Till I find you
by sobloondie
Summary: ¿En dónde estás? Te preguntaré. Pues no estoy lejos, me responderás. Sólo cierra tus ojos y cree. Es lo que haré. Por sobre todas las cosas, procuraré no detenerme… hasta que te encuentre.
1. Capitulpo I: Daylight

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de **CLAMP**.

* * *

><p><strong>Full summary<strong>

El propósito de mi viaje era crecer, volverme independiente y ganar más confianza en mí misma. Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió al comienzo de éste no estaba en mis planes, ni mucho menos lo que pasó después. ¿Obra del destino? No lo sé. Pero si de una cosa puedo estar segura, es que no importa cuántos obstáculos se me presenten en el camino… sólo sé que seguiré adelante. Encontraré ese equilibrio que llevo tanto tiempo buscando y alcanzaré mi meta.

La vida es una composición, una melodía. Una pieza musical escrita con los sentimientos que nacen en el corazón. El comienzo lo decides tú, pero nunca sabrás que vendrá luego del coro o cuando las manos de un pianista dejan de tocar. Aunque sin duda alguna, siempre estarán…

… los aplausos…

El gran sonido que todo artista espera con ansias al final de su actuación. Esa sinfonía cuya labor es decirte; ¡Felicidades, hiciste un excelente trabajo!

Mi aventura da inicio con el título de la obra en la cual formo parte. Un libreto repleto de ideas. Las cuales dentro de tu mente son grandes maravillas, pero cuando se escapan de ese mundo para viajar a través de un bolígrafo y terminar en un pedazo de papel, pierden toda su coherencia. Un actor puede tener muchas personalidades sobre las tablas. Más no obstante, sólo cuenta con una en la vida real. Y deberán creerme si les digo que aún intento descifrar cuál es la encargada de representarme. Y ninguno de mis personajes me ha ayudado a descubrirlo hasta ahora. Por eso estoy en este lugar, para encontrar el reflector que ilumina mi objetivo.

¿En dónde estás?

_Pues no estoy lejos. Estoy en ti. Sólo cierra tus ojos y cree…_

Es lo que haré. Por sobre todas las cosas, procuraré no detenerme… **hasta que te encuentre.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Capitulpo I: <strong>_**Daylight~**_

**Sakura's POV**

Porque la vida tiene diferentes etapas, y estoy consciente de que al terminar una, entraré a una, quizás, más difícil y compleja que la anterior. Pero, ¿saben qué? Estoy preparadísima para enfrentar lo que sea.

¡Sí, así es!

Todo aquello que desee cruzar mi camino, deberá estar atento y con la mirada fija en querer detenerme, porque de lo contrario solamente perderá su tiempo. No me quedaré en el medio, por nada ni por nadie. Una vez que encuentre lo que estoy buscando, seguiré por la línea recta y llegaré a casa con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios.

Si una cosa aprendí de la vida, a mis veintiún años, es que nunca debes rendirte. Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Aunque, ¿sabes? Yo tengo mi propia teoría para salir adelante:

_Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien. _

Aunque parezca increíble e infantil, admitiré que me ha ayudado bastante. Pues me ha hecho creer en algo tan importante como aprender a confiar en mí. Si yo no lo hago, no habrá persona en el mundo que lo haga por mí.

Debo confesar que al principio la idea de un viaje al extranjero me parecía totalmente divertida, claro no lo había experimentado jamás, pero soñaba con el día en que pudiera tener la oportunidad de hacerlo. Era uno de esos sueños locos que mantenía conmigo desde que era una niña de trece años. Edad en donde lo único que piensas es si deberías crecer como todos los demás o elegir ser tú misma y desarrollarte a tu propia manera.

Ser única y especial.

Todos estos pensamientos mantenían mi mente en las nubes por largos períodos de tiempo, y que no les resulte algo extraño, pues mi forma de ser da fe de eso. Sin embargo, si de algo servía tener estas peculiares cualidades, era el poder transcribirlas en notas musicales. Mi piano era quien transmitía todo esto, y tendré que suponer que mi talento en el arte del sonido también recibe sus recompensas. El talento no se pule de un día para otro.

Ahora comprendía a la perfección que las infinitas horas de estudio, las noches en vela, las mañanas sin tiempo para tomar un desayuno de forma decente, el estrés y todos los cambios de ánimos… definitivamente valieron la pena. No, no me refiero a un premio nobel o algo por el estilo. El producto de todo este esfuerzo se vería reflejado en unas horas más al poner rumbo hacia aeropuerto de Tomoeda. ¡La aventura más grande de mi vida estaba a punto de comenzar!

No obstante, una cosa es soñarlo y otra muy diferente es vivirlo. Pero para una dulce chica… joven adulta como yo, nada es imposible.

El sol ya había entregado sus últimos rayos brillantes hace unos momentos, en un crepúsculo vespertino digno de contemplar en compañía de una deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente. Pronto le llegaría su turno al anochecer, a la luna y a sus millones de estrellas.

A estas alturas del día ya había terminado de empacar todas mis cosas, pero aún me restaba ordenar una última maleta. De hecho era la más importante y la cual se encargaría de cargar algunas de mis más valiosas pertenencias. Tenía la costumbre de dejarla siempre para el final, pues pasaba que a veces la nostalgia se apoderaba de mí junto con la necesidad de ver cada una de las cosas una vez más. Era una costumbre más que un simple capricho, pero que siempre me funcionaba perfectamente y sin ningún… problema…

¡Un momento!

No, no, no. Esto no me parece para nada gracioso…

—¡Ay no puede ser! Si lo dejé en este cajón hace un rato, no puedo irme sin… ¡Oh! —me dije a mí misma con una expresión que dejaba en evidencia lo desesperada que estaba. Se preguntarán el porqué de mi repentino cambio y mi sorpresiva desesperación. Bueno…— ¡¿Dónde está mi diario?

¿No les dije que era despistada?

¿No? Juraría que sí… o tal vez no lo hice. Ah, vamos.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza e intenté hacer memoria de la última vez que lo tuve conmigo. Y claramente el famoso diario ya había sido empacado, pero por extrañas razones que desconozco, lo saqué para aparentemente _revisar algo_ justo cuando mi padre me llamaba desde la cocina para bajar a cenar.

Y ¡Bum! El diario desapareció de vista.

Detestaba cuando me pasaban este tipo de cosas, pero sin embargo seguía realizando las mismas acciones, y en consecuencia… seguía pasando por lo mismo. Siempre me prometía a mí misma que estos incidentes debían servirme de lección, pero fallaba cada vez que lo intentaba.

Finalmente después de veinte minutos de ardua búsqueda, con la habitación convertida en un desastre, mis almohadas por todas partes menos sobre la cama, los peluches en el suelo y no hay necesidad de mencionar qué ocurrió con la ropa… logré encontrarlo.

—¿Cómo podría irme sin ti? —sonreí al momento en que abría mi diario en una página cualquiera, encontrándome con tono café que las tenía, el cual les daba una apariencia antigua tal como a mí me gustaba en los libros. En su interior se encontraban algunas fotografías mías y de mis amigas en la universidad, de mi padre y aunque parezca increíble, de mi hermano— Tendré que llevarte conmigo después de todo, Touya —exclamé su nombre totalmente indignada.

Dios, es que a veces lo odiaba tanto.

Tanto como odiaba perder mis cosas o quedarme dormida todos los días y llegar tarde a la universidad. Había sido bastante paciente si pensamos que llevaba aguantando a mi hermano durante dos décadas. Entonces yo pienso que debería ganarme algo así como un premio, pues no cualquiera duraría ni una simple semana viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Touya. Inténtenlo y verán de lo que hablo.

—¡Sakura, hija! —escuché de repente la voz de papá al otro lado de la puerta— Ya es tarde, deberías dormir un poco. Te espera un largo viaje por la mañana.

Miré uno de los relojes que reposaban en la cabecera de la cama y fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de lo tarde que era. Mi padre tenía razón. Si no dormía ahora, mi humor sería terrible por la mañana, y sí, el viaje era benditamente… largo.

—¡En seguida! —la repentina llamada de papá me hizo guardar cada cosa en su lugar. El diario esta vez no volvería a jugarme la misma broma, por lo tanto me encargué de guardarlo inmediatamente en mi bolso de mano. No existía posibilidad alguna de que a la mañana siguiente me tendría con los nervios de punta y arrancándome el cabello por no encontrarlo. Me aseguraría de evitar este tipo de situaciones desesperantes, ya bastante tenía con la ansiedad del viaje.

Con gran esfuerzo arrastré las maletas hasta la puerta. ¡No saben cuánto le agradezco al genio que vino con la idea de ponerles ruedas! Realmente no tenía la menor idea cómo iba a cargar con dos maletas de 32 kg cada una por el aeropuerto yo sola. Supuse que lo averiguaría cuando se presentara el momento.

Llevé ambas manos a mis caderas y ¡uf! pude respirar tranquila cuando sentí un gran peso menos al ver que todo ya estaba empacado. ¿Quién dijo que no sería capaz de hacerlo un día antes? Está bien, está bien… una tarde antes. ¡De todas formas lo había conseguido! Y estaba inmensamente feliz por eso.

Para finalizar el día, tomé mi pijama y salí de la habitación con pocas ganas. Estaba tan agotada que el hallar el pasillo completamente oscuro ni siquiera me importó. Arrastré la mano por toda la pared hasta lograr dar con el interruptor de luz, y cuando por fin lo encontré subí el pequeño botón ocasionando que luz iluminara todo el lugar. Afortunadamente el baño estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mí, por lo cual mucho no debía caminar. Cuando atravesé la puerta me hallé frente a frente con mi reflejo en el espejo.

Sí, mi rostro lo decía todo. Si no dormía esta noche, amanecería con unas ojeras terribles y un ánimo de lo peor. Necesitaba todo lo contrario, ser rápida –y que conste, no lo era en absoluto– para terminar con mis últimos deberes e ir a contar ovejitas.

Incliné mi rostro haciendo una ligera mueca. Mi maquillaje estaba fuera de su lugar, como si hubiese restregado a propósito mis manos sobre los ojos por un buen rato. Busqué en el botiquín un poco de algodón junto con crema desmaquilladora y comencé a limpiar el desastre que tenía en el rostro. No me tomó más de cinco minutos ni más de tres bolitas de algodón el volver a tener mi cara medianamente presentable.

Afortunadamente no me tomaría mayor esfuerzo el cambiarme de ropa, ya que sólo traía puesto un vestido del cual podía despojarme fácilmente. Salí del baño aproximadamente a los diez minutos después de haber entrado. ¡Qué veloz! Ah, si tan sólo fuera así cada mañana… pero vamos, eso sería pedir mucho al querido tiempo.

Al salir, sabía que no podía llegar a mi habitación sin antes pasar a despedirme de Touya. Su habitación estaba justo frente al baño después de todo. Al llegar a su puerta me quedé un momento después de tocar tres veces esperando una respuesta. Al escuchar su voz detrás de la puerta, me dispuse a entrar a su cuarto. Lo encontré sentado en su escritorio con un viejo libro de la biblioteca de papá. Probablemente habría leído ese libro unas seis veces, sin embargo jamás se cansaba de él.

—¿Qué quieres Monstruo? —preguntó sin quitar la mirada del libro. Era consciente de que no recibiría nada más que eso de su parte. Pero ésta era la última noche que estaría en Tomoeda, y quisiera o no, iba a prestarme atención aunque fuesen cinco segundos. Incluso si tenía que soportar escucharlo llamarme con ese sobrenombre con el que se refería a mí desde hace décadas.

—Aprovecha mientras puedas de llamarme así, porque a partir de mañana ya no podrás. Y no sabes cuánto me encanta la idea —comenté con una imaginaria pose triunfadora y sintiendo una capa flameando en mi espalda. Esta técnica siempre funcionaba. Touya la odiaba tanto como yo odiaba que me llamara monstruo.

—¿No deberías estar dormida?

Y en ese momento quise reír. Sus ojos lo delataban: Touya estaba sorprendido por la repentina respuesta que le di. ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues había levantado la cabeza de golpe, y el que retirara su atención del libro era algo extraño de ver.

Me sentí orgullosa de mí misma.

—Venía para darte las buenas noches, pero al parecer tu libro es mucho más importante y prefieres eso antes que a tu queridísima hermana… —aclaré dando la mejor actuación de mi vida. Este juego no se terminaba hasta escuchar la respuesta que quería

—No seas tonta, Sakura —comentó Touya—. Sabes que eso no es verdad.

La sonrisa que me regaló era la respuesta que esperaba.

—Buenas noches, hermano —me despedí cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. La sonrisa de mis labios comenzaba a perder algo de firmeza, y entonces me di cuenta que poco a poco mi corazón se apretaba en mi pecho. Mi odioso hermano me haría tanta falta, pero no me permitiría llorar aún. Si de una cosa estaba segura, es que tenía que comenzar a formar aquel escudo invisible, fuerte y poderoso. Un escudo que me protegería de todo.

Comencé mi retorno hacia mi refugio contando los trece pasos que nos distanciaban. No recuerdo cuándo fue que tal brillante idea vino a mi mente, pero he de decir que de pequeña me había sido bastante útil. Jugar a las escondidas con Tomoyo resultaba mucho más sencillo si conocía con más detalle mi propia casa.

Al treceavo paso, giré la perilla de la puerta y la empujé hacia atrás. Ésta era la única habitación oscura que no me asustaba. Si piensan que la razón es porque es mi habitación, lamento informarles que están mal. Mi héroe no se trataba tampoco de mi lámpara espanta fantasmas, claro que no, más bien era mi ventana. A través de ella, cada noche entraban libremente los rayos de luz de luna, espantando todas aquellas sombras misteriosas y silenciosas. Me acerqué tranquilamente hasta que di con el pequeño trozo de madera que la rodeaba. Y pude darme cuenta que no vería esta vista por mucho tiempo.

Contemplé por unos instantes el cielo. Quise quedarme un momento inmóvil, y así, buscar alguna que otra constelación, imaginando por un momento que era una astrónoma en lugar de ser una estudiante de música. Mi imaginación se manifestaba de una manera fabulosa cuando se trataba de encontrar formas en las estrellas. Quién sabe cuántas constelaciones habré inventado, pero por ahora, sólo podía ver rostros felices.

Un bostezo me recordó que era hora de dormir. Abandoné la ventana sin dejar de mirarla, y me recosté sobre la cama abrazada a uno de mis peluches. El reloj marcaba tranquilamente la una y veinte de la madrugada, por lo que tenía unas seis horas para descansar.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, me puse a pensar en las infinitas cosas que podría encontrar luego del aterrizaje y cuando tuviera que salir por esa ancha puerta de cristal. ¿Y si de pronto todo salía mal? ¿Qué iba a pasar si me acobardaba en el último momento? ¿O si me arrepentía de todo una vez que llegara al aeropuerto? No, no dejaré que el simple sentimiento de fracasar me derrumbe. No iba a darme por vencida. Esas incontables metas que navegaban en el barco de los sueños dentro de mi mente no podían quedarse sin un rumbo. El viaje estaba aquí, y yo era la brújula que lo dirigiría.

Seré sincera en un aspecto: existía cierta inseguridad. Cualquiera que fuese la fuente de ésta, sólo mi estómago y las infinitas mariposas que volaban dentro conocían la respuesta. Puedo repetir una y mil veces que estoy preparada e infinitas cosas más, pero lo cierto es que uno nunca sabrá qué le depara el destino.

¿Estoy realmente lista para esto?

Me esperaban muchísimas cosas. Este libro comenzaba ahora, con el pie de página listo para que yo tomara el bolígrafo y escribiera. Escribir sobre lo que pensaba, escribir notas musicales, escribir sobre mí misma. Lo único que necesitaba para tranquilizarme era la voz de todos mis amigos y familia. Necesitaba escucharlos decir _"Tranquila, confiamos en ti. Creemos en ti."_

Tener confianza y creer en mí.

Sólo pedía eso.

Las cosas funcionan mejor cuando tienes el apoyo de alguien. No dudaré jamás eso. Abrí mis ojos para poder observar mi habitación a oscuras. Esta vez no había encendido mi lamparita espanta fantasmas, y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Sentía, además de todos los nervios y mareos, que no estaba sola, así que sonreí. Una sonrisa para mí y mis peluches. Claro, a ellos también los extrañaría.

—Por favor… que todo salga bien —cerré mis ojos—, estoy segura que todo estará bien… sabes que sí.

Y con el brillo de la luz golpeando mis parpados, finalmente me dormí.

**Till I find you **

Desperté sin oír el sonido de la alarma tal como lo había sospechado antes de dormir. El extraño presentimiento de anoche resultó ser cierto, y siempre terminaba siendo así.

_No soy nada en la oscuridad._

Quise terminar con aquel telón negro que me dejaba en segundo plano abriendo mis ojos, pero los cerré rápidamente.

_Y el sol brillará._

Un rayo de luz proveniente desde la ventana se posaba plácidamente sobre mis ojos, impidiéndome la posibilidad de mantenerlos abiertos. ¿Por qué había un rayo de luz? Oh, por supuesto, se trataba de las cortinas. Antes de ir a descansar, había decidido no cerrarlas porque quería un poco de luz natural en la habitación

Cuando me sentí lista para enfrentar nuevamente el destello, me senté en la cama cubriendo mi rostro por completo. Restregué un poco mis ojos, esperando un rato mientras terminaba con aquella somnolencia que se había apoderado de mí. Miré hacia todas partes buscando mi reloj con los ojos entreabiertos, olvidando siempre que éste permanecía sobre el respaldo de la cama. Me giré moviendo mis manos en todas direcciones intentando dar con él, y así, averiguar la hora.

Siete de la mañana.

A pesar de tener media hora para dormir, me levanté y dejé el reloj en su lugar. Caminé hasta la ventana con una mano cubriendo mis ojos, porque éstos aún estaban algo sensibles por los efectos de la luz, mientras que con la otra, aproveché de girar la pequeña perilla y empujar la ventana para dejar que una leve brisa de viento invadiera la habitación. Pero entonces algo me obligó a quedarme allí, como si necesitara oír algo. No supe jamás qué se suponía que debía haber escuchado. Supuse que debía ser algo imaginario, o que el viento estaba tratando de comunicarme algo sobre las nubes. Pero no sentí nada. Tampoco se sentía ruido alguno en la casa. Tal vez, mi Papá y Touya aún seguían dormidos.

Sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro, aclarando mi mente y trayéndola conmigo a la realidad. Fui hacia mi escritorio y tomé mi ropa, la cual había dejado ya lista la noche anterior en caso de que me quedara dormida en la mañana.

Salí silenciosamente de la habitación, y me dirigí nuevamente al baño para darme una relajante ducha de agua caliente.

Esta vez batí un nuevo record. Veinte minutos, y ya estaba lista. Sí, créanme… fueron veinte minutos. ¿Ducha exprés? Al contrario, fue una ducha normal. Una de las mejores, la verdad.

¿Es que no me creen? Pero, pero…

Está bien, ustedes ganan. Veinte minutos sí es mucho tiempo, pero ¡por favor! ¿Qué mujer tarda menos que eso?

Cuando abrí la puerta del baño, una nube de vapor me rodeo para salir y expandirse por todo el pasillo. Bajé las escaleras no queriendo despertar a nadie, pero una vez que llegué a la cocina me encontré con mi padre y mi hermano sirviendo lo que sería mi último desayuno con ellos. Quizás el ruido del agua corriendo debió despertarlos, porque estaba bastante segura de que cuando me levanté, además de mí, nadie se encontraba despierto.

Permanecí inmóvil en la entrada de la cocina mirando lo que mi familia hacía, y sintiendo el delicioso aroma de un perfecto desayuno hecho en casa. Unos exquisitos hotcakes preparados por mi hermano y una linda mesa decorada por mi papá.

Ninguna palabra había salido de mi boca, no obstante, no pasó mucho tiempo para que papá se diera cuenta de mi presencia.

Dios, no sé cómo lo hace.

—Hija, hoy te levantaste temprano.

—Debe ser por los nervios. Casi no tengo sueño —le respondí, abandonando mi actual puesto yendo hasta la silla. Me senté en mi lugar y agradecí por la comida que Touya puso frente a mí.

Al parecer era verdad que los nervios me acompañaban ahora, porque en menos de quince segundos ya había comido dos porciones de los hotcakes que tenía en el plato. Sería un hecho que me arrepentiría cuando estuviera sentada en el avión con terribles retorcijones en el estómago.

—Sakura, no comas tan rápido —señaló Touya al verme comer mi desayuno. Me detuve de repente y levanté la vista para mirarlo.

—¡Estoy ansiosa! No puedo evitarlo —respondí riendo—, además la comida está deliciosa —expresé esto último muy contenta, y en vista de que no me diría nada más, seguí comiendo.

Touya no pudo más que observarme. Pude notar que sonreía, tal vez al darse cuenta que su hermanita ya no tenía trece años y que ya no respondía de la misma manera cada vez que me molestaba. Había crecido después de todo.

—¿Ya tienes todo listo? —preguntó.

—Sí, aunque me gustaría poder llevarme todo, pero no puedo guardar el piano en una maleta.

¡No tienen idea cuánto iba a extrañar mi piano!

—No te preocupes, no olvides que en el lugar donde te hospedarás tienen un piano. Podrás seguir tocando sin problemas —comentó mi papá mientras bebía un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

—Lo sé, Papá.

Una vez que terminé con mi desayuno, me levanté de la mesa y cargué mi plato hasta el fregadero. Luego me dirigí a la habitación a buscar mis maletas con la ayuda de Touya, quien bajó cada una de ellas y también mi bolso de mano.

—Monstruo, ya son las ocho en punto ¡Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto! —oí gritar a Touya desde el primer piso.

Y pese a la presión que acababa de caer sobre mí, yo no quería salir de mi habitación. Observé por última vez el lugar con bastante atención. Estaba tan vacío, que no parecía a lo que yo estaba acostumbrada a ver todos los días. Definitivamente extrañaría mucho este lugar. Lo único que quedaba eran algunos de mis peluches y unos libros de la universidad sobre el escritorio.

Di una vuelta por el lugar, pasando mi mano sobre la cama lentamente mientras daba algunos pasos para llegar a la puerta, sin dejar de mirar el lugar que me había acogido durante toda mi vida. El lugar que me conocía tan bien y me había visto crecer.

—Volveré pronto, lo prometo.

Con una sonrisa en mis labios y sintiendo el corazón apretado bajo mi pecho, cerré la puerta.

**Till I find you **

El transcurso hacia el aeropuerto fue bastante placentero. Íbamos en el auto de Touya, quien iba al volante, mi padre en el asiento del pasajero y yo, junto a Tomoyo, en los asientos traseros.

—Ay Sakura, no puedo creer que te vas —comentó ella con un suspiro y una expresión triste en su cara inevitable de ocultar.

—Descuida Tomoyo, sólo serán algunos meses. Ya verás que pasarán muy rápido —le respondí mientras una de mis manos tocaba su hombro, dándole quizás un poco de ánimo.

Pero eso no evitó que yo también me desanimara un poco. La idea de no ver a Tomoyo por tanto tiempo no me parecía para nada agradable. Entendía que, de alguna manera, esto también me ayudaría. Mi amiga me había asegurado hace un tiempo atrás que llegaría el día en que debería aprender a vivir sin el apoyo de ella. Y eso me asustaba notablemente. ¿Quién iba a estar allí cuando me sintiera sola, triste y sin nadie alrededor? ¿Quién me iba a dar consejos cuando necesitara uno?

Nadie. Tomoyo era irremplazable.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Tomoeda, perdí instantáneamente el color rosa de mis mejillas. Comencé a temblar incluso antes de poder bajar completamente del auto, y una vez que cerré la puerta pude ver en el reflejo de la ventana lo pálida que estaba. No obstante, intenté disimular el nerviosismo para que los demás no lo notaran. Si tenía suerte, tal vez tuve éxito.

Aunque en el momento en que Tomoyo tomó mi mano para caminar juntas hasta la puerta del aeropuerto, supe que había fallado, al menos, en engañar a mi mejor amiga. A pesar de que ninguna dijo una palabra, era sencillo adivinar lo que realmente pasaba.

Papá y Touya nos alcanzaron luego de unos minutos, trayendo con ellos dos carritos transportando las tres maletas que llevaba conmigo. Nos dirigimos inmediatamente hasta el counter para entregarlas a la aerolínea, realizar el check-in y así poder recibir el boleto de avión y guardarlo dentro de mi pasaporte.

No era la primera vez que yo viajaba. Desde muy pequeña solía acompañar a Tomoyo a diversos lugares de Japón. Incluso fuimos de viaje por una semana a Hong Kong cuando teníamos doce años, por lo que viajar ya era una costumbre para mí. Sin embargo, el viaje que me esperaba sería largo y mucha más la distancia en comparación a todos los demás. No era sorpresa que estuviera aterrada en caso de que mis maletas se perdieran en la conexión en Tokio o que terminara perdiéndome en el aeropuerto de Narita buscando el segundo avión.

Tomoyo estaba esperándonos en los asientos junto a un gran ventanal con vista a las pistas de despegue y aterrizaje. Me acerqué a ella justo después de haber chequeado todo y tomé asiento a su lado.

—Ya sabes qué tienes que hacer una vez que llegues… —comenzó Tomoyo.

—Lo sé, Tomoyo. Ya me lo has recordado un millón de veces —le contesté suspirando.

—Es que eres tan distraída…

—Una vez descienda del avión, debo tomar mi teléfono especial y llamar a la querida Tomoyo para entregarle todas las novedades del vuelo, y de toda persona que vea en los alrededores —enumeré cada paso de la lista imaginaria que había en mi cabeza con mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho. Había recordado todo a la perfección.

—Oh, _I am so proud of you_ —susurró Tomoyo al momento de abrazarme —, I am going miss you so much.

—I'm missing you already —no pensé que despedirme de ella tendría que ser tan difícil. Pero como lo imaginaba, mis ojos comenzaron a empañarse poco a poco hasta que una tibia lágrima cayó por mi mejilla—, I'll be here soon.

—You will, Sakura.

—Tomoyo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué estamos hablando en inglés? —pregunté todavía con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, pero riendo.

Tomoyo soltó una pequeña carcajada. —Sakura, deberás acostumbrarte. Después de todo, en Inglaterra no hablarás japonés. Así que tienes que empezar desde ahora ya.

—Pero seguimos en Japón.

—No por mucho tiempo —tomoyo desvió su mirada hacia el exterior, para encontrarse con el avión que yo debería abordar en una hora más. Realmente me sorprendí al ver que ya estaba todo listo, pues los hombres encargados del equipaje comenzaban a alejarse del lugar.

Y hablando de equipaje…

—Tomoyo, ¿para qué es la maleta que enviaste por encomienda? —pregunté de repente, recordando que Tomoyo me había mencionado sobre una enorme y pesada maleta morada que había enviado hasta Londres.

—¡Es todo el vestuario que confeccioné para ti! El que viajes usando uno de mis diseños no era suficiente. Ya me conoces, no comprendo cómo puedes seguir sorprendiéndote después de todos estos años, Sakura.

Una maleta _enorme y pesada._

—T- Tomoyo, cómo… ¿cómo esperas que cargue esa maleta?

¡Llevaba tres maletas con 32 kg! Y ni siquiera había sido capaz de cargarlas yo sola hasta el counter.

—Tranquila, la maleta llegará al lugar en donde te hospedarás. Pero de no ser así estoy segura que alguien se ofrecerá a ayudarte —y sin dejar que yo pudiera comentar al respecto, Tomoyo alcanzó su bolso y sacó un pequeño paquete de él—. Quiero entregarte esto antes de que te vayas.

—¿Qué…? —Tomoyo lo alejó de mi alcance, acercándolo a su pecho antes de que pudiera tomarlo— ¿Qué es?

Debes prometerme que lo abrirás sólo cuando llegues al aeropuerto, no importa si la curiosidad termina matándote —dijo, entregándome el pequeño paquete—, confío en tu fuerza de voluntad.

Mi fuerza de voluntad y mi curiosidad no garantizaban nada. Tomoyo sabía a la perfección que una promesa de mi parte no se cumplía sin el meñique. La vi sonreír cuando levante mi dedo más pequeño, esperando que lo abrazara con el suyo.

—¿Lista? Ya es hora de que ingreses —escuché a Touya, regresando mi atención nuevamente a la realidad.

Al parecer… ya era hora de partir.

Dios, ya estaba tan cerca, la primera página estaba a punto de dar la vuelta completa.

Los tres me acompañaron hasta la puerta y cada uno se despidió de mí. Entre abrazos y algunas lágrimas, pude ingresar a la sala que me conduciría al avión. No sé cómo mis pies lograron moverse y mis brazos pudieron separarse de mi papá. Una vez que logré pasar por la inspección sin ningún problema, me di vuelta para observar por última vez a las personas que amaba y que ya extrañaba.

Moví mi mano en señal de despedida y con una brillante sonrisa en mi rostro les grité:

—¡Nos vemos pronto!

Con estas palabras seguí caminando, perdiéndolos de vista luego de algunos segundos.

La hora pasó más rápido de lo que yo esperaba, sin darme tiempo de dar una vuelta por el lugar antes de abordar el avión. Saludé amablemente a las aeromozas que me recibieron en la puerta. Una de ellas ofreció su ayuda para que yo pudiera encontrar mi asiento con más facilidad, pero rechacé la oferta, queriendo buscar por mí cuenta propia mi respectivo asiento. Justo por delante del ala derecha. Ése era mi lugar y en donde me sentía más cómoda al momento de viajar: Junto a la ventana.

Llevaba conmigo una cámara que Tomoyo me regaló especialmente para el viaje. Me dijo que capturara especialmente el momento del amanecer, y no debía olvidarlo porque era un espectáculo que se apreciaba mejor cuando estabas cara a cara con ellas…

_Y las nubes explotaron para mostrar la luz del día._

A las diez de la mañana, el avión despegó de la ciudad de Tomoeda con la primera parada en Tokio antes de comenzar con la aventura rumbo a Londres, Inglaterra.

**Till I find you **

La vista que tenía desde la ventana tan impresionante, que me llevó a cuestionarme un par de veces si es que me encontraba en un avión perdida en el cielo de Asia o en el polo norte.

—Es como si fuesen icebergs en lugar de nubes.

¡Realmente lo parecían! El color blanco de éstas, su forma de algodón de azúcar, y… si tan sólo el ala del avión me dejará ver un poco más. Había olvidado lo enormes que eran en los aviones para viajes internacionales.

¡Gigantes!

Fue luego de un rato que recordé que traía conmigo una cámara fotográfica. Tomé mi bolso de mano y comencé a revolver todas las cosas que traía dentro, mientras intentaba encontrarla. Entonces me di cuenta de la utilidad de los compartimientos de éstos, y en que probablemente sería una grandiosa idea que comenzara a usarlos como debían. Mi teléfono terminó en el fondo de éste y mi maquillaje revuelto por todas partes. Terminé causando un desastre que seguramente me provocaría un dolor de cabeza la próxima vez que quisiera buscar algo.

Aunque volviendo al tema de la cámara, la verdad es que no tengo mucha experiencia al tomar fotografías, pero el momento lo ameritaba y debía intentar capturar ese increíble regalo que la naturaleza me brindaba.

—Ahora, ¿cuál será la mejor opción? Tenemos normal, escena nocturna… ¿escena nocturna? ¡Genial! Podré sacarle fotos a la luna y a las estrellas. Interiores, niños y mascotas… ¡Paisaje! Perfecto, ésta es la que necesito. Veamos…

Con un primer intento realmente patético, acerqué la cámara a la ventana, pero sólo me reflejaba yo misma y la visión se hacía bastante borrosa. Probé alejarla un poco pero no conseguía dar con el ángulo ideal para tomar la imagen.

Volví a probar suerte unas cinco veces más… pero nada cambiaba. ¡No quería ver mi reflejo! Quería las nubes…

¡Las nubes!

En ese instante una aeromoza se detuvo justo al lado de mi asiento y me observó con una sonrisa. Imaginé que se debía a la cara de frustrada quizás tenía. ¿Era una escena encantadora? Sin dudas. Al menos eso le escuché decir a ella en voz baja.

—Disculpa, ¿necesitas ayuda con eso? —preguntó.

—Huh… estoy intentando tomar una fotografía, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

El asiento junto a mí estaba libre, por lo que la aeromoza se sentó sin ningún problema en ese lugar. Una vez que estuvo cómoda, estiró sus manos para que le prestase la cámara fotográfica.

—Te enseñaré un truco, ¿te parece?

Sonreí como una niña pequeña.

—¡Me encantaría!

—Eso pensé —respondió—, veras, si acercas así la cámara jamás podrás encontrar el ángulo que estás buscando.

—Ya veo —comenté, muy atenta a sus palabras.

—Imagino que no intentaste hacer esto —acortó totalmente la distancia entre la cámara y la ventana, juntando la lente con el vidrio. El reflejo que me atormentaba de pronto desapareció. Ahora sí podían verse las nubes o icebergs, como quieran llamarlos.

—¡Wow! Así es todo más claro —exclamé—, ¡muchísimas gracias!

—No hay ningún problema. Me hubiera encantado que alguien me enseñara a mí, pero cuando uno descubre las cosas por sí mismo es mucho mejor y más entretenido ¿no te parece? —expresó levantándose del asiento y acomodando su uniforme— Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme.

—Descuida, no creo que necesite nada por ahora.

Volví a permanecer sola en la fila una vez que la aeromoza se alejó para continuar con su ronda a lo largo del pasillo, chequeando si todos los pasajeros estaban bien, tal como lo había hecho conmigo. Y me distraje quién sabe por cuánto tiempo que por poco olvido lo esencial.

—¡Oh, debo tomar la foto! —grité sin darme cuenta que lo había hecho en voz alta. Todos los pasajeros que se encontraban cercanos a mí, se voltearon a verme con una expresión extraña en sus rostros. Algunos parecían molestos puesto que estaban dormidos y otros simplemente me miraban con una cara de '¿qué-diablos-le-pasa-a-esta-niña?'.

— L-lo siento mucho —sí, fue lo único que fui capaz de decir además de soltar una risa nerviosa. Me volteé hacia la ventana rápidamente con la cámara, evitando que vieran mi cara, la cual estaba increíblemente roja, por cierto.

Me aseguré de que nadie tuviera su atención fija en mí, y cuando logré tranquilizarme un poco, hice exactamente lo que me habían dicho. Presioné el mágico botón pero no sin antes quitarle el flash. ¡Bingo! Había capturado finalmente la foto que buscaba.

—¡Perfecto! A Tomoyo le fascinará esta foto. Tomaré algunas más.

El resto del viaje parecía marchar bien. Ya había comido el almuerzo correspondiente hace una hora y la selección de películas que tenían disponibles era bastante aburrida como para quedarme mirando. La ventana era el único espectáculo verdaderamente alentador junto con la música que tenía en mi iPod.

Ah, mi querida música.

Amaba toda canción compuesta e interpretada en un piano. Al ser pianista, disfrutaba a un nivel superior este tipo de canciones, a diferencia de la música moderna. No despertaba mucho interés en mí. A excepción de algunas canciones de Coldplay. Había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar su último disco y me pareció genial. ¡Quizás hasta pueda verlos! Eso sería una idea estupenda. En mi lista de preferencias dominaba casi al cien por ciento la música británica. The Beatles, The Smiths… ah, un placer para mis oídos.

Luego de meditar un poco con las nubes y los rayos de sol que se asomaban por la ventanilla del avión, bajé la pequeña persiana para bloquear el paso de la luz que se volvía un poco irritante a esta hora del día.

Abrí mi bolso y tomé mi diario junto con un lápiz color rosa. Después de revisar y releer cada cosa escrita en él, fui hasta la última página, y en el tope de ésta escribí: Day 1, encerrando la palabra en un pequeño marco con alitas a los lados. De acuerdo a la pantalla del avión habían transcurrido cinco horas y cuarenta minutos desde el despegue. Oh, aún faltaban unas siete horas para llegar al aeropuerto de Londres. No me resigné ni nada por el estilo, sólo me encogí de hombros y regresé mi atención a la página en blanco del diario, entonces comencé a escribí:

'_I'm bored, it's 15:40 PM and I don't know what to do. I'm enjoying the flight and all of that, but seriously… staying aboard on a plane for 12 hours, ha, no way! Maybe I should take a nap… yeah that'd be a good idea. __I'll take a nap'_

Dejé nuevamente el diario dentro de mi bolso y recliné el asiento lo suficiente para estar cómoda y no molestar al pasajero detrás. Cerré mis ojos y respiré profundamente buscando relajarme para descansar un rato. Utilicé mi chaqueta para cubrirme y así poder dormir mucho más tranquila, evitando así que el aire acondicionado me congelara.

Tomaría una siesta en las nubes.

Señoras y señores, yo no podía negarme a eso.

Al momento en que sentí ese pequeño trance entre mundo real y el mundo de los sueños después de mi siesta, comencé de a poco con un ligero pestañeo, evitando que cualquier luz me dejara ciega. Abrí mi ojo derecho primero, luego el izquierdo, un pestañeo nuevamente y finalmente decidí abrí ambos ojos y enfrentarme a lo que fuese que tuviera en frente.

Pero lo que descubrí sólo consiguió que hiciera una de las muecas más tontas de toda mi vida. ¿Por qué? Porque acababa de comprobar eso que me tenía con una cierta inseguridad desde hace un rato.

Aún seguía en el avión. Y para agregarle una explicación más a mi mueca, tenía un dolor de cuello horrible.

Haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por agachar mi cabeza sin que me doliera demasiado, busqué mi reloj de mano. Éste marcaba las cinco y treinta de la tarde. Dios mío, faltaban un par de horas para llegar a Londres. Un acto reflejo hizo que mi lengua recorriera mis labios, que estaban secos y sin labial. Giré mi cabeza la derecha y me encontré con la persiana abajo. La subí lentamente apreciando como los rayos del sol entraban rápidamente. Una vez arriba, se podía divisar cómo las nubes adquirían una forma mucho más esponjosa que antes.

_Sobre un día lleno, y un vuelo lleno. Derrota oscuridad, rompiendo la luz del día._

—Está comenzando a nublarse —susurré para mí misma, con un gesto en mis labios. No se suponía que debía nublarse. Sin embargo, ahora los icebergs estaban más interesantes que nunca.

Argh, estaba tan aburrida. Producto de aquello comencé a imaginar siluetas que corrían sobre las nubes, persiguiendo el avión a toda velocidad.

Estaba tan concentrada en la ventana, que no me di cuenta cuando las aeromozas comenzaron a repartir el snack correspondiente a la hora. A pesar de haber comido hace unas cinco horas, no tenía hambre y ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar en comida. Además, aún me dolía el cuello, aunque un dolor de estómago hubiese sido mucho peor.

La voz de una mujer llamó mi atención.

—Señorita, ¿qué desea servirse?

La aeromoza me entregó un pequeño folleto con un listado de cosas disponibles para consumir. Eché un vistazo rápido antes de darle a conocer mi elección. Debo decir que no me apetecía tomar nada frío de momento. Mi pequeño dilema estaba entre escoger té o café. Usualmente bebo el primero únicamente si es con un poco de leche. Pero la verdad es que entré éste y el café, prefería una dosis de cafeína para mantenerme despierta.

—Hum —murmuré—, sólo un café.

La temperatura del agua estaba perfecta para mí, y luego de preparar el café con un poco de crema de vainilla y azúcar, empecé a beberlo con pequeños sorbos mientras que con mi mano libre recibí una pequeña cajita que contenía algunos comestibles. No tenía apuro alguno y me tomé todo mi tiempo en comer unas deliciosas galletas de limón bañadas en chocolate.

Por primera vez en el viaje decidí mirar la programación del avión. Entré al menú de comedia como primera opción, y me puse tan contenta con mi decisión porque había algo bueno para ver. Era uno de mis capítulos favoritos de mi serie favorita: _Friends_. Era la última temporada. Episodio en donde Phoebe intentaba enseñarle francés a Joey para una audición, pero por más que intentaba, sólo salían palabras sin sentidos de la boca de él. Solté varias carcajadas sin importarme si estaba molestando a las personas cerca de mí. Era imposible no reír cuando escuchabas a Joey. Incluso la pareja que estaba en la fila paralela a la mía comenzó a reír cuando me escucharon. Tomoyo siempre me había dicho que tenía una risa contagiosa.

¡Hablando del idioma! La verdad es que conocía muy poco de él. Sólo manejaba algunas frases básicas como para poder presentarme con alguien. Estaba convencida de que si quería ir a Francia necesitaba un buen diccionario o un acompañante que manejara el idioma con fluidez. Pero estaba al tanto de que debía intentarlo de todas maneras. De hecho era una de mis tantas metas escritas en mi diario. Pronto tendría la oportunidad y no tenía dudas de eso. Aunque al menos por ahora no estaba en mis planes. No, por favor, estaría totalmente perdida. Nada en el mundo me haría viajar a ese lugar sin antes tener una buena base, y lo digo bastante en serio.

Cuando el reloj marcó las siete y treinta de la tarde, colapsé.

¡Dios! Tenía que matar el tiempo con algo y ya no quedaba absolutamente nada más que hacer. La programación del avión de pronto cambió y ahora lo único que se veía era una recopilación de imágenes. Diversos paisajes de bosques, océanos y muchas cosas de la naturaleza. ¡Yo no quería ver eso! Para eso tenía la ventana.

Y pese a que mi reloj mostraba la hora en que el sol ya debía estar dormido para dejar a la luna adueñarse del cielo, éste último estaba totalmente despejado y el astro más brillante que nunca, claro que el muy odioso estaba bien escondido detrás de todas las nubes. Raro momento de la naturaleza, pensé.

Más tarde, bajé la pequeña mesa que estaba frente a mí y apoyé mi adolorida cabeza sobre mis hombros por un largo momento. No estaba somnolienta ni cansada… sólo aburrida.

Necesitaba un milagro, quería un milagro y gritaría al cielo si algo emocionante ocurría…

—Damas y Caballeros, estamos próximos al aterrizaje. Asegúrense que el respaldo de su asiento está en posición vertical, el cinturón abrochado y su mesa sujeta. Apaguen todo tipo de aparato tecnológico…

Levanté mi cabeza de golpe para ver como todos los pasajeros seguían las instrucciones de la aeromoza. No me importó el momentáneo dolor de cuello que llevaba atormentándome durante gran parte del viaje. Estaba desconcertada y no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo.

Miré mi reloj de muñeca. —Pero, ¿qué…?

Ocho treintaicinco de la tarde. ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡Faltaba al menos una hora para llegar a Londres!

—Señorita, por favor acomode la mesa en su lugar —pidió una de las aeromozas.

No pude contestar. Creo que lo único que hice fue cumplir con la indicación que acababan de darme. No sé cómo logré ordenar mis cosas dentro de mi bolso. ¿Qué acaso el avión se estaba cayendo? ¿Iba a morir?

No, no entendía… entonces tuve una idea.

—¿Pero qué mierda…?

El buscar una respuesta al asunto en las pantallas me dejaron sin habla. El Avión no aterrizaría en Inglaterra… sino en Francia.

París, Francia.

—Oh...

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Comencemos con esta nueva aventura aclarando algo. Sí, leyeron bien, la palabra es **Capitulpo. **Palabra que vio la luz un 16 de octubre por un error mío al escribir. Me gustó tanto, que todos los capítulos de esta historia llevarán ese nombre.

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que con este primer capitulpo encontraran ese broche que los mantendrá atentos a la siguiente actualización. La historia está en Rated T más que nada por el vocabulario que contiene, si bien en este cap. no se notó mucho, créanme que se pone interesante cuando aparezca cierto personaje que no ha sido mencionado hasta ahora.

Otra cosa importante, la historia tendrá algunos diálogos en inglés. Calma, calma, no exageraré tanto con el idioma, pero si se dieron cuenta... ¡Sakura estará en Inglaterra! Eso, si es que logra sobrevivir en Francia, jooooo. Así que tranquilos, además, el utilizar este segundo idioma (el cuál amo, por cierto, y mi vida futura depende de él) servirá para practicar y todos salimos ganando.

El tiempo de actualización aún no lo sé muy bien. Podría ser una vez al mes, y es muy probable que lo mantenga así. Y no se preocupen, no dejaré esta historia a medias, no estoy dispuesta a echar a la basura los seis meses que llevo trabajando con ella xD, además, ese dibujo me mantendrá escribiendo!

¡Y por supuesto! Reviews! Quiero saber qué opinan, si les gustó, si no les gustó, si tienen alguna duda que yo pueda aclarar. Los reviews anónimos los responderé en el Blog! así que muy atentos. No sean malitos conmigo, no les tomará más de cinco minutos :)

Desde ya, muchas gracias si ahora estás leyendo esto, el tiempo que le dedicaste significa mucho para mí.

PD: El nombre del capitulpo es una canción de Coldplay, banda que tiene gran influencia en esta historia ;) Se titula "Daylight" (duh) Y aquellas frases en cursiva que encontraste por ahí, son parte de la canción.

PD2: El capitulpo va dedicado a mi querida capitulpo, a Vane, Asuka y Choco. Chicas, con ustedes el mundo de Carcaptor es increíble! Espero animarlas y alegrarles el día con este cap.

PD3: Si deseas comunicarte conmigo, las formas de contacto se encuentran en el profile ;)

¡Un abrazo de oso!

Y por supuesto, ¡Feliz San Valentín!


	2. Capitulpo II: Talk

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de **CLAMP**.

**Importante:** He anunciado en el primer capítulo que esta historia está influenciada por las canciones de **Coldplay. **En este capítulo encontrarás dos: Paradise & Talk. La primera hace una pequeña aparición en el segundo POV de Sakura, mientras que la segunda, en el segundo POV de Syaoran. Les aconsejo que las escuchen :) Sobre todo la última, ya que el capítulo lleva su nombre.

* * *

><p><strong>~Capitulpo dos: <strong>_**Talk**_

**Sakura's POV**

—Espera, ¿estás en dónde?

—En el aeropuerto de Paris.

—P-pero… ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Tomoyo al otro lado de la línea.

—Las aeromozas nos informaron de una tormenta en Londres. El avión no iba a ser capaz aterrizar de forma segura —Expliqué mientras me paseaba de un lugar a otro—, entonces debió hacer una parada en Francia.

—¡No! no es justo, se suponía que debíamos estar juntas. ¡Debíamos pisar ese aeropuerto juntas, Sakura!

—Lo sé, lo sé. —No, no sabía nada. Ni siquiera sabía qué estaba pasando a mí alrededor. Mi mente estaba en blanco.

—¡Ay, nadie se encargó de grabar tu llegada a París, Sakura! —Gritó Tomoyo totalmente indignada por el teléfono, haciéndome alejar un poco el aparato de mi oído para evitar quedar sorda.

Y yo me quedé sin palabras. Estaba poco menos en otro planeta… ¿y a ella sólo le preocupaba una cosa como esa?

¡Esto me dolía más a mí que a ella! ¡Por favor!

—Uhg, Tomoyo…

Hubo un silencio por parte de ambas. Claro, los motivos eran para arrancarte el corazón.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás en Francia? —Logré escuchar su pregunta casi en un susurro. Su voz reflejaba claramente cómo se sentía. Un toque de rabia y de decepción. Pero al menos, ahora, notaba que le importaba mi situación. Mi amiga no tenía la culpa, ni menos yo. Lo entendía…o al menos trataba.

Con un leve suspiro, respondí:

—Hasta que el clima de Londres se calme un poco. Puede tardar el día entero, posiblemente hasta mañana temprano. —Sentí un ligero temblor en mis piernas. Sabía que debía parar de dar vueltas por todas partes—. Estoy condenada a permanecer aquí.

Cerré mis ojos, escapando un segundo de la realidad. En mi mente anhelaba poder ver la sonrisa de Tomoyo, la cual siempre lograba calmarme. Ésa que me hacía tanta falta ahora, tanto como ella.

—Sakura, mira el lado bueno… ¿Te das cuenta en dónde estás?

—¿Te das cuenta de mi casi _nulo_ nivel de Francés? —Esto era una pesadilla, definitivamente—. No tengo ni siquiera un diccionario, Tomoyo. ¡Esto no tenía que pasar!

—Relájate, de nada servirá que estés así. Ve y toma un taxi, recorre la ciudad, tómate un café o entra a alguna de esas maravillosas tiendas con perfumes o…

—… ¿O?

Nuevamente estaba ese molestoso silencio.

—Lo siento, debo irme. Hablamos luego, ¡y no olvides grabar todo!

—Tomoyo, ¿qué…?

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar la pregunta, Tomoyo cortó la llamada de la nada. Miré mi teléfono, al mismo tiempo que reía nerviosa. Procuré guardarlo antes de que pudiera perderlo. Mi mano tiritaba de una manera en la cual fácilmente lo dejaría caer.

Perdida, sola, aterrada y desorientada; Así estaba. Y me pregunto más de una vez, ¿podría alguien darme algo peor? Digo, para terminar pronto con esta pesadilla que apenas comienza. El efecto de tanta emoción junta conmocionando contra mí, me obligó a buscar con rapidez un asiento disponible para poder sentarme, porque ya no podía seguir en pie.

¡Quería regresar a casa!

Con mis brazos sobre mis rodillas, oculté mi rostro con mis manos. Sentí que mi sombrero se deslizaba sobre mi cabeza, escuchando luego cómo éste se golpeaba contra el piso alfombrado del aeropuerto. Probablemente lo hubiera olvidado, pero el sonido que produjo me hizo levantar la cabeza y buscarlo con la mirada. Su peculiar forma provocó que éste rodara unos metros y que se detuviera luego de un par de vueltas.

Me puse de pie de muy mala gana y fui a su rescate antes de perderlo para siempre. Me condenaría a sufrir un asesinato de parte de Tomoyo si es que lo perdía. No iba a permitir tal crimen de ninguna manera. Mi falta de equilibrio no me impidió llegar hasta él para recogerlo, y pronto volví a cubrir mi desordenada melena con el sombrero y regresé al asiento por mis cosas.

El pronóstico del clima, la información de la aeromoza, el consejo de Tomoyo y mis ganas de salir de aquí, hicieron que tomara todas mis pertenencias y me dirigiera a la gran puerta de cristal que me separaba del exterior. Y casi pude ver al conejito blanco de _Alice in Wonderland_ guiándome hacia aquel paraíso, pero luego me di cuenta que sólo se trataba de un pequeño niño y su cachorro correteando en la salida. Supe que debía tranquilizarme y no caer en pánico, sin embargo, acababa de confundir a ese pobre animal con un conejo. Eso no estaba nada bien, mucho menos si éste último ni siquiera era real.

El aire frío de París me envolvió en sus brazos apenas atravesé la puerta. Me arrepentí de haber escogido el vestido en ese momento, pues mis piernas comenzaron a congelarse de a poco, y mucho más a medida que seguía caminando buscando algún taxi o autobús. Entonces recordé algo muy importante: ¿Cómo se suponía que le pediría al chofer que me llevase al centro de la ciudad, si no tenía idea cómo comunicarme con él? Y si me había logrado tranquilizar, el temblor se volvió a apoderar de mi cuerpo. Ya no sabía si temblaba por causa del frío o por lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

Busqué al niño y a su cachorro con la esperanza de que tomaran alguno de los autobuses que se encontraban estacionados frente a mí. No tenía la seguridad de que se dirigiesen a la misma parte que yo, pero al menos llegaría a algún lugar. Los encontré frente a un gran autobús, el cual tenía una marquesina con luces brillantes. Éstas encerraban en su resplandor la palabra _Centre-ville. _

Comencé a dudar por unos momentos, ¿qué tal si terminaba en otra ciudad? No podría tener tanta mala suerte en un sólo día… ¿O sí? A decir verdad, tenía que intentarlo. Créanme, yo no estaba dispuesta a quedarme todo el día bajo el techo de un aeropuerto y rodeada del ruidoso sonido de aquellas máquinas voladoras. Si terminaba en dónde fuese, podría tomar otro autobús de regreso.

Me apresuré en no perder de vista al pequeño, y corrí para alcanzar el autobús antes de que éste partiese a su destino desconocido. Mi guía estaba en los dos primeros asientos, y me sorprendí al notar que sus padres no estaban con él. A tan temprana edad, yo no me atrevería a salir sola de casa. Y estoy comenzando a dudar que si salir de Tomoeda fue una buena decisión. Sin embargo, estaba frente a un obstáculo y no iba a permitir que me detuviese.

Abordé el autobús y caminé a paso lento por el pasillo, analizando cada uno de los asientos como si alguno de ellos fuera diferente. Una observación lo bastante infantil, pero nuevamente, una costumbre en mí. Y por si fuera mera coincidencia, terminé sentada justo en el medio, pero sin un ala para observar por la ventana.

Ese sentimiento de terror y ansias no me había abandonado en ningún momento del pequeño viaje, y debo decir que comenzaron a aumentar en cuanto sentí partir los motores del autobús en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Aunque empeoraron aún más cuando vi que el pequeño niño se levantaba de su asiento, y tomaba en brazos al cachorro blanco. No supe si debía seguirlo, ni exactamente en dónde estaba. Comencé a mirar hacia todos lados cuando me di cuenta que todos los pasajeros se ponían de pie. ¿Estábamos ya en la última parada?

Me levanté de mi asiento con sólo una cosa en mente: ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Más no obstante, cuando bajé los tres peldaños y me encontré frente a frente con la Torre Eiffel, me di cuenta de inmediato que a veces tomar este tipo de riesgos tiene buenos resultados. Mis pies se quedaron inmóviles, mientras que mis ojos estaban fijos en esa gigantesca torre. El empujón que un desconocido me dio y más sus quejas —la cuales no entendí— me importaron poco. La sonrisa que tenía en mis labios se hizo más grande cuando me decidí a dar los primeros pasos. Quería acercarme, estar bajo ella. No se comparaba con la Torre de Tokyo, ni a aquellos sueños en donde podía divisarla frente a la brillante luna llena.

La cantidad de personas que había en el lugar era impresionante. El arte se podía ver en todas direcciones, incluso si daba una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados. Pintores usando boinas rojas y con pincel en mano, cerraban uno de sus ojos simulando encontrar el punto perfecto para su futura obra maestra. Violinistas interpretando su música en busca de un montón de monedas. El ambiente me hacía convencerme cada vez más, que este incidente no estaba tan mal como yo pensaba. Mientras más me acercaba a la torre, se me hacía mucho más difícil caminar con libertad.

Mi sorpresa aumentó cuando encontré a un grupo de mimos haciendo un espectáculo. Se fastidiaban entre sí, y hacían bromas a aquellos valientes que se atrevían a pasar cerca de ellos. De apoco el sentimiento que tenía se fue apagando, y volvía a ser la misma de siempre a medida que me acostumbraba.

Cuando el show terminó, los mimos se sacaron sus sombreros y pasaron por entre medio de la multitud pidiendo algo de dinero. Si los yenes que traía en mi bolso les sirviesen, hubiera dado todo lo que tenía. Por otro lado, tenía algo más significativo para darles, y creo que mi forma de agradecerles les animaría aún más que un montón de monedas.

Comencé a aplaudir sin seguir cadena alguna. Aplaudía porque apreciaba el buen arte de aquel espectáculo. Mis manos seguían chocando, aún cuando la mitad del público ya no estaba. La sonrisa de uno de ellos logró que me sonrojara, pues yo entendía muy bien cuánto ayuda el sonido de un aplauso. De pronto mi cuerpo sufrió el calor del sol a través de una lupa, y me detuve cuando escuché algunas risas detrás de mí. Imaginé que no eran provocadas por las acciones de los mimos. No imaginé mal, pues cuando me volteé para salir de tal duda, me encontré con dos personas mirándome fijamente mientras carcajeaban.

Alcé una ceja, ¿cuándo me había convertido yo en el centro de atención?

Pero en lugar de darme la vuelta y salir corriendo avergonzada, aplaudí con muchas más ganas que antes, incluyendo el sonido de mi risa. Todo eso, sin romper el contacto visual. Si una cosa había aprendido de la universidad, era que no dejaría que las personas se burlaran de mi manera de ser. Seguir el juego, por muy tonto que parezca. Tendrás la seguridad de que les estás pagando con la misma moneda.

El hormigueo en mis manos y la calidez de éstas me dijo que era hora de detenerme. Las dos personas no me quitaban los ojos de encima y murmuraban algo entre ellas que no logré entender, claro está. La satisfacción que me dio al verlas asentir con la cabeza suavemente y comenzando a caminar, fue estupenda. Me sentí orgullosa de inmediato, aplaudiendo una última vez antes de voltearme y seguir explorando el lugar.

La situación fue cambiando dramáticamente con el pasar de los minutos. Sólo quería que pronto anocheciera para poder ver la torre en su resplandor máximo. Quiero decir, cuando toda esa montaña de fierros fuera reemplazada por las millones de luciérnagas que la rodeaban.

¡Y es que las luces me fascinan!

Tanto como la sensación de paz que me daba mi piano en casa. Si ésta era una prueba para demostrar mi nivel de madurez, sépanlo ya: el piano sería lo único que me haría lanzar el viaje a la mierda y tomar un avión de regreso a casa.

¡Oh, Sakura! No ha pasado ni siquiera un día, no puedes echarlo todo a la basura.

Encontraría alguna cosa qué hacer durante el tiempo de condena. Pero si estoy segura de algo, es que me encuentro en una especie de sube y baja. Sonrío por un momento, y luego caigo en la realidad de golpe. Mi habilidad de distraerme tan rápido me jugaba en contra como siempre.

¿Acaso yo era una burbuja siendo explotada por una aguja? O tal vez un poco de polvo en el viento.

Porque así me sentía ahora mismo.

Suspiré mientras apretaba con fuerza mi bolso.

¿Qué cosas me encontraría luego de entrar a _centre-ville_?

**Syaoran's POV**

—Se me da que esa chica no debe ser de aquí si ha hecho tal cosa.

Estar apoyado sobre un farol no me estaba quitando el frío. Las palabras de mi amigo formaron una laguna mental en mi cabeza. ¿No estábamos hablando sobre el concierto de Coldplay? Ah, claro, había olvidado que Luke no duraba más allá de cinco minutos hablando sobre un sólo tema. De todas maneras, a mí tampoco se me daba estar estancado y dándole mil vueltas al asunto.

—Definitivamente —respondí haciendo referencia a su comentario.

La chica llevaba un buen rato aplaudiendo por algo que ya había acabado. No sé de dónde habrá aparecido, pero con sólo verla te dabas cuenta de inmediato que no era francesa.

—Alguien debería detenerla o pensarán que está loca. —comentó Luke sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo y ofreciéndome uno. Rechacé su oferta apenas vi que levantaba uno para mí.

—Sabes que no me gusta esa mierda.

—Ah, por favor Syaoran, no empieces con tu drama —insistió con el cigarrillo frente a mi cara. La verdad es que no me desagradaban, pero abusar de ellos me había mandado a un pozo sin fondo hace un tiempo atrás—. No te vas de Paris sin fumarte uno conmigo, te aviso desde ya.

Volví a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes que son de chocolate?

Hijo de puta.

Sabía que ésos eran mis favoritos. Lo miré de reojo encontrándome con su odiosa sonrisa. Y conociendo a mi amigo, y cómo había logrado convencerme los dos años que estuvimos juntos en secundaria… terminé tomando uno de los cigarrillos y lo encendí.

—¡Ése es el Syaoran que conozco! —Exclamó dándome un golpe en el brazo izquierdo.

—Y tú el mismo manipulador de siempre.

Le di la primera calada al cigarrillo de chocolate. Dios, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía fumar una delicia como ésta. Luke era mi salvación la mayoría de las veces, y es que necesitaba algo con que relajarme luego de tal fatídico vuelo. Siempre aparecía con sus cosas raras y su extraña manera de vestir, incluyendo sus cambios de ánimos tan repentinos, pero así era mi amigo.

El cigarrillo está maravilloso.

—¿Recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas, Syaoran? —Dijo, quitándome la guitarra de las manos y comenzando a tocar una canción— Ese día en el teatro, cuando esperábamos los resultados de las audiciones. A días de la maldita graduación. —Le di otra calada a aquella adicción de chocolate— Y tu teléfono de pronto hacía ruido, obligándote a contestarlo.

Ésta era una de esas cosas raras.

Asentí. Ya veía hacia donde iba todo este recuerdo de Luke. La llamada que mandó todos nuestros planes a la basura, haciendo que detestara tanto a mi familia e incluso a Wei por lo que me estaban obligando a hacer. No podía olvidar una cosa así, ni aunque me drogara o perdiera la memoria.

—Sabes que me hubiera quedado, Luke.

—Pero te fuiste, mi querido amigo.

Y se rió, tomando a la ligera todo como siempre. También reí, siendo la única cosa capaz de hacer. Me había ido, después de vivir dos años en Francia, pero no por decisión mía. No por culpa de la visa, no porque me extrañaban en Hong Kong. Más bien, a mí familia le dio uno de esos típicos y absurdos ataques de inseguridad y desconfianza hacia mi persona, y tuve que tomar el siguiente avión a casa. No me quedó de otra, no tenía dinero para quedarme.

Dejar a Luke, al teatro, mis compañeros y perderme mi graduación fue una verdadera mierda. Pero justo ahora pienso que la frase de _nos volveremos a ver, _funciona de maravilla. ¿Quién iba a pensar que después de estar dos horas dando vueltas por el aeropuerto, mirando a las aeromozas correr de un lado a otro, a los pasajeros furiosos, y luego, la sala completamente vacía; se me ocurriría la brillante idea de llamar a Luke?

Reencontrarte con tu amigo después de cuatro años es increíble. Luke es una persona increíble. Nada mejor que recordar aquellas tardes en la academia de teatro, las veces que tocábamos la guitarra en el centro de París, la primera fumada y borrachera. Nada de lo que me dijera podía tomarlo en serio. Podría decirme que era gay y no lo creería… o me importaría un carajo. Siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba, siempre.

—Monsieur, tengo que irme. El teatro y un par de chicas me esperan.

Menos ahora, claro está.

—¿Cómo que te vas? —Pregunté mientras recibía la guitarra de un golpe en mi pecho, y de paso la cajetilla de cigarrillos— No seas así conmigo, ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer todo el maldito día? No, no voy a regresar al aeropuerto si es que tienes en mente decirme eso —Dije interrumpiendo lo que fuera que iba a comentar.

—¡Pues, no lo sé! Quédate al siguiente show de los mimos y fúmate la cajetilla —Se volteó con un cigarrillo nuevo en su boca— O busca a la mademoiselle de los aplausos. No seas un idiota, sé que encontrarás algo. Estaré en el teléfono si necesitas que alguien te salve.

Mi amigo, mi gran y fiel amigo.

—Puedo defenderme solo, Luke. —Respondí levantando una ceja y sonriendo. Él sabía a qué me refería— Vete ya, tu autobús está aquí. —Le dije apuntando con mi cabeza.

—A bientôt, Syaoran. —Se despidió haciendo malabares para subir al autobús, todo muy teatral. Y comencé a reírme. Adoraba a este maldito.

—Sí, sí, ¡ya vete! —Levanté mi mano para dar otra calada al cigarrillo, pero éste ya estaba en sus últimos segundos de vida. Hice una mueca y lo apagué con la suela de mi zapato, para luego tirarlo en el basurero más cercano.

¿Y ahora qué?

Los mimos no iban a repetir su show, y no había palomas ni gente interesante como para comenzar a tocar la guitarra. Pero, tenía a mi vieja amiga y muchos chocolates para fumar. Oh, sí, una buena y estúpida idea, público imaginario.

Algo, alguien. Será un largo día.

**Sakura's POV**

Esta ciudad era enorme. Quién sabrá cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando y a dónde se supone que llegaría. Los tacones estaban aniquilando mis pies con cada paso que daba. Está bien que sea una ciudad con historia y cultura… pero el desnivel del piso se había convertido en mi peor enemigo. Si los zapatos sobreviven a este calvario, juro que amaré por siempre a Tomoyo.

Me había topado con muchas tiendas: ropa, zapaterías, librerías y un montón más. ¿Qué si entré a alguna? Lo hice, claro, mi curiosidad me tiene atada a una cuerda invisible que me guía por cuenta propia. Y así como me topé con estos lugares hambrientos de dinero, choqué con varias personas. No me quejo ni nada, pero… ¿se notará mucho mi aura de turista obligada? Digo, un hombre estatua con su cuerpo teñido en rojo, me había seguido media calle con un pequeño bolso, y no se detuvo hasta alcanzarme y entregármelo en las manos para luego hacer una reverencia y murmurar algo así como _voici, bonne chance. _

Se preguntaran qué tenía el bolso. Yo me pregunto si es parte de su rutina de trabajo perseguir a la gente y entregarles una pulsera luminosa con la palabra París en ella. Pero la pulsera no era lo mejor. Y creo que este objeto lo atesoraré para toda la vida, o al menos hasta que tome nuevamente el avión. Hablo de un mapa. Sí, un maldito y maravilloso mapa… ¡en francés!

¡Oh, mierda!

Pude haber lanzado la bolsa al piso y ponerme a llorar, porque llevaba más de una hora dando vueltas y ya no sabía cómo volver a la estación del autobús. ¡Y tengo este mapa y no sé cómo leerlo!

Me detuve un momento, con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo. Necesitaba llegar a algún lugar, quería regresar al aeropuerto, no lo sé. Tal vez, sólo estaba cansada. Sí, debe ser eso, el cansancio acumulado que tenía sobre mí. No era el hecho de que estaba perdida, claro que no. Tampoco es por culpa de aquella voz que me hablaba en sarcasmo en mi cabeza, repitiendo todas las ideas que se me ocurrían.

Dios, necesito sentarme un rato.

Sacudí mis propios pensamientos y me animé para buscar una banca disponible. Sonreí apenas cuando me di cuenta que había una a unos pocos pasos de mí. La situación parecía estar mejorando, creo yo. Como pude me acerqué a ella y dejé que mi cuerpo se desvaneciera junto con un suspiro tan relajante, que mis ojos se cerraron casi al instante.

De pronto ya no me sentía tan madura como antes. Estar sola, en París, mientras aquella pareja de enamorados se pasea por las calles tomados de las manos… no es algo que quiera registrar en mi diario, y si llegara a hacerlo, probablemente terminaría arrancando la página al terminar de escribir. Daría todo porque apareciera frente a mis ojos el conejo blanco de Alice, que se quedara mirándome molesto por ir tarde como siempre, y obligarme a perseguirlo una vez más. Tal vez, así llegaría al aeropuerto, lugar del cuál no debí haber salido después de todo.

Entonces el sonido de un violín me hizo salir de aquel trance entre Wonderland y el mundo real. Y si las lágrimas se juntaban en mis ojos, no las culpaba. Ésta era la favorita de Tomoyo, y ella no estaba aquí para escucharla conmigo.

Y el corazón se me apretó de una forma tan espantosa cuando la chica que acompañaba al violinista comenzó a cantar.

La niña que soñaba con el mundo y éste volaba fuera de su alcance. ¿Cuántas veces no me había ocurrido algo así? Esos días en la primaria, cuando estaba ensayando con las porristas y me despistaba pensando en esos extraños sueños que tenía al dormir, terminando con un golpe en la cabeza a causa del bastón. Soñaba con mi paraíso todos los días, con este viaje que debía ser increíble desde un principio. Me imaginaba corriendo por los lugares más desconocidos de Londres. Corriendo y saltando esperando que la noche cayera. ¿Dónde estaba ese sueño? Y también me veía a mí misma sentada en mi propio auto, conduciendo por las carreteras oscuras y vacías, cantando la canción que calzara con mis emociones al tener el volante bajo mis manos.

Tomoyo había escogido _Paradise_ para mí por algo que no logré comprender sino hasta ahora.

Quizás, yo era la niña de la canción.

Quizás tenía que detenerme y mirar lo que tenía.

—Levántate de una maldita vez, Sakura. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué importa el dolor de pies? ¿Qué importa que el viento te esté congelando si te quedas quieta? Recuerda, todo estará…

Todo estará bien.

Mis ojos han estado cerrados por mucho tiempo. Ya fue suficiente.

—Tengo que intentarlo.

Tienes que intentarlo ahora mismo.

Me levanté y tomé todas mis cosas lo más rápido que pude. Una vez más estaba decidida a seguir adelante. Caminé hasta el semáforo y esperé paciente la luz verde para cruzar y llegar a _Le Duex Magot. _

Así es, en ese café demostraría lo que soy capaz de hacer. Que nadie me va a derrumbar. La Sakura que yo conozco siempre luchó por lo que quería, nunca dándose por vencida. No puedo dejarla ir.

Entré al lugar con muchas ganas de lograr lo que quería demostrarme a mí misma. Busqué el mesón principal, y lo encontré al centro de la cafetería. Mi objetivo era claro: Tendría que pedir un café y no descansar hasta tenerlo. Más tarde me preocuparía de revisar el mapa y por ende, descubrir cómo llegar a mi avión.

Respiré y exhalé un montón de veces antes de atreverme a tocar la mesa y encarar al hombre que estaba atendiendo a los clientes.

—Bonjour —Me dijo entregándome la carta con la lista de cafés que servían.

Bien, había entendido algo.

Intenté tranquilizar a mi corazón, el cuál latía a mil por minuto y asustaba a cualquiera que pudiera sentirlo. Incluso a mí misma, ya que temía que pudiera quedarme sin aire. Cuando éste comenzó a latir a un ritmo razonable, me dispuse a leer la lista.

—¿En qué momento el mundo se volvió en mi contra? —Pensé, leyendo cada uno de los nombres, queriendo entender qué decían y el precio a un costado. Por suerte tenía mi tarjeta de crédito conmigo. Un punto positivo después de todo—. Oh, Sakura, no puede ser tan difícil.

—Puis-je vous aider?

Está bien. Retiro totalmente lo último que dije.

¿Qué mierda había sido todo eso? Dios, dios, dios.

Tranquila, respira.

Me animé, no sé cómo, para levantar la vista y encarar al hombre, quien amablemente me hablaba señalando la carta que sostenía.

Demonios.

Le sonreí… nerviosamente, pues no tenía otra opción para escoger. Entonces intenté salvar mi dignidad respondiendo a su pregunta o lo que fuera. Repasé mentalmente aquel diccionario Francés que había visto en la biblioteca hace unos cuantos meses atrás. Mi respuesta debía ser igual de elaborada y coherente, de lo contrario, estaba perdida —como si no lo estuviera—. Y sí que le respondería, con mi dignidad bien en alto y a un paso de caer al vacío.

—Hmm… Pardon?

Oh, por dios.

El Muchacho me miró confundido y puedo asegurar que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse de mí. ¿Es que acaso la única cosa que sabía en francés la había dicho mal? Entonces mi nivel _casi _nulo, se bajaba a nulo definitivamente. Quise recordar el capítulo de Friends que había visto en el avión, y si mi memoria no me fallaba… no, no existía ninguna escena en donde Phoebe o Joey pidieran algo para tomar.

Me crucé de brazos apoyándome sobre un pilar junto a mí. Muy bien, lo intentaría una...

—Je voudrais une tasse de café.

**Syaoran's POV**

Entré al lugar como última opción luego de pasar por una pastelería unos minutos atrás. Cabe decir que estaba llenísimo de gente, y mi estómago me estaba matando con sus gritos desesperados. Si me sentaba en una de las mesas, tendría que esperar una eternidad —y con algo de suerte, algún camarero me vería—. Pero entonces, por cosas de la vida, mi mirada dio con un asiento vacío a un costado del mostrador.

Me acerqué con la guitarra en mano y con lo que quedaba del cigarrillo que acababa de fumar. ¿Por qué estos asientos son tan altos? Tenía poco menos que saltar para lograr sentarme. Ya podía imaginar la escena: Syaoran Li puteando al café y sus modelos que de seguro tenían cero en comodidad. Era una persona exigente, ¿qué puedo decir?

Aparentemente había una _fila_ para ordenar, y supuse que pronto sería mi turno. Pero entonces, la persona que estaba frente a mí, balbuceaba cosas sin sentidos y el encargado luego de esperar nada, me miró a mí esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte. La paciencia que tenía se esfumó cuando me puse por delante de la chica dándole un pequeño empujón, y ordené una taza de café.

—¡Hey! Yo estaba ordenando. —Se quejó.

¿Ordenando?

—No, no estabas ordenando, estabas perdiendo el tiempo- ¿qué…?

Sentí que algo chocaba con mi zapato, y miré hacia abajo encontrándome con la carta del café. La chica estaba inmóvil y no dejaba de mirarme. ¿Ya había caído con mi encanto? No, por favor. Esperé —sin dejar de mirarla con una ceja levantada—, a ver si despertaba y recogía lo que había dejado caer. Entonces la reconocí: Era_ la__ mademoiselle de los aplausos_. O _la loca de los aplausos_, como quieran llamarla.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada, o vas a recoger…?

—¡Hablas en mi idioma! —Gritó provocando que yo también lo hiciera. Comencé a cuestionarme a mí mismo si la teoría de Luke era cierta.

—Hablo cuatro, ¿en qué idioma estamos hablando?

Sí, ese comentario fue exclusivamente para ver su reacción. Déjenme decirles en una palabra: Notable. No es que me guste presumir mis talentos ni nada por el estilo. Era sólo para ver su reacción, créanme.

El encargado del mesón regresó con la taza de café que había ordenado. Los ojos de la chica abandonaron los míos, centrándose en el vapor que salía de ésta. De algún modo sabía que en su mente ya estaba odiándome, y eso me hacía algo de gracia, debo decirlo.

Acerqué mi mano al asa de la taza con intención de darle un sorbo, pero la mano de ella me lo impidió. Volteé una vez más, queriendo decirle con sólo la mirada de que apartara su mano de mi brazo.

—Yo estaba antes que tú, pediré mi orden y no beberás nada hasta que la obtenga.

¿Ah?

Perdón, pero, ¿desde cuándo alguien me daba órdenes? Fuera de mi familia, para aclarar. Sin embargo se le notaba tan decidida, que esperé a ver qué haría para manejar la situación. Además, tenía una curiosidad tremenda.

—Adelante. —Indiqué soltando mi mano, alejándola de la taza de café.

Su mano dejó en libertad a mi brazo para ir en busca de la carta. Una vez recuperada, se quedó un buen rato mirando la lista e intentando pronunciar algunos nombres. Me acerqué, sin importarme que pudiera incomodarla, y le eché un vistazo a lo que estaba buscando para ordenar. Pero cuando estaba por decir algo, apegó la carta a su pecho y me dijo:

—Puedo hacerlo yo sola.

Me reí. ¿De dónde había sacado que iba a ayudarla?

Miré mi reloj de muñeca y le respondí. —Cuando quieras, tengo todo el día para que me pruebes lo contrario.

Tardó unos minutos en regresar a lo que estaba intentando hacer, y cuando lo hizo, continuó con aquellos balbuceos. Algo en mí me decía que claramente esta chica no hablaba Francés. Y como era habitual en mí —y porque cuando tenía algo que decir, lo decía—, suspiré y sin dejar de sonreír me atreví a comentar.

—Oye niña, tú no hablas Francés, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Y hubiera sido como un balde de agua fría si al menos la chica me escuchara. Porque mi comentario pasó por un costado de su cara, dio la vuelta, y siguió de largo. Y en ese momento, una brisa imaginaria regresó mis palabras, ya que ella abandonó su atención de la carta y me observó con una cara de qué-crees-tú-que-estoy-haciendo. Claramente, obviando lo principal de mi pregunta.

—Intento ordenar un café.

Le di un sorbo a mi café de vainilla, olvidando soplar. El que mi boca se quemara definitivamente se debía a que no cumplí con sus órdenes.

—¿Cómo vas con eso? —Pregunté.

La chica miró hacia el piso. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa, y juro que la escuché reír. Permanecí atento, como si su demostración pudiera ser lo más importante ahora. Mi boca se entreabrió, y mi lengua recorrió cada uno de mis dientes superiores. Esperando.

La carta golpeó el mesón, atrayendo la atención del encargado. Éste se acercó hacia nosotros —más cerca de ella, claro—, sacó una pequeña libreta de su delantal junto con un bolígrafo.

—Puis-je vous aider?

Sus ojos verdes fueron los que sonrieron esta vez. Respiró profundo, se volteó a mirarme un segundo, y luego encaró al encargado.

—Frappé, s'il vous plaît. —Ordenó, con un acento de mierda increíble. Abrí la boca y alcé mis cejas. Entonces sentí un golpe en mi hombro derecho, y mi expresión cambió totalmente.

—Tal vez sí es francesa esta pequeña, ¿no lo crees, Syaoran? Veo que seguiste mi consejo.

Tanto ella como yo desviamos la mirada hacia Luke. Ella, sin embargo, lucía totalmente confundida. Supuse que no había entendido nada, y nótese el _supuse, _porque lo que acababa de escuchar había cambiado mis expectativas sobre ella por completo. Pero… ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo éste aquí?

—No creo que te entienda, no habla Francés. —Mi argumento era tan bueno, que Luke asintió con la cabeza dándome otro golpe en mi hombro. Inmediatamente moví su mano antes de que pudiera seguir golpeándome como un idiota.

Mi amigo tomó una de las sillas más cercanas, acercándola a mí para sentarse a mi lado. La chica dejó de prestarle atención a Luke por unos momentos, ya que parecía impaciente porque su orden llegara pronto. Sus dedos chocaban una y otra vez contra la mesa, mientras que su cabeza se inclinaba un poco. Creo que todos esperábamos al encargado, porque nadie decía una sola palabra. Cuando el milagro apareció, y depósito el Frappé sobre la mesa, la chica se animó tanto que dio un aplauso seguido de un _Merci, Monsieur._

—Wow, no resultaste tan tonta como pensábamos. —Le comenté, bebiendo al fin, mi café de vainilla sin quemarme la boca.

De repente, Luke se levantó del asiento y se alejó del mesón en dirección a los baños, empujando tanto a mi guitarra como a mí. Mis intentos de equilibrio fueron un éxito, tanto como mis reflejos que hicieron que mi mano se sujetará de la barra. Mi guitarra no corrió tanta suerte y terminó de un golpe seco en el piso. El maldito ni siquiera se dio vuelta a recogerla.

—Te dije que podía hacerlo yo sola. —Escuché la voz de ella mientras sujetaba el mástil de mi guitarra.

—Nunca dije que no podías —Abrió la boca para protestar, pero la interrumpí —, sólo lo hice para ver qué tal solucionabas el problema. Es un hobbie, me gusta ver a las personas así.

Nuevamente, sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en los míos. Esto parecía un juego de quemadas.

—¿En serio?

Asentí.

—Entonces, veamos. —Se giró buscando una bolsa antigua, la cual me resultaba familiar. Comenzó a buscar dentro de ella algo, para luego sacar un rollo de papel viejo— Ten. —Me dijo entregándome un mapa en las manos. ¿Para qué iba a querer yo esta cosa?

—¿Qué se supone que haga con un puto mapa?

—Ayúdame a llegar al aeropuerto.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porque tienes pendiente el papel de príncipe, y no cumpliste con tu tarea de rescatar damiselas en peligro, Syaoran. —Comentó Luke en el idioma que estábamos hablando. Y apareciendo, como siempre, en el momento más interesante.

—No rescato damiselas en peligro. —Me quejé.

—Está claro, porque estás lejos de ser un príncipe. —Comentó ella.

Alto, ¡alto!

¿Qué había sido toda esa mierda del príncipe?

Luke se río, alejándose de mi derecha para quedar al lado de la chica. —Sólo di su nombre y ayudará a quien sea, mademoiselle. En el fondo, Syaoran es todo un caballero.

—Algo así como; _¿Syaórenme?_

Oh, mierda. ¿Qué le estaban haciendo a mi nombre?

Me llevé la mano derecha a la cara, apoyándome sobre la mesa con mi brazo. Escuché a Luke reír a carcajadas, mientras abrazaba a la chica —quien por cierto también se reía—, y le daba palmaditas en los brazos.

—¡Esta niña no está loca! —Exclamó— Pequeña, tú y yo nos llevaremos de maravilla.

Negué con la cabeza, riendo yo también. Nada tenía sentido, porque si Luke comenzaba con sus cosas raras, todo perdía seriedad. Sigue el juego, no te queda de otra.

—¿No estabas en el teatro? —Le pregunté, recordando que no tenía nada que hacer aquí.

—Olvidé que está cerrado hoy. —Me respondió, introduciendo una mano dentro de mi bolsillo, justo donde había guardado esas adicciones de chocolate— Además, ésta era la última cajetilla. No creo que te importe que vuelvan con papá.

—Haz lo que quieras, Luke.

¡Adiós, chocolate!

—Entonces, ¿vas al aeropuerto, pequeña? —Preguntó él, quitándome el mapa de las manos y pretendiendo que inspeccionaba algo. Como si no conociera su propia ciudad. —¿Qué hay de mal en el mapa?

—No puedo leerlo, no sé cómo. —Dijo ella, dándole un sorbo a su Frappé— Lo he intentado desde que un hombre pintado de rojo me lo entregó.

¡Ajá! Sabía que conocía esa bolsa de algún lado. Todo se trataba del hombrecito que te seguía por todo París y te entregaba cosas para hacerte sentir mejor, cuando en realidad, nunca funcionaba. He aquí un claro ejemplo de ello.

—¿Hacía dónde vas, niña? —Curioseé.

La chica tomó su bolso y comenzó a buscar algo al interior de él. Dentro de un rato, terminó sacando lo que parecía su pasaporte o ticket de avión y me lo entregó. No era de esperar que Luke en menos de un segundo se encontrara a mi lado, queriendo saber lo mismo que yo.

—¡Mira que coincidencia! Syaoran y tú van a Londres —Me quedé callado, esperando el siguiente gran monólogo de Luke—. Esto es como aquellas películas cursis. Aquí es cuando ustedes dos comienzan a conversar de sus vidas, y yo hago mi retirada triunfal. Luego se van por ahí a tomar fotografías, y tú le hablarás a Syaoran, pero éste tonto no te escuchará porque no le interesará. Más adelante, tomarán un autobús al aeropuerto porque ¡Bum! Ambos están en el mismo avión. Tú le dirás una y otra vez que estás perdida y que quieres hablar con alguien, pero te sientes ignorada porque sólo algunos hablan Japonés, y Syaoran asentirá con la cabeza a cada frase que le digas, entonces…

Me levanté del asiento y tomé mi guitarra. Si yo había sido víctima de las mierdas que hablaba este idiota, no podía ser tan mala persona como para dejar que le arruinará la vida a esta chica. La imaginación de Luke más el cigarrillo que empezaba a fumar, lo tendrían hablando por un buen rato, retorciendo la mente de quien lo escuchara.

—… y Syaoran conducirá su auto por la carretera de noche, contigo de copiloto… —Ella lo escuchaba con el ceño fruncido, parecía muy atenta. Me acerqué un poco y le susurré:

—Acompáñame, no vale la pena escucharlo.

Su mirada se centró primero en mí, después en Luke, y luego de unos segundos nuevamente en mí —¿Estará bien creerte?

Asentí con una mueca en el rostro. —Nada de esto tiene sentido.

Se levantó de su asiento y se acomodó el vestido, pero antes de moverse, observó a Luke una vez más.

—Pero…

—No lo notará —Luke seguía con su monólogo. Aparentemente, en su mundo, yo estaba en mi departamento sintiéndome como un idiota por algo. Ya ni siquiera nos hablaba a nosotros, el techo del lugar parecía más interesante—, créeme.

Ambos caminamos hasta la salida. Ella con sus cosas, mientras que yo cargaba mi guitarra y el puto mapa. Cuando atravesamos la puerta, ella se giró, deteniéndome.

—Soy Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto. —Estiró su mano, pero al ver que no tenía cómo devolverle el saludo, la retiró.

—Syaoran Li, pero ya conoces mi nombre.

Rió mientras cerraba la puerta del café, caminando luego a pasos rápidos para alcanzarme.

—Estar aquí, sintiendo que me dirijo a lugares que ya conozco —Comentó— Y hacer cosas que nunca había hecho antes. Podría ser una gran canción.

La parada del autobús con dirección al aeropuerto se encontraba a unas cinco cuadras del café. Caminar con el frío congelándome los huesos sería un asco. ¿Una canción? Pues yo ya conocía una.

Le sonreí de la manera en que sólo yo sabía.

—Vamos a hablar.

_Oh, yo quiero hablar contigo._

* * *

><p><strong>Notitas capitulposas:<strong> Primero que nada, espero que hayan entendido aquellas frases en Francés. De todas maneras las dejaré aquí en español:

Centre-ville: Centro de la ciudad.

A bientôt: Hasta pronto.

Voici, bonne chance: Aquí tiene, buena suerte.

Puis-je vous aider?: ¿Puedo ayudarle?

Je voudrais une tasse de café: Quisiera una taza de café.

S'il vous plaît: Por favor.

Ahora sí, ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están? Espero que disfrutaran el segundo capitulpo de la historia, pues me encantó escribirlo. En especial los POV de Syaoran. (Jojooo) Ya ven que Sakura no es para nada tonta y sabe cómo arreglárselas solita, pero le costó! Sin embargo, yo tenía fe en ella (?). Por otra parte, les dije que cuando apareciera Syaoran el vocabulario se pondría un poquito fuerte, aunque me encanta que hable así :') y que fume cigarrillos de chocolate.

¿Qué les pareció Luke? Si yo lo conociera, no sé si sería su amiga, pero su personalidad me fascina! Sobre todo sus delirios. Ese último monólogo fue notable *alabanzas*. Y si piensan que nuestros dos tortolitos se fueron de la cafetería sin pagar, no se preocupen, Syaoran sabe lo que hace ;) Lo siento mucho por Luke xD.

En referencia al título del capítulo, realmente tenía pensado centrarlo sólo en _Paradise, _pero cuando escribía el último POV, escuché la canción _Talk _ y me di cuenta que calzaba perfecta. ¡Sólo escuchen la letra! Y si lo hacen, entenderán la última frase también ;) Syaoran no la dijo porque sí.

Para terminar con esta nota, tengo **un dibujo **sobre este capítulo. Sí! Lo puedes encontrar en unos minutos más en mi cuenta de Deviant art (sobloondie) Espero que te guste! Y para no quedarse con las ganas, también hay **otro dibujo. **¡Así que no esperes más!

Antes que me olvide, la palabra "Syaórenme" no sé realmente qué decir sobre ella xD Pero tiene mucha relación con el puto mapa, y Asuka, Choco y Eli la reconocerán de inmediato. Pero si quieren saber qué significa, pues nada más simple que: Pedir ayuda y todas sus formas posibles xD.

Entonces ahora para despedirme, les pido su humilde opinión a través de un review. ¡Saben que quieren! No se engañen. Animen a esta autora que ha caído en pánico hoy, ya que tiene que entrar a pabellón este miércoles y se muere de miedo :( Me llevaré a Syaoran conmigo u.u

¡Nos leemos la siguiente actualización! Posiblemente el 13 de Abril ;)

PD: Si deseas contactarte conmigo, en mi profile encontrarás cómo hacerlo.

¡Un abrazo de oso, y muchísimas gracias por leer!

Pau.


	3. Capitulpo III: Amsterdam

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de **CLAMP**. El que me pertenece es el especial Francés que responde al nombre de Luke ;).

*Te aconsejo buscar la canción _"Amsterdam"_ para leer este capítulo, en especial para la primera escena y la sexta escena ;)*

* * *

><p><strong>Syaoran's POV<strong>

_El viento resopla en mis oídos, queriendo decirme algo. Sin embargo, no logro interpretar su mensaje._

_Nunca estuve tan seguro de algo en mi vida._

Tomar el atajo había sido coincidencia, o tal vez, la vida me estaba jugando una muy mala pasada. De todos los caminos posibles para llegar a la estación… ¿tenía que doblar a la derecha? ¿Por qué? Yo ya no tenía nada que hacer en esta avenida, ni caminar sobre este cemento color tierra, mucho menos... encontrarme frente a frente con la antigua academia de Teatro a la cual asistía cuando vivía en París.

Sabía que el lugar estaba clausurado desde hace algún tiempo, pero me sorprendió el hecho de reconocer la propaganda de nuestra última obra. El gran afiche estaba en pésimo estado, como aquellos carteles que la gente pega por toda la ciudad y luego olvida con el tiempo. Quise recordarlo en su día de gloria, intentando identificar los rostros de todos. Uno por uno, hasta que, por desgracia, di con el mío.

Mi rostro maquillado de un pálido color blanco y un sombrero de copa sobre mi cabeza. A un lado de mi cara, se posaba un viejo bastón que había encontrado en el armario del salón. A pesar de lo deteriorada que estaba la fotografía, podía notar aquella mirada perdida en mis ojos. Por unos momentos pensé lo fácil que había sido para mí posar para la cámara.

La expresión en mi rostro era al cien por ciento natural.

Luke se encontraba a mi derecha, chocando hombro con hombro conmigo. Una de sus manos descansaba libremente sobre su nariz, mientras que la otra se preocupaba de sujetar un elegante pañuelo rojo que envolvía su cuello. Sin embargo, ésta no se veía en el afiche. Su atención se centraba en un punto desconocido frente a él, el cual lo hacía sonreír de una manera sospechosa.

Con tal sólo observar la fotografía, bastó para que una máquina del tiempo me aprisionara, arrastrándome involuntariamente cuatro años atrás.

Esa obra de mierda había sido la culpable de que mi estrella comenzara a desvanecerse.

Me detuve y giré. Mi mente comenzó a repletarse de memorias que yo no quería recordar. Sucedía tan rápido, que no me daba tiempo para reaccionar y evitarlo. ¡Oh, mierda! Sólo tenía que seguir caminando y de seguro desaparecerían. No era tan difícil: Un paso, luego otro, y otro…- rayos, me he quedado atascado en el piso.

Es una trampa.

Dejé que mi guitarra tocara de golpe el cemento, sin importarme que pudiera llegar a dañarla. ¿Qué más podría resultar hecho un desastre? Partiendo por mí. Intenté negar con la cabeza, de sacudir y echar a volar todas esas cosas que pasaban frente a mis ojos. Si pudiera cerrar ese maldito libro, tengan por seguro que lo haría. Existen experiencias que simplemente deben quedar atrás.

Y no tenía ningún cigarrillo de chocolate para fumar.

Les contaré una pequeña historia sobre un viejo amigo al cual conozco muy bien. Seis años atrás, un chiquillo de dieciséis años decidió salir de casa. Estaba harto de toda la rutina y lujos que su familia poseía. Ese tipo de cosas no calzaban con él, pues era una persona bastante simple y callada. No es para sorprenderse si les digo que tenía el deseo de vivir algo diferente. Pasar su día a día en un ambiente nuevo, libre de su espesa burbuja. Fuera de órdenes sin sentido y protocolos… en conclusión: escapar de la vida de mierda que llevaba.

Este chiquillo tenía un pequeño secreto, el cual muy pocos conocían. Está bien, sólo _una_ _cosa_ lo sabía: el espejo de su habitación. El único testigo de su talento oculto, y de cuánto personaje creó con sólo detenerse a mirar algo. Aunque claro, yo también lo supe algún tiempo después.

Cuando conocí esta historia, comprendí al instante los sentimientos del chico. A tal edad, tu vida comienza a buscar una dirección, y la desesperación te consume poco a poco si no te das prisa. La de aquel chiquillo, estaba bajo una presión tremenda. Y es que si él no hacía algo pronto, el telón negro caería cubriéndolo por completo.

Quizás necesitaba actuar de una buena vez, porque las páginas del guión empezaban a estropearse con cada hojeada que recibía.

Tomar una gran decisión puede ser un paso importante. Un día, me enteré de que por fin había escogido echar a volar sus alas. Las cuales no eran blancas, pero tampoco negras. Aunque se sentían tan pesadas en su espalda, imposibilitándole las ganas de atravesar las nubes y esquivar la tempestad de problemas que lo envolvía.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

Una brisa rodeó mi rostro, y puedo sentirla tan fría. ¿Es acaso una voz en silencio, disminuyendo y perdiéndose con el paso de los segundos? Quisiera creer que se trata de un susurro, el cual apenas pude oír con claridad.

Alguien me habla.

De pronto, alguien está preocupado por mí. ¿Estoy soñando? Pues a mi parecer, me he quedado en el pasado. No quiero despertar de este sueño, no quiero bajar de mi escenario. Al chico le tomó mucho trabajo llegar hasta él, y no puedo decepcionarlo. Él confía en mí.

¿Cómo me encuentro? Confundido. Inmovilizado sin poder defenderme del frío. Vulnerable. No puedo quitar mi atención de esa mirada perdida en la nieve. Esto no es magia, pero tampoco es real. Se trata de un misterio.

Una sombra oscura deseosa de un poco de luz. No me he dado cuenta, pero me ha tomado desprevenido. Ella sabe que no puedo con estas cosas. El chico se enfadará conmigo.

_Creo que he perdido el control. _

**~Capitulpo tres:****_ Amsterdam_~**

**Syaoran's POV**

Sentía que perdía la noción del tiempo cada dos segundos. Mi mirada se desvanecía con cualquier distracción y eso llevaba molestándome por un buen rato. Se nublaba y casi poco podía percibir del entorno en el que estaba. En tiempos así, puedes agradecer a los dioses que hay alguien contigo. En este caso, tengo que darle las gracias a Sakura. Si no fuera por sus preguntas y curiosidad sobre mi estado, probablemente seguiría de pie a las afueras del Teatro como un imbécil.

No es que odie el lugar, pero a veces pasa que cuando cambias la página...

Extrañaba en cierto modo esos delirios. Los cuales sólo lograban molestarme cuando estaba dentro del Teatro, sobre todo cuando debíamos ensayar para una obra. Pero si tengo que decir la verdadera causa de ellos, pues pregúntenle a Luke, no a mí. Había olvidado la última vez que me había quedado en negro, y más en un lugar público. Es una escena que realmente no quisiera imaginar. Mucho menos volver a vivir. En serio, es un asco. Algo así como uno de esos odiosos parálisis del sueño. Cuando estás a punto de ir a dormir, ¡bam! Tu cuerpo queda totalmente inmóvil, y tú, asustado y desesperado como un idiota. Aunque pensándolo mejor, no sé cuál de los dos es peor.

Dios, no quiero saber la respuesta. Tampoco le dedicaré tiempo, créanme que yo…-

—¡Mierda!

—Oh dios mío, ¿estás bien?

¡Qué pregunta! Acabo de golpearme con un farol en la cara. ¿Te parece que estoy bien? Llevo más de media hora con la cabeza en las nubes, delirando, pensando, no prestándole atención a nada. Obviamente no estoy…

—Estoy perfecto.

Me burlaría una y mil veces si no estuviera ocurriéndome a mí. ¿Sabías que eres un maldito mentiroso? Al menos sabes actuar. Claro, ella nunca sospechará ni sabrá qué basuras tienes en la cabeza ahora. Ni que hay una voz que te habla, por supuesto que no.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque llevas tropezando y golpeándote con cualquier cosa desde que pasamos por la avenida del Teatro.

¡No me lo recuerdes, joder!

Acaricié mi frente y un poco mis ojos. Si tenía algo de suerte, no me quedaría ninguna marca. Me tomó un poco de tiempo enfocar mi visión cuando decidí volver a echar un vistazo al farol. No pasó mucho tiempo, pero al lograrlo me sobresalté y di un paso hacia atrás. ¿Por qué Sakura estaba tan cerca de mí? ¡Mi espacio, mi farol!

—Whoa… oye ¿qué diablos haces?

—Quiero asegurarme de que no te lastimaste. —Dijo acercando una de sus manos a mi cara— ¡Hey, no fruñas el ceño! No puedo ver así.

No quiero que veas nada.

Pero, ¿por qué no haces algo? ¡Vamos, Syaoran! ¡Aléjala! Nadie le ha dado el derecho de tocarte, ni mucho menos de que se preocupara por ti… Por otra parte, ¿se supone que eso es bueno? No esperen una respuesta, pues soy yo el primero de la lista en esta estúpida parodia.

La expresión que puso en ese instante me preocupó. De pronto se sorprendía, luego inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro, después aparecía una mueca en su boca y negaba. Si no detenía su show de expresiones, yo jamás me recuperaría de la mierda que me estaba atormentando, y tampoco entendería qué diablos pasaba. La oí suspirar, al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Tan mal se ve? —Pregunté, ocultando la marca, que suponía, ya estaba en mi cara.

Ella sonrió y asintió levemente, intentando a toda costa de que yo no sospechara lo que ocurría.

—Esperemos que no pase a mayores. Por ahora, procura prestar más atención, ¿sí?

La miré, sintiendo algo extraño. Mi mamá nunca me había dicho una cosa así, ni siquiera Wei. Aparté la mirada, queriendo prometerme a mí mismo que todo este circo infantil tendría que terminar tarde o temprano. Mejor temprano que tarde, si no es mucho pedir. Era yo el que tenía que estar atento, YO, no ella. Aquí el rol de guía recaía sobre mí, y no necesitaba del puto mapa para saber en dónde estaba, aunque el golpe con el farol me había dejado algo desorientado.

Alcé la cabeza hasta llegar al tope. Quería respirar ese frío aire que revoloteaba por la ciudad, pues aspiraba un poco de tranquilidad. Cuando las cosas me toman por sorpresa, me hacen caer inmediatamente a un agujero negro. No tengo alas, no puedo escalar, por lo tanto tardo horas en volver a subir. Pedía un poco de luz y un ambiente tibio, pero sabía perfectamente lo que encontraría cuando volviera a la realidad. Un mar de nubes grises y miserables. Detestaba los días así, porque terminaban deprimiéndome jodidamente. Lo peor de todo, es que todo el mundo disfrutaba de ellos, pero ojo, yo no soy todo el mundo.

El tiempo no está de mi lado.

_Sí que lo está._

El repentino escalofrío que me agarró al escuchar esa voz, provocó que despertara un poco del trance. Sakura se había adelantado un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para perderla de vista. Reconozco, en parte, su consideración de caminar lento. Estaba comenzando a hartarme y no me iba a dar la paciencia para buscarla si se perdía. Que conste, no soy el príncipe que va tras la damisela en peligro.

Pero si ella se perdía, no me quedaría otra opción.

**~Till I find you~**

Irnos directo al aeropuerto nos pareció una pérdida de tiempo total. Con tanto que ver en la ciudad —y después de una breve discusión sobre algún panorama—, llegamos a la conclusión de recorrer un poco el lugar.

Nuestro autobús saldría unos minutos antes del atardecer, y sólo eran las cinco de la tarde. Si bien la magia de París recae en la noche, encontraríamos qué hacer mientras tanto.

En cuanto a mi estado de ánimo… seguía de la misma manera. Sentía, de cierta forma, un sabor agridulce en la boca. Podría además recalcar lo distraído que me encontraba y con muy pocas ganas de hacer algo.

Y me molesta.

Me molesta, me irrita, me calienta la sangre, y me invaden impulsos torpes de querer lanzar la guitarra y maletín a la mierda, desear darme la vuelta y correr. Y de tener un poco de suerte, llegar al Río Sena para saltar y dejar que la corriente haga lo que dicte su voluntad con mi cuerpo.

Entonces comienzo a desconocerme poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo me afectaba tanto un recuerdo? ¿Por qué pienso en acciones que no haría ahora, pero sí cuando tenía dieciocho años? Syaoran, me parece que alguien está jugando contigo.

Anhelaba el momento en el cual estaría por fin en el maldito avión. Poder estar en las nubes y… volver a ser el Syaoran de siempre. Sin embargo, intuía que esta tortura no me dejaría en paz. Al menos, estará encadenada a mí por el tiempo que permanezca en esta ciudad.

Vamos, si he hecho algo malo, lo siento. O tal vez no me arrepienta, ¿pero quién sabe?

El sonido de las aves cantando procuraba relajarme. Pretender estar hipnotizado por algo se había vuelto una actividad muy fascinante. Agrego el hecho de caminar por el césped húmedo e imaginar el crujido de una hoja al ser pisoteada. Uno siente muchas cosas cuando recorre sin rumbo a través de un parque.

A pesar de todo, una cosa me llamó la atención. Supongo que a Sakura también, pues cuando nos encontramos con un chiquillo tallando cursilerías en el tronco de un árbol, ambos nos detuvimos.

Lo primero que pensé fue en Meiling escribiendo mi nombre junto al suyo en el árbol de mi casa. Su loca idea de que algún día nos casaríamos seguía causándome gracia, y hasta me sacó una sonrisa. Entonces recordé que había dejado algo dentro de mi maletín unos días antes del viaje. De curioso, comencé a buscar dentro de éste hasta que di con un pequeño paquete rectangular. Sospeché cualquier cosa: una agenda, un montón de cartas para fastidiarme, incluso un cuadro con una foto suya proclamando nuestro supuesto compromiso. Todo, excepto la maravillosa bromita que me tenía.

Carcajeé cuando me encontré con la edición de _Pride and Prejudice. _No sé en dónde habré estado cuando Meiling guardó el libro entre mis cosas. Y que comience a apreciar un poco más su vida, pues sabe cuánto odio que meta sus manos en donde no debe. No me hubiera hecho responsable de niñas lloronas de haber estado en Hong Kong.

Volteé la portada de la novela para leer un obvio y esperado mensaje suyo en la primera página.

"_Te dije que mi plan funcionaría. Disfruta la lectura en tierra Londinense. Y no, por más que tú lo quieras, jamás llegarás a ser Darcy… o él jamás llegará a ser tú… ¿realmente tengo que escoger a uno? Mucho encanto para mí. ¡Buena suerte en las tablas! No te olvides de mí, ¿está bien? Aquí sólo hay una Elizabeth Bennet para ti, y soy yo. _

_Avísame cuando termines de leer esta nota, muero por saber tu reacción. _

_Cariños,_

_Meiling Li."_

Busqué mi teléfono dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Si Meiling quería saber mi reacción, pues entonces que se quede esperando, porque yo no pretendía escribirle un mensaje. Menos ahora. No me apetecía tener que lidiar con una ola de llamadas preguntando el por qué de las posibles incoherencias que teclearía en el aparatito. Y conociendo a mi exagerada prima, sería capaz de tomar el siguiente vuelo a París o Londres para dar con la respuesta.

Pero Meiling desconocía lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Yo no quería que eso cambiara, por ningún motivo.

De todas maneras, presioné la "M" en el teclado para dar con su nombre en la agenda. Lo único que recibiría de mi parte sería un notable: _Ha-ha._ Es obvio que jamás esperaría una respuesta así, pero soy impredecible y pues que se joda. Yo puedo llegar a superar a Bingley- digo Darcy. ¡Quién sea!

—Él debe estar muy enamorado como para tallar su nombre en un árbol.

¡Qué bien por él! Al menos alguien está pasándola mejor que yo.

Aquí deberías hacer algún comentario al respecto, ¿no lo crees? Digo, un poco de vida social podría ayudarte ahora. Te sugiero comentar sobre tu prima, sobre los árboles en tu inmenso jardín, o hablar acerca de ese cerezo cerca del lago artificial que tanto te gusta.

—¿Ah, sí, ah?

Vale, ¿no entiendes que no tengo intenciones de hablar?

Sakura se inclinó un poco, apoyándose en un viejo árbol que se encontraba a un costado de nosotros. No dijo nada con respecto a mi comentario, y sabía que tampoco iba a comentar algo. ¿Qué me iba a decir? Después de semejante estupidez.

Me esforcé en dejar de lado toda esta mierda, al menos por unos cinco segundos para poder hacer referencia al tema.

—Uno hace cosas estúpidas cuando está enamorado, pero nunca se da cuenta a tiempo. Éste vuela tan rápido, que cuando quieres cambiar algo ya es tarde.

La vi mirar hacia el cielo, como si existiera alguna conexión con lo que acababa de decir. Sujetó su peculiar sombrero, evitando que éste cayera de su cabeza, y permaneció así por un minuto o menos que eso.

—Nunca he hecho algo de lo pueda llegar a arrepentirme más adelante. —Agregó, mientras jugaba con la cuerda de un paquete que cargaba. Se quedó muda por un momento, y yo continué atento a sus movimientos. —¿Qué tal tú?

Le quité la mirada de encima, riendo.

—No tienes idea.

La tormenta caería pronto, no lo dudaba. Cuando el tifón de chocolate lograra alcanzarme, las malas memorias vendrían y me empujarían a ese lugar que temía.

—_Prepárate, aquí las cosas no se escapan tan fácilmente, ¿entiendes?_

_Yo asentí, curioso de saber qué vendría._

—_Aquel escenario será tu salvación, al mismo tiempo que puede llegar a ser tu perdición. Esto es serio. En este lugar no interpretarás a un sol bailando junto a los planetas…No. Si tienes que besar a un chico, lo harás. Si tienes que romper la escenografía con la furia que te consume, lo harás. Si tienes que desnudarte frente a miles de desconocidos, lo harás. Si tienes que sacrificar parte de tu vida…-_

—_No me interesa, simplemente lo haré._

Mi estado anímico sería el tifón que se aproximaba.

_No es razón para preocuparse._

**~Till I find you~**

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, la lluvia ya había comenzado a caer sobre París. Tal como lo sospechaba, y ya ven que no me equivoqué. Aunque claro, yo no me refería a _éste_ tipo de clima.

Hacía mucho frío como de costumbre. El interior del lugar estaba tan calientito que no te daban ganas de salir, ni siquiera por unos segundos a respirar aire fresco. Además, quedabas empapado de los pies a la cabeza, y viajar así no es una opción muy tentadora.

Tenía decidido permanecer dentro, pero la llamada de Luke me obligó a cambiar de planes una vez más. Quedé de esperarlo en la gran puerta de cristal del aeropuerto. Mientras tanto, habíamos acordado con Sakura en encontrarnos en la sala de embarque en cuanto terminara mi charla con mi amigo.

Era consciente de algo: Terminaría más agobiado, no podría disimularlo y Luke se daría cuenta al instante.

Para matar un poco el tiempo, saqué del maletín el ejemplar de _Pride and Prejudice. _Aproveché de que curiosamente no había nadie cerca de mí. Creo que porque aquí la gente sólo se preocupa de hacer lo suyo, no de detenerse a indagar lo que sucede en el entorno. Te da un poco de tranquilidad. Comencé con la primera página, sin la intención de prestar atención a la trama del libro.

—¿Interrumpo? Porque si lo hago, puedo irme y dejar que sigas con esa mariconada tranquilo.

No hizo falta que le quitara la mirada a las páginas del libro, o que mostrara mi rostro oculto tras él para saber de quién se trataba.

—Tomaré el crédito de esto, y no te quejes —Tomó el libro y lo jaló hacia abajo, dejándome sin refugio—, me debes el dinero del café. Ahora, dime qué mierda pasa contigo. Si es lo que pienso, mentalízate desde ahora que me burlaré de ti y no me importará.

Respiré hondo. Ahora sí estaba atrapado. Pero sabía que hablar con Luke me ayudaría a salir de esto. Estoy a un paso, pero no sé qué decir. No sé cómo comenzar.

—Hoy pasé por el…

—Diablos, ¿qué mierda te pasó en la cara? —Me quedé callado cuando Luke me interrumpió. No me sorprendió, y de hecho lo esperaba. No le contesté. Tal como él lo había hecho conmigo, revisé los bolsillos de su chaqueta. No tardé en encontrar los cigarrillos que llevaba deseando desde temprano. Busqué un poco de fuego en el zippo con máscaras estampadas de Luke, y lo encendí.

Fumar un cigarrillo mientras la lluvia te acompaña puede ser muy placentero.

—Como decía…—Aclaré mi garganta— hoy pasé por la calle del Teatro. —Comenté, dándole una calada al cigarrillo. Luke sonrió e inclinó la cabeza. Por alguna razón permaneció en silencio unos momentos, buscó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, acompañándome.

—No me sorprende —Dijo—, aunque te he visto peor.

El humo de chocolate nos rodeó a ambos. Un _poco_ de alivio comenzaba a volver a mi vida.

—¿Sí? —Pregunté sarcástico— ¿Y no te preguntas gracias a quién me viste así?

—Hey, no me culpes de todo el drama, Syaoran. —Se quejó Luke, golpeándome en el brazo como de costumbre— Tú tienes voz, si no la utilizaste para evitarlo, entonces no es mi problema. Además, ¿desde cuándo te caes tan fácil? Sonabas horrible por el teléfono. Desconozco tu actitud, amigo.

Claro, ahora me desconoces.

—Que no se te olvide lo primero que me dijiste cuando llegué a París.

—Y tú no olvides lo que me respondiste.

_Si tuviera que elegir entre quedarme en la vida real o en las tablas de un teatro… elegiría el segundo sin pensarlo. Porque es el único lugar en este mundo en donde puedo reflejar la mierda que me pasa, sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Y entonces así, podría seguir mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado._

_Estás en el lugar correcto, compañero_.

El viento resoplaba cada vez con más fuerza, atrayendo con él las gotas de lluvia. Cayendo más y más cerca de nosotros, alcanzándonos.

Luke alzó una ceja, victorioso al ver mi mueca. Aquí la culpa no era más que compartida. El problema es que tardó un poco en afectarme. Sé —pero desconozco cómo—, que Luke pasó por lo mismo.

Lo miras a los ojos, queriendo estar seguro de tu teoría. Te das cuenta que sigue igual. ¿Seré yo el primero?

—Caíste porque tú lo quisiste. Yo no te obligué a hacerlo.

Sentí los latidos de mi corazón aumentar cuando bajé la mirada hasta su cuello. No me había percatado que llevaba el mismo pañuelo rojo de la obra.

¿Qué tal si esto no es más que un _Deja vu_?

—No me refiero a eso. —Añadí.

Luke le dio una calada larga al cigarrillo, mantuvo el humo cautivo en su boca, liberándolo frente a mi rostro.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces… ¿qué? —Pregunté, haciéndome el desatendido.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede?

—No sé, ni me interesa.

—¿No? Eso quiere decir que estás perfecto.

—No. Bueno, más o menos.

—Sí o no.

—Digamos que no.

Tan relajado, y a veces tan hijo de puta.

Luke se movió simulando un patético paso de baile. Se alejó de mi lado, caminando a un lugar en el cual el agua te alcanzaba libremente. Bastó una media vuelta para quedar bajo la lluvia. Lo vi abrir los brazos, alzar la cabeza y dejar que el resto del cigarrillo de chocolate se apagara entre los dedos de su mano.

—Eres peor, pero nadie lo sabe: ése es tu secreto, _Syaoran_. —Lo oí hablando, mientras el aguacero caía sobre él— Es una cuestión de no saber amoldarse, de ser distinto, nada más. ¿Quién sabe? —Se giró, con el cabello empapado y el maquillaje de sus parpados corrido por el agua. Mirándome directo a los ojos— Pero da lo mismo: igual duele, igual incomoda, igual te aleja de todos, igual alejas a todos.

Reconocí sus palabras de inmediato.

—Hay algo que te asusta, no puedes negarlo. Menos a mí —Aseguró, volviendo a mi lado—. Tienes miedo de caer en lo mismo. Sabes que estarás una vez más solo, fuera de casa.

—Ya no tengo dieciséis años, Luke.

—Lo sé. Tampoco yo, Syaoran, y mírame. ¿Notas algún cambio? —Dijo, mientras se golpeaba el pecho con sus manos.

La verdad es que no. Luke conservaba la misma imagen de siempre.

—Las personas no-cambian, amigo. —Me dijo, apuntándome con su dedo índice.

Con que las personas no cambian. ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

—¡¿Y qué mierda pasó conmigo en esa obra? —Grité, con la respiración agitada, sintiendo una fuerza tan grande por dentro que me quemaba. Luke dio un paso hacia atrás, y me miró sorprendido.

El silencio entre ambos se hizo presente. Sólo se oía el sonido de la tormenta golpeando los cristales. Aquel ataque de desesperación me había dejado sobresaltado. Luke hizo unos cuantos gestos con su boca. Finalmente, terminó soltando su infaltable carcajada.

—Estabas descubriendo al verdadero tú. —Declaró, dejándome peor que antes.

Basta.

No, ése _no_ podía ser yo.

Comencé a temblar, mis labios tiritaban sin parar, mientras que mi respiración volvía a agitarse. Sonreía, todo gracias a los nervios. No me lo creía. No quería creerlo. Es una estupidez.

—Te conozco —Lo oí hablar, pero difícilmente escuchando su voz con claridad—. No pienses que eres una imbécil, porque no lo eres. Tampoco pienses que eres el único que ha pasado por esto.

La sombra azul de sus mejillas se desvanecía con el agua. Luke estaba serio. Era la primera vez en la vida que lo veía así.

—Puedes sentirte con suerte de que estoy contigo ahora. No estás solo como un perro pasando por esta huevada —Presentí lo siguiente que vendría—. Yo no tenía a nadie. No creo que sea necesario repetir el por qué de mi soledad, ¿o sí?

La llamada, mi familia desesperada, la despedida silenciosa del Teatro… Irme sin decirle a Luke la razón…

_¿Quieres un cigarrillo? Créeme, te ayudará a encontrar la conexión con tu personaje. _

Fue espontáneo. La manera en que el personaje me fue consumiendo, a través de cada ensayo, cada vez que parpadeaba sobre el escenario y me convertía en él.

_En el escenario_.

_Sobre las tablas descubrirás quién eres realmente. Lo sabrás una vez que te pares aquí, en el centro, mires al público y comiences con tu magia. _

Nadie dijo que fuera sencillo.

Era una persona muy manipulable.

Tan idiota.

—No permitas que una cosa tan tonta como esta te derrumbe. —Sentí su mano en mi hombro, y con un poco de valentía me atreví a mirarlo.

—Aún no logro descubrir quién soy, Luke. —Confesé, relevando algo a la única persona de confianza que conocía. No quería volver a lo mismo de cuatro años atrás.

—La vida está llena de sorpresas, Syaoran. Llena de obstáculos, altos y bajos. Puedes pensar que soy una mierda de persona, y lo soy. Lo reconozco orgullosamente. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Estuve todo este tiempo preguntándome cómo te encontraría —Sacó otro cigarrillo de la cajetilla. No tardó en encenderlo—. Di vueltas, saqué mis propias teorías. Junté todos esos recuerdos: los buenos, los malos, incluso los que no-deberían-volver —Dijo esto último entre pausas— ¿Te suena familiar?

Mi mano se aflojó, dejando caer _Pride and Prejudice_ a una posa de agua que ya se había formado junto a nosotros.

—La actuación de tu vida la presentaste drogado.

_Definitivamente tengo que salir de este agujero._

Piensa un poco, ten calma y entonces actúa.

—No me arrepiento —Declaré seguro de mis palabras—. Estaba drogado, no tenía la menor idea de qué estaba pasando conmigo. Jamás llegué a descubrir lo que quería. Me desvié de mi propia forma de ser. Me dejé llevar como a cualquier actor le ocurre.

—¿No te arrepientes? —Preguntó Luke.

—En absoluto —Afirmé.

Tomé aire, aspirando el aroma a chocolate. Más allá de todos los problemas, di las gracias a algo.

—No me arrepiento, porque estabas conmigo.

Estabas conmigo cuando fumé mi primer cigarrillo. Estabas conmigo cuando estaba cayendo poco a poco. Estabas conmigo cuando llegué a París y no tenía un lugar para refugiarme. Estabas conmigo en mi primera vez sobre un escenario. Estabas conmigo cuando tomé las maletas y despegué…

Estás conmigo ahora.

—Estoy contigo —Lo oí decir—. No hay rencor, después de todo, yo también terminé escapando.

Mi amistad con Luke era extraña. Él es de esas personas que te hacen dar un giro de trescientos sesenta grados a tu vida, y sin embargo, acabas entendiendo que valió la pena el cambio. Tan manipulador, tan misterioso, impredecible, hijo de puta… pero mantengo mi palabra.

Yendo tan libremente por la vida…

—¿Dónde está la mademoiselle?

—En algún lugar del aeropuerto. —Contesté.

Luke apagó el cigarrillo y lo lanzó sin preocuparse por él. Revolvió algunos mechones de su cabello mojado y se alejó para ingresar al aeropuerto. Yo le seguí, pues no pretendía quedarme afuera con el temporal que caía.

Nos acercamos al ventanal que nos separaba de la sala de embarque. Había tanta gente dando vueltas que no logramos dar con Sakura. De seguro andaría por ahí, en alguna de las tiendas.

—¿A qué hora me dijiste que salía tu vuelo? —Preguntó, despegando sus manos del cristal y apoyando su espalda contra él.

—Seis y cuarto de la mañana.

—Ajá… espérame aquí, regreso en seguida. —Me dijo, haciéndome gestos con las manos para que no me moviera. Lo vi alejarse para luego perderse entre la multitud. Quizás con qué aparecería cuando regresara. Pienso en cualquier cosa, lo digo en serio.

Miré la hora en mi teléfono: Casi las diez y treinta de la noche. El tiempo había pasado rapidísimo, que no me había dado cuenta lo tarde que era. Le di un vistazo a la puerta del aeropuerto, encontrándome con muchas personas corriendo, escapando de la tormenta. Me causaba gracia, tanto así, que llegué al punto de reírme.

Y no saben lo bien que se sentía.

Reír: la cura perfecta para un día gris.

Con cada desliz de la puerta, se escurría una brisa de viento. No tardaba en alcanzarme y golpearme el rostro a gusto. Pero esta vez, me dije a mi mismo que no me molestaría. De hecho, la sensación se sentía tan agradable, que en cualquier impulso de conseguir un poco más, terminaría atravesando el cristal.

Una idea que deslumbraba seductivamente en mi mente.

El clima de París había tardado en dar con mi aprobación. Mejor tarde que nunca, dicen por ahí. Y por algo que no llegaba a comprender, me hubiera gustado poder congelar la imagen. Ver a todas estas personas quietas, en silencio. Sólo yo, el viento envolviéndome en sus brazos y la lluvia celosa lagrimeando sus penas afuera. ¿Era demasiado pedir algo así? No digan nada. Hay preguntas que es mejor dejar sin responder, ¿no?

_Y el tiempo está de tu lado, está de tu lado ahora._

_No te empuja, una y otra vez._

_No es razón para preocuparse._

Cerré mis ojos, casi alucinando con ese ambiente que acababa de crear. Si no había razón por la cual preocuparme, entonces todo este embrollo estaba quedándose atrás, y yo, estaba por fin escalando para huir de la oscuridad. Pero me faltaba aclarar un asunto más. No obstante, ese asuntito tardaría en ser resuelto, y era bastante consciente de ello. Tanto como que tenía que embarcarme en una aventura para encontrar a cierta pequeña, que se había convertido en mi compañera de viaje. Pero si no la encontraba en lo que durara la noche, sabía que volvería a verla al abordar el avión…

La curiosidad llamó a mi puerta cuando divisé a Luke esquivando algunos pasajeros. Traía consigo una pequeña bolsa color caramelo y algo oculto en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Uno de los dos me llamaba terriblemente la atención.

—Está cayendo agua como si se tratara del fin del mundo —Comentó Luke cuando llegó hasta mi lado—. Te deseo suerte si tu vuelo sale mañana.

—No me molesta la lluvia. —Admití, encontrándome con la mirada asombrada de mi amigo y su boca casi abierta.

—Esto debe ser un sueño, ¿en serio te perturbó tanto la mierda del teatro? Es para no creerlo. Pero… —Revisó en su bolsillo derecho— yo tengo algo que te servirá. Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que no fallará.

Entre su mano se encontraba una cajetilla de cigarrillos de chocolate. Mis ojos se clavaron en ella el tiempo suficiente como para entender cómo me serviría para superar esto.

—El miedo lo tienes, tenlo por seguro —Alcanzó mi mano y depositó la cajetilla sobre ella. Yo me quedé mudo—. No hay mejor cura que vencerlo con lo que te atormenta. Sé que no son estos cigarrillos. No te digo que te drogues con cualquier basura que encuentres, no hay que volver a equivocarse… si es que fue un error. De la experiencia se aprende, ya lo viviste, ya caíste. No te amargues como el café… —Alcé una ceja al instante— Y tampoco amargues a la dueña de este presente.

Me entregó la bolsa sin mucho cuidado. Quise espiar el interior pero un golpe en mi brazo me lo impidió.

—No seas fisgón —Dijo regañándome—, este regalo es para la pequeña… ¿cómo es que se llama?

Mi mente encontró a la única persona a la cual Luke llamaría con ese seudónimo.

—Sakura. —Respondí sin hacer mención de su apellido. No lo creí necesario.

—Sakura… cual pétalo de cerezo —Luke miró hacia el techo, con una expresión que te dejaba con la intriga y el no saber si estaba pensando u observando algo sin sentido—. Sí, le gustará. Y para que quede claro, el café que te cobro es el tuyo —Se rió al verme sonreír—, el de ella lo tomaré como un gesto amable de bienvenida. Pero el tuyo no, Syaoran.

—Entiendo, entiendo. —Contesté, buscando algunos billetes que había cambiado en la mañana y se los entregué, golpeándolo en el pecho con mi puño.

Cuando uno está con Luke, debe saber con certeza de que en cualquier segundo comenzará a actuar raro. Y es que de repente estaba moviendo una de sus manos frente a su rostro, como si estuviera retirando una máscara invisible o algo por el estilo. Al retirarla, la apretó con fuerza y terminó arrojándomela con un soplido. Entonces yo me cuestioné de dónde diablos había sacado eso.

—A fin de cuentas, terminé salvándote, señorito me-sé-defender-solo. —Se burló.

Fruncí el ceño y me reí al mismo tiempo.

—Me refería a otra cosa cuando te dije…

—Sí, sí, sí —Me interrumpió—. Pero terminé salvando tu pellejo de todas maneras, y seguiré haciéndolo aunque no esté contigo.

Sí, claro, como tú digas.

No me equivoco al decir que nunca cambiarás. Y tal vez yo tampoco cambie. Por fin comprendía el problema, y vaya que tardé en averiguarlo. Ahora la cosa iba en si podría conseguir superarlo.

—¿Qué fue esa estupidez de la mano? —Pregunté, recordando el objeto misterioso e invisible que me había echado encima.

Lo vi suspirar notoriamente y poner mala cara. Pero, ¿qué? ¿Cómo pretendía que entendiera lo que hacía? No leo mentes, y entender a este tipo resultaba todo un reto la mayoría de las veces. Sin importar que llevara unos seis años conociéndolo.

—Me quito la máscara de la amargura para dejar en frente a la máscara de la armonía. La rompo en mil pedazos y la soplo al viento, desprendiéndome de todo lo que me angustie. Tómalo como mi despedida teatral y como un consejo muy sabio.

La comisura de mi labio se curvó. Definitivamente practicaría lo de la máscara más adelante.

Luke hizo una reverencia frente a mí cuan noble caballero lo haría en presencia de su rey. Comenzó a caminar. Esta vez, era yo el que vería a alguien marcharse. Lo vi acomodar su abrigo, anudar su pañuelo rojo y sacar un par de guantes de los bolsillos.

—Francia fue sólo el comienzo, y no pretendo amargarte la vida… bueno, en realidad sí lo pretendo: ¡Se te viene peor! —Gritó al otro lado de la puerta de cristal— Guíate por la luz, encuentra a la mademoiselle y haz lo que quieras, sé lo que digo.

Mierda, ¿qué estaba hablando ahora?

—¿Lo sabes?

—¡No! No tengo la menor idea.

Me respondió, sonriendo antes de subir al autobús. Y cuando las puertas de éste se cerraron, también lo hizo el tifón de chocolate, culminando una gran parte de la charla pendiente entre ambos.

**~Till I find you~**

Algún día te contaré la verdad. Pero no hoy, no mañana, ni la próxima vez que nos veamos. ¿Sería muy pronto, no lo crees? Considerando que aún sigo intentando calmar los ánimos.

Ha sido un día muy sombrío.

El rostro de la aeromoza parecía como el de una muñeca Barbie, al igual que el tono de su voz. En ningún instante había cambiado aquella expresión. Me parecía lo suficientemente dulce y estúpida al mismo tiempo. Enseñé mi pasaporte antes de esperar a que los demás pasajeros atravesarán el detector de metal.

¿Qué tal si confieso de que podía ver a un caballero vestido de armadura caminando entremedio de ese portal traicionero? Bastante bizarro sería.

Está bien. No más delirios por el resto de mi vida.

Una vez dentro, creo haber estado de pie en medio de la sala de embarque lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que tenía a una pequeña perdida, y esa pequeña tenía mis cosas. Había tanta gente, que con sólo sentir la presencia de todas ellas me hacía incomodarme a tal punto de querer gritar.

Pero guardé un poco la compostura, porque no estaba en mis planes cagarme más el día.

Pronto todos estarán dormidos, las tiendas cerradas y la calma será el principal protagonista de esta historia. Oh, sí. Un mundo utópico que deseaba con tantas ganas, pero lo veía tan lejano.

Tomaré este día como un juego. La ficha de color rojo seré yo y el tablero será Francia. Después de todo, si pierdes, puedes volver a iniciar e intentar hacerlo mejor. Al acercarme al área de juegos para niños, me percaté un poco para dónde iba toda la cosa. Todo tenía sentido si lo interpretaba de esta manera. Cuatro años atrás, yo pude haber sido la ficha color verde, ésa que nunca escogen o que rara vez viene incluida en el juego. Los dados fueron lanzados, a la vez que mi suerte y mi vida iban avanzando. Cada casilla significaba un ensayo, un día en París, una fumada…

Llevé inconscientemente mi mano al bolsillo de mi chaqueta y sentí lo que supuestamente sería mi rehabilitación. No entendía aún de qué forma podría algo así ayudarme. Primero tendría que intentarlo, claro está. Aunque antes me preocuparía de arribar a mi real destino.

Divisé uno de los televisores del aeropuerto. De acuerdo al noticiero, el cielo de Londres seguía nublado y permanecería así hasta la mañana. Con algo de suerte, las nubes se alejarían antes del vuelo. De ser lo contrario, bueno, no está demás la opción de ir en tren, ¿no lo creen?

Cae el número cuatro sobre el tablero.

Pero yo no quiero más de este juego.

Oí detrás el sonido de una guitarra, y me congelé cuando me di cuenta de que me pertenecía. Sin embargo, yo no era el responsable. La cercanía que me separaba me permitió dar con la fuente: Sakura, sentada en uno de los asientos a unos pasos de mí, con la guitarra entre sus brazos tocando una canción.

Me estremecí, pues era la misma que llevaba tarareando desde la mañana.

La reacción fue todavía más chocante cuando la escuché cantar.

_Come on, oh my star is fading__  
><em>_And I swerve out of control.__  
><em>_If I, if I'd only waited__  
><em>_I'd not be stuck here in this hole._

Leía a la perfección la letra en mi memoria. ¿Cómo olvidarla? Es imposible.

Quise acerqué cautelosamente a ella, con el objetivo de que no notará que estaba allí. La visión que tenía no tenía palabras para describirla. No obstante, me quedé allí, casi sintiendo la vibración del cristal provocado por el despegue de un avión. Pero el sonido, todo lo que mis oídos y sentidos percibían, era _Amsterdam._

Ni siquiera llegó al coro cuando se detuvo, probablemente dándose cuenta de que yo la estaba observando. Alejó la guitarra lo más rápido que pudo y se puso de pie. Ningún centímetro de mi cuerpo se movió.

—¿Qué tal estás?

Su pregunta no resolvería el problema.

—¿Qué tal está el clima? —Respondí con una pregunta, queriendo darle a entender que no mencionaría nada al respecto.

—Sigue nublado —Dijo inmediatamente, pero supe que no había captado la idea sino hasta un poco después, cuando no quité el contacto visual—… Oh.

Estaba incómoda. Sí, y posiblemente por mí. No, esto no daría la vuelta.

—Te imaginaba diferente.

Su comentario logró que diera unos pasos más, encarándola con una ceja alzaba. ¿En qué momento había creado una imagen de mí? Yo no me había dado el tiempo siquiera de intentarlo con ella. Además, no sabría ni una pizca de mí por ahora. Me desagrada el tener que compartir hechos de mi vida con extraños. Y ella lo era.

—No te imagines nada —Afirme—. Hazme un favor y no te metas en lo que no te importa.

_No le amargues la vida a la mademoiselle. _

Oh… cállate, Luke.

Sus ojos no se despegaron un segundo de los míos. Casi podía verla temblar, o es que era yo el que perdía el equilibrio. Otra vez estaba imaginándome cosas, qué bien.

—Créeme que no era ni es mi intención. —Se defendió.

—Créeme, yo no soy como lo imaginas.

**~Till I find you~**

El silencio no tardó en reinar en el gran salón. En este caso, la sala de embarque. Llevaba recostado sobre tres asientos desde que había terminado la gran charla con Sakura, y me irritaba el sólo hecho de ser tan imbécil a veces. A este paso, tendría que escribir un libro sobre "Cómo lidiar con Syaoran Li" Oh, sí, puede ser una gran idea. Pero no soy escritor y no me interesa programarlo en mis futuros planes.

Lo que ahora necesitaba era una deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente. Para mi mala suerte, el stand de bebidas de la sala se encontraba cerrado. Sí, maldita gente perezosa que no trabaja por las noches. No se apiadan de los pobres pasajeros hambrientos y deseosos de una dosis de azúcar. Ellos se lo pierden, ¿no? Yo también, pero no es importante.

Mis brazos habían sido muy útiles simulando una almohada, y es que estos asientos no podían ser más incómodos. Contando aparte el hecho de que el permanente ruido de los aviones al despegar, no te dejaba pegar un ojo para lograr dormir. No sé con exactitud cuánto es lo que llevaba intentándolo, aunque claro, no me estaba yendo muy bien con el asunto.

Aburrido de ver el techo, me levanté de golpe sin siquiera preocuparme del mareo que posiblemente me afectaría. Tampoco me quedé sentado, simplemente me puse de pie. La vista que tenía era asombrosa: un montón de gente dormida, no habían niños pequeños jugando, y pude notar desde la distancia que la lluvia había cesado.

Observé mi mano, mis dedos moverse al ritmo de una melodía que no existía. Y a veces sucede que no te das cuenta en lo que hay más allá. El ventanal que daba a la pista de aterrizaje, por ejemplo. Detuve el movimiento de mis dedos y analicé un poco antes de actuar.

El primer contacto fue tan frío, pero tan necesario al mismo tiempo. Sentí la humedad del vidrio bajo mi mano y comencé a maldecirme a mí mismo por no traer un par de guantes. ¿Qué se le puede hacer? En casa todo marchaba bien.

La pista estaba repleta de luces, las cuales formaban un dibujo que nunca logré descifrar. Luces tan brillantes como el reflector del escenario. Cegadoras y malditas que llegaban a arruinar tu maquillaje si te descuidabas con las emociones. Inclusive si tu rostro era pálido como una hoja en blanco, pero destrozado por los garabatos hechos con bolígrafo. Tu sombrero de copa no te protegía como debía, y estabas allí, solo, sobre las tablas. Todos pendientes de ti, así como yo lo estoy con el avión que se aproxima. Bajando y bajando, disminuyendo la velocidad, esperando el gran impacto con la realidad.

Quería tomar mi guitarra, sentarme en un rincón y cantar a todo pulmón lo que se me ocurriese. Pero la nostalgia me tenía encadenado. Mi única opción era ver mi reflejo y no me gustaba.

Desvié un poco la mirada, encontrándome con una pequeña niña. Un peluche de león entre sus brazos y un regalo abierto justo debajo de su improvisada cama. Así que de eso se trataba. Recordé que aún debía entregar el misterioso encargo de Luke, pero lo haría cuando ella se rindiera y aceptara que no estaba dormida.

Sé que no se animará a decirme algo. Porque está insegura y puedo notarlo. Sus ojos entreabiertos la delatan. Yo tampoco me moveré de mi puesto, sólo la miraré.

Sus parpados tiritan nerviosos, y eso fue suficiente para mí.

—Sé que no estás dormida, Sakura. —Le dije sin más. Te descubrí, de todos modos buen intento.

—¿Cómo… cómo lo supiste? —Preguntó con su voz casi apagada, procurando no hacer mucho ruido.

—Soy un actor, conozco el truco —Contesté intentando sonar orgulloso—. Por cierto, lo estabas haciendo mal.

Dejé de mirar el reflejo y me volteé. La vi poner mala cara y eso me causó un poco de gracia. Vamos, no era tan difícil. Respirar hondo, relajar la vista y listo.

El remordimiento que tenía me obligó a no presumir. Si ponía atención, crearía una imagen de ella. Sonriendo, aplaudiendo a extraños, dormida abrazada a un león con alas en la espalda. No a le persona que tenía en frente. Me calmé.

De seguro, ella también la estaba pasando mal.

Regresé hasta los asientos y busqué algo que tenía pendiente. Bajo mi chaqueta estaba el misterio. Uno liviano que no me pertenecía, por desgracia.

—Ten —Dije entregándole el regalo en las manos—. Es de Luke.

La intriga que se apoderó de ella al ver lo que sostenía en sus manos fue notable. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para disimular la curiosidad que tenía desde que Luke había aparecido con él. Del interior, Sakura sacó una pequeña caja de color azul. La sacudió, como si eso le diría lo que contenía. Sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro fue totalmente distinta cuando abrió la caja.

¿De qué se trata? ¿Es que acaso a ti también te regalaron cigarrillos de chocolate?

Su mano fue en busca del objeto, y se alzó sosteniendo un collar de plata. Ambos fijamos nuestra atención en el dije de éste.

—Es un piano.

Claro que lo es, puedo verlo. Pero, ¿qué mierda?

—¿Cómo se enteró de que soy pianista? —Preguntó más para ella misma, pese a todo, oí la pregunta. Me cuestioné exactamente lo mismo.

Luke, ¿quién te entiende? ¿Lees mentes? O tal vez posees un don secreto, porque pasó algo similar cuando te conocí.

_Estoy harto de los secretos. _

Por otra parte, el incidente con la guitarra me importó poco al saber que estaba en compañía de un músico. Porque no se la confiaría a cualquier persona, aunque lo hice sin saberlo. Qué más da. Es músico, toca el piano y además la guitarra… pues que haga lo que quiera.

Y tal vez los niños dormidos estaban siendo reemplazados. Cuando un avión se aproximaba, Sakura no tardó en correr hacia el ventanal y apoyarse en él para mirar el aterrizaje.

Me abracé a mí mismo, siguiéndola con la mirada. Mi imagen mental no parecía tan errónea.

Las luces de pronto se convertían en luciérnagas, de acuerdo a Sakura. La escuché mencionar algo sobre querer conocerlas, las cálidas noches de verano y Kensington Garden…

Lo que yo quería, era escucharla cantar.

Verla sentada frente al piano, tocando la canción que no terminó por culpa mía.

Tomé la guitarra y comencé con los acordes, dejándome llevar por la música. Olvidando todo. Cantando libremente lo que llevaba aguantándome durante todo el día y parte de la madrugada.

Ella es luz, diría Luke si la viese en este preciso instante. Una silueta envuelta por luciérnagas.

_Pero conmigo no la encontrarás._

Quizás en el centro del teatro de París. Tendría que volver algún día y enfrentarlo. Es la única forma. Reencontrarme con el mago de piel blanca. Aprovechar el buen tono de mi voz. Perder el miedo… volviendo a encarnar a mi personaje oscuro.

—Hey, todo pronto terminará. —Dijo Sakura tan calmada. Pero su mirada no mentía—. Una noche en París no tiene que ser tan oscura.

Sabía lo que sentía, de otra perspectiva, pero lo comprendía. No me lo negaría nadie.

—¿Esto recién comienza, verdad? —Sonreí, sin dejar de tocar.

_Tú llegaste y me liberaste._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Capitulposas:<strong> ¡Hola, querido mundo! Un gusto el saludarlas en esta bonita tarde de viernes. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulpo número tres, y que valga la pena! Porque me costó un montón escribirlo (¬¬), entre las infinitas cosas de la universidad y lograr encontrar un espacio para terminarlo. Ustedes me dirán luego qué tal estuvo ;)

Ahora, pasemos a lo nuestro: Syaoran.

No estoy muy segura si se revelaron muchas cosas, pero créanme que se sabrán muchas más a medida que transcurra la historia. Además de aclarar una que otra duda que "posiblemente" les quede dando vuelta xD. Por cierto, tengo una noticia que tal vez no les guste (yo soy la principal afectada). Me refiero al Francés, sí, a Luke. Muchas de ustedes mencionaron a este personaje en los comentarios, y me pareció que lo mejor que tenía que hacer, era darle un final digno de su personalidad. Aja, leyeron bien... La participación de Luke no irá más allá. Aunque viendo la situación de Syaoran, no me sorprendería ver algún cameo suyo en el futuro :D

No sé qué escribir xD y la radio no me inspira mucho con esta nota. PERO! Tengo una especie de regalito. Tenía pensado desde hace un tiempo agregar "Curiosidades" ¿Por qué? Porque son geniales y a Pau le encantan!

**Anshicuriosidad:** ¿Sabías que Sakura y Syaoran se conocían en el aeropuerto y no en el centro de París? Además de que en el documento original, Syaoran pedía el Frappé por ella ;)

Piensa, Pau, Piensa. Ah! Sí.. claro, cómo no comentar sobre esto. ¡Hoy vuelvo a Teatro! Síiiiii! Estoy increíblemente feliz por eso, y al igual que Syaoran tengo miedo xD Pero no por las mismas razones. Deséenme éxito (La radio toca a Morrissey y me alegra la tarde).

Hablando de música, no he mencionado el nombre del capitulpo._ Amsterdam_ me pareció ideal para escribir. Espero que hayas seguido las indicaciones del principio, en caso de que no lo hicieras, bueno... no puedo ir a tu casa y golpearte xD :Violencia mode on:

Mejor termino de delirar porque llevo una hora de retraso xD

¡Muchísimas, muchíiiiisimas gracias por leer! Y ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad? Un review con tu opinión, duda, queja, reclamo, etc, será muy bien recibido!

Para despedirme, subiré en unos minutos más un **dibujo **correspondiente a la primera escena. ¡No querrás perdértelo! Atento a mi cuenta de Deviantart (sobloondie). Y por favor, me encantaría mucho leer su opinión sobre él. En especial saber cómo se imaginaban a cierto personaje nuevo que encontrarán en el dibujo. ¡Estaré esperando ansiosa!

PD: Tengo una cuenta de facebook exclusiva para delirar con fans de CCS, el enlace se encuentra en mi perfil :D.

¡Un abrazo de oso mutantoso!

Oh! Antes que lo olvide. No sé muy bien si podré actualizar el 13 de mayo. Me tienen un poquito BASTANTE llena de documentos para leer en la universidad. (ejemanglosajonaylactmejem) Haré lo mejor posible!

Ahora sí que me voy.

Besotes, Pau.


	4. Capitulpo IV: Don't Panic

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de **CLAMP**. "Don't Panic" es propiedad de la maravillosa banda **Coldplay.**

**Nota Importante:** Este Capitulpo va dedicado especialmente a _Chocolate-con-Menta_ por su cumpleaños. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes un montón! :'D

**Nota Importante 2:** Los espero en las notas al final del Capitulpo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

La sensación de estar finalmente a bordo del avión era indescriptible. No obstante, era lo bastante consciente de que lo que estaba sintiendo, no era todo gracias a este acontecimiento. Por mucho que había deseado escuchar que podríamos abordar y retornar el viaje, llevaba sintiéndome incómoda y hasta asustada la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso antes de que éste comenzara.

¿Debo explicar el por qué, verdad?

Asustada, por el hecho de que alguien en el mundo pudiera ser capaz de leer mi mente, pudiendo revelar todos mis secretos, pensamientos y opiniones con respecto a lo que veía a mi alrededor. ¿Cómo se sentirían ustedes, si en un momento equis, aparece una persona totalmente desconocida y te regala algo que describe toda tu vida en él? Simplemente, no sé si debería guardarlo como una reliquia, dejarlo olvidado en el avión como un accidente a propósito… o agradecer el bonito gesto, porque era el dije de piano más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

Pero yo nunca había mirado en menos un regalo, y éste era especial. Lo sé, por ese motivo lo guardaré.

El sentimiento de incomodidad que tenía se tornaba mucho más grande a medida que pasaban las horas. Realmente no me gusta centralizar lo que me ocurre en un sólo punto… pero si estaba segura de algo, tal vez había comenzado a percibir esta molestia desde que mi compañero se sumó a mi aventura.

Syaoran no es el culpable, quiero creer que no. Oh, pero _creer_ es una palabra con mucho poder, sin embargo, no encontraba otra explicación para el problema.

¿Por qué de repente una dulce sonrisa se transforma en algo tan oscuro?

¿Por qué al ver en sus ojos ya no existía seguridad?

¿Por qué sigo hallándome de esta forma?

No negaré que tuve muchísimas ganas de correr. Escapar de esa esfera negra que lo envolvía a él y que me observaba como si yo fuera la siguiente en la lista. No tengo la menor idea de qué sucesos habrán ocurrido en su vida, o el por qué de su repentina actitud fría cuando pasamos por aquel antiguo Teatro abandonado. Sin olvidar aquella escena que había divisado a través de un ventanal empañado, protagonizada por dos siluetas bajo la tormenta.

Yo sabía que algo andaba mal, y me molestaba el no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Y no estaba a gusto con la situación. No me gustaba tener que recibir malos tratos, de tener que estar con un extraño que en el fondo era similar a un baúl llego de secretos, tener que aguantar la impotencia y las ganas de llorar por la angustia ajena…

Hasta imaginar qué hubiera pasado en el caso de perderme camino a casa con él.

Las luciérnagas no se pueden echar a volar porque sí. No existe una mejor guía si estás perdido y asustado.

Hay cosas que no puedes cambiar. Acciones que realizas inconscientemente sin saber qué podrían causar. Tomar una guitarra y comenzar a tocar una canción, la cual luego escucharás más adelante, pero sin el valor suficiente como para cantar. Y entiendes que tu voz está ahí, despierta pero cautiva. No estás preparada, pero sí insegura… o incómoda.

_¡Vamos, canta!_

Dime tú, ¿cómo te digo que pronto la oscuridad desaparecerá?

**~Capitulpo cuatro: **_**Don't Panic**_

—No.

Me quedé sin palabras casi al instante después de escuchar su respuesta. Fue tan fría y con tanta indiferencia, que no iba a quedarme callada. Insistiría de todas maneras. Si él pensaba que con ese tonito de voz iba a lograr que me resignara, que lo pensara dos veces. Porque, vamos, ni siquiera me había dado la oportunidad de terminar de preguntarle lo que quería.

Antes de volver a intentar, quise pretender que no lo haría, entonces suspiré de una forma tan dramática, que mi mano debió ir en apoyo de mi cara ligeramente inclinada. Procuré observar a mi compañero de reojo, sólo para estar segura de que no notaría lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Syaoran revolvía sin parar el café que acababa de recibir, y miraba un par de veces la pequeña pantalla que estaba frente a nosotros. Si quería salirme con la mía, tendría que actuar rápido.

Encendí la cámara fotográfica, la cual estaba cuidadosamente oculta entre los pliegues de mi vestido. Pero…si _tan_ sólo el sonido de la lente al deslizarse hubiera decidido quedarse en silencio, todo habría resultado de maravilla. En menos de un segundo, la mano de Syaoran se detuvo, dejando que el remolino de café se detuviera.

Ay, no.

Mi expresión cambió de estar sonriendo a una totalmente diferente. El reflejo de la pantalla mostraba a una chica con cara de póker, tan quieta, casi con el rostro blanco que sería la estatua perfecta. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando que el despiste de Syaoran haya sido por cualquier otra cosa, excepto por la cámara traidora que había decidido joderme el plan.

¡Porque yo le sacaría una foto! Con o sin su permiso.

—Niña, te he dicho que no.

—¡Es sólo una fotografía! —Aseguré cuando me di el tiempo de girar la cabeza para encararlo. Con todo mi entusiasmo y mi peculiar talento de convencer a las personas, sonreí—. Es para el recuerdo, Syaoran. Sabes, sería lindo tener una foto para no olvidar nuestra llegada a Londres.

No, yo no servía para este tipo de cosas. Nunca podría llegar a ser igual a Tomoyo en algo así. Ni siquiera acercarme un poquito.

Lo vi negar con la cabeza reiteradas veces.

Me quejé disimuladamente con una mueca en los labios, hasta que tuve una idea que me hizo volver al camino de mi travesía. —No vas a morir por una fotografía, lo prometo —En respuesta, alzó una ceja y frunció el ceño—. Por favor…

Prolongué lo último, poniendo mi mejor cara de súplica para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Ahora, ustedes pensaran, ¿por qué podría importarme tanto una foto con él? Pues, la verdad es que no sé muy bien de dónde vino la idea a mi cabeza. Tenía la intención de escucharlo y ver sus labios curvos en una hermosa sonrisa como las que Yukito solía regalarme hace varios años atrás.

Quería ver un poco de luz en su rostro.

Sus ojos color ámbar se fijaron en los míos, y no me quitó la mirada de encima. Comencé a sentirme incómoda una vez más, llegando a pensar que tal vez, él estaría jugando conmigo a un juego del cual desconocía. Sin otra cosa para agregar, diré que su mirada provocaba que todo tu cuerpo se congelara y sintieras una variedad de escalofríos, además de la necesidad tremenda de querer tener un escudo allí contigo para protegerte de tales ojos.

—Por favor…

—¿Para qué la quieres? —Preguntó un poco molesto.

_Porque quiero verte sonreír._

—Porque… porque…

—Olvídalo, Sakura.

¿Realmente era así de complejo? ¿Es que acaso él tenía un problema con las cámaras? En ningún momento abandoné la idea, pese a que me detuve por un instante, procurando calmar los malos ánimos que envolvían el entorno. Me preocupé de _apagar_ la cámara y de mantenerla cerca de mis manos en caso de encontrar la oportunidad perfecta. Pero nada me sacaba de la duda. ¡Tomoyo hacía las cosas tan fáciles! Aceptémoslo, el momento sería muy diferente si ella estuviera aquí. Probablemente ya tendría a Syaoran caminando por una pasarela, y a mí detrás esperando mi turno para caminar.

Ideas absurdas, pero no muy lejanas de la realidad.

Pero no se comparaba con la que se me acababa de ocurrir.

—Sería perfecto poder retener en la memoria todo lo que haces. Ya sabes, escribiéndolo en tu diario, componiendo una canción sobre el tema, incluso actuándolo, ¿no lo crees? —Comenté mirando a través de la ventana las pomposas nubes negras. Pensando, al mismo tiempo, en mis próximos argumentos.

—Sí…

Escuché su afirmación, proveniente de una forma que me indicaba que si seguía hablando incoherencias como éstas, pronto lo conseguiría.

—Porque es horrible cuando buscas inspiración para algo, y entonces te das cuenta de que viviste algo que podría ser tan útil, pero no puedes recordarlo —Manifesté—. ¿No te ha pasado, Syaoran? A mí me ha pasado un montón de veces…

—Bueno…

¡Ajá! Sin esperar más, lo interrumpí.

—Entonces, por casualidades extrañas de la vida… encuentras una fotografía…

—Ah, hazlo ya, Sakura.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Lo-lo había conseguido? Acababa de dar su aprobación y la había conseguido utilizando los métodos de Tomoyo. ¿Quién diría que aprendería algo así? Aunque si pensamos en todos los años que llevo pasando por lo mismo, no es cosa de sorprenderse. ¡Como sea! Saqué la cámara de su improvisado escondite y enfoqué en un ángulo que me permitiera tomar una imagen completa.

Y cuando lo hice, encontré un pequeño problema.

—¿Oye, Syaoran?

—¿Qué pasa? —Me contestó lo bastante irritado, más aún cuando alejé la cámara sin haber tomado la fotografía. Pero es que, es que…

—¿Te importaría sonreír?

Esperé que le tomaría algo de tiempo responder, pero terminé sorprendiéndome con lo que escuché.

—No sonrío en las fotos.

Oh.

Esto era demasiado como para ser verdad. ¿Cómo que no sonreía? ¿Tenía las mejillas oxidadas o algo? Me aparté y volteé para mirarlo. Ahora era mi turno de levantar una ceja y molestarme, tal cual él lo había hecho conmigo hace un rato.

Mi increíble _habilidad de suplicar_ con los ojos no funcionaba dos veces seguidas, y tengo que recalcar que fue un golpe de suerte que funcionara esta vez. No quedaba de otra. Debía intentarlo… una vez más. Si no resultaba, entonces me daría por vencida. Pero resultaría, estaba un cien por ciento segura de que lo lograría.

—Oh, por favor…—Supliqué— Una sonrisa para mí.

Syaoran, quien había levantado la taza para beber un sorbo, paró a medio camino y giró para mirarme. ¡Una mirada tan incómoda! Que me provocaba de todo, menos una sensación agradable.

—Ni siquiera te conozco lo suficiente como para regalarte una de mis sonrisas.

Oh, discúlpame. No sabía que existían las sonrisas de oro. ¿Dónde está tu libro de "Pride and Prejudice"? sería perfecto que comenzaras a leerlo justo ahora. Pero hablando en serio, ¿qué tenía este hombre? Algo dentro de mí no calzaba, me molestaba. La presencia de alguien con actitudes así nunca me ha atraído.

—¿Qué acaso te operaron en la boca que no puedes sonreír? —Pregunté, consciente de mis palabras, pero no logré resistirme.

Syaoran se atragantó instantáneamente con el café que estaba bebiendo.

—¿Qué mierda, Sakura?

Sí, esperaba una cosa más o menos así.

—¡Pues eso! Tal vez el hecho de que no sonrías se deba a que te operaron hace poco —Me encogí de hombros—, entonces te cuesta trabajo…

—¡No, joder!

Su repentina queja me hizo reaccionar, pero a la vez le había quitado a mi hipótesis la posibilidad de ser escuchada por alguien. Ya no estaba molesta, quizás estaba peor que antes. No en el sentido de querer lanzarme de un puente, claro que no. Me sentía un poco apenada… es que… no entiendo cómo pueden existir personas como él.

Entonces me pregunto, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí con él?

—Si te pones así de pesado… —Comenté en un susurro, poniendo mala cara y sin importarme.

—¿Seguirás poniendo malas caras hasta que cambie de opinión? Lo cual, por cierto, no está en mis planes.

Respira hondo, tranquila, seguro que no está hablando en serio… ¿verdad?

No era tan fácil como yo pensaba.

**Syaoran's POV**

—¿Es esa rosada de allá? —Pregunté, mientras visualizaba la maleta de Sakura.

Llevábamos alrededor de un cuarto de hora esperando pacientemente —a este paso ya éramos profesionales en esto de esperar— a un lado de la cinta con el resto de los pasajeros del avión. Comprendo el hecho de que el proceso de las maletitas es largo, pero ¿tienen que tardar tanto? Lo sé, probablemente quince minutos no es nada, aunque podrías considerar cuánto llevo tiempo he perdido.

—Sí, ¿la sacarías por mí? —Pidió. Justo después abrió su bolso y comenzó a revolver un montón de cosas dentro de ese agujero negro—. Tengo que llamar a Eriol y ver si está aquí —Dijo, apoyándose con toda la confianza del mundo sobre mi maleta verde, tomando su teléfono celular dispuesta a marcar el número de su amigo. Se quedó unos segundos mirando a la nada y en completo silencio hasta que le contestaron la llamada.

—¿Eriol? Hey, soy yo, Sakura…

No pretendí ni me interesó escuchar el resto de su conversación. Me encerré en una burbuja, cuestionándome un montón de cosas sin sentido. Estaba cansado, quería llegar a mi departamento y dormir el día entero si es que fuera posible.

¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que seguir soñando con esa idea?

Oí un ligero suspiro junto a mí, y me di media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con Sakura, quien ya había terminado su llamada.

—¿Está aquí? —Curioseé refiriéndome a su amigo, tomando con fuerza su pesada maleta rosada y la cargándola hasta el carrito junto a nosotros.

—Ajá —Respondió, deteniéndome de pronto cuando comenzaba a mover el carrito—, me está esperando en la salida. El pobre lleva aquí dos horas sin hacer nada.

Que conste, eso es toda culpa de la maldita tormenta. Pero, siendo serios, ¿dos horas sin hacer nada? Vamos, no puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Acaso este tipo era aburrido? Hay muchos panoramas disponibles para pasar el rato, y se los digo yo quien tuvo que aguantar un día completo. No me vengan con que se quedó sentado pacientemente aguardando la llegada del vuelo. Por otra parte, ¿con qué derecho puedo hablar yo si ni siquiera lo conozco?

Ah, mierda, nadie me quita el derecho de pensarlo.

Con una seña le indiqué a Sakura para que se apartara de enfrente, y así poder empujar el carrito hacia la salida, en donde estaba repleto de gente desconocida, y cada quien tenía un letrero con el nombre de la persona que esperaba. Me fijé en los que pude e identifiqué el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto. Y sí, obviamente también al chico de lentes que lo sostenía.

Ja.

Él debía ser el famoso Eriol, alias desperdiciador de dos horas. Si será…

No obstante, mi feliz recorrido al exterior no consistió en más de tres pasos… porque la voz de Sakura hizo que frenara. La observé con toda la intención de preguntarle qué demonios pasaba ahora, pero la respuesta me llegó a través de una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados en mi lugar.

—Eh, Syaoran… aún falta otra maleta.

Me miró con una expresión de pena y vergüenza al mismo tiempo. Yo alcé una ceja en ese mismo instante. Que alguien me explique a qué se debía eso. Entonces seguí con la mirada el punto que me indicaba ella y…

Oh.

Dios.

Mío.

Ésa, definitivamente… no era una maleta.

Y si no hubiera sido por el maldito o maravilloso carrito, yo me encontraría ahora mismo de trasero en el suelo. Así, tal cual.

Sobre la cinta, aparecía una maleta de color amarillo y blanco, casi beige en realidad. En sus costados se lograba distinguir un logotipo en cursiva, en donde se leía la palabra _Daidouji_. Esta cosa era tres veces más grande que un equipaje normal y ocupaba bastante espacio. ¡Ah!, pero aún no llegaba la mejor parte, no claro que no. Mientras dicha maletita avanzaba hacia nosotros, en mi mente formulaba una estrategia rápida para poder levantarla y arrastrarla hasta un nuevo carrito, porque desde ya era lógico que de ninguna manera iba a encajar en el espacio que teníamos.

Cuando el equipaje de _Daidouji_ pasó por la última curva y estuvo frente a mí, tomé con ambas manos el mango que se encontraba a uno de los costados laterales. Pero justo como lo predecía, la mierda ésta era demasiado pesada, y antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañear, estaba avanzando junto con ella.

O más bien… siendo arrastrado con ella.

Traté jalarla hacia mí con la poca fuerza que me quedaba. En pocas palabras: La falta de sueño, la incomodidad y todas esas malditas cosas que me quitaron energía, me habían dejado tan débil, que era incapaz de moverla un sólo centímetro. Además, ya había cargado tres anteriormente. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a cargar ésta? No iba a lograrlo yo solo. Sin embargo mi mente procesó una idea:

Necesitaba ayuda, y la dueña iba a entregármela.

—¡Sakura!

La llamé con un tono de voz totalmente alarmado. Ella, quien se había volteado unos segundos para buscar al como se llame, al escuchar su nombre de repente, se giró para ver qué pasaba. Tardó en encontrarme, no obstante cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos, se abrieron de par en par al ver cómo intentaba levantar el equipaje que, supongo, contenía todas las prendas que la maravillosa _Daidouji_ había diseñado exclusivamente para ella.

—¡Syaoran! —Exclamó, acercándose con prisa.

—Mierda, Sakura ¿Qué traes en esta cosa? —Manifesté con dificultad, apenas siendo capaz de hablar y sin conseguir caminar por cuenta propia.

—Déjame ayudarte.

¡Por supuesto, niña! Tienes todo el permiso para hacerlo.

Sakura dejó su bolso de mano en el piso junto con el peluche de león que llevaba cargando todo el día, y tomó la manga superior de la maleta. Debía admitir que el espectáculo que ambos estábamos dando era de lo mejor. Fue tanto, que de pronto la gente se olvidó de sus propias maletas y se quedó de pie contemplándonos. Los dos, luchando por levantar algo que parecía de todo, menos una maleta normal.

¡Y nadie era capaz de ayudarnos, joder!

Nuestros intentos fueron insuficientes una vez que la maleta desapareció tras la cortina, dispuesta a dar una segunda vuelta. No, esto tenía que ser una broma del día de los inocentes o alguna cosa por el estilo. Llegué a pensar que tal vez, estos tipos encargados de hacer este trabajito, pegaron con cualquier sustancia estúpida la maleta a la cinta. No podía ser otra cosa.

Nos quedamos quietos mirando la cortina de plástico sin decir ninguna palabra. La gente seguía a nuestro alrededor mirando con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Esto era humillante en todos los sentidos posibles. De hecho, si Meiling hubiera estado aquí conmigo, seguramente estaría a mi lado riendo a carcajadas. Para qué decir de Luke...

Si me permiten decir algo al respecto, las burlas de mi prima junto con las de mi amigo, son un millón de veces peores a que una maleta te gane. Tu dignidad se va a lo más profundo del océano y por sobre todo… olvídate de que la recuperarás. Aunque ya había ganado bastante experiencia en soportarlos a ambos.

Por otro lado, esta cosa no iba a ganarme. No iba a avergonzarme y definitivamente no iba a permitir que me quitara _mi_ dignidad.

Tenía que actuar y rápido.

Esta vez, me dirigí al otro extremo de la cinta y llevé conmigo a Sakura tomándola del brazo.

—Tenemos una segunda oportunidad, cuando esa cosa aparezca —Dije apuntando la cortina—, yo tiraré por los costados y tú subes a la cinta y la empujas.

—Entendido —Respondió ella, asintiendo con la cabeza y murmurando palabras en voz baja, pero algo la detuvo de golpe—. Espera, espera —Se interrumpió a sí misma, moviendo los brazos frente a mí—. ¿Quieres que… me suba a la cinta?

La miré con mi mejor expresión de "me-estás-hablando-en-serio" y suspiré.

—Escucha, es la única manera de sacar esa maldita cosa.

—P-pero…

Oportunamente, antes de que pudiera protestar sobre cualquier pendejada, vi cómo la maleta aparecía nuevamente. No había tiempo para escuchar a la pequeña, así que exclamé:

—¡Aquí viene! Sube ahora.

Lo próximo que nuestro fiel público pudo ver, fue a Sakura Kinomoto subiendo a la cinta de equipaje con la ayuda de Syaoran Li. ¿Los conocen? Pues espero que no, porque si yo hubiera formado parte de la audiencia, en ese instante probablemente estaría de pie entre la multitud mirando a dos pobres idiotas tratando de solucionar algo. Resulta que ahora YO soy uno de los dos idiotas, y esto indudablemente tiene que ser obra de mi tan querido y viejo amigo llamado Karma.

Cuando Sakura logró subir a la cinta, y sin caer milagrosamente, tomó con sus manos una vez más el mango superior. Debía esperar por mi señal para comenzar a empujar. Esperé a que pudiera encontrar un equilibrio y así evitar una humillación peor. Le eché un último vistazo a mi compañera, asegurándome que estaba bien y le di la señal.

Sí, la situación era un asco. ¡Qué bonita primera impresión que estábamos dando!

Creyendo que esto no podía ponerse peor, de repente escuchamos a un enojado guardia gritando a medida que se acercaba hacia nosotros. Se oía tan insoportable, que con su griterío cerré los ojos y maldecí un montón de veces en mi mente.

—Oh, por favor. —Me dije a mí mismo, queriendo ocultar mi rostro con mis manos, aunque claro, no podía por razones obvias. Era o tirar u ocultarme, pero nunca ambas.

—¡Hey! Baje de allí inmediatamente, la cinta no es para jugar.

Jo, un momento señor, ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí? Me indigné al escuchar un comentario tan… tan, ustedes saben. Aunque yo no fui el más afectado. Sakura, quien estaba bastante concentrada por cierto, dejó de empujar la maleta y miró con seriedad al guardia. Imagino que él tenía grandes planes para nosotros, menos ayudarnos.

—¡¿Qué? —Expresó ella con sus manos cruzadas frente a su pecho.

Ajá, ¡había soltado la puta manga! ¡Gracias por la ayuda!

—¡Baja ahora, niña! —Le ordenó el hombre, elevando la voz como un maestro de universidad. Este tipo estaba loco.

Levanté la vista como pude, porque seguía empujando la maletita, y me encontré con la expresión facial de mi ingenua compañera. En menos de un segundo rogué a todo lo que pudiera escucharme, para que ella hiciera algo al respecto. Y que _ese algo _fuera productivo.

—¿Y usted piensa que estoy subida aquí porque estoy jugando? —El tono de voz de Sakura se elevó de un momento a otro, casi repentinamente.

Asentí. Muy bien. Muy, muy bien.

Pero… tal parece que se había olvidado de la pequeña e insignificante misión que tenía. Con el fin de continuar su discusión con el guardia, se puso de pie olvidando completamente la bendita maleta, y dejó de ayudarme. Yo, por mi parte, seguía tirando de la manga sin mucho éxito.

Una broma de mal gusto, reitero.

Quise bloquear todo sonido molestoso que llegaba a mis oídos. Llegué al punto de preferir estar con la mente hecha mierda por obra del mago. Realmente lo prefería. Díganme una cosa, ¿de verdad parecía que estábamos jugando? Por favor, no llevábamos ni media hora en Londres y el ambiente de bienvenida ya era un verdadero infierno.

Sakura seguía discutiendo con el hombre, yo seguía siendo arrastrado por la maleta, nos acercábamos a una de las cuatro curvas… ¡y esta cosa no se movía!

Si lo que ocurrió después hubiera sido gracias a mi imaginación, tal vez estaría contando esta historia de manera diferente. Quizás brindando con una taza de café de vainilla o fumando un cigarrillo de chocolate contigo. Lamentablemente, la realidad te hace caer…

Caer de la cinta, por ejemplo.

No hablo de mí. Me refiero a la pequeña de ojos verdes que parecía querer volar con esa manera de agitar sus brazos. Su mente estaba lo bastante enfocada en discutir… y bueno, era una cosa o la otra. Ayudaba con la maleta y se sujetaba de ella o se quedaba batallando con el desconsiderado guardia logrando perder el equilibrio.

¿Qué pasó?

Pues digamos que lo siguiente que nuestro público pudo contemplar de esta humillante situación, fue cómo la chica de vestido naranja dejaba salir un _pequeño_ chillido de su boca, para terminar en el suelo de un sólo y brusco golpe.

Un espectáculo gratuito y sin fines de lucro, señoras y señores. No querrá perdérselo por nada del mundo. ¡Yo no tenía planeado que mi primer show fuera así!

Las risas de pronto se volvieron más sonoras e insoportables. Por otra parte, debo repetir que si yo hubiese sido parte de los espectadores, estaría riendo y probablemente llorando de risa. Claro, ya sé a quién le está haciendo gracia todo esto.

Escucha, querido Karma, ¿no crees que ya he aprendido mi lección? ¡Ya tuve suficiente con esta basura, maldita sea!

Dignidad, lo lamento. Sabes que hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para salvarte. Me abandonas, aquí echado a mi suerte, rodeado de idiotas insensibles... ¡No! No comiences con tus cuentos de que soy una roca que no sonríe.

¿Quién mierda me mandó a viajar? De seguro algún pobre perdido habrá sugerido la idea sin estar consciente de que… oh, esperen ¡Soy yo! Genial, Syaoran. Mereces un millón de aplausos por tu brillante decisión. Sabía que algo pasaría, y para ser sincero, no me sorprende lo que está ocurriendo.

En el instante en que Sakura hizo contacto con el suelo, apareció un chico rápidamente, acercándose hasta ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—Eriol…

¡Ah, miren! El gran desperdiciador de horas ha llegado al rescate, todos aplaudan. ¿No? ¿Nadie? Bien, yo tampoco lo haré.

¿Pero quién me ayuda a mí?

Oh, sí. Se me ha olvidado cómo se siente caminar libremente, cómo era pasar desapercibido, cómo mirar con desprecio a todo ser humano que pasara por mi lado, el hecho de inquietar con la mirada a quien me parecía interesante.

No iba a perdonarme nunca si llegaba a la cuarta curva con las manos aún sobre la maleta. Ya no podía. ¡Jodida Daidouji! ¡Jodida peque…!

—Necesitas ayuda con eso.

El ceño fruncido de mi cara desapareció y mis ojos se abrieron, permaneciendo así por obra de lo que tenía frente a mí.

Nota mental: No te burles de quien puede salvarte más tarde.

Solté la manga lateral al momento que ésta tocó el piso. Mis manos estaban rojas y me costaba trabajo sentirlas. Mi respiración estaba agitada y lo único que quería era llegar al bendito departamento, saltar a la cama, mantener mis párpados abajo por horas y así poder descansar.

Quise recuperar un poco de fuerzas sentándome en el piso, apoyando mi espalda junto a mi maleta. La oscuridad me envolvió, y se sentía tan jodidamente bien. Yo no venía a Londres para este tipo de niñerías. A fin de cuentas, había terminado salvando a la damisela en peligro. No como en los cuentos de hadas que suelen leer las niñas, pero ¿qué importa eso ahora?

Permanecí en esa posición unos minutos hasta que me sentí un poco mejor.

**Sakura's POV**

Uno de los tacones se había estropeado en el momento en que caí de la cinta. Una cosa estaba clara: Tomoyo iba a matarme cuando los viera.

Obviando un poco el tema del tacón, ¿las cosas podrían marchar en otra dirección? Me limité a caminar junto al carrito, con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo y llena de vergüenza por lo ocurrido hace un momento. Yo sólo quería que este viaje terminara pronto, junto con todo este embrollo.

Cuando todo volvió ligeramente a la normalidad, los tres nos dirigimos a la puerta de salida, soportando los ojos de todas las personas que habían sido parte de nuestro show, sobre nosotros. Me encargué de buscar a una de ellas en particular. Al dar con ella, le entregué mi más amable mirada de toda la vida. Cierto, el amable guardia tenía toda la culpa, no mi falta de energía.

¿Por qué?

Es bastante sencillo. Si él no se hubiera aparecido con su carácter de oso gruñón, yo jamás hubiera terminado en el suelo, recibiendo mi trasero todo el golpe. Y ahora es cuando le doy las gracias a Tomoyo por haber confeccionado unas pantaletas cortas para usarlas bajo el vestido. ¿Se imaginan el espectáculo si esa prenda de vestir no existiera? Todo se vuelve irónico poco a poco.

Él se había percatado que estaba pendiente de él, sin embargo se quedó de pie como un idiota, pretendiendo que nada había pasado hace un rato. Dios, si tan sólo…

—Puedes mirarlo con todo el odio del mundo, pero jamás se te ocurriría golpearlo, Sakura.

La voz de Eriol me hizo volver en sí, girando al mismo tiempo para encontrarme con sus oscuros ojos azules, los cuales no intimidaban tanto como los de Syaoran cuando hacían contacto con los míos.

Y sí, probablemente él tenía razón. Poseía un corazón tan bueno y una actitud tan caritativa, que no podría siquiera matar una mosca. Aunque debía admitir que algún día, algo me haría cambiar de opinión, y fuera lo que fuera que me hiciera enojar yo no iba a responder por mis actos. Me refiero a algo mucho peor que aplastar a Touya si hubiera sido del porte de un poste. ¿No era un monstruo después de todo? Pues entonces que no se quejen.

—Algún día, Eriol… espera y lo verás.

Eriol se rió con mi comentario y lo imité unos segundos más tarde. La manera en que suele reír es realmente contagiosa, y me hacía recordar a aquel niño británico que conocí cuando estaba en la primaria. La felicidad que me rodeó en ese instante me hizo caer en cuenta de que no había visto a Eriol hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí de pie sin hacer nada? ¡Es Eriol!

—¡Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo! —Exclamé tan alegre como pude, arrojándome a sus brazos para poder saludarlo. Eriol respondió mi abrazo, y con él comencé a sentir que no todo estaba tan mal como yo pensaba.

A decir verdad, Eriol había regresado a Inglaterra en cuanto terminamos el segundo año de secundaria. Desde entonces, sólo habíamos tenido contacto con él por teléfono y correo electrónico. A diferencia de mí, Tomoyo tuvo la oportunidad de viajar aquí hace un tiempo para visitarlo. Gracias a los exámenes finales me perdí la opción de viajar. ¡Pero todo estaba bien ahora!

Cuando decidí terminar el abrazo, me distancié un poco de mi amigo sin quitar la sonrisa de mis labios. Sin embargo, él sólo estaba mirando fijamente hacia el frente. Permanecí junto a él con una ceja levantada, no comprendiendo nada. Luego lo vi esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, y me pregunté por un momento si me estaba perdiendo de algo importante. Mi curiosidad fue más grande que yo, obligándome a seguir el punto de atención. Curiosamente di con Syaoran, quien tenía la mirada fija en Eriol.

—¿Qué estás mirando, Eriol? —Pregunté, aferrándome de su brazo para llamar su atención.

Las sonrisas de Eriol eran siempre tan misteriosas, tanto como las de Tomoyo.

—¿Quién es tu amigo, Sakura?

¿Mi amigo? ¿Qué amigo? Amigo… ¡Oh, claro!

—¡Ah! Qué despistada soy —Dije llevándome la mano a la boca, ¿cómo pude pasarlo por alto?—. Eriol, él es Li Syaoran… ¿Syaoran estás bien?

Al darme la vuelta para presentarlo, lo vi con una mueca y un cigarrillo entre los labios recién encendido. Por la expresión de su rostro, algo me decía que debía permanecer callada. Por otra parte, sabía que tenía que llegar al fondo de lo que le ocurría. Abandoné el brazo de Eriol para acercarme a él, pero con cada paso que yo daba, Syaoran se volteaba para darme la espalda.

—Syaoran, ¿qué…?

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —La pregunta de Eriol me dejó con las palabras en la boca. No me había percatado que él también se había acercado, incluso un poco más hacia Syaoran. ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

Tanto Eriol como yo centramos nuestra atención en Syaoran. El cigarrillo en su boca, su permanente mueca, la sonrisa invisible que nunca aparecería, junto con la respuesta que ambos queríamos saber. No existían palabras en este momento, sólo miradas. Las miradas valen mucho, ¿no es así?

Una calada más bastó para romper el silencio.

—Sí.

Tras su respuesta, volví a quedar con un gran signo de interrogación sobre mi cabeza. Eh… ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Seguir con la presentación?

Con el viento que rondaba por Londres, mi cabello se mecía de un lugar a otro frente a mi cara. De pronto todo se había vuelto en un juego de izquierda, derecha, izquierda… y nuevamente a la derecha. Eriol seguía sonriendo, mientras que Syaoran encendía otro cigarrillo, aparentemente de chocolate por el aroma que se desprendía con cada calada que le daba. Estar en medio de ambos, me dio a entender que uno de los dos no pretendía ignorar los movimientos del otro.

—Eh… Eriol, ¿te parece si nos vamos a casa? —Sugerí, intentando lograr algo en esta historia— Estoy cansadísima, sólo quiero acostarme a dormir en una cama, por favor— Le dije, dejando salir de mi boca un suspiro agotador.

Eriol asintió.

—El auto está en el estacionamiento —Buscó las llaves en su bolsillo—. Iré por él. ¿Está bien… si esperas aquí?

Escuché un repentino gruñido junto a mí.

¿Ah?

—Estará bien. —Comentó Syaoran, quejándose y cruzándose de brazos.

Mi cabeza comenzaba a ser un lío tremendo, y si no llegaba a darme una jaqueca pues entonces era mi _día de suerte. _El mundo es un lugar hermoso, ¿no?

Pero no me sentía bien.

Y ahora que volvía a estar a solas con él…

—Lo siento.

Syaoran detuvo su plan de abrir la cajetilla nuevamente. En su lugar, me dirigió una mirada un tanto confundida. Supongo que era la misma expresión que traía yo desde hace un buen rato.

—¿De qué hablas?

Realmente lo siento.

—No has tenido un buen viaje, y gran parte del problema ha sido por mi culpa. —Agaché mi cabeza, apenada. En el fondo sabía que cargaba con un montón de responsabilidad por todas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo. No las comprendía del todo, pero sentía la necesidad de disculparme por ello.

No recibí una respuesta. Sólo un par de ojos ámbar.

—Sé que el incidente de las maletas fue por un descuido mío y lo siento muchísimo. Verás, no era mi intención que esto pasara, es sólo que…

—Sakura.

—…de verdad, se suponía que Tomoyo enviaría el equipaje directamente a la Hostal de Eriol. No debía aparecer en la cinta…

—Sakura.

—… pero entonces apareció el guardia y tropecé…

—¡Sakura, no eres el problema!

Dos manos se aferraron a mis brazos, agitándome ligeramente para hacerme reaccionar, dejándome sin habla. Acercándome a él.

—Escúchame, tú no eres el problema.

**Syaoran's POV**

Mi problema no es un montón de frases, ni un momento vergonzoso en público, el cual por cierto no tendría ni el más mínimo sentido, siendo que he pasado por cosas peores en las tablas. ¿Entonces qué me sucede? ¿Por qué de pronto atesoro esta puta cajetilla de cigarrillos? Luke siempre tiene la razón, y claro que la necesito… habría fumado el tercero si alguien no hubiera comenzado con un patético drama de responsabilidades. Patético, infantil e incluso torpe, pero no puedo esperar otra cosa a cambio, ni pretender que me importa.

Soy muy frío en ocasiones.

Vamos, no me salgas con que aún no te habías dado cuenta.

Al estar sobre un escenario, tienes que estar consciente de que tendrás al menos media centena de ojos sobre ti, vigilando cada movimiento que haces, pendientes de algún error que probablemente jamás ocurrirá porque estás haciendo un buen trabajo. Las cosas tienden a ser así la mayor parte del tiempo. Señores, yo no estaba sobre un escenario cuando ese par de ojos azules me perturbaron.

Claro, los mismos que habían sido un socorro para mí, pero que al siguiente minuto me tenían bajo una lupa para inspeccionar cada detalle de mi vida. Aunque el vistazo que recibí no fue lo más angustioso. Debo admitirlo, yo también miro a la gente. Pues claro, me divierte hacerlo… pero ¡mierda! Yo no andaba por todas partes sonriendo como si quisiera matar a alguien o incluso… a comerlo.

Esa jodida sonrisa en su cara de señor inglés me hizo ponerme en alerta de inmediato. ¡Y tener la estúpida necesidad de refugiarme en el chocolate!

Las cosas más absurdas pasaron por mi cabeza, una y otra vez. ¿No estaba teniendo el mejor día de mi vida? Que conste que es el segundo.

Y así como él no me quitó la mirada de encima, yo tampoco lo hice. No me importó la sonrisa de mierda que me enseñaba mientras abrazaba a Sakura de esa manera. Ni que al momento de tener que decir algo no haya sido capaz de formular una frase decente. ¿Para qué? Además, ¿desde cuándo yo me entusiasmaba cuando tenía que conocer gente? Conmigo no, señores. Si esperan algo tan absurdo de mí, pues les tengo una muy mala noticia.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Simular que todo marcha de maravilla. A menos que este tipo lea mentes igual que Luke y me mande todo a la mierda.

Por si fuera poco, tener que remediar con lo que estaba pasando justo ahora no me hacía mucha gracia. Porque, en realidad, y aunque niegue con la cabeza en silencio, no logro entender a esa odiosa voz de mi conciencia que dice que sí cuando lo que yo quiero es decir que no.

Sentado en el asiento trasero, con mi maletín y guitarra… en el auto de Eriol.

¿A que no lo creen? Si tan sólo vieran la mueca que tengo, y escucharan la risa de _te lo dije_ en mi cabeza, comprenderían mucho mejor de lo que estoy hablando. Pero si pudiera nombrar a mi conciencia, entonces le pondría algo así como… verde.

Lo sé, no tiene mucho sentido. Déjame explicar un poco, pero créeme que no te será difícil. Verde, por el simple hecho de que fueron esos ojos de pequeña, con la excusa de que se sentiría mejor si permitía que me llevasen a casa en lugar de tomar el autobús.

Vale, he dicho que soy frío y que no me importa. Es sólo que ver a Sakura de esa manera, tan confundida, disculpándose como si no hubiera un mañana… yo no pude decirle que no. Pero aceptar la oferta de mala gana no fue lo peor, ni hacerla reaccionar un par de veces sujetándola por los brazos. Supongo que el sonido fingido proveniente de la garganta de su amigo se llevaba todos los premios. Porque claro, después de que te tengan en la mira, te sonrían como un imbécil y que te encuentren poco menos abrazando a su amiga, debe significar un montón de huevadas para él, las cuales no tengo intensión de saber.

Quiero llegar a mi departamento, por favor.

**Sakura's POV**

Después de dar un paseo improvisado por las calles de Londres, buscando el departamento de Syaoran, todo alrededor se tornó más cálido. Mi conciencia estaba un tanto tranquila, pero el calor de mis mejillas no me lo quitaba nadie, ni siquiera el viento frío que golpeaba el auto y lo rodeaba.

Insistí, incluso sin tener claro por qué lo estaba pidiendo. Sin ver una sonrisa a cambio, sólo un saludo con la mano y un intercambio de números por si algo ocurría.

Mis intentos habían fallado después de todo. No quedé satisfecha conmigo misma, pero en parte el saber que estaba solucionando las cosas… bueno, de algo tendrá que servir ¿no?

Eriol había cambiado de ruta camino a casa para pasar al supermercado. Comprar cosas para preparar la cena de esta noche, y alguna golosina para mi cara larga, habían sido las palabras que utilizó para convencerme. Vamos, ni la mejor golosina del mundo logrará alegrarme el resto del día.

¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la hostal?

Un lugar que sólo vi en fotos un par de veces, pero siempre seguía siendo todo un misterio para mí. Porque las cosas nunca resultaban ser lo mismo en la vida real. La hostal Eriol quedaba a unas ocho cuadras del supermercado según él. Ocho maravillosas y distantes cuadras de aquí. Sabes, caminar puede parecer una buena idea. Casi lo suficientemente tentadora como para hacer que desabrochara el cinturón de seguridad y…

No, olvídalo. Está demasiado calientito aquí dentro del auto. Tan acogedor que quedarme dormida justo ahora me parecía una maravilla. Aunque he aguantado lo suficiente como para echarme aquí a descansar. En todo caso, Eriol no puede tardar tanto en hacer unas cuantas compras.

Busqué el botón para encender la calefacción. Iba a terminar congelada si no recibía aunque sea un poco de aire caliente. Llevar un vestido me iba a matar… o congelar. El sonido de los tacones chocando con el piso del auto, las manos del viento golpeando las ventanas, la radio que transmitía una antigua canción ochentera y yo abrazándome a mí misma. Nunca había sido una persona tan friolenta… y no me explicaba el escalofrío que me dio cuando mis propios brazos me abrazaron. Mis manos estaban tan frías como el cristal empañado junto a mí. Sin embargo una chispa de calor se encendió.

Y sonreí.

Sonreí porque al fin estaba aquí, en Londres. Lo que estaba sintiendo era nuevo, bueno, y no quería que desapareciera. Miré hacia abajo, alejando las luces de mis ojos, refugiándome en los recuerdos de estos dos días de largo viaje y en el sonido de la lluvia que comenzaba a cubrir nuevamente la ciudad. Entonces, ¿eres la responsable de todo esto que me pasa? Quiero creer que lo eres.

Reaccioné cuando una ráfaga de frío hizo contacto tomándome desprevenida. Miré hacia la puerta para ver a Eriol con un par de bolsas en las manos, empapado por la lluvia y con sus anteojos empañados. La imagen me pareció muy divertida y no aguanté una carcajada. En serio, ¿cómo logró encontrar el auto?

—¿Por qué te ríes así, Sakura? —Preguntó molesto. Su tono de voz lo delataba, pero yo seguí riendo.

—No lo sé, es sólo que tú… —Lo vi alzar una ceja mientras abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad. Me callé y mordí mis labios—. No sé qué decirte.

—¿No sabes qué decirme? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Ya te lo he dicho —Respondí apenas, rogándole a cualquier cosa que estuviera aquí para que Eriol cerrara la puerta de una buena vez—, además me ha hecho gracia.

—Ya veremos si te hace gracia más adelante.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Eriol encendió el motor, limpió un poco el parabrisas y finalmente me respondió:

—Oh, nada.

**~Till I find you ~**

Con cada vuelta en una esquina, mi ansiedad aumentaba a un nivel más arriba. Eriol de pronto había decidido guardar silencio, por lo que opté por hacer lo mismo. Me limité a centrar mi atención en la ciudad, en las personas bajo sus paraguas protegiéndose de la tormenta. Por mi cabeza pasaban imágenes mías, yendo a la universidad, caminando cerca del Big Ben o bebiéndome un café en el camino.

Sentí una pequeña presión en el pecho y cómo mis labios se curvaban ligeramente. Imaginé entonces lo que sería mi habitación. Puede sonar algo loco y extraño, pero lo que yo sentía en esos momentos era algo parecido a la noche antes de Navidad. ¿No es maravillosa esa sensación que te da cuando miras cada treinta segundos el reloj? Mientras estás esperando a que éste marque por fin la medianoche. Me cuestioné si es que resultaría bueno empezar con el famoso _¿Cuánto falta?_ que suelen preguntar los niños siempre.

Puede resultar irritante, incluso si yo lo hiciera justo ahora. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y decir algo, me arrepentí. No por no querer aparentar ser una niña pequeña haciendo semejante cosa. Creo sinceramente, que fue en el momento en el cual el auto se detuvo frente a una casa enorme de tres pisos con una apariencia británica y única.

Me apegué a la ventana de inmediato, intentando limpiarla al mismo tiempo para observar mejor. Quizás lucía como una boba, pero lo que tenía justo en frente valía la pena.

¿Ésta era la hostal de Eriol?

¡Era más grande que mi propia casa!

—Espera a que la veas por dentro, es aún más impresionante de lo que parece a simple vista.

—O por fotografías —Agregué, impaciente por descender del auto y empujar aquella puerta de madera.

Después de que Eriol apagó el motor, me apresuré en salir para llegar al umbral. Creo haber corrido, no muy exitosamente, y haber pisado por accidente y despiste un charco de agua en el camino. Eriol me había entregado las llaves al notar que mi paciencia ya estaba por el suelo. Así de simple y sin tener que decir palabra alguna. ¡Me conocía tan bien!

Luego de un juego de adivinanzas e intentar con unas cinco llaves, logré dar con la correcta. Claro, la única de un tamaño razonable como para encajar en la cerradura de una puerta como ésa. Introduje la llave dentro de la cerradura y la hice girar hacia la derecha, tal como me habían indicado. Cuando escuché ese peculiar sonido, empujé la puerta con ambas manos.

**~Till I find you ~**

Subir los escalones para llegar al segundo piso fue todo un reto. Pero la travesía no terminó ahí. Pasé por cuatro puertas, un cuarto de baño, incluso por una especie de biblioteca. Llegué a pensar en que podría aparecer el hombre de rojo y entregarme un mapa.

—¿No puedes darme una pista? —Grité, haciendo eco por todo el lugar. Maldición, Eriol no me decía nada.

—Ya te he dicho que está en el segundo piso, ¿qué otra pista quieres?

—¡Hay muchas habitaciones en este piso, Eriol! ¿Cómo voy a…? —En ese instante, me topé con una lámpara. Recordaba algo sobre esta lámpara, pero tenía que asegurarme antes—. ¿Eriol?

—¿Ya estás?

No te preguntaría de ser ese el caso.

—¿Es normal que quiera cruzar una puerta color beige, con una lámpara arriba de ésta?

El tiempo que tardó en responder bastó como para que el eco desapareciera. Estaba inquieta, necesitaba que me dijera algo, joder.

—Felicitaciones. Me parece que has encontrado tu refugio.

Mi repentino trance me dejó como si fuera una estatua humana, pero al despertar… reí, aplaudí y me acerqué lo más rápido que pude hasta ella. ¡El momento que había estado esperando durante dos días y con muchísimas ansias al fin estaba aquí!

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando entré a mi habitación.

Contuve la emoción que tenía dentro antes de atreverme a echarle un vistazo a cada detalle. Era un poco más grande que la de Japón y tenía una ventana enorme que entregaba una vista increíble y envidiable por cualquiera. Noté que la cama era dos plazas, y puse mala cara al verla. Ésta era muy grande para mí. En serio, yo no necesito una cama de princesa. Estaba dispuesta a preguntarle a Eriol si es que tenía alguna otra más pequeña para poder cambiarla, pero luego de pensarlo un poco mejor descarté la idea.

Di unos pasos hasta llegar a una nueva puerta que daba paso a un baño individual. ¡Y es que no pude haber pedido algo mejor que un baño para mí sola!

Bien, con respecto a las paredes… no eran de color rosa, más bien eran de un tono gris casi negro y las cortinas le hacían juego. No me importaba en absoluto. De hecho estaba al tanto de qué con las luces encendidas que tenía a cada costado de la cama, de noche se vería todo muy bien. Incluso podría adquirir algunas luces navideñas y colgarlas entre algunos cuadros que estaban en las paredes. ¡Sí! con ellas la habitación deslumbraría.

—¿Qué te parece? —Preguntó Eriol desde el umbral de la puerta. Di un brinco de sorpresa al escucharlo de repente— Me parece que está perfecta para ti.

—Lo es, muchísimas gracias —Expresé, sentándome al borde de la cama para luego apoyar mi cabeza sobre una de las tantas almohadas—. No tienes idea cuánto me gusta. Acertaste con lo de la vista.

—Lo mejor para ti, pequeña Sakura.

—¡No me llames así! ¡Ya no soy pequeña, Eriol! —Protesté ante su comentario. Sí, quería que por una vez, mi amigo me viera como la adulta joven que era.

—No me digas. Pues aparentabas ser toda una adulta mientras jugabas en la cinta del aeropuerto —Me aguanté las ganas de tomar una almohada y arrojársela directo en el rostro, sólo para no darle la razón—. En serio, ¿es que no leíste las instrucciones a un costado de la cinta?

¡Estaba cansada! ¡¿Por qué tendría que leerlas?

—DO NOT walk on conveyor. Will result in…-

—Sí, sé en qué terminaría —Interrumpí molesta—. Lo he comprobado yo misma.

Me crucé de brazos y desvié la mirada hacia la ventana. El recuerdo del bochorno me hizo recordar aquel molestoso dolor en el trasero gracias a la caída.

—¿Te molesta si duermo un poco? —Le pregunté antes de poder cerrar mis ojos y entrar al país de las maravillas, que me llamaba con urgencia desde hace varias horas. La pequeña Alice estaba perdida y yo debía ir en su búsqueda. Claro, desde que soy buena en esto de perderse por los mundos.

—Tuviste un viaje larguísimo, tienes todo el derecho para descansa lo que quieras —Comentó mientras cerrada un poco la ventana—. Estaré abajo si me necesitas para cualquier cosa. Te enseñaré el Piano en ese entonces.

Oh, no.

Un momento, por favor. Alice definitivamente puede esperar, y si no puede, pues entonces que se pierda porque yo no iré a buscarla. Pero es que… él no acababa de decirme una cosa así.

Entonces me senté de golpe y lo miré fijamente. Él parecía muy divertido y no paraba de reír. Déjenme decirles que a mí, su comentario no me cayó bien. Oh, ¿se refería a esto? Debí imaginarlo desde el principio.

—¡Eres un Idiota! —Exclamé, tomando una almohada y arrojándola. Sí, había ido muy lejos—Sabes qué no podré dormir tranquila sin ver antes el Piano, y estás al tanto de que una vez que lo tenga en frente, estaré horas sentada tocando algunas canciones. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

Eriol volvió a sonreír. Pero esta vez su sonrisa daba miedo.

—Vamos, un poco de respeto o te vas de aquí —Refunfuñé al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza rápidamente—. ¿Lo ves? Sigues siendo la misma de siempre. Ahora duérmete.

Escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrándose suavemente. Volví a recostarme sobre la cama, sobre _mi _grande y fría cama. Comencé a hacer pucheros y sentí unas ganas enormes de levantarme e ir tras el Piano. Debía despistar a mi mente, por lo que volteé para apreciar la vista del exterior, quizás así lograría relajarme después de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Me pregunto si podré ver las estrellas cada noche antes de dormir.

Eso deseaba, aunque si el clima seguía comportándose así… las únicas estrellas que iba a ver serían las que pintaría más adelante en el techo de la habitación.

Y lo haría en cuanto tuviera la energía para ir de compras y redecorar un poco. Puede que sea perfecta para mí, pero le falta un montón para tener el calor y la esencia para llamarla algo así como, _mi hogar_.

**Syaoran's POV**

—Aquí está la llave —Me dijo una joven chica de cabello rojizo mientras me entregaba un par de llaves doradas—. Si necesitas algo, en el departamento hay un teléfono que conecta directo con la recepción, ¿está bien? Sólo tienes que presionar el botón rojo, no es muy complicado.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero con una mueca. De verdad, no hacía falta tanta instrucción, digo ¿por quién me tomaba? Yo sabía hacer estas cosas. Pero aun así, la chica no se preocupó de apreciar mi gesto.

—Welcome to London! —Sonrió, mirándome rápidamente para regresar toda su atención a la pantalla de su laptop, ignorándome como si yo nunca hubiera estado allí con ella. Qué sonrisa más forzada había sido ésa. No iba a valer la pena responderle, y tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo. Después de semejante bienvenida, ¿quién querría?

Levanté mi equipaje y mi maletín. Con suerte sí pude levantar la guitarra, pero si la soltaba estaba claro que sería por pereza mía. No iba a darme dos viajes para subir todo el equipaje. Busqué el camino hasta el ascensor más cercano, y por fortuna se encontraba en el piso número nueve. No tendría que esperar demasiado para abordarlo. Presioné el botón y permanecí de pie frente a la puerta por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente ésta se abrió.

Mi departamento se hallaba en el tercer piso a unos pasos del ascensor —muchas gracias—, y aunque me parecía excesivamente lujoso para mí, agradecía infinitamente a mi familia por escoger un lugar que quedara a menos de treinta minutos de la Casa Central. De modo que sólo debería manejar un poco para llegar a la bendita casa de estudios. Y era una maravillosa ventaja porque significaba que podría dormir muchos minutos más de los que solía dormir cuando estaba en Hong Kong. Mi universidad en China estaba casi a una hora y cuarto en auto. En resumidas cuentas, era una mierda. Esa era la consecuencia de vivir en una ciudad relativamente… enorme.

¿Me creerían si les digo que el ascensor tenía una musiquita de fondo? Jamás pensé que una cosa así fuera real. ¡Era jodidamente odiosa! En serio, si tenía que soportarla por más de treinta segundos juro que me volvería loco. Sin embargo, ¿voy a tener que escucharla todos los días? Cada puto día de aquí hasta seis meses más. Oh, sí, qué maravilla.

Cuando la pequeña pantalla marcó el número tres, la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Y si pensaba que las sorpresas se habían acabado, estaba bien equivocado. Frente a mí había un niño de no más de seis años, quien se quedó inmóvil mientras me miraba detenidamente con su cabeza ladeada hacia el lado izquierdo. Alcé una ceja esperando a que se apartara de mi camino, pero al no hacerlo, terminé suspirando de mala gana. Lo saludé con un movimiento de cabeza y comencé a caminar, haciéndome a un lado para no chocar con él.

305 era el número de mi departamento. Por algún motivo que desconozco, aquí usaban números impares y no pares.

—Tú debes ser el chico nuevo.

Una vocecita se escuchó justo detrás de mí. El mismo niño del ascensor caminaba junto a mí, y seguía con su cabeza ladeada… como si hubiera nacido así o algo por el estilo. Tal vez tenía un problema serio. Me resigné ante las posibles estupideces que estaba pensando justo ahora. No podía evitarlo, ni aunque lo quisiera.

—My name is Elliott, what's your name? —Preguntó con un acento inglés lo suficientemente marcado para alguien tan pequeño como él—. Are you from another planet? You seem very quiet… —Su cabeza seguía ladeada— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Es muy descortés no responder a una pregunta, tu madre debería…

—Syaoran —Interrumpí antes de que pudiera continuar con un monólogo que prometía ser larguísimo si yo no abría la boca y decía algo. Los únicos monólogos sin sentidos que tolero son los de Luke. Pero… ¿y si este mocoso era un mini Luke?

Oh, dios, ¿por qué?

_Elliott, _porque así creo que se llama o si llegué a escuchar bien… como sea. El mocoso dio un ligero brinco en su lugar y juntó sus manos dejando salir un aplauso bastante torpe. La verdad es que no tenía ni la más puta idea de lo que buscaba, pero de mí no recibiría nada. ¡Joder, quiero descansar!

—Oye, Syaoran, ¿sabes una cosa? No, claro que no la sabes, tú no sabes nada…

Cálmate. Aguanta un poco. ¿Listo? Bien, déjalo salir.

—…tengo una hermana menor, ¿acaso te casarás con ella?...

Whoa… Alto ahí mocoso.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando aquí?

¿De dónde había salido este niño?

Lo miré con una pésima expresión en el rostro. Él niño raro éste simulaba una apariencia adorable. Sí, ahí está el error: Simulaba, Syaoran. Era impresionante cómo hablaba cada cosa se le pasaba por la cabeza, porque tenía muy claro que ni siquiera se detenía a pensar las huevadas que decía. Simplemente llegaba a ser muy irritante.

Mi ánimo no se encontraba en un nivel razonable como para soportar a un niño ahora. El asunto era cómo hacérselo saber, y con una pizca de ayuda, tal vez entendería que no pretendía socializar, menos con él.

—Escucha, tú, niño… Elliott —Comencé— No, no voy a casarme con tu hermana. No, tampoco soy de otro planeta. Sí, soy una persona callada y que odia a los niños llorones… y por último, ¿cómo supiste que llegaría?

El niño se encogió de hombros y sonrío.

—Es un secreto que no puedo revelar. Si lo hago, Aslan se enojará conmigo y no podré entrar a Narnia otra vez… ¡Oh no! —Gritó de repente, llevándose ambas manos al rostro provocando que diera un paso hacia atrás— ¡He dejado la puerta abierta! Syaoran, debo regresar o estaré en graves problemas —Agregó dándose la vuelta y comenzó a correr hasta el ascensor, no sin antes decir—. I'll see you tomorrow! —Se despidió agitando su mano, y desapareció cuando la puerta del elevador se cerró delante de él.

Ahora yo estaba inmóvil, con una cara de póker épica, frente a la puerta 305.

¿Qué… demonios acababa de pasar?

Bueno, no podía anhelar otra cosa. Desde mi llegada al Reino Unido, nada había sido normal, así que...

Por favor, todo el maldito viaje ha sido una verdadera mierda. Bien por mí que no es al cien por ciento similar a mi llegada a Francia cuando tenía dieciséis años. Sin embargo, este niño se encargó de imitar a Luke de una manera increíble. ¿Saben? Nunca dejó de ladear su cabeza. Tendría sentido que mi cabeza estuviera ladeada también, y que diera tortícolis.

He vivido antes esta situación. Sé cómo es y en qué resultará si no pongo un límite desde ya.

En fin.

Suspiré antes de empujar la puerta y entrar al departamento. Y volví a hacerlo cuando me di cuenta que sobrevivir los próximos seis meses aquí sería más sencillo de lo que yo pensaba. Me tomé libremente la molestia de correr las cortinas para dejar entrar un poco de luz… bueno, poco en el sentido de que prácticamente, no había luz natural. Culpen al cielo y no a la capa gris de tierra que cubría el ventanal.

Me quejé al pensar que tendría que dedicarme a limpiar esa asquerosidad. Como estaba tan agotado por el viaje, negué con la cabeza y golpeé la ventana. No me verían por un buen par de días, pues yo no iba a levantarme de la cama de aquí hasta que la semana terminara. Le propuse una idea interesante a mi cerebro: ¿qué te parece si vamos directo a la habitación? Y él pareció escuchar mi petición, porque inmediatamente después de eso, caminé hacia el pasillo del departamento, sin siquiera dedicar unos minutos de mi tiempo para ver con más detalle el lugar.

Olvidé a propósito las maletas y todo lo demás en la entrada. Me prometí a mí mismo que iría por ellas después de dormir una siesta. Entonces atravesé el pasillo a paso lento, sin que nadie me apresurara. Sólo mis ganas de olvidarme de todo. Paso a paso, hasta que di con la habitación.

No hizo falta que caminara como un subnormal. Bastó con mirar detenidamente hacia el frente, dar un patético salto y alcanzar la cama, la cual parecía tener un enorme cartel dándome la bienvenida, pero esta vez, una bienvenida más al estilo Broadway.

Imaginen una enorme marquesina rodeada de luces brillantes. En el centro con letras verdes se leía mi nombre cada dos segundos debido a su parpadeo. Pero obviamente, nada de eso era real.

Abre los ojos, Syaoran. Nada de eso puede llegar a ser real. Sólo había una cama normal, con almohadas normales y una estúpida alfombra blanca a un lado. ¡Ni siquiera me gustaba el color blanco!

Todo lo anterior perdió importancia –si es que la tuvo– cuando me recosté, dejando en evidencia cuánto extrañaba la comodidad. En serio, los asientos del aeropuerto… no son camas después de todo, y ni hablar de los asientos del avión.

Un verdadero asco.

Tendido sobre la cama, me giré hacia el costado derecho queriendo mirar un poco el cielo y descansar la vista. No sin antes sacar la cajetilla de cigarrillos de mi bolsillo, y arrojarla sin cuidado sobre la mesa de noche. Me dije a mí mismo que la dosis de chocolate que me había mandado hoy se me había escapado de las manos. ¿Qué importa? lo deseaba con toda el alma. Es un muy buen motivo.

El cielo amenazaba con gran seguridad comenzar a llorar una vez más, entonces aproveché la oportunidad para relajarme… y escuchar de alguna forma el sonido de las gotas de lluvia.

Sólo oigo lo que quiero oír.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando ésta, de pronto, empezó a empañarse poco a poco. Miles de gotitas caían desde las nubes sin cesar, como si estuvieran escapando de algo. Golpeándose torpemente contra el vidrio, finalmente para descender derrotadas. Una lástima por ellas.

Aunque estos climas son totalmente deprimentes para mí, el sonido de la lluvia siempre es una excelente canción de cuna para dormir. Me concentré en capturar cada sonido, tanto del viento como el de la tormenta, cerrando mis ojos y cubriéndome con unas cuantas mantas.

Esta, señoras y señores, sería una larga, larga siesta.

El agotamiento físico me torturaba como quería en estos momentos. Debería comprender que este pobre chico merece reposar sin interrupción. Lo más probable es que mañana le tomaría el peso a la situación, y me daría el tiempo de ordenar y desempacar.

La función debía llegar a su fin, el telón debería caer pronto, y yo debería irme a mutis cuando el público dejara de prestarme atención. Qué show, ¿no? Me refiero al que me ocasionó la famosa maletita de la señorita _Daidouji._

Vamos, tengo fuerza, pero es que esa mierda era imposible de levantar.

Tanto mi ánimo físico y psicológico estaban quizás en dónde, pero no conmigo. Ni siquiera había telefoneado a casa para avisar que ya estaba en Londres. Tomaré esta situación como un entreacto.

Nadie por aquí, nadie por allá.

**Sakura's POV**

¿Han notado en sus sueños una ligera pero fuerte conexión con la realidad?

Cuando todo parece cobrar sentido, y te das cuenta que estás a la salida de un mundo utópico. Hay algo allí afuera que te llama, grita tu nombre sin parar, canta y sigue llamándote con la sensación de que no puede vivir si no le prestas tu atención. Aunque lo que tú realmente piensas, es que debes regalarla, porque ésta es importante. Tanto como aquello que necesitas ver o incluso encontrar.

El balanceo de aquel columpio de madera, colgado en la firme rama de un árbol de cerezo, de pronto se detuvo. Y yo, quien en esos momentos movía mis piernas para tomar impulso e ir más y más arriba, reacciono al no sentir la brisa chocando contra mí.

¿Pero qué es lo que siento ahora?

Un sonido. Y cierro mis ojos, queriendo saber de qué se trata. Mi oído musical me dice cosas, mi corazón dice otras. Sin embargo yo misma me encargo de identificarlo.

Hay quienes me dicen que me ponga de pie y corra. Debería seguir las palabras de aquellas voces. Hallar la fuente de todo esto y calmar mi repentino entusiasmo por lo desconocido.

Aunque, ¿sabes? Pensándolo mejor, no es tan desconocido como parece…

No podría ser capaz de confundirlo. Ni en el más extraño de los sueños. Y si llegara a perder mi memoria, siento la seguridad de que tampoco lo olvidaría.

Desperté con la dulce melodía de aquel instrumento creado por Cristofori. Y mi vida se la debía a él, junto con su valentía y creatividad. ¿Te imaginas vivir sin la sensación de escuchar o tocar música? _Tu _música.

La música que ansiaba un encuentro conmigo.

Mis ojos seguían cerrados, negando la posibilidad o tal vez dudando aún de mis extraños presentimientos. ¿Qué tal si estaba equivocada? ¿Y si todo era producto de mi imaginación?

Vamos, no puedes entrar en pánico. Respira tranquila y confiada. ¿Te das cuenta? Lo conoces demasiado bien como para tener alguna duda al respecto.

Entonces sentí un ligero calor. No recordaba haberme cubierto con mantas antes de ir a dormir. Sólo de dejarme caer libremente sobre la almohada y entregarme a Morfeo. Tal vez Eriol se había preocupado de hacerlo. En realidad era muy atento conmigo después de todo. Creo que por eso tomé la decisión de hospedarme en este lugar. Iba a necesitar a un amigo que estuviese pendiente de mí, que me recordará en que día estoy, que me orientará. Soy tan despistada…

Sólo sonreí, y cuando me convencí a mí misma de lo consciente que estaba, abrí finalmente mis ojos.

No tarde en sentarme y apoyarme sobre mis dos manos sobre la cama. Aún tenía a Kero a mi lado, y sentí de alguna forma, que Tomoyo estaba aquí conmigo. El peluche, después de todo, era la gran sorpresa que mi amiga tenía guardada para mí. Y estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en hacerme compañía. Sus alas eran tan adorables como su cabeza, y ¿te digo una cosa? Parece un tierno osito de peluche.

Empujé las mantas hacia atrás cuidadosamente, procurando no ocasionar un desorden. No tenía ganas ordenar... menos ahora.

Mi mente se iba a las nubes, pero no a aquellas que cubrían el cielo de Londres ahora.

Y yo seguía escuchando esa dulce melodía. Es simple el hecho de saber que no estaba muy lejos de ella, y que el encargado de interpretarla seguramente lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Aunque, por otra parte, si este sonido sería el que me despertaría todos los días para ir a la universidad, entonces me levantaría con un enorme ánimo cada mañana. Y claro, procuraría no llegar tarde…

Por favor, desde ya sé que no será el mejor despertador del mundo.

Salí de la cama en menos de un segundo, y cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo de la habitación, sentí un pequeño calambre en ellos. El sacrificio de andar con tacones por más de veinticuatro horas. Caminé en punta de pie lentamente hasta la puerta y giré la perilla con cuidado. Una vez afuera, el sonido se escuchó con más fuerza que antes, y pese a que no sabía de dónde provenía, dejé que la música me guiará hacia el tesoro.

Conté cinco pasos en línea recta y un giro a la izquierda. Entonces me encontré con ¿una escalera? Sí, así es. Me encogí de hombros y suspiré. Está bien, no eran más de ocho peldaños hacia arriba, no me iba a matar por dar un último esfuerzo subiendo cada uno de ellos. No obstante, la ansiedad que tenía hizo que temiera en si perdería el equilibrio y volvería a caer. El último de los escalones me probó lo contrario, topándome con él bajo mis pies sin ningún tipo de problema.

No había puerta alguna que me apartara de lo que tenía en frente. Una habitación con un enorme ventanal en lugar de techo. Y no sólo éste era de vidrio, pues las paredes habían sido reemplazadas también. Unas cuantas persianas, que estaban subidas, servían como una especie de escudo contra el mundo exterior, bloqueando para mi disgusto, la luz de la ciudad. Para estar en un tercer piso, no veías más que un parque cercano. Una vista que te daba la impresión de estar en el edificio más alto del mundo.

Este lugar era perfecto.

La imagen de mí misma disfrutando una tarde de lluvia en el lugar me dejó embobada por unos momentos, hasta que mis ojos bajaron la mirada inconscientemente.

El ritmo de mi corazón se aceleró a mil por hora cuando vi por primera vez aquel Pianoforte, justo en medio de la habitación. Mi reacción fue tal y como lo esperaba. No hice otra cosa más que sonreír tiernamente y cruzarme de brazos, negando con la cabeza.

Efectivamente el responsable de todo esto era Eriol. Se hallaba sentado frente al piano, el cual parecía haber sido pulido hace poco porque brillaba de una manera sorprendente. Supuse que si me acercaba a él podría ver mi propio reflejo.

Eriol parecía tan concentrado mientras tocaba una canción que no conocía. De tal forma que no había notado mi presencia hasta que me acerqué a su lado. Quise buscar apoyo a un costado del Piano, pero al comprobar que efectivamente mi reflejo estaba allí, me detuve antes de tocarlo.

Mi desastroso reflejo, mi cabello alborotado por la siesta y un poco de maquillaje fuera de su lugar. Pero, ¿sabes? no le tomé atención, así que procuré olvidarlo. Por otra parte, Eriol me había visto en peores condiciones. Esto no se comparaba con nada vivido anteriormente. Decidí permanecer allí, mirándolo fijamente sin dejar de sonreír.

—Buenas noches, pequeña gatito —Me saludó Eriol, sin dejar que la música se apagara.

Sentí cómo mis mejillas se tornaron tibias y de seguro se pintaron de un color rosa cuando escuché aquel sobrenombre. Es extraño que me produzca algo así justo ahora en lugar de haberlo hecho en la habitación. Tenía tiempo sin haber escuchado a alguien llamándome por ese apodo. Sólo Eriol y pocas veces Tomoyo se referían a mí de esa forma.

—Buenas noches, Eriol —Saludé, esta vez mis ojos estaban cerrados, queriendo atrapar a la perfección la melodía—. ¿Qué estás tocando? Llevas un buen rato en lo mismo sin cambiar de nota.

—¿Acaso logré despertarte con ella?

Me has traído a la realidad con ella, siendo lo más sincera posible.

Obviando mi pregunta, Eriol siguió tocando. Y yo, pues comenzaba a hundirme en la curiosidad de saciar mis dudas. Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado, no queriendo quitarle la mirada de encima. Esperando alguna pista, algo.

—¿Para qué arruinarlo? —Sus manos de detuvieron en seco, y levantó la vista para encararme, siempre con su sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no lo descubres tú misma? Justo ahora.

Di un paso hacia atrás cuando él giró sobre la butaca para levantarse. Y lo volví a hacerlo cuando me indicó con su mano para que tomara asiento.

Las infinitas emociones que transmitía mi corazón no me permitían pensar con claridad. Y realmente no sé cómo logré caminar lo necesario para quedar entre la butaca y el piano, a segundos del primer contacto con éste.

Los recuerdos de ver a mamá en la habitación tocando música por las tardes, invitándome a unirme a aquel espectáculo que era solamente nuestro, vinieron a mi cabeza. Mi pecho se apretó fuertemente, pero no me asustó en absoluto. Éste era mi momento. Y aunque no lo pareciera, estaba tranquila, porque todo lo que yo sabía se lo debía a ella.

—Sé que no puedes esperar —Lo oí decir junto a mí—. Es tu turno de hacer algo de magia.

Mi mirada y todos mis sentidos estaban fijos en el Pianoforte. La cuenta regresiva se encontraba próxima a llegar a su fin. Es ahora o nunca, Sakura.

Tomé asiento, sin prestarle atención a nada más. Observé con sumo detalle cada tecla del piano. Sostenidos y Bemoles, juntos en un único camino. Apoyándose mutuamente, sabiendo que una no sería nada sin la otra, así como yo no sería nada sin ellas.

Mi mano derecha fue la primera en hacer contacto con él. Cuando mi dedo índice hizo sonar la primera nota musical, mi corazón rompió el límite de velocidad nunca antes permitido. La conexión se sentía tan fuerte que me quedaría sin aire muy pronto.

Los deseos de llorar no se ausentaron. Me fascinaba el hecho de poder mejorarlo todo simplemente haciendo esto. Mi escape era la música, mis manos creando una pieza de arte y yo disfrutando al máximo del momento.

Tenía que llevarlo a la realidad, volverlo concreto y ser un testigo fiel de mis propias habilidades.

El ambiente se volvió aún más increíble cuando un extraño ruido logró que alzara la cabeza hacia el ventanal que se posaba sobre nosotros. Creyendo falsamente que podría desconcentrarme y desviarme de mi propósito. La visita estaba muy mal encaminada si deseaba hacerlo.

Divisé a través del ventanal que la lluvia comenzaba a caer nuevamente. Era hora de comenzar a aceptar la idea de que la tormenta no me dejaría en paz, pero no podía quejarme. Ya no podría quejarme de absolutamente nada con respecto al clima. Alguien me dijo una vez que la lluvia era un mal augurio, y hubo otras que me dijeron lo contrario.

¿Pero a quién creerle?

Al final todo termina siendo lo mismo.

—Tal parece que las gotas de lluvia también quieren escucharte.

Ahora sabes a qué me refiero.

La lluvia se encargaría de ser la banda sonora secundaria, acompañando a la dulce melodía que estaba a punto de interpretar. Y me refugiaré aquí, hasta que la tristeza se apague. Me prometería a mí misma tocar y no parar hasta que aquella oscuridad que lo atormenta se esfume.

Y mi cabeza bajó bruscamente junto con las imágenes que habían pasado rápidamente frente a mis ojos, chocando con la partitura de la canción.

A simple vista no parecía un gran reto, pues claro, no se trataba de alguna pieza musical compuesta por Chopin. Y es que ese hombre me había costado semanas de sueño, calambres en las manos, dolores de espalda y un sinfín de cosas. Pero en un punto de todo el problema, simplemente entiendes el por qué. La fuerza, el sentimiento de la sinfonía y la manera en que ésta se apodera de ti… para luego fluir. Sientes cómo cobra vida con cada movimiento de tus dedos y el desplazamiento sobre el piano.

Repasé mentalmente la partitura, asegurándome que comprendía el ritmo, las notas y cómo debía interpretarla. Pero antes de poder hacer algo, cerré los ojos y comencé a mover mis manos sobre las teclas a una cierta distancia que me impedía hacer contacto completo con ellas. Entonces inspiré tan hondo como pude y las dejé caer, produciendo un acorde maravilloso que apretó mi pecho sin consultarme.

Me entregué al sentimiento en un cien por ciento. Mis manos de a poco fueron cogiendo soltura, relajándose y volviéndose cada vez más cálidas al compás de la canción, y la electricidad que recorría mis dedos uno por uno sin excepción alguna. No tardé en conectarme con la canción, así como mi voz tampoco se quedó atrás. Comencé a tararear instintivamente, transmitiendo lo que el piano y la música me hacían sentir.

Me mantenían viva, sin pequeñas frustraciones… alejándome de todo el dolor e incomodidad que me había envuelto en las últimas horas.

La melodía fue tomando mucho más ritmo a medida que me acostumbraba a ella. Y pese a ser la primera vez que tocaba en este Piano, supe que me llevaría perfectamente bien con él.

_Huesos que se hunden como piedras._

_Todo por lo que luchamos._

_Hogares, lugares donde hemos crecido._

_Todos nosotros estamos hechos para ello._

—Sólo disfruta.

Shh. No, basta. ¿No comprendes que no puedes interrumpirme ahora? Digas lo que digas, yo no abriré mis ojos. Sabes que no lo necesito, tú más que nadie está al tanto de que conozco al Piano como a la palma de mi mano. Sé la dirección, sé los acordes y sobre todo… sé que mis manos nunca se encontrarán en esta canción. Por más que se acerquen entre sí, el encuentro no se llevará a cabo. Así es como está escrito, y justamente así lo demostraré.

_Y vivimos en un mundo hermoso._

_Es así, es así._

_Vivimos en un mundo hermoso._

Reí sarcásticamente producto de los recuerdos. ¿Es realmente así?

Pruébalo.

Ya sabes en dónde encontrarme.

**Syaoran's POV**

¿Cuántas cursilerías eres capaz de soñar?

Te diré las mías: Una fábrica de chocolate, un boleto para entrar gratis a un bosque, y una cascada de humo.

Yo sé que puedes estar pensando en la posible mierda que pude haber fumado recientemente, pero tendrás que aceptarlo cuando te diga que no me fumé nada. Todo eso era parte de, quizás, el sueño más loco e increíble que he tenido durante toda mi vida. Si es que no los he tenido peores… pero no me detendré a recordar porque no se me da la gana ni me llama la atención.

Aunque es absolutamente odioso que, justo antes de poder dar un salto a la cascada, y caer en un lago de chocolate, el sonido de mi teléfono me despertara injustamente.

_Nunca_ había odiado tanto una canción de Coldplay como lo hacía ahora. Algún día terminaría arrojando el teléfono cuando escuchara "The Scientist". Díganme, ¿cómo se me ocurrió usarla como ringtone? Luego no puedes escuchar la canción ni aunque quisieras por gusto. Y para colmo… no alcancé ni siquiera a contestar la llamada de mierda.

Pude haber marcado de regreso, pero no. Me quedé recostado sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo, en lugar de cuestionarme sobre quién sería el responsable de interrumpir mi sueño. Me parecía una mejor entretención el preguntarme por qué todos o la mayoría de los techos tienen que ser de color blanco.

¿Quién había sido el genio sin imaginación o posible daltónico con una idea como esa?

No me agradaba el color blanco, bajo ninguna posible circunstancia. Era tan… _hospital, _que me resultaba perturbador con sólo pensarlo. Un lugar que me daba terror y había odiado desde siempre. Lo que menos necesito ahora es vivir pretendiendo erróneamente que estoy en un edificio tan tétrico.

—¿Qué tal si pintas el maldito techo y dejas de pensar idioteces de una buena vez?

Me cuestioné a mí mismo, como si existiera otro yo paralelo que pudiera contestar.

—Olvídalo, tengo cosas mucho más valiosas por hacer como para preocuparme del color de mi techo.

Y como ese alguien no existía… pues tenía que conformarme conmigo mismo. Y es más que suficiente.

Mis brazos se encontraban cruzados bajo mi cabeza. No sé cuánto tiempo habrán permanecido en esa posición, pero sabía que si no los movía pronto, probablemente más tarde no podría. Entonces tendría un grave problema si permitía un espectáculo así. Por lo tanto les di la maravillosa tarea de servirme como un apoyo útil, y así poder sentarme. Y la verdad es que me costó un poco de trabajo porque ya estaban medios dormidos.

—Ah, vaya…

Cerré mis ojos y dejé salir un suspiro bastante largo y notorio. Opté por quedarme quieto hasta que mis ojos volvieran a abrirse. Al momento de hacerlo, di con la ventana. Las cortinas seguían dobladas tal cual las había dejado antes de ir a dormir. Cada una en su respectiva esquina. El ventanal estaba realmente asqueroso, que me daba repugnancia el saber en las condiciones precarias con las cuales me habían entregado el departamento. Pero probablemente, todo se debía gracias a la tormenta.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y me hizo tiritar de golpe, provocando que me abrazara a mí mismo. Giré todo mi cuerpo para buscar con mayor facilidad aquel objeto que, supuestamente, debería estar en la habitación o en algún lugar del departamento. Sin embargo, al inspeccionar todo los alrededores y al no encontrarlo, no tuve más opción que levantarme, tomar la manta que había usado a la hora de mi siesta, y cubrirme con ella todo lo que alcanzara.

Caminé tranquilo hasta la puerta sin que nadie me apurara, y giré la perilla para salir hacia el pasillo. Dios, ¿de qué pasillo estoy hablando? Por favor, esta mierda más bien parecía un congelador. El frío me obligó a aferrarme a la manta con mucha más fuerza, y seguir con la búsqueda de dicho objeto que en estos momentos era esencial para salvarme de una posible hipotermia... o incluso la vida misma, de ser sólo un _poco_ exagerados.

Al salir, fui hacia mi derecha, recorriendo la pared con mi mano queriendo dar con algún posible interruptor de luz. En el camino me tropecé con una puerta que no tenía ni la más mínima idea que existía. Aunque dudaba mucho la posibilidad de que allí estaría lo que quería. De todas maneras la empujé y encendí la luz.

—Eh…no.

Bien, el baño no era la X roja en mi improvisado mapa del tesoro. Pero déjenme decirles que no estaba nada mal. Era espacioso, tenía una ventana y las paredes no eran blancas, sino verde agua. Hice una mueca pasajera de aprobación y asentí con la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta.

Supuse entonces que tal vez debería revisar en el living, sería lo más sabio que pudiera hacer. Al llegar a la sala principal, dejé salir una ligera risa al comprobar que efectivamente, la estufa eléctrica se encontraba allí. Y eso debí haberlo notado al momento de llegar, pero como estaba tan agotado, sólo me preocupé de dirigirme a la habitación e ir a dormir.

Sí, a veces pasa que ni siquiera te percatas que hay un baño aquí. He aquí el ejemplar de persona que no lo notó.

Vi que parte de mi equipaje seguía en la entrada junto a la puerta. Me había hecho el despistado al principio, pero sabía que debía comenzar a ordenar. Y cuanto antes lo hiciera, pues mucho mejor. Pero ya era demasiado tarde y la cama no tardaría mucho rato en empezar a llamarme de vuelta, y yo correría a sus brazos como lo hacía siempre.

Después de observar fijamente la estufa, y presionar un par de botones (incluso los que ni siquiera eran de ésta) logré encenderla. Y el maravilloso aire cálido convirtió el ambiente en un lugar agradable y algo hogareño. No obstante, eso no significaba que abandonaría la fiel manta que traía alrededor de mi cuerpo.

¡Y es que odiaba completamente el frío! Pero vaya uno a saber por qué mierda se me ocurrió escoger como destino para el intercambio Inglaterra. Ajá, el lugar más deprimente de todo el mundo. Alto, no malinterpreten ni comiencen a preparar tomates podridos para arrojarme, que con deprimente me refiero al clima. Pero eso ya lo sabían, supongo.

Hablando del clima londinense, tenía la diminuta esperanza de que mañana estuviera un poco más placentero y no tan sombrío como estaba ahora. Lo digo muy en serio. Conociéndome, no iba a tener ánimos de intentar ordenar si la madre naturaleza seguía con tanta depresión. A pesar de que siempre había sido una persona ordenada, sin importar qué. Pronto me aburriría y no iba a soportar tanto desorden. Primero enciérrenme en un hospital, pero jamás en un departamento hecho un caos.

—Me parece absurdo que prefieras esa mierda antes que…

La vibración de mi queridísimo teléfono en mi bolsillo me interrumpió con mis planes de dialogar conmigo mismo. Y debí controlarme un poco. Cambiaría el puto sonido en cuanto terminara de hablar. Busqué dentro de mi bolsillo, apresurándome por sacar el teléfono y evitar perder la llamada otra vez.

Miré la pantalla y entrecerré los ojos involuntariamente, preguntándome por qué Sakura estaría llamándome a esta hora. En vez de responder, intenté recordar si es que por cosas de despiste mío, había traído algo suyo por error… pero nada. Le devolví la atención al teléfono, el cual seguiría sonando hasta que yo me dignara a contestar o a cortar la llamada.

—¿Sí? —Contesté con mi mejor tono de voz.

—Ah… hola Syaoran, soy Sakura. —Respondió ella al otro lado de la línea luego de dudar si es que era yo la persona con la que estaba hablando. Mi rostro y su expresión se quedarían así por el resto de la llamada.

Pero…

—¿Qué sucede? —Me limité a ir directo al punto para no darle vueltas al asunto. Abandoné mi lugar en el sofá y caminé la cocina con el propósito de prepararme un café de vainilla. Y curiosamente, ésta estaba justo donde yo suponía que se hallaba.

—Me preguntaba si tienes planes para mañana…

Cajón por cajón, de izquierda a derecha… cada cajón que abría, terminaba cerrándolo sin encontrar un mísero pote con café. ¿No se suponía que estas cosas debían estar equipadas con comida? Lo único _equipado_ que tenían era polvo, aire y nada más. Joder, me indigné poco a poco al darme cuenta de las falsas esperanzas que me había dado, convenciéndome que no debería ir a dar una vuelta al supermercado.

¡No había ni una puta cosa aquí! De hecho, ni siquiera podía hallar una maldita taza en la que pudiera preparar mi bebida caliente. Claro, sí habían electrodomésticos y lo agradezco, ¿pero de qué me sirven? Empujé con fuerza el último de los cajones, y con una vuelta brusca me dirigí al refrigerador.

—… podríamos ir a conocer la ciudad…

¡¿Dónde mierda está el café?

A mí nadie me había dicho que debía comprar absolutamente TODO…

¿No lo hicieron? Ni tú te lo crees.

¡Está bien! Sí lo hicieron, pero los había ignorado como siempre. A veces tantas instrucciones por parte de mamá se vuelven tan irritantes. ¡Vamos, tengo veintidós años! Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Y es una y otra y otra vez. Es como si olvidaran que había vivido dos años gloriosos sin ellos en Francia, hasta que sus llamadas me echaron a la basura mi vida independiente de adolescente.

—Eh, Syaoran ¿sigues ahí?

La vocecita de pronto de desconcertó. Bravo, había olvidado que estaba hablando por teléfono con Sakura, pero mi mente para variar había sido poseída por alguna rara especie de distracción. Tal cosa que sólo con una buena taza de café de vainilla podía combatirla.

Ja, muy gracioso ¿verdad?

—Tengo que hacer las compras, este lugar está totalmente vacío. —Gruñí mientras abandonaba la _equipada cocina_ para regresar a la habitación, y era una bendita suerte de que ésta contará con una cama. Y para acotar, ahora me sorprendía que esta mierda tuviera muebles.

—¡Genial! ¿Te parece si vamos juntos? También hay algunas cosas que debo comprar —Ella sonaba con _tanta_ energía. Todo lo contrario a mí, se los aseguro—. Pediré prestado el auto a Eriol. Pasaré por ti a las diez y treinta de la mañana, ¿qué opinas?

Un momento. ¡Alto ahí! No se muevan, no querrán perderse el segundo show del día.

—Whoa, ¿sabes conducir? —Pregunté burlescamente mientras me recostaba sobre mi cama. No se equivocan, yo no bromeaba. Y reí un poco cuando la escuché quejarse al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Claro que sé conducir! ¿Quién crees que soy?

Entonces reí nuevamente.

—Oh, nadie en especial, pero realmente prefiero ir caminando. —Pude escuchar un diminuto suspiro. Esto era señal de una cosa: Sakura no seguiría discutiendo conmigo. Una lástima, pues me estaba divirtiendo un poco.

—Como quieras —Manifestó sin ganas—. ¿Está bien la hora?

—Te veo mañana.

—Que descanses —Se despidió y cortó la llamada.

Era un completo idiota. Más que cualquier otro idiota, incluso aquel que me dijo que no tendría que comprar nada.

¿Cómo diablos se me ocurre caminar por esas calles, congelarme, coger un resfriado en lugar de ir en auto sano y salvo? Genial, si no tenía un café para beber, tendría que conformarme con fumar. Alcancé con la mano la cajetilla en la mesa de noche, y saqué un cigarrillo. No me tomé la molestia de abrir la ventana, ¿qué más da? El humo no me molestaría.

A pesar de mi estúpida decisión, si lo pensaba mejor ahora, hubiera tenido que ir caminando de todas formas o simplemente vía autobús. Tenía que ir a buscar mi auto a la automotora y traerlo al departamento. Ah, mi propio auto por seis meses. La sensación de tener el volante bajo mis manos, conduciendo a toda velocidad en la carretera, no tenía precio.

Inspeccioné la cajetilla, calculando cuántos cigarrillos me quedaban todavía. Oh, dios. Me había fumado casi la mitad de ésta y la mayoría en el aeropuerto, sólo para distraerme de la mirada de mierda de este tipo amigo de Sakura.

Pero no voy a malgastar mi cigarrillo pensando en huevadas.

Una calada, dos caladas, tres caladas.

Este lugar pronto sería tan mío que me llevaría mucho trabajo querer abandonarlo.

**Sakura's POV**

En el preciso momento en que me sentí llena de energía, bien recibida y dentro de mi burbuja musical… fue sólo en ese momento que me detuve.

Llevaba tocando el piano y practicando la nueva partitura desde que Eriol me había dejado sola en la habitación. Cuando abandonó el lugar, todo lo que sentía cambió. Pero el cambio fue notoriamente placentero. Me dejé llevar por la música y por la tormenta que caía allá afuera, y déjenme decirles una cosa: el que la habitación estuviera rodeada de ventanales era casi como un sueño hecho realidad. Pues nunca imaginé que tendría la oportunidad de tocar el piano en el centro de la lluvia y las luces de los rayos.

Luego de detenerme, recordé un par de cosas que tenía que hacer al día siguiente. No quería que Eriol me acompañara a ningún lugar de Londres. Pretendía ir yo sola o en compañía de otra persona. Por lo que se me ocurrió que podría resultar bien invitar a Syaoran e ir juntos. Si bien cuando lo telefoneé no parecía muy animoso, insistí con la idea hasta que accedió, pero rechazando ir en auto.

No soy una mala conductora, tengo mi licencia de conducir y había rendido bien el examen. A pesar de haberme despistado un par de veces durante la prueba práctica, pero nada que se pudiera solucionar con un regaño por parte de Touya.

Estaba sentada en el sofá cerca del comedor, esperando mientras Eriol terminaba de cocinar. Me había negado la posibilidad de ayudarlo, y al no poder discutir con él, no me quedó más alternativa que cruzarme de brazos. Pero que se preparara, porque sería yo la encargada de todo mañana… o pasado mañana.

—La cena está lista Sakura —Anunció Eriol, apareciendo desde la cocina con una bandeja enorme.

Yo apenas había terminado de hablar con Syaoran cuando escuché mi nombre. Guardé mi teléfono en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo que llevaba puesto, y me acerqué a la mesa con cuidado de no tropezar con alguna utilería.

Eriol era un excelente cocinero. Desde que lo conocía, él ya sabía preparar platillos deliciosos. Además, se manejaba bastante bien en la repostería tal como yo. Aún recordaba la vez en que él, Tomoyo y yo habíamos horneado más de una docena de pastelillos para venderlos. Si mi memoria no falla, queríamos juntar un poco de dinero para luego gastarlo en el nuevo parque de diversiones de Tomoeda. Pasamos una tarde completa en mi casa estudiando la receta en los libros de papá y luego poniendo en práctica lo aprendido en clases de cocina. Los decoramos con unas flores de cerezo hechas de azúcar, y no tardamos nada en venderlos todos en una jornada de clases. Esa misma tarde, disfrutamos el tiempo libre en el parque. Fue la mejor tarde de todas.

Cuando escogí una de las seis sillas, me senté en una que quedaba frente a Eriol. Bajé la mirada hacia mi plato, guiándome por el aroma que expulsaba éste. Entonces quise levantarme de golpe y saltar en el lugar.

¡Eriol sí que era mi mejor amigo!

¡Este platillo me fascinaba!

—Arroz tres delicias, exclusivo para darte la bienvenida y en compensación de las cosas malas que han pasado y que podrían pasar.

—Eres maravilloso, es una grandiosa bienvenida —Le sonreí muy contenta—. ¡Muchísimas gracias, Eriol! —Aplaudí dos veces con mis manos, y las mantuve juntas mientras seguía observando la mesa con los aperitivos. Mi estómago comenzaba a molestarme, y es que no había comido prácticamente nada hoy.

—Tendrás que comer con servicios, no tengo palillos aquí. —Comentó antes de levantar su tenedor y picar algo de su plato. Asentí con la cabeza en respuesta.

—Está bien, por mí no hay problema —Respondí—. No debes preocuparte por nada.

—No me preocupa, Sakura —Dirigí mi atención hacia él con el tenedor a medio camino de mi boca—. No hay que entrar en pánico, ¿recuerdas?

Dudé un segundo antes de comentar.

—¿Te refieres a la canción? —Pregunté, dando el primer bocado a mi comida. Eriol sonrió y no dijo nada con respecto a mi pregunta.

—¿Vas a necesitar el auto?

Bajé el vaso de agua y resoplé ante el recuerdo de la bromita de pésimo gusto.

—No.

Eriol levantó su cabeza y me miró extrañado. Su expresión lo decía todo. Él, como siempre, no me creía o no se convencía de mis palabras. ¿Y qué si está vez yo también prefería caminar? Aunque está claro que no fue decisión mía. Digamos que sólo acepté… pero sólo por ahora.

—Syaoran prefiere caminar por la ciudad en lugar de movilizarse en auto —Dije terminando con un silencio incómodo. Obviamente dejando afuera eso de que yo sabía conducir y bla bla bla.

—Debes tenerle confianza si decidiste ir con él y no conmigo —Manifestó inclinando su cabeza—¿Cómo lo conociste?

Ah, es una historia muy larga de contar…

—En una cafetería en el centro de París. Estaba intentando ordenar un frappé cuando se interpuso entre el vendedor y yo. Según él sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo… Hey, ¡no te rías! Sabes que no soy buena hablando francés. —Protesté cuando Eriol comenzó a reír a carcajadas, burlándose de mí.

—No puedo creer que no pidieras ayuda, Sakura.

—Pues porque quería hacerlo yo sola. Quería demostrarme a mí misma que podía lograrlo, y a él que podía ordenar un café sin ayuda de nadie —Confesé, olvidando mi comida, el vaso con agua y el hambre—. Estaba cansada de tener que recurrir a otras personas cuando se presentaba algo que me lo impidiera.

—Puedes decirme eso a mí, a Tomoyo e incluso a toda tu familia, pero cuando le pruebas algo a un extraño, ni tú logras controlar esos comportamientos infantiles que tienes. Debes aceptar que a veces es buena una mano amiga.

¿Por qué Eriol salía con una conversación así?

—¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?

—Quiero verlo con mis propios ojos.

¿Dónde estaba la voz de mi conciencia que solía callar a la otra voz que me daba los consejos más tontos?

Pues estaba clarísimo que no estaba conmigo cuando se me ocurrió decir, quizás, la cosa más torpe del día…

—Está bien.

_Todo lo que sé, es que no hay nada de lo que huir._

**Syaoran's POV**

Luego de desempacar un par de cosas de las maletas y asignarle un lugar especial a mi guitarra, me senté en el sofá con un nuevo cigarrillo de chocolate. Buscaba un tiempo para descansar un rato y quizás dormir una pequeña siesta.

¿Para qué quieres dormir? Me pregunté. La verdad es que no tenía sueño después de haber dormido toda la tarde. Tampoco soy esa clase de personas que pueden pasar toda la noche inconsciente como un bebé que no sabe del mundo. Lo que intento decir, es que yo aprovechaba cada segundo del día siempre que podía. Tiendo a guardar en mi memoria cada detalle que mis ojos puedan captar. Valiosos momentos pueden ser muy útiles cuando tengo que dar vida a un personaje. Todo sirve de alguna manera: Películas, libros, música… incluso mi poco común y a la vez interesante vuelo a Londres desde Hong Kong. Y eso, dado por firmado, lo usaré para alguna de las tantas obras de teatro que me quedan por delante.

No sé cuánto pretendía quedarme sentado en el living sin hacer algo. Podría esperar la salida del sol o ver la tormenta anhelando su deceso. Fue aún más idiota pensar que sería capaz de salir al balcón e intentar fumar allí. Y me causaba bastante gracia con sólo ver la escena en mi cabeza, porque sería la última cosa en mi lista de idioteces. Bendita idea de querer hacerlo ahora.

En eso sentí una musiquita proveniente de la puerta. Terminé de darle una calada al cigarrillo y miré con atención al aparato en la pared. Era cierto, se trataba del timbre. Puse ambos pies en el suelo antes de levantarme para atender la llamada.

Se me ocurrió que la recepcionista no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y que por esa razón su intento de voz animada sonaba tan irreal. Me irritaba. Apenas unas horas aquí y ya no la aguantaba.

Pero no se comparaba con la noticia que tenía para mí. Algo sucedía y no estaba bien. Supuestamente tenía visitas. Sí, no se lo están imaginando.

Visitas, a las once de la noche.

¿A quién, en su sano juicio, se le ocurre ir de visitas a esta hora de la noche? Hablo en serio. Además… ¡yo no conocía a ninguna maldita persona todavía! ¿Quién se suponía que tendría que venir a visitarme? ¿Era acaso mi familia que ya comenzaba a vigilarme?

Colgué el teléfono y esperé impacientemente junto a la puerta. Y que esa persona olvidará desde ya la idea de que me tendría atendiéndola. ¡Ni siquiera tenía una taza de café para mí! Típico de la gente en Londres, les importa poco atender como corresponde a los extranjeros.

¡Dios! ¿Quién diablos me mandó a venir a este país?

Permanecí apoyado sobre la pared, hasta que escuché al fin cómo alguien golpeaba la puerta del departamento. Pero no abrí de inmediato. Si venían a joderme pues yo también jodería. Aguardaría hasta el tercer golpe para enfrentarme con quien sea estaba detrás de la puerta.

Jamás llegué a oír el tercero. Sólo hubo un golpe, por lo que no me quedó otra opción que abrir.

—Ah… H-hola, Syaoran.

Mi reacción fue espontánea, pero a diferencia del libro, logré sujetar el cigarrillo antes de que éste callera.

¿Por qué mierda ella estaba en mi puerta?

—Sakura —Le eché un vistazo de pies a cabeza sin quitar la expresión de mi rostro— ¿Qué…? N-no, no… me parece que te has confundido. Era a las diez de la mañana, no… —Me detuve cuando presentí que un par de tartamudeos salían de mi boca— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Contuve la respiración. Ella tenía que dar las gracias de ser una chica, de lo contrario ya hubiera cerrado la puerta de un golpe sin importarme una mierda si la persona se lastimaba o no. Pero el que estuviera aquí, en la puerta de mi departamento, no me sorprendía del todo. Era algo que ella traía y que se encontraba en el piso junto a sus pies.

—¿Por qué traes tu maleta?

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, como si estuviera inventando una excusa. Cualquier cosa la cual definitivamente iba a necesitar para entender qué ocurría. Si tan sólo abría la boca y decía alguna puta palabra…

—Digamos que…—Hizo una pausa bastante incómoda y comenzó a reír nerviosa.

—¿Digamos…?

Sus ojos, sus malditos ojos verdes hicieron que me congelara antes de tiempo.

—Eriol, me echó del departamento.

_Porque sí, todos tenemos alguien en quien apoyarnos._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Capitulposas: <strong>Antes de decir cualquier cosa… ¡HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! YAAAAAY! Y como ya lo mencioné en el principio, ahora mismo también está de cumpleaños Choco! Todo gracias a la diferencia de horarios. Así que como un **buen regalo** me dejan muchos reviews hermosos, capitulposamente fangirlísticos porque los eché mucho de menos y ustedes a mí también.

¿Qué tal ese final? La verdad es que desde que lo pensé y lo escribí hace muuuuuuuuuuchos meses atrás, ansiaba con saber sus reacciones. Y ya que por fin lo leyeron, me dirán todo. Por otra parte, tenemos a un nuevo personaje: Eriol.

No podía NO incluir a Eriol en esta historia, y ya ven que se las trae este hombre, jojojo… lo amarán algún día por las cosas que está haciendo. Yo lo amaré, y eso que no es de mi preferencia xD

La escena de la fotografía es una de mis favoritas. Realmente me los imagino en el avión y toda la cosa, ¿ustedes no? Y para qué decir del espectáculo que se mandaron con la maletita de Tomoyo! Yo les dije que ella tendría una participación en este Capitulpo. Supondré que no se la esperaban de esta forma, ¡pero está genial!

Ahora, una de las escenas que me costó mucho trabajo escribir, fue la del Piano (ñe) Sabía que tenía que poner mucha atención a los sentimientos y reacciones de Sakura. Me gusta bastante el resultado, aunque lo edité bastante!

¿Ya saben que viene? Sí! Las curiosidades Capitulposas!

Curiosidades: En la versión original, Luke no existía. Fue agregado para apoyar a Syaoran en el segundo capítulo y formar parte de sus recuerdos. ¡Te amamos, Luke!

Antes que me despida, ¡Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me han saludado hoy! En realidad son muuuuy geniales, lo agradezco de corazón! Y especialmente, muchas gracias por leer, por seguir aquí y por favor… nunca abandonen esta aventura :')

Por cierto, es importante decir que debes darte una vuelta obligatoria al blog de TIFY (el link está en el profile). Allí encontrarás un mapa del departamento de Syaoran. Te aconsejo que lo veas ;). Por otra parte, he creado una cuenta en Form Spring para quienes quieran preguntarme algo! (hay un enlace directo en el blog)

¡Un abrazo de oso mutantoso!

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Si todo marcha bien, el 13 de Julio.

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Choco! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños para mí!**


	5. Capitulpo V: A Message

****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP. Pero sí me pertenece el actor rubio con complejo de Guasón.

Antes de que comiencen a leer, quisiera hacerles saber a aquellos lectores silenciosos... que los comentarios anónimos están disponibles. No les estoy exigiendo que me dejen un review, pero sí el hecho de que se tomen unos cinco minutos y me hagan saber qué tal les pareció. Creo que es lo mínimo que pueden hacer. Sé de muchos que aún no se atreven a decir algo, y me encantaría de corazón que lo hicieran. Vamos, no muerdo. ¡Soy una bomba de ternura!

* * *

><p><strong>~Capitulpo V: A Message~<strong>

**Syaoran's POV**

Me encantaría que todo esto fuera solamente parte de una de esas escenas que mi mente crea cuando fumo cigarrillos de chocolate. Cursilerías que se acercan cada vez más a la realidad. No importa cuánto intente yo ignorarlas, las malditas se quedan ahí como si su existencia dependiera de mí.

Lamentablemente, Sakura no formaba parte de esas escenas. Ni en mis sueños próximos podría hacerlo. No te cuestiones un por qué, pues creo que no hace falta. Mi primer obstáculo acababa de aparecer a joderme, y yo tendría que lidiar con él justo ahora.

Por más que hubiera deseado hacer vista ciega, tal posibilidad fue impedida. Pero sí pude quejarme un centenar de veces, sin mostrar expresión alguna. Pues claro, ella no tenía por qué enterarse de lo que pasaba por mi mente. Cosas como que un hijo de puta la había dejado en la calle en su primera noche aquí en Inglaterra.

Menudo regalito de bienvenidas me habían dejado. Ya sabía yo que esa sonrisa no transmitía un "Hola, quiero ser tu mejor amigo" ¡Pues no! Estaba totalmente en lo cierto. Ésa era la sonrisa más falsa y sarcástica que había visto en mi vida. Aquello que te dice de golpe y te toma de sorpresa con la idea que serás puesto a jugar algo que no te gustará, pero tendrás que aguantarlo de todas formas.

¿Saben lo que quiero?

No, no. Mejor dicho, ¿saben lo que haré?

Voy a matarlo.

—Lo siento, pero… ¿qué mierda, Sakura?

La vi morder su labio inferior antes de contestar.

—Tal como te dije, Eriol…

—Sí, esa parte la sé —Interrumpí. No tenía la más mínima gana de escuchar esa frase nuevamente—. Joder, ¿cuál es su puto problema?

¿Me estaba hablando en serio? Digo, si el tipo era un enfermo psicótico, arrastraría a Sakura a la hostal y terminaría definitivamente con él. Yo había escuchado, o al menos entendido, que éste tenía que cuidarla.

Con un poco de atención, me percaté de que mi cigarrillo se había consumido hasta la mitad, y que las cenizas comenzaban a caer sobre mis zapatos. Aunque no fue lo único que logré percatar. Mi visita seguía en la puerta esperando una réplica de mi parte. Sin entender del todo la situación, me hice a un lado para dejarla entrar al departamento.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, produciéndose el último sonido, dando paso a un silenció el cual perduró varios minutos. Yo no diría nada. No tenía palabras.

Aún con la manta envuelta alrededor de mí, me acerqué al sofá y tomé asiento, soltando un suspiro que reflejaba más una queja que una señal de cansancio de mi parte.

Comencé a mover mi pie de un lado hacia el otro. Esperando. ¿Alguna explicación, tal vez? Sí, sería de gran ayuda, me parece. Sin embargo, Sakura seguía de brazos cruzados a un lado de la puerta, y asumí que se quedaría allí hasta que yo le dijera algo. Ladeé mi cabeza y miré la estufa eléctrica.

Departamento individual es igual a total privacidad.

¡Qué gran mentira, amigo!

—Hey —La llamé—, no voy a levantarme y traerte hasta aquí si es lo que esperas.

Pareció despertar de un extraño trance cuando mis palabras se propagaron por todo el lugar llegando hasta sus oídos. La vi abrir la boca por unos segundos, pero nada coherente salió de ella.

Mi mano optó por la idea de perderse libremente entre los mechones de mi cabello, y mi expresión se tornó en una mueca.

¿Qué tal si te detienes y dejas de perder tu tiempo?

**Sakura's POV**

Tendría que pensarlo mejor la siguiente vez que decidiera probar algo. Porque definitivamente me había equivocado de una forma fatal. Debí haberlo sospechado desde el momento en que Eriol nos encontró en el aeropuerto, pero… mierda. Sólo mierda. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que sería capaz de hacerme una cosa así? Ni Tomoyo en sus días detestables. Ella no te echaba, pero sí te confeccionaba más ropa, para luego hacer un motín en tu contra en el cual terminabas trayendo uno de sus trajes.

Claro, Eriol no era como Tomoyo.

Así que… aparentemente estoy aquí, en un nuevo lugar, en una nueva ciudad, en compañía… una nueva compañía.

Si es que puede llamarse de esa forma.

Vamos, de verdad lo siento. Todas las cosas que dije… Sí, no es que pueda servir de mucho ahora. ¿Ya es un poco tarde?

Asentí con la cabeza, respondiéndome a mí misma.

—Qué bien que lo entendieras.

¿Entender? Es que acaso él… ¡Oh! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí de pie junto a la puerta?

Creo que no conseguiré ni siquiera un aplauso pretendiendo ser una estatua humana. Porque era justamente la impresión que estaba dando. No soy buena para estas cosas, lo he probado una y mil veces.

Entonces, ¿por qué sigue ocurriendo?

_No puedes ignorarlo._

Después de un largo debate conmigo misma, me permití dar unos cuantos pasos, romper el hielo, actuar como una persona normal, y finalmente alcanzar el sitio del sofá que me correspondía. Pero una vez que el contacto entre él y yo se dio, sentí nuevamente la máscara y el vestuario multicolor aferrándose en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo iba a salir de esta?

De brazos cruzados a las afueras de la hostal de Eriol, en compañía de Kero y una pequeña maleta que había sido capaz de sacar conmigo justo minutos antes de ser abandonada a mi suerte. Sí, yo me lo he ocasionado, me lo busqué y aquí estoy.

Sólo estás perdiendo el tiempo. Se han creado dos bandos, tal como en la guerra.

Ganas…

—Syaoran, yo…

—¿Qué tienes que probar?

… o pierdes.

Nada. Ya he probado bastante y he terminado con las manos vacías… literalmente. Y es cuando comprendes que no todo está marchando bien. Te la han puesto difícil, sólo para ver cómo superas este reto. Quiero tener la valentía de relatar el extraño suceso, más no obstante, siempre que intento pronunciar una singular palabra, algo en mí falla.

—No es permanente, ¿sabes? —Comencé luego de respirar profundamente.

Él, quien hasta ese entonces miraba fijamente la estufa eléctrica que tenía en frente, arqueó ambas cejas y dejó que su espalda reposara en el respaldo del sofá.

—Sería un comentario en blanco si preguntara por cuánto tiempo el idio- amigo… tu amigo —Se descubrió de su manta, dejándola en el sofá, y se puso de pie para buscar algo entre un viejo abrigo—… quien sea, te tendrá dando vueltas por toda la ciudad.

Amigo.

Alto ahí.

¿Hablamos de aquel que me acaba de cerrar la puerta en la cara hace menos de una hora? Oh, sí… ese amigo.

Pero supongo que además de todo lo anterior, también me lo he ganado. Mi ingenuidad me hace hablar de cosas, y tiendo a no pensar en lo que podría resultar al final. ¡Muy bien hecho, Sakura! Esta historia no la cuentas dos veces, y no cualquiera lo hace, ¿verdad?

Tenemos un problema.

Tengo un problema.

¿Qué es esta mantita tan abrigadita junto a mí?

**Syaoran's POV**

No voy a encontrar absolutamente nada dentro de este bolsillo. Por lo que levantarme del sofá y alejarme de mi fuente de calor había sido una idea realmente estúpida.

_Detente, idiota. _

¿Qué estoy buscando en primer lugar? Sé muy bien dónde están mis cigarrillos y el curioso zippo de máscaras. Qué bonita forma de ignorar los problemas, Syaoran. ¿No han dicho por ahí "Mientras más me ignores, más cerca estaré"?

Ah, parece valido. No puedo tomar el camino fácil después de todo, porque de ser así, entonces no lo estaría haciendo bien.

Dejé a un lado el abrigo, sacando mi mano de uno de los bolsillos, sin tener en cuenta cómo de pronto su calidez se perdió. Hacía un frío de mierda, y a mí se me ocurría ponerme a jugar a las escondidas.

Cuando menos lo espero, de golpe, varias voces atacan mi cabeza, pero no sé quiénes son. Y su mensaje tampoco es claro. Yo diría que tiene un toque de odioso e inquietud. Una pizca de ambos. ¿A qué no las escuchas? No, en serio, detente un maldito segundo…

_Gira._

Jo, ¿por qué debería hacerlo, eh? Estará ocurriendo algo verdaderamente interesante, imagino. O tal vez mi público imaginario sólo ansía ver mi rostro cubierto por mis congeladas manos. Porque tengo clara una cosa: en mi bolsillo no está la cura contra el frío. Entonces opté por la idea de girar, pero en dirección a la cocina nuevamente, sólo en caso de que por alguna razón misteriosa, alguna taza de café se haya materializado después de desearla con tantas ganas.

_Mierda, idiota, ya basta. ¿Qué no te queda claro?_

—Seguro que sí —Expresé de brazos cruzados desde la puerta de la cocina.

_¿Entonces?_

Diablos, necesito estar concentrado. Y por si no lo notaron, no lo estoy. Quizás sí, pero no en lo que debería, más bien en otra cosa. En una pequeña cosa.

_Al público no se le da la espalda, ¿qué nunca te lo enseñaron?_

No me digas eso, aquí nadie le da la espalda a nadie. Estamos todos en la misma posición, amigo. Inclusive el molestoso silencio seguía igual.

¿Cada uno en lo suyo?

No.

No, espera, eso no me gusta.

—¡Es mi mantita, consigue la tuya!

—¡No estoy haciendo nada con tu mantita, Syaoran!

¡¿Pero qué mierda había sido todo eso?! Algo totalmente espontáneo. Uno de esos momentos en los que regresas al living de _tu_ departamento, y te encuentras a una chica sentada en _tu_ sofá, a un lado de_ tu_ mantita, defendiéndose de una cosa tan estúpida que _tú _dijiste. Llevé mi mano hacia mi frente y cerré los ojos por unos segundos. Respiré hondo antes de decir o hacer cualquier otra huevada más. Era absolutamente cierto que terminaría en algo fatal si seguía así como iba.

Genial, capté el mensaje. No voy a mentir al declarar que no era lo que quería decir. Joder, ¡que se busque su propia mantita! Y aunque comience a hacer un poco de calor, es _mi_ mantita verde. La misma que jamás traje conmigo desde Hong Kong, porque la maravilla había estado sobre mi cama todo el tiempo.

—Aquí tienes.

Su voz me hizo alzar la vista. Sakura sostenía la manta entre sus manos, queriendo entregármela con una cara de niña pequeña arrepentida. Pues, ¿qué pensarías si ya no la quiero? Ni siquiera esos ojos me harán cambiar de opinión. No por segunda vez, maldita sea.

Negué con la cabeza a medida que me acercaba al sofá.

—_Ésa_ ya no es mi mantita verde, ¿entiendes tú el mensaje? —Le dije deteniéndome justo en frente de ella. Alcancé nuevamente mi abrigo y me cubrí con él, sería la única fuente de calor que me quedaba además de la estufa.

Me crean o no, me da exactamente lo mismo.

_No te crees ni tú mismo_.

Me reí luego de aquel pensamiento tan bizarro. —No, yo no.

—¿Tú no qué? —Preguntó ella todavía más confundida. Diablos, si mi tarea era hacerla sentir mejor, lo estaba haciendo jodidamente mal. A mí nadie me había dado lecciones sobre cómo tratar a una chica que se pierde. Vamos, todavía no he superado un par de aventuras pasadas como para dármelas de súper guía explorador.

"Nada, olvídalo" Hubiera sido una magnifica contestación, y tal vez de esa forma todo volvería a estar silencioso como debía, resultando perfecto para mi tan ansiada tranquilidad. Ella se encerraría en un cristal como una muñequita, y yo saldría al balcón a fumar un cigarrillo de chocolate, para luego tomar la guitarra y tocar alguna mierda improvisada.

No te ignoro. Es sólo que me parece demasiado curioso.

¿Comienza a hacer un poco de calor o es impresión mía?

—Creo que tenemos una charla pendiente. —La oí decir. No tardé en preguntarme a qué venía tal acotación.

—¿Ah, sí?

Sakura evitó el contacto visual conmigo, y en parte se lo agradecí. Nunca se lo hice saber, jamás lo haría tampoco.

—En el café de París —Comentó—. Tú querías charlar, ¿recuerdas?

La comisura de mis labios se alzó involuntariamente. Al fin y al cabo, no lo dije porque sí.

—Pues entonces hay que darle solución a ese problema justo ahora.

Apenas cerré mi boca, acorté la distancia que me separaba entre la estufa y el sofá. Sé que es un poco inesperado que terminara aferrando mis manos en los brazos de Sakura, levantándola y guiándola hacia la puerta sin separarme de ella, y sin escuchar alguna queja de su parte.

Qué bien que tengo mi abrigo puesto. Qué bien que ella trae el suyo también. Dejemos la mantita a un lado, que su participación en la obra ya ha terminado.

¿Quieres charlar?

Anda, charlemos. Tienes un montón de cosas que explicarme, Pequeña.

**Sakura's POV**

El sonido de mis tacones hacía eco por todo el pasillo a medida que avanzábamos para llegar hasta el ascensor. Mi propuesta sobre charlar sólo tenía un objetivo: romper el hielo.

Una vez escuché que bastaban cuatro segundos para que el silencio se volviera realmente incómodo. Claro, Syaoran y yo habíamos roto el record por mucho. Eso teníamos que remediarlo. La cuestión ahora, es que no tenía la menor idea a dónde planeaba dirigirme mi compañero. A veces me pregunto si tiene planeado cada paso que da, o sólo se aventura a ver qué le espera por delante. Y me parece que más allá de llevar una lista con cosas por hacer, ha tomado una decisión, con la cual nada externo a ésta tendrá valor suficiente como para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

La música del ascensor era una de las más extrañas que había oído en toda mi vida. Tan así, que llegué a sentir compasión por todos los vecinos al tener que aguantarla cada día. Hablando en serio, ¿quién soportaría una mezcla tan trágica entre un xilófono e instrumentos de vientos? Sé que no me gustaría cruzarme con el músico detrás de esta música suicida, porque si se presentase aquel suceso... no, mejor no imaginarlo.

—Es un asco de melodía. —Me quejé, apoyándome sobre la muralla de metal.

—Bienvenida a la puta realidad —Respondió Syaoran—. Al menos tienes la bendita suerte de no tener que lidiar con… —Interrumpió su propio argumento, suspirando sin detenerse a disimularlo siquiera— Ah, bueno, tú entiendes.

Oh, tienes razón.

Es difícil ver con claridad, no obstante… terminas comprendiendo. O te fuerzan a hacerlo. ¿No es así, querido Eriol?

Hay otras cosas de las que preocuparse.

Sin embargo viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, es una fortuna que la lluvia calmara su llanto. Lo suficiente como para que nuestra caminata no se viera interrumpida por un nuevo temporal, a pesar de que no me molestaba en absoluto, casi deseaba que se decidiera pronto y volviera, porque comenzaba a echarla de menos de una manera terrible.

Existen ocasiones en las cuales ésta pequeña pero gran llovizna puede convertirse en tu única compañía. Sabía que no todo estaba perdido, aun cuando un par de brazos invisibles me empujaron a golpecitos fuera de la hostal. Creo que las razones se marcharon conmigo, y son tantas que simplemente su llegada a montones me hizo confundirme aún más. Justo lo que necesitaba; ser el blanco de una flecha cubierta en una manto de mala suerte y conjuros malignos, qué sé yo.

Mi canción era buena, sólo hasta el momento en que se convirtió en algo desconocido para mí.

—Permanecí sentada en el pequeño peldaño junto a la puerta por una media hora. Encogida de brazos, intentando ocultar mi rostro de todo aquel que me viera. No entendía. Todavía no entiendo cuál fue su maldito problema —Me detuve un momento, sintiendo mi respiración entrecortarse. No, Sakura, no ahora—. Yo…

El pecho se me apretó de una forma horrible, y mi garganta decidió bloquearse repentinamente para que yo no pudiera explicar lo que sentía. Necesitaba desahogarme, ¡vamos! Sé que… a veces los recuerdos son tan fuertes como tus ganas de seguir adelante, que simplemente te lo impiden y ahí te dejan sin más opciones. Qué recuerdos, ¿no?

Mis labios estaban apretados de una forma casi dolorosa, por ese motivo desviar la mirada hacia un farol se encargó de distraer mis impulsos. La luz captiva detrás de una nube tormentosa a duras penas deslumbraba. Sin embargo, seguía brillando.

Anda, nada te impide que brilles. Ella está igual de sola como yo, y tan sólo mírala.

Suspiré, al tanto que mi expresión daba un vuelco. Era una sensación de sorpresa si no estaba equivocada. Una que yo no estaba para nada acostumbrada a sentir.

Si la luz sigue brillando…

—No tienes que estar sola en esto.

Mis latidos aumentaron cuando tal frase llegó hasta mis oídos, incitándome a alzar la vista entre las gotas de lluvia que amenazaban con golpear mi rostro si la encaraba. Explícame, ¿por qué sigue sintiéndose tan frío, por qué cada cosa que me dices me da la impresión de no tener un sentimiento oculto?

¿Ése es tu mensaje para mí?

—Tú no harás que esto se vaya. ¿Tienes una idea de cómo me afecta?

Syaoran sonrió y negó con su cabeza un par de veces. He aquí aquella sonrisa suya…

—Viniste a mí, ¿o no, Pequeña? —Replicó— No tengo corazón de piedra, vamos. Tan hijo de puta no soy.

¿Qué devolví yo a cambio?

Pues una risita que se perdió entre el fuerte sonido de la tormenta. Siempre escoges el momento indicado para aparecer.

**~Till I find you~**

—Es el café más amargo que he probado —Lo oí quejarse después de beber un sorbo.

Luego de caminar por las calles oscuras y tormentosas de Londres, dimos con un pequeño café a un costado de los Jardines Kensington. Syaoran me había asegurado que ofrecían buena mercancía en este lugar, y que muchas veces había terminado satisfactoriamente una taza de café. Evidentemente, ese argumento perdía un poco de coherencia con su último comentario.

—¿Por qué no ordenaste otra cosa?

—Porque quería una jodida taza de café —Comentó bebiendo nuevamente, poniendo mala cara. Sólo faltaba el "Arg" típico para que su disguste diera con el toque final perfecto, pero nunca se escuchó. Por otra parte, supuse que aquel sorbo forzado se debía a la amargura que se estaba tragando. Y que quede claro, por favor… me refiero en su mayoría al café—. Es una verdadera mierda que no tengan de vainilla y opten por venderte esta cosa.

Bien…

Me rehusé a prestarle atención a su burbuja de mala energía, y bajé la mirada para observar aquel líquido café oscuro, junto con sentir el aroma realmente exquisito que desprendía. Me consideré afortunada, porque de lo contrario, estaría actuando de la misma forma tan antipática como la suya.

—Suerte la mía de haber encontrado té de canela.

—Ajá —Se bufó—. Suerte la tuya.

Syaoran dejó la taza a un lado de un sólo desliz y sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla para encenderlo con un peculiar zippo que reconocí en cuanto lo vi. Con observarlo, no me percaté del acto inconsciente que mi mano estaba presentando, pues al sentir el frío metal bajo ésta, supe que había estado buscando el diminuto dije de piano que Luke me había obsequiado en el aeropuerto de París.

Reposando entre la cadena plateada, colgaba alrededor de mi cuello desde hace un par de días, envuelto de misterio. Nunca te imaginas recibir algo tan especial como lo era este dije. Y ni siquiera estaba cerca la fecha de mi cumpleaños.

Oh, bueno… es un pequeño Piano del cual estamos hablando.

—Veo que lo guardaste.

—¿Por qué no hacerlo? —Agregué más en modo de comentario que pregunta.

—Nada fuera de este mundo —Le dio una calada al cigarrillo y desvió la mirada entregando una imagen totalmente dramática—. Es sólo que todo lo que tenga que ver con Luke es mejor no dejárselo.

Su tono de voz fue el responsable de que un escalofrío recorriera cada centímetro de mi espalda, lentamente para asegurarse de que lo estaba sintiendo. Qué cruel había resultado. Pero a pesar de la crueldad, no podía pasar por alto lo que me estaba comentando.

—Tú guardaste el zippo de máscaras —Manifesté señalándolo.

—Sí, pero Luke ya me cagó bastante la vida —Bonita confesión, pensé—. No hay forma alguna de que pueda llegar a afectarme alguna huevada proveniente de él.

—Tal vez su intensión no era causarte problemas.

La repentina necesidad de defenderlo me sorprendió tanto como la carcajada que Syaoran soltó al momento que levantaba su taza de café y me la acercaba.

—La misma impresión me ha dado esta mierda, y ya ves cómo me dejó con la amargura impregnada en la boca.

_Te equivocas, no puedo verla. _Quise contestar, pero no lo hice al estar al tanto de cuán estúpido sería dejar salir aquellas palabras. Syaoran alzó una ceja y ladeó su cabeza. Un gesto que imité al segundo, añadiendo un imaginario signo de interrogación sobre mi cabeza.

—Vaya, aún no lo entiendes.

Negué en señal de respuesta. Apoyé ambos codos sobre la mesa, ignorando las reglas de educación. Vamos, yo quería prestar más atención a lo que fuese que estuviera contándome.

Debo mencionar que era… confuso. Digo, Luke sí tenía un aire un tanto extraño, pero no lograba imaginar qué tanto le llegó a afectar. No sé si será una alternativa alentadora el seguir preguntando, o simplemente guardar las dudas en caso de cualquier comentario inapropiado con respecto al aludido.

—Esta maravilla, Pequeña –Comentó de repente refiriéndose al cigarrillo a medio consumir que tenía entre los dedos—, me quitó aquella amargura. Aunque se trajo consigo un montón de mierdas que yo no necesitaba.

—¿No intentaste evadirlas?

—Sakura —Dijo— ¿Te negarías a algo tan dulce y fuerte como este cigarrillo?

Me quitó las palabras de la boca en ese preciso instante. Y sentí que al arrebatarme de golpe la respuesta que debía darle, mi mente comenzó a trabajar. Sólo entonces la sensación de estar viva volvió a mí, porque se ataban infinitos cabos sueltos que me habían tenido en un modo indefinido todo este tiempo. Desde el pequeño debate que había tenido con el garzón y sus poco inusuales métodos de coquetear conmigo, hasta la mención del cigarrillo.

Syaoran me brindaba alguna que otra pista para que yo fuera capaz de entender tal cambio de actitud. Sin embargo, con indirectas es un tanto complejo. No es como si llegara la información con un simple pestañeo, o por arte de magia de ser posible. Tienes que indagar bien lo que tienes al alcance de tus manos. No es que quieras cometer el mismo error por segunda vez.

Revolví una vez más mi té de canela, anhelando ver cómo el azúcar se disolvía simbólicamente entre las garras del remolino, incluso cuando no había agregado ni una pizca dulce al interior de la taza.

Puedo asegurar que mi imagen mental se basaba en cuatro cosas: Amargura, magia, chocolate… y Luke.

Me aferraría a la idea de que esta lista sería la indicada para guiarme al escrito entre líneas que andaba buscando.

¿Qué tan amargo puede ser un cigarrillo de chocolate obsequiado por Luke? Será que tal vez tenga que probarlo para averiguarlo por mí misma. Aun cuando me había negado a la posibilidad de que un cigarrillo se posara entre mis labios. Mi voz no me lo perdonaría jamás, ni mucho menos yo.

Sin embargo…

No.

Espera un poco, señorita. Estás dejando algo muy importante fuera.

_Magia._

¿Qué ocurre con la magia?

¿Qué relación tiene Syaoran con ella?

Una mano amiga me vendría de maravilla justo ahora. ¿No es por obra de ésta que estoy metida en este embrollo? Pues genial, es hora de utilizarla.

—Syaoran.

Lo llamé rápidamente antes de que mi pregunta perdiera fuerza y no me atreviera a dársela a conocer. Sus ojos dieron con los míos, y la ceniza de su cigarrillo cayó justo antes de que me permitiera decir:

—¿Qué hizo el mago contigo?

**Syaoran's POV**

El día en que nuestro director atravesó la puerta del teatro, noté que algún cambio drástico estaba escrito en mi cuaderno de vida, o incluso bajo su antebrazo entre ese montón de papeles sueltos que cargaba consigo todo el tiempo.

Recuerdo estar sentado a orillas del escenario junto a Luke, mientras nos burlábamos de lo ridículas que aparentaban ser nuestras compañeras de academia, luciendo como payasos de circo con tanto maquillaje en el rostro. Lo mejor es que no se daban cuenta, por más que nos riéramos en plena presencia.

—_Ingenuas __—__Comentó Luke entre risas__—__ ¿Cómo no se dan por vencidas de una buena vez?_

—_Están totalmente tras tus huellas __—__Le dije, pero sin estar al tanto del golpe en mi brazo que llegó justo después. Claro, algo habitual de mi amigo__—__ ¿Qué mierda…?_

—_A veces me pregunto si naciste así de idiota o desarrollaste esa cualidad con el paso del tiempo._

—_¡Oye, tú…!_

El cambio de luces me obligó a callar mis insultos, pero me prometí a mí mismo que se lo haría saber en cuanto tuviera la valiosa oportunidad. Por otra parte, fue cuando el foco principal se encendió e ilumino el centro del escenario, que todo el problemita inició.

—Le Magicien —Anuncié sin tener absolutamente nada que lamentar.

—¿Quién es el Magicien? —Preguntó Sakura.

Me apunté con mi dedo índice, suspirando ante su duda. ¿Qué no era lo bastante obvio?

—¿De quién te crees que hablaré sino de mí?

—Oh, claro —Afirmó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ahora, si me permites continuar…

—_Te presento a tu nuevo personaje, señorito _—_Me indicó mi director entregándome el libreto de nuestra próxima puesta en escena._

Poder de voluntad, liderazgo, dominar las circunstancias de la vida: Éstas eran algunas de las características que poseía mi personaje. No pondré en cuestión que en ese momento pensé que sería demasiado fácil para mí, inclusive el increíble hecho de que Luke llegara a pensar de manera similar, quejándose de los malabares que tendría que hacer él para llevar a cabo su personaje.

—Qué mal encaminados estábamos. —Reconocí, haciendo una mueca. Vamos, buena hora has escogido para darte cuenta de ese pequeño pero crucial detalle. Ahora me parecía gracioso, ya que al final terminó resultado todo al revés.

—En el afiche del teatro no lucías como alguien poseedor de ellas.

Oh, mira nada más. Qué bien que te fijaste.

—Pues porque el estúpido no tenía ninguna de esas mierdas.

Absolutamente… ninguna.

—_¡__Mièrenté! _—_Exclamé, alzando mi cabeza decidido a enfrentar por primera vez al público. Con mis ojos bajo la sombra de mi sombrero de copa y mi bastón en mano, proseguí con mi propia introducción frente a los ojos hambrientos que se posaban sobre mí_—_. A que nunca habían oído un nombre tan excéntrico como el mío. Es bueno aprender cosas nuevas, más si éstas provienen de alguien desconocido. _

_Me detuve a un paso del centro del escenario, en donde mi reflector ansiaba mi llegada. _

—_Es tiempo de reflexionar _—_Pie derecho adelante_—_. El juego de la vida requiere de creatividad y un auténtico toque personal. Es por eso que…_

—¿Te llamabas Mièrenté? ¿Qué clase de nombre…?

—Acabas de interrumpir mi relato, Pequeña —Le hice saber, sonriendo de la mejor manera como para lograr que permaneciera callada, o al menos que lo intentara—. Shhh…

—Lo siento —Se encogió de hombros al ver cómo le pedía silencio con mi dedo índice delante de sus labios. Y debo decir que por sólo un momento, el frío dejó de molestarme al sentir su respiración chocando con mi piel.

¿Qué puedo decir? El frío se combate con lo que tengas a la mano… de no ser porque… oh, yo estaba contando una historia. Me disculparía por la distracción pero no pienso hacerlo. Sé que la intriga es más fuerte que cualquier otro asunto. No me equivoco, les aseguro que no, y para quienes me escuchen ahora, no seré tan cruel como lo parezca.

Prosigamos…

El efecto de luces producía una magnífica ilusión de polvos mágicos creados por mi mano. Casi imperceptible a simple vista, pero lo bastante molesto como para irritarme los ojos en cada función. Mis ojos no son una de las grandes maravillas como el par que tengo frente a mí ahora, pero sepan entender que el jodido foco puede joderte la vista de una forma impresionante.

—_¿Ven este brillo, señores? —Ah, se sentía tan bien interactuar con el público—. Es la prueba de que puedo hacer magia en mi vida… en la de cualquiera. _

Mièrenté era auténtico, tenía poder, nada en la tierra podría llegar a derrumbarlo así como si nada. Cada maldito obstáculo que se le presentaba, se las ingeniaba para manejarlo, hasta el punto de llegar a considerarlo como algo propio. Asumiendo todo de una forma tan optimista. Yendo de un lugar a otro, probándole a las personas que con un poco de brillo, su mísera vida mejoraría.

Voluntad y Luz creaban su nombre. Y a comienzos de la obra, calzaba perfectamente con sus propósitos. Este tipo asumía responsabilidades que creía necesarias. Quería saberlo y dominarlo todo, pensando que con el hecho de utilizar la luz, cegando a todos sus ingenuos espectadores, lo lograría.

Anda, imbécil. De seguro nunca esperaste ese tropiezo con pañuelo rojo que se presentó un día en tu camino.

—_¡Pero qué bien actúas! Me has sorprendido con cada palabra tuya. Casi siento que podría quedarme aquí sentado, mirando tus ridículos brillos, aplaudiendo tu esfuerzo por impresionar a alguien. _

_La voz proveniente de una sombra me alertó, y fue la excepción en que darle la espalda al público no me molestó en absoluto. Es parte del espectáculo, así que tomé con fuerza mi bastón, acomodé mi sombrero de copa sobre mi cabeza, y me acerqué a este nuevo personaje que entraba a escena. _

—_¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy actuando? _

_Desde mi posición, sólo yo pude ver cómo apoyaba ambas manos en el respaldo del sofá y se levantaba. Con su apariencia de bufón francés, entró en el círculo de luz roja que iluminaba el escenario. Sin dejar de sonreírme y mirar hacia todas direcciones, yo retrocedía con cada paso que daba hacia mí, hasta el punto de llegar a la orilla del escenario. _

—_Oh, Mièrenté… —Llamó mi nombre en un tono de voz que demostraba lástima— ¿Quieres saberlo? —Lástima por mí, no por él— Hasta para mí es cruel, te lo digo. _

—_Lo que no te mata —Di una vuelta a su alrededor, cambiando de lugar—… te hace más fuerte, Joueker. _

—_Me encanta eso._

Ver la desenvoltura de Luke sobre el escenario, era una cosa que no cuentas todos los días. Si llevas toda tu vida sobre las tablas, entonces te llevarías de maravilla con él. Si no lo has estado… descuida, que no tardará más de una semana en subirte a ti también. Puedes rechazarlo o agradecerlo, eres libre de escoger hacia dónde quieres ir.

El verlo actuar no se puede describir. Lo he intentado un montón de veces, sin mucho éxito. Si no lo ves con tus propios ojos, no te lo crees, así de sencillo. Un buen actor sabe diferenciar lo real de lo ficticio, pero este tipo… este hijo de su verdadera madre, podía confundirte de una manera hermosa si así se lo proponía.

Créanme.

Y si Sakura tuviera la oportunidad de comprobar lo que estoy diciendo, comprendería mucho mejor de qué va la cosa.

—_Lo que hago con las personas tiene un buen final._

—_Te harán a un lado y te olvidarán __—__Me dijo con una formidable sonrisa en su rostro__—_,_ porque su vida ya estaría completa. Pero, ¿y la tuya? Por lo que veo no terminará con el buen final que me estás hablando. Anda, Mièrenté… ¿Qué tal un truco de magia? _

Todo se volvió oscuro después de ese diálogo. La historia de Mièrenté, el transcurso de la obra, la atención del público… hasta mi vida fuera de escena. Me costó algo de trabajo encender un nuevo cigarrillo, pero a fin de cuentas lo necesitaba. Ajá, igual que hace cuatro años atrás, cuando cierto personaje me convenció con la idea de que me ayudaría a conectarme con el mago.

Para este momento el café dentro de la taza ya debía estar frío como para terminar de beberlo. Encantadora forma de gastar dinero. No valdrá la pena el sacrificio si con eso termino con un dolor de estómago. ¿Hacer aún peor la bienvenida? Lo siento, no está en mis planes.

—Eres peor, pero nadie lo sabe. Es una cuestión de no saber amoldarse, de ser distinto, nada más. ¿Quién sabe? Pero da lo mismo: igual duele, igual incomoda, igual te aleja de todos, igual alejas a todos —Le di una calada al cigarrillo, y sentí una presión en mi pecho luego de quedarme en silencio. Sakura tenía los ojos fijos en mí, supongo que esperando escuchar qué seguía en la historia. Sonreí devuelta—. No puedo contar más, Pequeña.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. —No preguntaré nada más hasta que tú decidas cuando continuar.

Se le veía tranquila, bastante para ser un poco más específico. Si con lo poco que pude relatar le pareció suficiente, pues qué bien por mí. Creo haber dicho una vez que no la traería al fondo de esa burbuja oscura, y con eso evitaré irme yo también.

—Hay una cosa que no logro comprender —Murmuró de repente—. ¿Cómo es que eres amigo de Luke si te jodió la vida de esa forma? Se supone que un amigo no hace eso. Tomoyo nunca ha hecho tales cosas conmigo.

Ah, buena pregunta. Tengo una respuesta excelente para ti.

—No estaría en donde estoy ahora si no fuera por él —No sería ni una mierda de no ser porque me encontré con él cuando llegué a Francia—. Luke tiene su carácter, su forma de ser un tanto especial. Te joderá la vida si lo quiere, aunque no es tan hijo de puta como tu amigo, Sakura.

—Eriol no es un hijo de puta, Syaoran.

—¿Me lo dices en serio? O tu té de canela también estaba amargo.

No iba a recibir nada a cambio. Estaba al tanto de aquello. Ella no se iba a dar el tiempo de debatir conmigo sobre las peculiares actitudes de su amigo. Y, bueno… yo no pretendía gastar mi vida con ese tipo como el centro del tema, por lo tanto le hice una seña al garzón para que trajera la cuenta y poder marcharnos a casa.

**Sakura's POV**

Desde que salí de la hostal, un par de preguntas me han molestado sin dar tregua. Y es aún peor cuando tu hombro para llorar te abandona puertas afuera… pero no podría considerar a Eriol con ese título, al menos no por ahora. Nada sería lo mismo, nunca más.

¿Tendría que quedarme aquí?

¿Qué pasa si el juego _sí _es permanente?

Me incumbía poco el no volver a esa habitación, o no pasar la navidad en ese lugar. Sin embargo, me habían quitado el sueño de amanecer junto a ese magnífico Piano de cola negra, el cual a duras penas pude conocer. Vamos, ¡fue una canción! ¿Qué pianista en el mundo se conecta con un piano con sólo tocar una composición? Pues yo no. Eriol había estado lo bastante consciente cuando decidió alejarme de él.

Mi vida es una canción, de ese modo la interpreto y la vivo. Por otra parte, en ocasiones me es tan complicado interpretarla a mi manera. Yo soy la responsable de tomar la batuta con mis propias manos y comenzar a dirigir al compás de la música.

Así es como funciona, ¿verdad?

Pero… ¿Qué ocurre cuando un nuevo director de orquesta te quita la batuta? Precisamente al principio de tu presentación, entrometiéndose a toda costa. Lo peor es que sabes que lo hace con una finalidad, aunque por supuesto, no tienes idea de qué se trata.

Pues te quedas en medio del salón, con absolutamente _nada._

Terminas llevándote sorpresas a cada momento. Bastó con que una pequeña luz proveniente desde mi lado izquierdo me hiciera girar la cabeza, y ver cómo Syaoran se apoyaba con uno de sus brazos sobre la almohada, mientras que con el otro revolvía su cabello.

—Si tan acomplejada te tiene —Se volteó para verme—, sólo dilo y termina con todo el drama. ¿Para qué guardarlo? No es que te haga mucha falta.

Inhalé bien hondo antes de abrir la boca y soltar lo que para mí era lo correcto:

—Tengo que probarle a Eriol que puedo hacerlo yo sola —Repliqué, pero casi queriendo arrepentirme cuando lo oí suspirar.

—No —Interrumpió—. No tienes que probarle ni una mierda a él. Esto lo haces por ti, ¿o acaso estoy mal? Es mejor que lo recuerdes, porque no me voy a quedar parado, esperando a que no se te haga tarde el darte cuenta.

Permanecí callada, sin embargo mis labios se las ingeniaron para curvarse en una sonrisa, la cual provocó que repentinas mariposas comenzaran a revolotear en mi estómago, bajo la atención de ese par de ojos ambarinos.

_El silencio otorga, la sonrisa confirma y la mirada habla. _

Mensaje perfectamente recibido.

—Estoy en deuda contigo, Syaoran —Le indiqué mientras él intentaba acomodar el almohadón que utilizaba para dormir—. Espero poder ayudarte en lo que esté a mi alcance con ese asunto tuyo que tienes con Mièrenté. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, sólo dímelo. Tanto como cuando puedas contarme qué sucedió luego.

Syaoran carcajeó.

—Te lo contaré cuando crezcas.

Huh… ¡Oye!

—¡No es justo! —Fruncí el ceño, aunque no fui muy consciente del otro gesto que estaba haciendo al mismo tiempo, hasta que Syaoran me dijo:

—Oye, no es necesario que hagas pucheros.

Entonces con esto último consiguió que me sonrojara. No sólo porque estaba haciendo pucheros, sino que también estábamos intentando dormir en su cama. En lo que llevaba de la noche, lo había oído quejarse del _puto frío_ que hacía, y que su mantita no cumplía muy bien con su trabajo. Yo por mi parte, procuraba tomar una pequeña distancia cada vez que podía, sin embargo con mi genial idea casi terminé en el piso un par de veces.

Si bien no puedo protestar al respecto, porque con todas mis monerías había logrado sacarle una que otra sonrisa. Incluso si éstas no fueran sinceras o como las que yo pretendía capturar en la fotografía que tenía pendiente.

—Syaoran, ¿te importaría hacerte a un lado? —Le pregunté demostrando la audacia que tenía, aun cuando la cama ni siquiera era mía.

—¿Por qué? —Agregó— ¿Te da miedo que el mago te secuestre? Además, fuiste tú la que insistió en que durmiera aquí contigo y no en el… ¿qué?

—Me estoy cayendo de la cama. —Interrumpí antes de que pudiera continuar. Ya estaba lo bastante avergonzada como para escuchar una palabra más. No es fácil tener que pasar por esta situación con alguien a quien conociste hace un par de días.

Y… ¡No, el mago no me daba miedo!

Me atemorizaba más el terminar nuevamente en el piso

—Qué mal que no esté el guardia para culparlo. —Comenté al tanto que Syaoran se movía hacia la derecha, dándome el espacio que necesitaba.

—Estás haciendo amigos por todas partes, Sakura. Déjame decir que tus métodos jamás los había visto antes —Syaoran hundió su rostro en la almohada, pretendiendo que con eso yo no escucharía cómo se burlaba. Pero me hizo pensar que podía estar en lo correcto. En una parte pequeña, porque no es así como acostumbro a hacer amigos—. Por cierto, ¿Sueles andar por ahí aplaudiéndole a las personas?

—¿A qué te refieres con…?

Oh… oh… oh, no. ¿Me había visto cuando aplaudía luego del espectáculo de los mimos en París? Abrí la boca e intenté defenderme de aquella acción, pero terminé balbuceando cualquier tontería.

—Que sepas que Luke pensó que estabas loca. Él, no yo —negó con su cabeza—… ya sabes, el rubio ése que andaba conmigo ese día. Pero fue él, recuérdalo.

Ah, bueno. Al parecer no soy la única aquí a la que le hace falta crecer un poco. Tampoco me molestaba, en absoluto. Me resultaba incluso gracioso ver la imagen mental de mí misma aplaudiendo en el centro de una plaza. No es que me sienta arrepentida, al contrario, estoy muy orgullosa de lo que hice.

¡Qué le vamos a hacer!

Busqué sobre la mesa de noche algún rastro de mi teléfono. Esta noche el reloj marcaba las dos y treinta de la madrugada. Vaya, sí que era tarde, pero no tenía sueño como para ir a dormir así de fácil.

—¿Sigue el plan de las diez de la mañana? —Pregunté, quedando la habitación a oscuras cuando Syaoran apagó la lámpara.

—Sí —Afirmó—. Tengo que ir por el auto antes del medio día. Así que más vale que no te quedes dormida por la mañana.

Syaoran se levantó de la cama, acercándose a la ventana para cerrar el paso de luz que entraba por obra de lo corrida que estaba la cortina. Luego de eso, volvió y se cubrió nuevamente con la mantita verde que tenía cuando llegué al departamento. No la rechazó como se lo había planeado a sí mismo.

—Por cierto, Sakura —Indagó Syaoran— ¿Qué tal sabe el té de Canela?

—No tan amargo como lo piensas.

—Genial, entonces lo probaré algún día cuando el café intente hacerme la misma gracia otra vez.

Me di media vuelta hacia la izquierda, buscando la posición perfecta para lograr descansar aunque fuesen unas cuatro horas. No pedía más que cuatro simples horas. Cerré los ojos por un instante, y comencé a respirar tranquilamente. ¡A mí no se me complicaba este asunto de dormir! Pero sí ese otro que ya no era una novedad para mí. Anda, Morfeo, no tengo toda la noche.

—No tengo sueño.

Pasó un minuto o algo así antes de que Syaoran dijera algo al respecto.

—Bajé el telón bien tarde, Pequeña. Vete a dormir.

Oh, si nos ponemos así de artistas…

—Pues la tapa del Piano se ha cerrado igual de tarde para mí. —Abandoné mi teléfono en el mismo lugar, y me cubrí con las mantas. Suspiré luego de que Syaoran lo hiciera.

Existen tantas cosas esenciales que quiero que formen parte de mi canción. Llega a ser increíble cuando te detienes a observar cómo continúan escribiéndose varias notas desconocidas en el trayecto. Sé que no estoy sola en esto, y puedo sonreír tranquila gracias a ese mensaje.

Aquel mensaje que tengo que llevar a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Capitulposas de Anshi: <strong>No sé si van a querer matarme después de un capitulpo tan corto, siendo que tardé más de dos meses en actualizar. Es que tuve que cortarlo... créanme, el original era más largo, pero si continuaba escribiendo... no iba a actualizar nunca D_D. Así que decidí dejarlo hasta aquí, y reservar toda la aventura maravillosa que les espera a estos dos en Londres.

¡Y no se quejen! Los pequeños están durmiendo juntos skhdkfjshdkjfhsdkjfsdf *la autora se fangirlea de una manera poco normal* *no, no se arrepiente tampoco*

Para quienes me tengan en facebook, puede que notaran el hecho de que le cambié el título al Capitulpo. Si lo recuerdan bien, se iba a llamar "The more you ignore me, the closer I get" que es una de las canciones de Morrissey... pero... Coldplay se me puso celoso, y esta canción comenzó a perseguirme por todos lados, por lo que tuve que dejarla como guía para el capitulpo.

Ahora, ¿Gustó o no gustó? De momento estamos conociendo qué fue lo que ocurrió en esa fatídica obra de teatro. Y no me odien (o a Syaoran) por no seguir contando, pero es que se viene la otra parte... y no la contará él *se fangirlea nuevamente* Hago referencia nuevamente a un estado de mi facebook: Syaoran onstage, Luke backstage. SÍ, SÍ! skldfjkdsljfksdjfklsjdflkjsd f.

Otra cosa importante, Sakura ha dicho que su estadía/juego no era permanente. Ya veremos cómo termina eso.

**~Anshi curiosidad de esta actualización: **En el documento original, el departamento de Syaoran tenía dos habitaciones. Sakura dormía en la de huéspedes, mientras que el señorito en la suya. Descarté esta idea, junto con la de que él se fuera a dormir al sofá porque... vamos, es tan común hacer eso xD. Así que los puse a dormir juntos, y juntos nada más! No creo que alguien se haga problemas al respecto *bob*

Bien, ahora sí. Mi trabajo está hecho y ahora me iré a patinar en hielo klsjfkjdskfjsdklfsdfsdf.

La próxima actualización llegará cuando tenga que llegar.

¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir con esta historia! Y** muchísimas gracias más** a todos aquellos que dejan reviews.


	6. Capitulpo VI: Lost!

******Disclaimer:** ****Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de **CLAMP**. _"Lost!"_ le pertenece a **Coldplay. **Y todos los demás artistas, etc que son nombrados en este capitulpo le pertenecen a ellos mismos.

El aviso de siempre para los lectores silenciosos. Anímense a dejar un review. Los comentarios anónimos están disponibles. ¡NO SEAN PESHADOS!

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Las ilusiones que me atormentaban cuando era pequeña no se comparan con las que he tenido recientemente. Si puedo ser más específica, les diría que me refiero a la que me está envolviendo justamente ahora.

¿Cómo puedo estar tan segura que se trata de una ilusión? ¿Por qué no puedo aceptar la idea de que sólo se trata de un sueño? Y uno bastante extraño, que puede llegar al punto de dejarme acojonada y temblando.

Si cierro mis ojos por unos segundos, puedo sentir el sonido de los tambores. Puedo sentir el escalofrío que recorre mi espalda una y otra vez, e inclusive… aún con mis ojos cerrados, puedo sentir una brillante luz chocando conmigo de forma permanente, sin molestarse en detenerse. Entonces dejo la oscuridad atrás y abro los ojos de una buena vez.

¿Qué es lo que veo? Te preguntarás y esperarás. Sin embargo por mucho que intentara llegar a una respuesta concisa para entregarte, me es un tanto complejo. Porque realmente, no soy consciente del lugar en el que estoy.

Buscando descubrir una pista, me doy cuenta del terciopelo rojo que me cubre. Una apariencia tan acogedora cuando no lo es. Sólo puede tener un propósito. Pretendiendo engañarte y dejarte aún más desorientada de lo que ya estás.

Queriendo hacerte perder.

_Queriendo hacerme perder. _

Decido que es hora de ponerme de pie y mirar hacia el frente. Al fin me he dado cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo. Cientos de butacas rojas me distancian de la verdadera luz del lugar. Y aquella que tengo entre mis manos comienza a empujarme para llegar al escenario, en donde dos siluetas aguardan por mí en silencio.

Tal vez esté perdida. Y lo he estado antes un montón de veces, pero eso jamás me ha prohibido la oportunidad de seguir adelante. Si tengo que llegar, lo haré. Si tengo que soportar la ansiedad que me carcome poco a poco, lo haré. Si tengo que saltar por sobre todas estas butacas para llegar hasta él con el fin de ayudarlo y entregarle la luz que poseo… pues entonces lo haré.

—Bueno, ¿y qué pasará de ahora en adelante? —Escucho a lo lejos, y decido prestar un poco de atención— Me lo he cuestionado un sin fin de veces.

—Déjame actuar. Sé lo que hago.

—Tú no sabes cómo es.

Una de las siluetas avanzó hacia el extremo del escenario, agachándose hasta quedar de rodillas. Mi mirada en ese instante chochó de golpe con los ojos azules de un bufón de pañuelo rojo. Una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse lentamente en sus labios, y a pesar de ser un susurro, pude entender lo que quería decirme.

—Apresúrate.

Ninguna canción hizo demasiada falta como para hacerme reaccionar. Sólo sostuve con toda la fuerza que pude la lámpara que traía conmigo por razones que desconozco, y subí a una de las butacas detrás de mí. Tenía que llegar hasta el frente.

Tenía que llegar al frente, _ahora._

No te preocupes, aquí voy. No voy a dejar que la oscuridad llegue hasta ti.

Miré una vez más al bufón. El brillo de su sonrisa fue el impulso que necesitaba para emprender mi camino. Busqué en el fondo del baúl de mis recuerdos un poco del equilibrio que tenía al ser más pequeña. Lo necesitaba más que en mis días de animadora. Seguro que de haber seguido con mis prácticas, resultaría más sencillo saltar todas estas butacas.

El miedo de caer y perder esta carrera se incrementó cuando tropecé al saltar por sobre el terciopelo rojo. Permanecí quieta, apoyada en el respaldo de una de ellas. Mi respiración estaba agitada, pero yo sólo sentía un temblor en mis piernas y el peso que había caído sobre mí a medida que iba avanzando hacia delante.

Cada paso que daba al frente, el escenario daba uno para atrás. Alejándose de mí.

—¿Estás poniendo a prueba mi fuerza?

—No la tuya, Mièrenté. Ésa ya ha estado bajo el ojo del huracán por muchísimo tiempo.

Tiempo atrás hubiera escuchado. Pero hoy en día el tiempo no es algo que se desperdicie fácilmente. Puedes congelarte, pero éste seguirá sin importarle lo que pase.

Enderecé mi cuerpo y subí nuevamente a la butaca que me había hecho tropezar. Volteé lentamente con el motivo de comprobar cuánto estaba dejando atrás al enfrentarme a la oscuridad. Para mi sorpresa, no se alejaba de la distancia que me distanciaba del escenario. Volví a mirar hacia delante. Los desafiantes ojos azules seguían sobre mí, y también lo estaba aquella sonrisa.

—Puedo leer tu mente —Sentí su voz a través de una onda de sonido dentro de mi cabeza, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda a una velocidad increíble. Me tensé y lo observé en pleno silencio. Si posees tal habilidad, pues entonces no te será difícil adivinar qué es lo que sucede conmigo.

No tengo nada para ocultar, aseguré. Si tú deseas decir algo sobre mí, anda, que todo el mundo lo sepa. Comprenderías cuán importante es esta misión que me he propuesto por cuenta propia, incluso cuando los involucrados me han dicho que no quieren que sea partícipe bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Pero no significaba que me detendría por ello.

Así que continúo mi camino. Saltando cada una de las butacas de este teatro, sintiendo el calor de la luz aumentar con cada salto que doy. Cada ves más y más cerca. La lámpara china comienza a quemar mis brazos, pretendiendo que será la razón por la cual la dejaré ir. Un gran error.

Sin embargo es cuando salto la última butaca que todo de pronto se apaga. La luz del escenario ha desaparecido, por ende ambas siluetas se han escapado de mi vista. Y entonces no sé qué debo hacer.

No permanezco de pie por mucho tiempo, y me acerco a la orilla del escenario. Cierro mis ojos y escucho unos pasos chocando con la madera. El sonido me alerta que es hora de volver a abrir mis ojos, y enfrentar a quien está junto a mí.

—Te anduve buscando —Dice un mago bajo un sombrero de copa. No perdiendo la oportunidad de dejarme sin palabras—. ¿En dónde has estado?

Éste no era el Mièrenté del que me habían contado. Nada en el mundo me convencería de que estaba charlando con el mago que había ocupado un gran espacio en mis pensamientos recientemente.

No se trataba de él.

—La luz…

Se trataba de Syaoran.

—La luz se te ha escapado, Pequeña. —Agregó, alzando la mirada hacia el techo del teatro. Yo arqueé las cejas e imité su acción luego de ver que mis manos estaban completamente vacías, y habían perdido el calor que las abrazaba.

Ahora se hallaban muy frías.

No.

Volví a negar con la cabeza mientras sentía cómo mi cuerpo tiritaba ante una sonrisa. Sintiendo un cosquilleo en el momento en que una de sus manos tocaba mi cabello con el pretexto de que esto debía suceder. Si no estaba preparada entonces terminaría perdida. ¿Y si ya lo estaba?

¿Qué ocurre con aquella mano que se deslizaba suavemente hasta tocar mis labios...?

**~Capitulpo VI: Lost!~**

**Syaoran's POV**

—¡No! —Gritó de repente, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba y sujetaba con fuerza mi mano derecha. Estaba completamente sobresaltada. Ésta es una bonita forma de despertar…

—¡Mierda, Sakura! Ya despierta de una buena vez.

La chica pareció no escuchar ninguna de las palabras que le decía. Al parecer estaba tan profundamente sumergida en lo que fuese que estuviese soñando. Pude haberla ignorado. Claro, hubiera sido la idea más tentadora de todo el día. El único problema es que mis ganas de marcharme no me iban a resultar para nada útiles si ella no formaba parte.

—Hey, niña —Volví a intentarlo. Le di ligeros golpes en su brazo. A simple vista, era como si yo estuviera luchando contra un bloque de hielo en lugar de una persona. Llegué a reír incluso. La imagen mental que tenía de mí mismo despertando a una chica luego de haber dormido con ella no era la misma que tenía justo ahora.

Sakura seguía aferrando mi mano cuando comenzó a moverse de un lado hacia el otro, murmurando ciertas cosas que no logré entender desde donde estaba. Me acerqué un poco, pretendiendo, que tal vez, sería la mejor opción.

Sí, pésima idea.

No sé en qué parte de la historia mi rostro había resultado ser algo que ella pudiera tomar con tantas ganas. Resultaba que además de tener su mano sujetando la mía… mi boca también había sido víctima de algún suceso extraño.

—¡No! —Gritó nuevamente dormida— ¡Syaoran, no me quites la luz!

¿Pero de qué…?

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Sakura? —Dije casi murmurando hasta que dejó mi boca tranquila por unos segundos. De pronto sentí cómo sujetaba con más fuerza que antes mi mano… y fue cuando entendí lo que pasaba—. Lamento matar tus ilusiones, pero la mantita no brilla, Sakura.

Tampoco es una jodida lámpara, joder. ¿Podrías soltarla, no crees? Después de todo es mi manta. No, ¿qué importa el hecho de que la haya negado la noche anterior?

Es tiempo de terminar con todo esto.

No queriendo ser muy bruto, aparté sus manos de la manta de un solo empujón. Verla rodar por sobre la cama se llevó el premio a la cosa más extraña hasta el momento, pero por fortuna, el arrebato fue lo suficientemente exitoso al lograr despertarla. Cuando abrió sus ojos luego de un par de horas, su mirada dio con la mía y ahí se quedó.

Nuevamente el silencio había optado por arruinar el ambiente, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer con su vida más que molestarnos. Ladeé mi cabeza luego de que ella reaccionara. Quise ignorar el salto de mierda que había mandado luego de verme tan cerca de ella. No es como si fuera a saltar sobre ella o algo por el estilo, pero cuando me di cuenta de la poca distancia que teníamos, me alejé lo más rápido que pude, y ella encontró un buen escondite apropiándose de mi manta otra vez. En tanto, busqué mi teléfono y lo interpuse entre ambos.

Al menos que estuviera consciente de la hora. Eso me bastaría para cambiar la página.

—Mira con atención —Le dije, presionando el botón de mi teléfono para que la pantalla se iluminase. La luz llegó directo a sus ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron con el flash blanco que dio con ellos de repente. Sakura entrecerró los ojos y me arrebató el teléfono. No lo creí necesario, considerando que no importaba quién lo tuviera, la hora no iba a cambiar.

Por más que yo lo quisiera.

—¡Es tardísimo! —Exclamó después de mirar con detalle la pantalla. El reloj marcaba las diez y treinta de la mañana. Desesperaba saber que llevábamos treinta minutos de retraso. Al menos yo lo estaba...

Suspiré y guardé mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

—Date prisa —Le advertí una vez que me puse de pie y comencé a caminar hasta la puerta para dejar a la señorita en su mundo de caos. Y mi trayectoria iba un poco de maravilla. Lo digo porque no me esperé el comentario con el que saldría Sakura mientras yo me alejaba.

—Anda, no te pongas como una chica histérica.

Sí, más o menos algo como esos tipos de comentarios que un hombre no quiere escuchar nunca en su vida.

Me detuve y volteé. Sakura estaba ya fuera de la cama y de brazos cruzados a un lado de la ventana. Yo levanté una de mis cejas e hice sonar mi garganta de la manera más notoria posible.

—¿Disculpa? Creo que el juego de las luces imaginarias te dio una muy mala impresión sobre mí —Añadí. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos y respiré hondo antes de continuar— ¿Qué mierda dijiste?

Sakura desvió su atención de la ventana y giró para encararme.

—He dicho que…

Sin embargo, el sonido del piano a modo de introducción para "_The Scientist"_ pareció salvarla de cualquier tipo de excusa. No duró más de cinco o seis segundos cuando éste se detuvo. Volví a sacar el teléfono y me encontré con una llamada perdida de la automotora.

—Es a ellos a quienes debes llamar chicas histéricas —Comenté mirando la pantalla—. Por el bien de tu estadía aquí, tienes cinco malditos minutos para estar lista en la puerta de entrada.

—No me mires así, Syaoran —Replicó mientras se alejaba de la ventana y se acercaba hasta quedar frente a mí. Entonces sonrió—. Tengo años de práctica en este asunto de los cinco minutos. —Me dijo. Casi sintiéndose lo bastante orgullosa de tener una habilidad tan curiosa como ésa.

Salí de la habitación con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de mí. Supuse que no me quedaba más alternativa que sentarme en el sofá de la sala y esperar el milagro que la chica en mi habitación estaba dispuesta a conceder. No significaba que la chica se comportaba así cada día de su vida.

Al menos, eso esperaba.

Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí a la mesa de la cocina, buscando una buena dosis de chocolate. En este momento no me vendría nada mal contagiarme un poco con el aroma a tabaco que desprendían estas cosas. Saqué uno al azar y luego tomé el zippo de máscaras. Paré un segundo apenas antes de encenderlo. No iba a fumar dentro del departamento, para eso tenía un puto balcón después de todo. Aunque claro… fumar un cigarrillo en un lugar así, cuando ves que el cielo no puede estar más cubierto de nubes, y con una ráfaga de viento que traspasa la orilla de la ventana, las ganas de alimentar tu cuerpo con algo dulce quedan guardadas luego de abotonar tu abrigo y declinar la idea.

Sólo recuérdenme no andar por las calles durante todo el invierno.

El repentino portazo de la puerta de mi habitación junto con el sonido de unos tacones, el cual aumentaba cada segundo, fueron los encargados de marcar la entrada a escena de Sakura.

—Menos de cinco minutos.

De pie junto al pasillo, la chica que hace unos minutos estaba inconsciente en mi cama, se encontraba vestida con lo que sea que trajera puesto. Su sweater azul y arrugado daba una clara pista de que se había tomado muy en serio lo del tiempo record que tenía que lograr. Me reí. Si todas las mujeres fueran como ella…

Sin nada más que agregar al asunto, me aseguré de tener a mano las llaves del departamento, y tomé a Sakura del brazo antes de salir por la puerta principal. Tenía al menos una hora para llegar a la automotora y recoger mi auto antes de que cerraran. Una cosa estaba clara: si no llegaba a tiempo, debería esperar un par de días más.

Y no. No estaba dispuesto a esperar ni una mierda.

Al instante de dar la vuelta al pasillo, lo que normalmente hubiera esperado encontrar sería algo tan simple como el ascensor. Pero como las cosas resultaban tan impredecibles para mí últimamente, me topé con un pequeño problema, con el cual estaba al tanto de que me tendría un buen rato intentando evadirlo y poder continuar.

—¡Mi hermana y yo estamos más que molestos contigo!

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ahí estábamos. Lidiando con un chiquillo que me vinculaba con cada miembro de su familia. Estaba seguro que no bastaría con decirle que no tenía razón alguna para molestarse conmigo o hacer algún tipo de berrinche odioso, pero eso obviamente no funcionaría con un niño tan terco como éste.

Se me venía otro día jodido, de eso no tenía la menor duda.

**Sakura's POV**

—¿Es en serio? —Preguntó el pequeño niño, cruzándose de brazos justo frente a Syaoran, quien en el instante bajó la cabeza para encararlo. Pues por lo que se veía de la escena, no pretendía arrodillarse y quedar a la misma altura.

—¿Qué cosa?

Replicó con un tono de voz que fácilmente dejaba en claro que estos dos podían tener la misma edad. Digo, ¿no llevaba tanta prisa como para ponerse a discutir con un niño diez o más años menor que él?

Me hice a un lado para quedar justo entremedio de ambos. En caso de que el niño saliera con alguna otra cosa que distrajera a Syaoran para que luego éste se descargara conmigo por haberme quedado dormida. Me iba a sentir culpable si no lográbamos llegar a tiempo. No es como si quisiera cargar con otra cosa más sobre la espalda. Al menos, por ahora sólo quiero saber qué está ocurriendo aquí.

—¡Ya estás saliendo con otra chica! —Gritó de repente el niño.

—¡Hoe!

—¡Oye, niño!

Creo, sinceramente, que mi cara de sorpresa no se comparaba a ninguna otra que haya tenido antes. Miré a Syaoran buscando alguna ayuda, pero lo único que pude encontrar en ese momento fue cómo ocultaba su rostro con su mano.

El niño estaba molesto, eso podía percibirlo sin problemas. Lo que no me calzaba era si su razón por la cual estarlo me incluía a mí, y qué tanto lo hacía. Vamos, es la primera vez que lo veía en mi vida. Por lo tanto se me ocurrió la idea de intentar aclarar que no pasaba absolutamente nada entre Syaoran y yo. No obstante, el niño parecía tan dispuesto a cerrarse con la mala impresión que no estaba muy segura si mi plan funcionaría.

—Hey, disculpa…

Sin siquiera mirarme o quitarle los ojos a Syaoran, me interrumpió.

—Usted no se meta, señorita. Estoy arreglando unos asuntos de hombre a hombre con este sinvergüenza.

Me cubrí la boca. Escucharlo decir tales cosas no me daba para reaccionar de otra forma. No tenía por qué ponerse a armar una pelea ahora mismo. Tuve ganas de decirle, aunque preferí callarme y aguardar un poco. El reloj de pared que se encontraba en el pasillo marcaba cinco minutos pasados las once. Si no nos movíamos ahora ya, llegaríamos tarde sí o sí. Syaoran me había dicho que la automotora quedaba algo lejos. He ahí el porqué del plan de salir a las diez de la mañana.

Si Syaoran no iba a bajar a su altura, me tendría que encargar yo misma.

—Por último podrías decirme el nombre de esta muchachita. —Dijo sin darse cuenta de mi movimiento. Por lo que se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando decidí presentarme.

—Soy Sakura, es un gran placer conocerte —Le sonreí dulcemente— ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

Sin embargo sólo permaneció quieto, sin decirme nada a cambio. Los ojos azules del niño eran imposibles, así como su misma imagen. No creía que una cosita tan tierna como él pudiera sentir tanto odio hacia Syaoran. Pero sí podía entenderlo si lo veía desde el otro punto de vista.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Insistí. Esta vez, el niño dio un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de darse la vuelta y huir del pasillo a toda velocidad. Lo único que escuché de su parte fue el portazo que debió darle a la puerta de su departamento. Me quedé consternada— ¿Qué le ocurre?

—Créeme que no tengo ni puta idea.

Permanecí de pie mirando la dirección que había tomado para su huida hasta que Syaoran volvió a tomar mi brazo y me llevó hacia las escaleras. En esta ocasión sí que agradecí no haber tenido que tomar el ascensor. Bajamos corriendo por la escalera de emergencia los tres pisos que nos distanciaban de la salida. En ese momento supe que había hecho una buena elección de zapatos, porque de haber optado por usar tacones hubiera terminado rodando piso abajo. Éstos eran el típico par de Oxford que dejaba un lindo sonido con cada paso que daba. El detalle de poder caer… no sé si incluiría a Syaoran. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que no me había soltado en ningún instante, hubiese sido muy probable. No estaba en mis planes volver a caerme, ya que el dolor de trasero seguía atormentándome

Saludamos rápidamente a la chica del mostrador, quien jamás nos regresó el saludo de vuelta. Parecía bastante ocupada atendiendo una llamada telefónica mientras arreglaba y pintaba sus uñas con un esmalte de color negro. Su gesto me hubiera parecido muy grosero en un día normal, pero como no tenía mucho tiempo para preocuparme del tema, terminó por no importarme en lo absoluto. Y Syaoran pensó lo mismo.

En cuanto atravesamos la puerta del edificio, el viento nos golpeó de la misma manera en que lo había hecho la noche anterior. Alcé la vista de inmediato hacia el cielo. Estaba nubladísimo. Y recordé los Icebergs que había visto desde el avión, junto con la misión que Tomoyo me había encargado en el aeropuerto. Con algo de suerte, pude haber dejado la cámara de fotos en mi bolso. De ser así, pues me preocuparía de guardar en registro fotográfico todo lo que pudiera. Si la batería me apoyaba.

Aceleramos el paso por la vereda, divisando a lo lejos la calle principal en donde pasaban un montón de taxis y personas con paraguas. Si comenzaba a llover, estaba jodida en la peor manera posible, y la posibilidad de coger un resfriado parecía a la vuelta de la esquina. Escogí los zapatos adecuados, pero me había equivocado de forma fatal con el vestuario. No tan así era el caso de Syaoran, quien estaba abrigado hasta las orejas. Aunque si lo veo por otro lado, todo el tiempo que llevábamos corriendo me había sido útil para calentar mi cuerpo y sobrevivir a la ola polar que se aproximaba.

—¿También es un hábito tuyo salir corriendo de casa todas las mañanas? —Preguntó Syaoran.

—Lo es —Respondí—, aunque suelo tomar prestado el auto de papá o simplemente mi fiel par de patines.

—Mierda, ¿no te cansas? —Dijo cuando nos detuvimos por unos segundos para esperar el cambio de luz en el semáforo—. Esto es estresante.

Negué con la cabeza un par de veces.

—Para nada. Ya estoy acostumbrada.

Cuando la luz por fin dio verde, cruzamos la calle, sin la necesidad de continuar con la carrera. Si no bajábamos un poco el ritmo, el resto el día se iba a volver un infierno. Al llegar a la calle principal nos acercamos a la parada más cercana. Había una chica junto a nosotros. Vestía un tipo de ropa que parecía ser sacada de un baúl de la época victoriana. La chica tenía una cabellera blanca que le pasaba la cintura, y algo así como una gran banda negra rodeaba su cabeza. Lo que me llamaba la atención además del estilo que tenía, era la naturalidad con la que se paseaba de un lado hacia el otro.

No intimidaba tanto, debo decirlo. Pero mi opinión cambió radicalmente cuando la compañía de la chica llegó a reunirse con ella. El chico parecía salido de una película de aquellas que pasaban por la televisión cada Halloween. Por otro lado, la incomodidad me comenzó a afectar de forma horrible cuando él cruzó su mirada conmigo. Sentí el pulso de mi corazón aumentar poco a poco, y no supe si se debía a todo lo que había corrido… o era por la mirada amenazadora que me estaban clavando.

Cuando el chico empezó a sonreírme, decidí apartar mis ojos de ahí. Lamentablemente, la angustia del momento no se alejó. Mientras no volviera a encontrarme con ellos, todo estaría bien, ¿verdad?

—Tomaremos el siguiente taxi. —Señaló Syaoran. Su voz me hizo reaccionar, provocándome ciertos escalofríos también. Había estado distraída por algún rato, porque cuando volví a buscar a la pareja, ésta ya no estaba. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Allí se ve venir… oh, ¡Oh!

¿Quién quiere tomar un taxi ahora? ¡Pues yo no!

—¿Oh, qué?

—¡Es un bus de doble piso! —Exclamé— ¡Tomemos el bus, Syaoran!

Él mostró un desinterés total. Se iba a quejar, lo sabía, pero no me importaba. Yo quería abordarlo y lo haría, aun así tuviera que poner ojos de cachorro o utilizar la misma técnica que me valió un permiso para tomarle una fotografía.

—Olvídalo —Misma respuesta—. Nos tomará el doble de tiempo, Sakura. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

El bus se aproximaba cada vez más, lo cual significaba que tendría que ser rápida. Aunque si el taxi se nos pasaba… no me molestaba.

—Pero un taxi lo tomas todo el tiempo y en cualquier parte —Comencé—. En cambio uno de estos autobuses no. ¡Anda, no seas tan pesado!

—No tiene nada de especial.

Oh, ¡claro que es especial!

—Por favor —Y ahora es cuando me ponía a suplicar—. Es la primera vez que me subiré a uno. Además son parte de una de mis canciones favoritas de _"The Smiths"._

Syaoran se quedó callado unos segundos y me dirigió la mirada. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer en el instante, fue sonreírle y encogerme de hombros. No me quedaba más que esperar… aunque no podía darme el privilegio teniendo en cuenta que corríamos contra el tiempo. De ser por mí, me quedaría aquí todo lo necesario para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, aunque no lo necesité.

Syaoran suspiró. —¿Tienes una moneda? Lo decidiremos así.

—¡Sí!

Abrí mi bolso y busqué mi billetera. Si tenía algo de suerte lograría encontrar un yen. No se puede jugar a cara y sello con la tarjeta de crédito después de todo.

—Aquí tengo una —Comenté mientras sacaba una pequeña moneda—. Bien, ¿cara o sello? Tú eliges.

Syaoran tomó la moneda y la ocultó entre sus dedos.

—Pido cara —Respondió. Y antes de darme la oportunidad de decirle algo, me di cuenta de un detalle.

—Lo escogiste por la asociación de una máscara, ¿verdad? —Sonreí al ver su expresión—. Yo también suelo escoger cara, pero esta vez me has ganado.

Lo vi sonreír antes de lanzar la moneda. De haber estado soleado, de seguro se hubiera reflejado un destello de luz en el aire mientras la moneda giraba sobre nosotros. No calculé cuántas vueltas habrá dado luego de caer en la mano de Syaoran, pero la ansiedad de saber qué transporte utilizaríamos me tenía tan histérica como lo estaba él desde la mañana.

—¿Entonces? —Curioseé. Syaoran alzó su mano y no me bastó más de una mirada para ponerme a saltar ahí mismo—. ¡Es sello! Iremos en el bus de doble piso, ¡Sí!

—¿Cuánto tiempo más tendrá que pasar para saber qué se siente el tener la suerte de tu lado?

—No es cuestión de suerte —Dije—. De ser así, yo estaría felizmente instalada en la hostal. Hubiera llegado sin ningún tipo de inconveniente a Londres, el piso del aeropuerto jamás hubiera hecho contacto con mi cuerpo de esa forma tan vergonzosa. De haber tenido suerte no estaría contando todos esos incidentes.

Subimos al segundo piso del bus luego de que éste se detuviera. La escalera era el túnel que siempre soñé con atravesar. Subiendo escalón por escalón, esperando dar con la luz del final. Y si la realidad te mataba las ilusiones, lo hacía de maravilla ahora. En lugar de encontrarme con un mundo de fantasías y príncipes, sólo vi gente normal, sentada en asientos normales. Aunque si hablábamos de tener el trébol de cuatro hojas bajo tu manga, hallar un par de asientos vacíos fue una de las mejores cosas.

No me interesó cuán atrasados estábamos, sólo el viento frío que me rodeaba mientras el bus andaba por las calles Londinenses. Me abracé a mí misma, y volteé para ver a Syaoran cuando me tocó el brazo.

—De haber tenido suerte, no hubieras llegado a París —Lo vi encender uno de sus cigarrillos de chocolate y darle una calada—. Aunque no dudo del todo que el hecho de que te perdieras haya tenido que ver con la suerte.

Hice una mueca luego de escuchar su comentario. Me hizo pensar que… a pesar de todo el problema y el fatídico viaje que había tenido que pasar… no todo terminó de la peor forma.

—No, espera —Agregué—. Sí tuve suerte.

Syaoran se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo alejó al bajar su mano. —¿Suerte en qué?

Sonreí y sentí cómo mis mejillas se entibiaban un poco.

—Tuve suerte al conocerte. De no ser así, estaría perdida.

Admitir que el mundo puede sonreírte aunque sea un poco luego de tantas cosas desagradables, te deja con una sensación que difícilmente lograría explicar con claridad.

El cigarrillo a medio consumir se apagó cuando le dio un par de golpes con la suela de su mocasín. Apartó la mirada de mí y soltó una pequeña risa.

—Ah… sí. Qué suerte tuviste.

Y sonrió, así como también lo hice yo. Estábamos juntos en este lío. Si la suerte acompañaba a uno, tenía que aguantar al otro. Quien sea que la tuviera ahora, debía cuidarla… pues sí que la necesitábamos.

**Syaoran's POV**

Un par de_ bips _se escucharon cuando presioné al fin el botón que abriría las puertas de mi auto.

Qué bien suena, ¿no? El poder decir que tengo a mi propio bebé aquí conmigo después de tan larga espera. Era tal y como lo había visto en el catálogo allá en China. Las puertas traseras se deslizaban, era lo bastante espacioso para guardar lo que yo quisiera en cualquier parte de éste, y el color no pudo ser otro que el mismo dorado. Aunque no descarto que de haber sido verde, yo estaría justo ahora encadenándome al volante y alejando a todo tipo de persona que se acercara.

Decidí acortar la distancia entre el auto y yo, y caminé hacia él hasta el punto de comenzar a rodearlo. Decir que estaba jodidamente emocionado era poco. Éste era mi regalo de navidad, o al menos eso me habían dicho una vez que lo encargamos. Ya que lo recibiría en diciembre, salieron con la excusa de que dejara de molestar y tuviera el auto para mí y sólo para mí.

Un agradecimiento a la distancia.

Cuando vi mi reflejo sobre la puerta trasera derecha, quise terminar con la ansiedad y tomé la manilla. Bastó un simple y delicado deslice para que se me escapara una estúpida sonrisa de los labios. Pero no sé cuánto me habrá durado la felicidad, porque en cuanto la puerta llegó a su tope, me encontré sorpresivamente con Sakura, quien había hecho lo mismo con la puerta del lado izquierdo. Y yo sin darme cuenta…

—Es un auto muy bonito —Comentó alegremente, regresándome la sonrisa que nunca había sido para ella realmente—. Te dije que llegaríamos a tiempo.

"Llegar a tiempo" en su mundo debe significar rogarle al encargado para que nos dejara entrar. Sumándole el hecho de salir con la excusa de que éramos nuevos en el país y nos habíamos confundido con los cambios de horarios. Cuando aquello no pareció estar dando resultado, Sakura salió con la extraña idea de que habíamos viajado desde Japón sólo para chequear el estado del automóvil y llevarlo de regalo a nuestra moribunda abuela quien amaba la aventura.

Lo crean o no, la mierda funcionó.

Me prometí a mí mismo en el instante, que si la suerte, o lo que fuera que nos estaba haciendo una grata compañía hoy, permanecía con nosotros el resto del día, yo dejaba de comportarme tan borde con respecto al tema de Eriol y Sakura. Sellé mi promesa personal con el cierre de la puerta trasera. Era el preciso momento en el que yo tomaría el total control del auto, lo que llevaba esperando.

Consciente de que en unos minutos el encargado vendría a echarnos a patadas, me apresuré en abrir la puerta del conductor. Si mi sentido común no estaba tan en las nubes como yo pensaba, juro haber reído cuando me senté frente al volante y lo tomé con ambas manos.

¡La puta sensación no tenía comparación alguna!

Debo decirlo. Cualquiera que me viera diría fácilmente que era un niño con juguete nuevo. Y lo era, lo admito. Me sentía algo así como aquella chica que se había convertido en una drogadicta por descuido o por no saber qué carajo hacer con su vida, pero no malinterpreten... que hablo en su totalidad al personaje. Intentando recordar cómo era el nombre de la película infantil que ella había filmado con Disney hace unos seis o siete años atrás, el nombre del escarabajo llegó a mi mente de golpe.

Ja, pero mi Ford B-max no sería tan poca cosa como Herbie. A pesar de que el jodido auto era el puto amo de todo… no, no. Mi pequeño era el mejor de todos.

Comencé a mover el volante de un lado hacia el otro, cerrando los ojos y alejándome un poco de la realidad. ¿Qué es lo que veía? Pues a mí mismo, conduciendo por la carretera exclusiva para mí, escuchando un buen CD de los Beatles o Coldplay, fumando uno que otro cigarrillo de chocolate. Deteniéndome en algún lugar y tocar mi guitarra de la forma más artística posible.

No perdería el tiempo lidiando con niños y tales cosas que te joden la vida. Sólo yo, mi auto, mi arte, un montón de cosas cayendo…

Aguarda.

Abrí los ojos y me volteé tan rápido que llegué al punto de marearme. Y hubiera preferido mil veces que lo que estaba viendo fuera una simple ilusión y no parte de la realidad. Quise cubrir mi rostro con ambas manos y llorar, pero intenté relajarme. Respiré hondo una vez y luego repetí.

La imagen de Sakura tomando a una velocidad impresionante todas las mierdas que traía en su bolso, y que se habían tomado la libertad de caer por toda la parte trasera de mi auto, me quedaría grabada en la retina quién sabe por cuánto. Aunque, vamos, sería tan poco maduro desarmarme emocionalmente por un _accidente_. Así que decidí calmarme, o al menos intentarlo.

—Ah —Suspiré—, evita que eso ocurra nuevamente.

Le dije de la forma más calmada que pude. Luego de tal peculiar advertencia y de haber escuchado una disculpa de su parte, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo, al abrirlos, me topé con un detalle que yo no recordaba. El techo del auto. Era parte imprescindible de éste, que yo sólo no pude dejar de prestarle atención.

—Sabes, Syaoran —La mención de mi nombre me hizo bajar la cabeza hasta encararla. A pesar de que ella tuviera la mirada fija en el techo del auto, me quedé ahí, mirándola a ella—, en la noche las estrellas se verían genial a través de esa ventanilla. Es una lástima que en Londres siempre esté nublado.

Totalmente de acuerdo, pero no por las mismas razones.

—Es una lástima. Más que nada por el jodido frío que tendré que aguantar todo el semestre.

La oí reír. Supuse que ella era el tipo de personas que no le importaba congelarse estando afuera. Y me quedaba muy claro por la forma en vestía. Si yo fuera ella, definitivamente me hubiera mandado a la mierda para tomar el tiempo que requería abrigarme. Si la chica terminaba cogiendo un resfriado…

El sonido de la puerta junto a mí me obligó a alejar la vista del techo. Sakura había optado por ser mi copiloto hoy sin tener que invitarla. "Ya qué, puedes sentarte si quieres" hubiera sido un excelente comentario de mi parte. Me acomodé en el asiento y busqué las llaves del auto en la parte delantera. Cuando introduje la pieza necesaria para encender el motor, todo cambio.

Las luces del auto comenzaron a parpadear, la radio a funcionar, y también una cosita insignificante que me tomó de sorpresa. Aquél que me estaba llenando la vida con regalos extras debe estar teniendo un buen momento con mis reacciones.

—Es un GPS. —Acató Sakura mientras lo apuntaba.

Creo que en situaciones así lo único que puedes hacer interpretarlo todo como una comedia. Me refiero a que, si tales ayudas hubieran llegado cuando más lo necesitabas, la historia sería diferente y probablemente yo no estaría comentándolo.

—Hubiera sido de mucha utilidad mientras vivía en Francia —Comenté. Puse el auto en marcha y comencé a conducir en dirección a la salida.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues por la infinitas veces que Luke se dio de explorador superdotado y terminamos perdidos. El tipo tiene peor sentido de orientación que cualquier persona que conozca. Fue un alivio cuando llegó en una sola pieza a nuestro encuentro en París.

En tal época tuve que guardarme todos los comentarios. Estando en su país, su territorio, su jodido auto, tenía el derecho de echarme a patadas si quisiera en medio de la carretera. Afortunadamente, jamás ocurrió. Por otra parte, con ese don de mierda que tiene de saber lo que piensas con sólo mirarte, Luke terminaba riendo y diciendo que aunque le estuviera haciendo maleficios baratos en mi mente, no me mandaría a cualquier parte. Escogería un buen lugar y me dejaría allí para que me las arreglara por mi cuenta.

_Sólo estamos perdidos, no es la gran cosa_.

Avanzamos un par de cuadras sin ningún tipo de problema. Hasta que nos topamos con un tráfico que prometía quitarnos varios minutos de nuestro día. Por lo que pude notar, el camino estaba inundado gracias a la tormenta de los días anteriores. Y sentí un sabor amargo en la boca con saber que si comenzaba a nevar, que era probable, mi auto quedaría en bonitas condiciones.

—¿Irás a la universidad conduciendo? —Preguntó Sakura, rompiendo un poco el silencio que había quedado luego de una pausa comercial en la radio.

—No —Respondí. La verdad es que no era necesario—. Sólo queda a unos pasos del departamento. Seguramente no la viste con la prisa que llevábamos, ya que pasamos corriendo frente a ella.

Entonces recordé el comentario que me había hecho Sakura.

—¿Cómo es que te pasaban el auto cuando ibas tarde? —Pregunté, temiendo un poco por la clase de respuesta que podría darme.

—Sólo lo tomaba.

Sí, pude imaginarlo. Sin embargo no era lo que esperaba oír.

—En serio, siento que es mejor caminar contigo en lugar de confiarte un auto.

Sakura no dijo nada, pero sabía que estaba pensando en algún argumento para contratacarme. Obviamente no estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Debía estar al tanto que yo tampoco lo estaba con su idea de salir tarde cada jodida mañana, aunque el sueño fuera más fuerte que ella y no la dejara comenzar su día como la gente normal. Pero ella no era una persona común y corriente.

—Me lo tomo con bastante calma. A pesar de que algunos oficiales no pensaron lo mismo que yo.

Apreté el volante con mucha más fuerza de lo habitual y cambié la estación de radio una vez que la señal pareció perderse. Sin siquiera mirarla, seguí conduciendo en dirección al supermercado más cercano. Con el clima y la tormenta de nieve que se avecinaba, probablemente no habría tanta gente. Sería todo muy rápido. Aunque no quise ignorar su comentario por más que lo hubiera intentado.

Suspiré y carcajeé al mismo tiempo. Este tipo de cosas es el que obtienes.

—Calma, no dejaré que nada malo te ocurra.

—No me pasará nada, Syaoran.

—No estaba hablando contigo. —Repliqué. Ni con ella ni con mi público.

Le subí el volumen a la radio, y le eché una mirada al GPS. Nos distanciábamos a unas cinco cuadras de nuestro destino. El repertorio de canciones me recordó que debía conseguir un par de discos en alguna disquera, pues no me iba a pasar los seis meses escuchando al azar cualquier mierda que pasaran por las estaciones de radio. Inclusive cuando ésta se estaba ganando la exclusiva.

—Me recuerdas a Hércules con Pegaso. Actúas exactamente igual.

Si no fuera por el semáforo que dio en luz roja, hubiera terminado frenando de golpe a mitad de calle. Me volteé a mirarla, y la vi muy concentrada en algún punto fijo de la ventana. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no burlarse. Que sus hombros temblaran así la delataban.

—Puede ser —Aceleré el auto y di la vuelta en la siguiente esquina—. Sólo me falta encontrar a Meg y pretender que es una damisela en peligro. Oh, espera. No creo que haga mucha falta.

Sakura sonrió y no dijo nada más.

**Sakura's POV**

No tenía más opción que permanecer callada, obligada a soportar el ligero pero molestoso sonrojo y calidez en el que se habían tornado mis mejillas. En uno de estos momentos, lo único que podrías hacer sería algo tan simple como comprobar una y otra vez si tu cinturón de seguridad estaba bien ajustado o no, aunque claro, pretender que más allá del cristal de la ventana hay algo más interesante que ha captado repentinamente tu atención, y no puedes hacer otra cosa más que ignorar aquello que te han dicho.

Tendría que ser más cuidadosa con mis comparaciones la próxima vez. Y no sólo con las palabras que salían de mi boca. Durante mi improvisado despiste pude notar que el color del cielo se iba tornando más y más oscuro. Mi boca hizo una mueca en cuanto bajé la mirada para comprobar que afirmativamente… había escogido la peor ropa para vestir en un día como hoy.

Doble error de vestuario, Sakura. Tomoyo estaría muy decepcionada.

Syaoran llevaba conduciendo el auto sin decir nada. Sólo tarareaba una de las canciones que pasaban en la estación de radio. De reojo podía ver cómo movía su cabeza y manos sobre el volante al compás de la música. Me causaba mucha gracia, hasta que recordaba que debía mostrarme totalmente indiferente. Ahí es cuando mi expresión volvía a la seriedad… aunque sólo por el exterior. Por dentro, reía y tarareaba la misma canción, pues la conocía, y me gustaba mucho. Pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que necesitas comprar? —Pregunté en voz baja.

—Claro. Jamás voy a comprar al supermercado sin saber lo que necesito —Dijo—. No me gusta malgastar el tiempo.

Usualmente yo también preparo una, en ese sentido pretendo ser lo más organizada posible… pero como no tenía planeado comenzar todo desde cero, justo ahora no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que necesitaba. ¿Qué se supone que debería comprar? Suspiré mientras acomodaba mi cabeza en el asiento.

—No tienes que comprar nada para el departamento. De eso me encargo yo.

Syaoran había apartado su mirada del camino al decirme lo último, y yo aparté la mía de la ventanilla que se encontraba en el techo para que viera en cuán desacuerdo estaba con aquello.

—No vas a prohibirme aportar con algunas cosas. Es lo único que puedo hacer para agradecerte la hospitalidad que me das.

Syaoran se bufó.

—¿Quién te dijo que tenías que aportar con algo para agradecerme? —Preguntó— Yo no lo hice.

Me quedé muda por un instante y sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Y durante ese lapso de tiempo noté un papel blanco que se asomaba por el bolsillo de su abrigo. Sería perfecto si se tratase de su "lista de compras", pues así yo podría asegurarme de que la siguiera al pie de la letra. Recordé el lápiz de tinta morada que traía conmigo desde el viaje, y que había visto cuando regresaba todas mis cosas al bolso.

Intentando pasar lo más desapercibida posible, abrí mi bolso y comencé a indagar con cautela su interior. Mi lápiz se encontraba atrapado entre los espirales de mi agenda, justo en donde lo había dejado la última vez. Ahora tocaba la parte más difícil del plan.

Difícil. Sí, lo sería.

De las posibles circunstancias que podrían presentarse… chocar contra algún autobús era la más impactante… pero no lo veía posible. No ahora.

Una vez que la canción terminó, la transmisión de música cambió por las noticias. Ésta era la oportunidad perfecta.

—¿Te importa si cambio de estación?

—Haz lo que quieras.

Incluso si su respuesta tuviera un significado para él, yo podía interpretarla como un permiso para hacer un pequeño cambio adicional. Terminé por cambiar la estación de radio, sí… pero además de eso…

Aprovechando la cercanía que tenía mi mano con su bolsillo, tomé rápidamente aquel papel blanco que se asomaba y lo aparté tanto como se me hizo posible. Syaoran apartó la mirada del camino sólo un segundo, teniendo que volver a centrar su atención en la calle. Pero bastó para que yo pudiera ver su ceño fruncido. No me extrañaría que estacionara su querido auto para arrebatarme lo que le pertenecía, y lo haría si tan solo no estuviéramos atravesando el Támesis por el London Bridge.

—¡¿Qué mierda, Sakura?!

—¡Nada, nada! —Respondí mientras desplegaba el papel. Efectivamente se trataba de su lista de compras. Busqué el final de ésta y anoté como pude un punto más. Cuando lo hice, volví a doblarlo y lo devolví a su bolsillo.

Oh, lo que acababa de hacer definitivamente no significaba nada.

**~Till I find you~**

—_Dejar a Sakura encargarse del postre_—Leyó en voz alta junto a mí—. Qué graciosa…

—Está en tu lista, tendrás que cumplirlo.

Syaoran soltó un quejido, el cual interpreté como una resignación y una victoria para mí. Mientras tanto, se daba media vuelta y tomaba uno de los canastos disponibles en el supermercado para no tener que cargar con toda su mercancía en los brazos.

—Apuesto a que ni siquiera tienes una lista de compras —Dijo casi con reproche. A lo cual yo me acerqué y tomé mi propio canasto de compras. Syaoran me miró con la cabeza ladeada y una ceja alzada.

—Te equivocas —Comenté alegre—. Sí tengo una.

Dulces, chocolate, más dulces. Es una buena lista… ¡Oh, claro! Contando los ingredientes para las crepes que pretendía hacer para hoy.

Para ahorrar todo el tiempo posible, optamos por ir cada uno por su propia cuenta en lugar de recorrer cada uno de los pasillos juntos. Syaoran había estado de acuerdo con la idea, sólo con la condición de que, aunque resultara difícil para mí según él, no me perdiera dentro del lugar. Yo asentí con la cabeza luego de escuchar su comentario, y decidí que en caso de que terminara dando vueltas por todas partes… sólo tendría que bajar al estacionamiento y buscar a Pegaso… digo, su auto.

Nos separamos luego de entrar y encontrarnos con el pasillo principal. Nada de lo que se encontraba allí me serviría, por lo que giré hacia la derecha. Generalmente las golosinas siempre están al final. Y si de recorrer todo el supermercado era una parte del plan… pues Syaoran pudo haber escogido uno un poco más pequeño. ¡Era enorme! Y con una gran cantidad de pasillos.

Tómate tu tiempo, Sakura. No tienes que hacer una gran compra después de todo. Pero que valga la pena.

Mientras caminaba, iba observando cada uno de los carteles que indicaban qué podría encontrar en cada uno de los pasillos. Me encontré casualmente… o accidentalmente con un obstáculo. Uno que dejó en evidencia nuestro encuentro de la manera más ruidosa, y quizás vergonzosa, que pudo encontrar. Digo, ¡nadie tenía por qué poner una torre de latas en mi camino!

—¡Hoe! —Grité, cubriendo mi boca con ambas manos y cerrando con fuerza mis ojos. Conté uno, dos, ocho… hasta abrir los ojos y ver el maravilloso desastre que había ocasionado mi despiste y/o torpeza. —Oh, no…

Creo que decir "Lo siento" en el idioma que fuese… no me serviría para quitarme de encima la carga que me había echado a la espalda. Pero al menos lo intenté.

¡Que no se diga que nadie me escuchó disculpándome en todos los idiomas que conocía!

Miré hacia todas direcciones, girando quién sabe cuántas veces con tal de asegurarme que nadie hubiera visto lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ah, pero pedir algo así era algo tan imposible como un vuelo sin interrupciones.

Sin embargo, aquel grupo de personas que estaba mirándome no era el principal problema que estaba atormentándome. El llanto de un bebé al ser despertado por el maldito ruido que había provocado me estaba desesperando un montón. Me acerqué a la carriola, tropezando nuevamente con una de las latas del piso… sin caer, afortunadamente, e intenté poner la mejor cara que pude, pese a que estaba tan nerviosa y…

—Shhh… vamos… para de llorar…

Desearía que justo ahora, _Morrissey_ no interrumpiera mis intentos, por muy fallidos que estuvieran resultando. El sonido de _"You have killed me"_ me obligó a buscar como pude mi teléfono dentro de mi bolso, y responder sin siquiera ver quién me necesitaba con tanta urgencia.

—… ¿Hola?

—Te lo dije —Escuchar a Syaoran al otro lado de la línea no mejoró para nada la situación. Me volteé y logré divisarlo a unos cinco pasillos de distancia. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios y movía la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro—. ¿Cómo pretendes animarlo sin estarlo tú?

Dicho esto, comenzó a caminar. No decía absolutamente nada, sin embargo, no se había dignado a cortar la llamada. Y ninguno de los dos habíamos apartado el teléfono de nuestro lado. Cuando estuvo frente a mí, agregó:

—Recuerda anotar en tu lista imaginaria lo siguiente: Karma.

Suspiré y negué con la cabeza.

—Descuida, no lo olvidaré.

Syaoran alejó el teléfono de su oreja y cortó la llamada. Imité el acto y volví a guardar mi teléfono dentro de mi bolso. No volví a levantar la cabeza, pues no me atrevía luego del nuevo espectáculo que se había registrado bajo mi nombre.

—Oye —Me llamó—. Lo sé, es una mierda. Comenzamos el día tarde, ¿qué más tiempo vamos a perder?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Vamos juntos desde ahora.

Me arrebató el canasto de las manos y lo dejó en uno de los estantes junto a él. Yo me quedé observándolo, confundida, claro, hasta que lo vi encogerse de hombros. Supuse que… si íbamos a estar juntos, no necesitaríamos uno extra.

—¡Espera, Syaoran! —Exclamé cuando noté que se había alejado un poco. Al escucharme, se detuvo y giró para averiguar qué es lo que sucedía—. Tengo… tengo que hacerme cargo del desorden.

Syaoran miró el lote de latas dispersas por el piso del supermercado, y puso una de aquellas expresiones que te obligan a poner una mueca en tus labios o especular cuántas veces tendrás que disculparte. Además tengo que agregar que tener de fondo instrumental el llanto del niño, que no había podido calmar, le daba el toque de desgracia que ninguno de los dos estaba esperando.

—Ah, mierda.

**~Till I find you~**

Después de pasar un buen rato buscando juntos, el canasto se había ido llenando poco a poco con cosas de "la lista de Syaoran", más aquellos barquillos de chocolate que había encontrado mientras pasábamos por el pasillo de golosinas. Los ingredientes para mi postre se encontraban ya tachados en el listado imaginario, sólo nos faltaba una cosa y terminaríamos con las compras.

Me encontraba de brazos cruzados, apoyada en uno de los estantes, observando cómo Syaoran tomaba un pote de café, leía toda la etiqueta, y lo regresaba de mala gana a su lugar. Y lo había hecho con cada uno de los potes disponibles en el estante. Unas diez veces hasta el momento si no me había equivocado en el cálculo mental.

Cuando me di cuenta que él definitivamente no planeaba detenerse, opté por acercarme sin que me notara. Aunque claro, tampoco lo iba a hacer. Tomé el primero que me llamó la atención y lo metí en el canasto que traía Syaoran colgando de su brazo sin detenerme a pensar.

No sé si se habrá desconcertado, pero cuando volvió a tomar en sus manos lo que yo había dejado en el canasto, le echó un vistazo rápido hasta decir:

—Es crema de vainilla.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es para cortar el café —Dije—. Ahora sólo tienes que escoger cualquiera y ya no tendrás que lidiar con sabores amargos nunca más.

Pareció quedar convencido de mi poca falta de tiempo para tomar una decisión, porque escogió el primer café que se topó con su mano y lo depositó dentro del canasto junto con las demás cosas.

—¿Ya tienes tus cosas? —Preguntó mientras sacaba su tarjeta de crédito de su billetera.

—Sí —Afirmé, pero no me quedé tranquila cuando lo vi dirigirse a la caja con todas las cosas. De verdad parecía dispuesto a pagar todo por su cuenta, entonces lo llamé—. Oye, Syaoran.

—¿Qué pasa?

Miré hacia el piso del supermercado. Aquí sí que no hay silencio por ninguna parte. Entre el llanto del niño, las cajas registradoras, el bullicio de la gente mientras realiza sus compras… mis pasos casi ni se escucharon cuando me acerqué a Syaoran.

—Gracias.

**Syaoran's POV**

Diciembre parecía estar muy dispuesto a resplandecer con toda la gloria del invierno. Estaba oscuro, la verdad, y para esta hora de la tarde, que no me dispuse a averiguar en mi reloj, no tenía una buena pinta en absoluto. Lo digo pues justo ahora mataría por traer un paraguas conmigo, o un sombrero que cubriera mi cabeza de la nieve que ya estaba cayendo sobre Londres. La tormenta que nos había dado la bienvenida ayer había claramente terminado su pequeño receso. Escoges el instante preciso para atacar, jodida madre naturaleza.

El punto es que si esto iba a ir de mal en peor, temía que tuviéramos que quedarnos nuevamente encerrados en algún local comercial y esperar a que todo se calmara, aunque sea un poco, para darnos la posibilidad de regresar al departamento en auto. Mejor no pensaba mucho en el tema, pues podría ser que mi pasado de mago maldito volviera a atormentarme y se cumpliera esta profecía barata que estaba creando justo ahora. No quería eso bajo ninguna circunstancia. Juro que no.

Si me quieres joder el día… vaya, ya llegaste un tanto tarde.

El manto de nieve que comenzaba a cubrir las calles de la ciudad no alcanzaba una profundidad tan grande, por lo que aún podíamos caminar sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que sólo sea una pequeña e insignificante nevada. Y de ser así, no diré aquella célebre frase "¡Sorpréndeme!"… No.

Si comprobé una cosa en lo poco que va de esta experiencia es que las sorpresa y yo no somos compatibles en ningún tipo de circunstancia. Yo las odio y ellas a mí. Es una relación ilógica e inclusive irrelevante, pero es sólo para acotar que no soy el tipo de personas que tolera esa clase de expresiones que te invaden el rostro cuando te topas con algo inesperado.

Aunque resulta todavía más ilógico que hable de cuánto odio las expresiones si nos ponemos a pensar en lo que me estoy dedicando. La cantidad de idioteces que uno puede decir cuando las neuronas se le congelan por el frío, es simplemente algo que no llego a comprender.

—¡Entremos a ese lugar, Syaoran!

La repentina exclamación de Sakura se debía a una antigua tienda de discos musicales que había divisado mientras yo divagaba sin sentido. Nunca cambiaré, no. Por eso termino chocando con postes del tendido eléctrico, y aun así no aprendo a prestar atención mientras voy por la calle. Podría ser peor. Quizás un día, mientras esté conduciendo, me deje llevar por la canción de un artista desconocido. Ya saben, algo similar a cuando te embobas escuchando música mientras viajas y te creas la historia perfecta. No sé con qué terminaría chocando si se presentara —esperemos que no— el caso.

Aunque claro, suponiendo que esté solo…

Sakura se adelantó. No me dio tiempo de contestar nada, pues en cuanto me detuve a mirarla, ella ya estaba atravesando la puerta de cristal luego de que ésta se abriera frente nosotros. Y la curiosidad no fue tan grande como para obligarme a pensar el porqué de su necesidad de entrar con tanto entusiasmo a este lugar. Ese tipo de entusiasmo yo lo esperaba para otras cosas. Algo más interesante, tal vez, pero definitivamente no para esto.

De alguna forma sabía que la perdería de vista por un buen rato, por lo que me dispuse a dar vueltas sin rumbo por todo el lugar. Y aunque no era de gran tamaño, albergaba un gran repertorio de discos que habían estado esperando pacientemente por alguien que quisiera escucharlos.

¡Ya qué!

Sin muchas opciones a mi favor, tomé el primer disco sin siquiera mirar en la sección que andaba, y busqué uno de esos reproductores que jamás funcionan. Tenía que matar el tiempo con algo después de todo. Y a pesar de que no había demasiada gente dentro de la tienda, eso no impediría que la señorita se tardaría. Estos detalles los conoces por experiencia. Si no me crees o piensas diferente, pues deberías salir alguna vez con Meiling. Tal vez así me entenderías.

El reproductor estaba fuera de servicio. Tal y como lo esperaba. Se nota que hoy no es un buen día para escuchar a…

—Ah, es una lástima, _Travis_.

Me dije a mí mismo al notar que tenía a _"The invisible band" _en mis manos y no me había dado cuenta. De seguro no fui el único que se quedó con las ganas de escuchar una de sus canciones del nuevo milenio aquí en la tienda. Con razón el lugar estaba casi vacío de clientela.

Da lo mismo, no es problema mío.

Regresé el disco a su lugar antes de buscar señales de vida de la pequeña chica que venía conmigo. La encontré en seguida, y suspiré con tan sólo verla revisar uno por uno todos los discos de la sección rock alternativo. Lo que fuese que estuviera buscando parecía no estar ahí.

Alcé una ceja y fruncí el ceño. Existía la posibilidad de que no se percatara de mi presencia si me acercaba a ella. Sakura se veía tan concentrada en su búsqueda imposible que no tuve necesitad de ser cauteloso cuando me quedé de pie justo a su lado.

Se me ocurrió que se quedaría revisando una y otra vez aun cuando ya no quedara ningún disco sin el roce de sus manos.

—¿Qué andas buscando?

—Algo.

Su respuesta fue corta y precisa. En otras palabras: No me jodas, largo de aquí.

—No conozco ningún artista o banda bajo el nombre de "Algo" y que cuyo estilo sea el rock alternativo —Le dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza—. Pudiste haberme preguntado por ayuda si no viste al vendedor cerca.

Ella no se detuvo. —No quiero tu ayuda.

—¿Por qué no? —Insistí.

—Porque si te digo lo que busco, lo hallarás primero que yo.

Es probable que sea cierto, pero también lo es muy probable que termine buscando en cualquier sitio menos el correcto.

—Tal vez…

Pero existía además la posibilidad de que el artista ni siquiera fuera conocido. Eso podría explicar toda la situación, al menos así lo pienso justo ahora. Incluso, y suponiendo que con el entusiasmo con el que entró a la tienda no le permitió fijarse en detalles, este lugar era tan antiguo que te mataría la ilusión en un segundo.

—Hay muchos discos de bandas inglesas aquí, pero no está la que estoy buscando —Se quejó de repente—. ¡Es injusto! Ni siquiera es una banda nueva. De hecho, ni siquiera es una banda hoy en día.

Oh, entonces sí tenía en cuenta ese detalle. Descarta la idea, amigo. Aunque si tenía un plan bajo la manga, podría intentar jugar —porque decir manipular sonaría demasiado cruel de mi parte— un poco con la mente de ella sin que se diera cuenta. Porque me lo habían hecho un montón de veces en el pasado y uno termina ganando experiencia. No insistiría para que me revelara el nombre de la misteriosa banda, porque a estas alturas ya me quedaba claro que no conseguiría nada a cambio. Se le veía tan decidida a no cambiar de opinión, que combatiría fuego con fuego, no sabiendo para qué realmente, pues tampoco me interesaba saber qué es lo que quería encontrar entre tanto disco viejo.

—Me parece interesante como las personas te meten ideas en la cabeza para que hagas algo que tú no quieres —Dije mientras me apoyaba en el estante detrás mío—. Tú intentas por todos los medios posibles cerrarte a aquellos comentarios, pero no lo consigues.

—No es tan difícil pretender ser un tonto y desviar la conversación —Respondió ella aun moviendo los discos de un lado a otro.

—No se trata de pretender ser un tonto, Sakura —Me detuve por un momento esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero no la obtuve—. Vamos, nunca sabrás qué pasará. Imagina que decides no bloquear esos comentarios y terminas convenciéndote que te serán útiles en el futuro. Como cuando te ofrecen ayuda en algo.

Y aquí obtuve la atención que había esperado minutos atrás. Sakura abandonó su puesto y se volteó para encararme mientras sostenía un disco en sus manos. Pero no bastaba con un simple giro. Se acercó con dos pasos hasta quedar frente a mí y cuando no tenía otro movimiento por hacer, procedió a decir:

—Tienes razón —Afirmó—. Puede ser útil. Pero como ya te he dicho, no necesito de tu ayuda.

Ah, Pequeña. Yo no me refería a eso…

—¿Prestaste atención a todo lo que te acabo de decir? —Pregunté, volviendo a cruzar mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza.

Sakura entreabrió su boca sólo un poco. Lo suficiente para permitirme ver que mi comentario la había confundido.

—Hoe… pero entonces, tú…

—Ya tenía claro que la ayuda no la aceptarías —Comenté luego de que interrumpí sus balbuceos—. Déjame darte un ejemplo para que me entiendas.

—Por favor.

No necesité pensar en uno en específico para que sus dudas se aclararan. Y vamos, no era tan complejo.

—¿Tú cantas?

Sakura afirmó con la cabeza.

—Entonces canta.

Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en los míos por unos segundos antes de que contestara a mi comentario.

—¿Tú actúas? —Preguntó.

Afirmé con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Entonces llora.

Y en ese momento comencé a reír, lo cual ella imitó con una risa tan pequeña como ella.

—Ahora sí que lo has entendido, Pequeña. —Me atreví a decirle, sin embargo esta vez no pude ver su expresión pues se volteó con las mejillas más rosas de lo que yo estaba acostumbrado a ver en ella. Eso serviría para darme una idea.

—Eh… mejor, ¿m-mejor nos vamos? El disco… sí, el disco no está.

Con esa excusa intentó ordenar los discos que había desordenado anteriormente y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta de cristal. La vi tropezar con la alfombra luego de decirle:

—Tranquila, el disco de _"The Smiths"_ te lo daré para navidad.

**Sakura's POV**

Mientras caminábamos por las calles de Londres, la nieve caía de una forma en que nos advertía y señalaba al mismo tiempo que la tormenta no llegaría más allá de la tarde.

En lo que llevaba del día me había preocupado de tomar algunas fotografías. Syaoran me había tomado una antes de que comenzara a nevar a un lado de una cabina telefónica. Quise convencerle de que se tomara una conmigo, aunque estaba claro que me faltaba un poco de práctica para poder lidiar con él.

En tanto, el hecho de que descubriera lo que andaba buscando en la tienda de disco me parecía algo en lo que debería pensar por un rato. No obstante, luego recordé que había hecho mención del grupo mientras íbamos en el auto, por lo que no llegó a sorprenderme más tarde su comentario, aunque el tropiezo me lo gané de todas formas. Ése y muchos restantes más que hasta podría llevar un conteo mental.

Sumaré uno ahora.

—Llevas así todo el día, ¿qué te pasa? —Preguntó Syaoran luego de salvarme de terminar en el suelo. Me había sujetado del brazo luego de tropezarme con algo en el suelo.

—No es nada.

Mentí. A este punto ya no sabía si sería coincidencia o algo más. La misma mirada intimidante que me había topado en la mañana estaba aquí otra vez y no me gustaba para nada. Por no decir que quería darme la vuelta y alejarme en cuanto pudiera.

—Claro, así le llaman... ¿Sakura?

No me di cuenta en qué momento me había aferrado con tanta fuerza a su brazo. Debió ser cuando sus manos me afirmaron antes de caer y se quedaron ahí…

La mirada la tenía fija en aquel chico de ropas extrañas y aspecto aterrador. Él me observaba con cara de pocos amigos, sin embargo me sonreía de una manera que me hacía pensar de la forma contraria.

—Bien, si no me dices nada, supongo que haber seguido tu mirada fue lo más lógico que pude hacer —Dijo él. Sólo así conseguí desviar la atención del tipo—. Deberías acostumbrarte a ver personas así. En Londres es algo común.

Me aferré aún más a su brazo luego de un sobresalto de mi parte.

—¿H-hoe?! ¿Hay más?

—Son góticos. No me digas que no tenías idea… —Syaoran suspiró luego de que yo permaneciera callada—. Ah, suelen vestir ropa de la época victoriana y utilizan mucho, mucho maquillaje en el rostro. No me sorprende que te intimidaran tanto.

—¡No me intimidaron!

—Qué tierna eres si esperas que crea eso. —Expresó.

La verdad es que yo no tenía idea quiénes eran estos chicos, y mucho menos que tendría que convivir con ellos en los próximos seis meses que duraba el intercambio aquí en Londres. Sin embargo tenía claro que mientras me mantuviera a distancia de ellos, no tendría nada que temer.

—La última vez que estuve en Londres pude ver a uno de estos chicos en pleno acto de "_no te metas conmigo o te arrojo una roca en la cara" _—Si la intención de Syaoran era tranquilizarme, no funcionaba—. La pobre chica iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle, hasta que se topó con uno de ellos. Me pregunto si aún tendrá la cicatriz en el…

—¡Basta!

Grité. Y me aferré aún más a su brazo. Yo no quería terminar en el hospital, ni mucho menos que alguien me arrojara una roca en la cabeza sin siquiera conocerme. Pero si ya era el punto rojo de la lista de ese gótico, entonces… entonces…

Terminé ocultándome detrás de Syaoran, agachándome para evitar que me siguieran viendo. Sentía el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y escalofríos que no podía confundir con el frío.

—Quiero irme de aquí —Le dije con mi cabeza apoyada en su espalda y mi mano sujetando la suya. En ese momento Syaoran se detuvo.

—¿Te parece si nos ocultamos en esa cabina telefónica? —Comentó—. De seguro no nos encontrarán ahí. Aunque no sé qué tanto irá a tranquilizarte, porque esas cosas tienen mierda empapelada por todas partes.

Levanté mi cabeza y un poco de nieve cayó sobre mi rostro. Miré la cabina que no estaba muy lejos de nosotros, pero sí lo bastante lejana del grupo de góticos. Me quedé en silencio unos segundos mientras pensaba, hasta que suspiré y pude ver el vaho saliendo de mi boca.

—Aún no entro a una… ¿quieres ir?

Syaoran me soltó de su brazo al instante en que mi comentario fue hecho. Su rápido movimiento me hizo voltearme a mirarlo. Estaba con la cabeza agachada y jugaba con su cabello de forma insistente. Quise preguntar qué le sucedía, pero se adelantó en dar una explicación que no comprendí hasta más tarde.

—Claro, a menos que quieras hacer una llamada y no sepas cómo… no veo por qué tendríamos que entrar ambos solos a una de esas mierdas.

Me cubrí la boca con ambas manos y miré en otra dirección. Comencé a negar una y otra vez.

—¡N-no, no! ¡Yo no lo decía en ese sentido!

Oí cómo aclaraba un poco su garganta. —Bueno, ya nadie usa esos teléfonos.

—Sí… —Afirmé en voz baja— ya nadie los usa.

Incómodo. Así describiría la escena. Ninguna palabra más.

—Es más, ¿qué te parece si continuamos y hacemos como que nada de esto pasó? —Comentó él mientras jugaba con los botones de su abrigo. Me llamó la atención que no buscara su cajetilla de cigarrillos y comenzara a fumar como solía hacerlo.

—Es una buena idea.

Dejamos atrás al grupo de góticos y los sonrojos. Pero el silencio no quiso quedarse en el camino y nos acompañó un buen rato mientras caminábamos entre la multitud que se había juntado alrededor nuestro.

El vaho seguía saliendo de mi boca. No estaba respirando bien y ahora mismo era lo que menos me importaba. Estaba yendo todo tan rápido que parecía un párrafo sacado de una historia utópica. ¿Un par de días bastaban para todo lo que estaba viviendo? Estoy al tanto que no estoy ni a los talones de lo que me espera, pero ya habíamos comenzado esto de forma inesperada. Entonces la frase que dice "las cosas planeadas no resultan" había cobrado tanto sentido para mí.

Conocía tan poco de él, pero a la vez tanto en sólo dos días. Tenía un rompecabezas que debía armar con preguntas y respuestas. Porque antes de compartir la cama con alguien deberías saber al menos cuáles son los gustos de esa persona, o qué estudia… por poner un ejemplo. Sin embargo todo marchaba en la dirección contraria a una historia normal.

Si Syaoran Li va a ser mi compañero de piso durante los siguientes meses, y yo su compañera, pues entonces teníamos que conocernos al menos.

—No me has dicho dónde vas a estudiar —Pregunté para romper el hielo, y aclarar algunas dudas que tenía de por medio—, y tampoco qué estudiarás.

Noté cómo sus hombros se relajaron, y quise entender que me estaba agradeciendo por el solo hecho de haber dicho algo. Esta vez, sí sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendió.

—Arte dramático en _Central school of speech and drama._

Cierto. Me había comentado en el aeropuerto de París que era actor cuando descubrió que intentaba engañarlo haciéndome la dormida.

—¿En dónde estudiarás música? —Preguntó de repente, y sentí curiosidad acerca de cómo sabía que estudiaba eso—. ¿No eres pianista?

—Sí, por supuesto que lo soy —Afirmé, sosteniendo entre mis manos el collar de piano— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—No es muy difícil de adivinar cuando Luke te regala un collar de Piano y mencionas que eres pianista una vez que te quedas sin expresión en la cara al verlo.

—Ah…

Andaba demasiado despistada y podía comprobarlo sin hacer un mayor esfuerzo. Algo me había dejado mal, y justamente era eso lo que no podía descifrar. Sin embargo, ahora ya sabía qué planes tenía a futuro mi compañero… aunque referirme a él con ese título no sonara de lo más lindo.

—Estudiaré en _Kingston University_ —Contesté—, facultad de música.

Syaoran sonrió luego. Fumó una calada larga de su cigarrillo de chocolate, y el aroma se expandió sobre nosotros sin parecer una nube tóxica. Ésta era agradable.

—Estamos del mismo lado.

Arqueé las cejas. ¿El mismo lado? ¿De qué lado me está hablando…?

¡Oh, claro! Ya lo tengo.

—¿Te refieres a las artes?

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza y guiñó con uno de sus ojos.

—Oye, Sakura —Me llamó—. Ya no hay peligro. Siéntete libre de soltarme el brazo cuando gustes.

**Syaoran's POV**

Sin mirarme, Sakura dejó ir mi brazo. Lo había sujetado inconscientemente mientras caminábamos. Yo no había dicho nada al respecto.

Estábamos cerca del Big Ben, y la cantidad de gente se iba incrementando de a poco a mucho. Por suerte, el estacionamiento no quedaba muy lejos en caso de que me aburriera de todo el mundo y decidiera volver a mi departamento. Y es algo que no tardaría en suceder, pues ya no había más panorama en la lista imaginaria. Debíamos llegar a casa, ordenar y, por supuesto, comer algo. Saltarse el desayuno por levantarse tarde tiene sus estúpidas consecuencias.

Dimos la vuelta en la esquina de _Parliament Street, _y fue cuando vi a un equipo de filmación fijando la atención en nosotros que mi fuente de paciencia bajó un escalón más.

El tipo que llevaba un micrófono en sus manos le sonrió a Sakura —ni en broma me sonreiría a mí— y desde la distancia pude escuchar cómo le decía que nos acercáramos para responder un par de preguntas.

—¡Están entrevistando! —Exclamó tan fuerte que casi me deja sin el sentido auditivo, sin llegar al punto de la exageración— ¡Se ve divertido!

Jo, por favor…

Sentí cómo una de mis cejas se arqueaba instantáneamente con cada rose que sus palabras producían frente a mis oídos. Así de dramático se los digo. Pero esta chica no podía estar hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo es —Respondí de una forma tan fría que llegó a incomodarme incluso a mí— En serio, Sakura, ¿con estas boberías te diviertes?

Sentí que su hombro chocó con el mío al momento de elevarlo. Bajé la mirada hacía ella, queriendo darle a entender que no tenía ni el más mínimo interés de seguirla en este capricho.

—No voy a ser partícipe de esta mierda, Sakura —Aseguré, guardando mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Sin embargo, ella se las ingenió, no sé cómo, para aplaudir de forma breve y acomodar su bolso. Se dio una media vuelta con toda la disposición de caminar o acercarse al periodista.

¡Oh! Pero eso no es lo mejor. El goce de libertad no me había durado ni siquiera medio segundo, cuando Sakura optó que sería una estupenda idea continuar con este juego de tomar a las personas de los brazos. Ya saben, ése que se había convertido en una extraña costumbre entre ambos a estas alturas.

El que pestañea pierde.

Puta suerte, ¿no estabas de mi lado?

—Créeme —Dijo de una forma tan dulce que no se la creí—. Todo saldrá genial.

¿En qué mundo?

Frené mis pasos y gracias a la espontaneidad, logré que ella se detuviera de golpe. Cuando se volvió hacia mí, negué con la cabeza, y me prometí a mí mismo que ésta sería la última vez…

La dejo que conduzca a Pegaso si pierdo.

—Joder, Sakura, he dicho que…

**~Till I find you~**

—¿Dices que tu nombre es Syaoran Li? Lo siento, con ese acento tuyo es un poco difícil comprender lo que dices.

Hice el intento de mi vida en no aventarle un golpe en la cara cuando me dijo una ridiculez como esa. ¿De qué me hablas? ¿Acaso nunca se ha escuchado hablar? Y eso que es periodista…debería.

—Pues te jodes porque no pienso repetirlo. Si no lo oíste bien la primera vez, es tu puto problema —Le reprimí al tipo, quien sostenía un micrófono en su mano y una sonrisa tan irritante, como una que yo ya conocía por desgracia, en sus labios—, no el mío.

Sin necesidad alguna de tener una libreta en la cual llevar un registro de sus preguntas irrelevantes, el tipo acercó el micrófono hacia él, aclaró su garganta como si aquello fuera a mejorar la vocecita de no-macho que tenía.

Mierda, necesitaba fumar chocolate.

—¿Qué piensan de Londres?

Sakura me dirigió la mirada en señal de que fuera yo, el más interesado, en encargarme de responder. Agradecí su paso negando la cabeza nuevamente.

—Estamos conociendo.

Perfecto. Dos palabras. Confórmate con ellas.

—¿Habían estado aquí antes?

El repentino "no" de Sakura provocó que toda la atención que había estado evitando a toda costa regresara a mí. Entonces suspiré, y lo hice de la manera más notoria posible, con el propósito de que él se aburriera de nosotros y terminara por marcharse de una buena vez.

Pero vamos…

Ahora sí que hablaría conmigo.

—De hecho yo sí —Afirmé, casi intentando no lucirme con mi sarcástica sonrisa—.

Cuatro años atrás.

Luego de cerrar mi boca definitivamente, porque no iba a contestar nada más que eso, decidí buscar aquello que me relajaría en un momento tan odioso como éste. Y con respecto a esto va mi consejo del día: Asegúrate de terminar con el asunto. No vaya a ser que te sorprendan con una huevada mientras estás manipulando fuego para encender un cigarrillo.

—Parece que tu novio es un buen guía, señorita.

Sí, algo como eso. Aunque para darle mucho más énfasis, no deben olvidar guiñar con el ojo izquierdo, derecho, el que ustedes quieran o estimen conveniente, y poner cara de idiota. Es la guinda del pastel recién horneado pero no decorado.

—¿N-novios?

Uno de los dos se sobresaltó. No puedo dar fe de quién de los dos fue el responsable de reaccionar así, o quién fue el que terminó con el rostro caliente luego de escuchar ese comentario.

—N-no, no —Negó Sakura—. Se equivoca. Apenas nos conocimos hace un par de días atrás.

—Sí, dos días… atrás.

Quise decirle a ella que si tan solo me hubiera escuchado, nos estaríamos evitando la cuarta o quinta desgracia del día. Porque eso es lo que era esta putada de entrevista. Pero vaya uno a saber que a esta chica no se le puede cambiar de opinión.

—Entonces no son novios —Agregó, y yo me sentí un poco aliviado de que en su mente lo entendiera—. ¿En dónde se conocieron?

—París.

Creí haber escuchado una risotada de su parte. Pero no apostaré a Pegaso porque ya lo había perdido.

—¿Es en serio? —Preguntó el tipo con una de sus cejas levantadas y una estúpida mueca en su boca. Tan estúpida como él mismo. Y por supuesto yo no me quedaría en silencio, no ahora que tenía la oportunidad de cerrarle la boca.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —Le dije mientras me acercaba hasta él, haciendo a un lado al camarógrafo quien me perseguía desde entonces. Lo miré un segundo antes de quitarle la mirada de encima y morder mi labio para evitar tener que intercambiar algún otro tipo de palabras con él

—En absoluto. Las cosas pasan muy rápido hoy en día.

—¿Qué clase de entrevista…? —Comencé a quejarme antes de que Sakura me interrumpiera de la misma forma que antes.

—Anda, Syaoran, no seas pesado.

—¡No lo soy! Pero esta mierda…

—¡No le digas mierda a mi trabajo, actorcito de segunda.

Golpe directo a la autoestima. Alguien definitivamente tuvo que haberle dicho a Sakura que hablar con extraños no era una buena idea. Compartir la vida de los demás tampoco. ¿Tuve que haber sido yo? Pues desde luego que no. Pero eso no me libera de la culpa que sentía, porque en gran parte la tenía y era uno de los responsables de que este idiota nos estuviera jodiendo a gusto propio.

Hijo de puta. Si conociera a Mièrenté —que era un hijo de puta igual que él—, de seguro no hubiera salido con eso último.

¿Te dolió? No tanto como a mi orgullo.

—Puedes irte directo a la mierda con tu entrevista. —Le dije mientras tomaba a Sakura de la mano y me la llevaba hacia otro lugar mucho mejor que éste.

No me di el tiempo de comprobar a qué ritmo íbamos caminando, mucho menos el hecho de que si ella podía seguir mis pasos o vendría arrastrándose sujetada a mi mano. En cualquiera de los casos, yo sólo quería irme. Alejarme de esta calle, la cual nunca tuvo la pinta de querer recibirnos con los brazos abiertos.

"Estamos conociendo" había dicho ella. Conociendo aquellas pequeñas grandes cosas que no teníamos por qué. Yo no era el pez grande que se encontraba atrapado en una pecera pequeña. Sino todo lo contrario… era el segundo pez más pequeño al cual le habían hurtado su lugar. Ése que había terminado perdido.

Además, ¿qué esperaba que contestara? Hay cosas más interesantes que un "¡Hola, encantado!", pero yo no las compartiría con cualquier trabajador mediocre. Le hacía un favor. Y uno muy grande. Sin muchas opciones a mi favor, me quedaba cumplir con mi palabra: ir por el auto al estacionamiento... y dejar que Sakura tomara el volante para regresar al departamento.

**~Till I find you~**

—¡Joder, ten más cuidado!

—¡Ya basta! —Reclamó— ¡Si quieres que estacione bien a Pegaso, ya cierra la boca, Syaoran!

—¡Pues entonces no lo apegues tanto a este monstruo que tenemos al lado!

A veces pienso que debería tomar ese consejo antes de decidir cualquier cosa. El asunto no era que la chica condujera mal, de hecho lo hacía jodidamente bien. El problema es que tenía un serio problema para escoger un lugar en el estacionamiento del departamento, y llevaba unos diez minutos realizando maniobras con el auto. Y no, señores, no llevaba la cuenta del tiempo. Es solo mera coincidencia de que haya escuchado la hora en la radio.

—Eres una histérica —Dijo cuando el auto se detuvo y apagó el motor, entregándome las llaves luego de bajar—. En serio, terminarás como una pobre anciana con el rostro arrugado si sigues así.

—No es como si el maquillaje teatral no me esté llevando por ese camino…

—¡Por favor!

—¡Está bien, está bien!

Entramos al ascensor en silencio, sin esperar que la música nos molestara en absoluto. Y fue un alivio cuando nada de esa sinfonía tétrica se escuchó. Si el niño se ausentaba, entonces el regreso a casa sería _casi_ perfecto.

Segundo alivio del día. El pasillo estaba completamente vacío, y ya nadie me llamaría un sinvergüenza. Al llevar las bolsas con las compras del supermercado, fue Sakura quien cargaba la llave del departamento y abrió la puerta de éste. Al entrar, inmediatamente una ola de frío nos recibió. Sería una buena idea encender la estufa, porque entre la ola polar que rondaba afuera junto con ésta, no había mucha diferencia.

Fui directo a la cocina sin compañía. Abrí las despensas y comencé a ordenar un poco. Pese a que no tenía ganas, me tranquilizaba el hecho de que ya no viviría en una caja sin nada que la ocupara. Busqué entre las bolsas el café y la crema de vainilla que Sakura había escogido sin presión alguna en el supermercado. Cuando tuve ambos en mis manos, suspiré.

—Sí que me porté como un hijo de puta hoy.

Me dije a mí mismo. No al público imaginario que debía estar congelado a estas alturas. Intentaría arreglar un poco toda la brecha de mala onda que había arrastrado conmigo.

—Sakura —La llamé— ¿Quieres un café?

Esperé, pero no recibí una respuesta.

Dejé ambas tazas junto con el café en la mesa de la cocina y salí en dirección a la sala. Sakura estaba sentada frente a la estufa con la manta cubriéndola. Me quedé de pie sin decir nada, porque no valdría la pena si con eso sólo conseguía una discusión con ella. Decidí regresar a la cocina y preparar de todas maneras ambas tazas de café e intentar adivinar si ella lo prefería con azúcar o si le gustaba amargo. Correría el riesgo.

Una vez que tenía todo listo, tomé una de las bandejas nuevas y llevé el café hasta la sala. Ella seguía en el mismo lugar, y me pregunté si por alguna casualidad sabría que estaba de pie justo detrás de ella.

Aparentemente no.

—Ten —Le dije una vez que me senté en la alfombra junto a ella—. Esto te abrigará aún más que la manta y la estufa.

Sakura se quitó la manta y tomó el café luego de sonreírme. Le dio un sorbo luego de soplar un poco. Yo miré la ventana antes de beber. La nieve caía como una condenada, y casi nada se podía ver a través del vidrio ya que estaba lo suficientemente empañado como para dibujar algo.

—Es nuestro primer día como compañeros de pisos y todo resultó mal.

La pronta curiosidad de saber qué tal estaría combinar una taza de café de vainilla y un cigarrillo de chocolate me vino a la mente.

—Éste no es mi territorio, eso está claro.

—Sí lo es —Le dije—. Vives aquí ahora.

—Pero nada está resultando bien, Syaoran —Comentó lo obvio luego de dejar la taza en la alfombra—. Ni siquiera sé si podremos convivir como compañeros de piso.

—Claro que no.

—¿Lo ves? Entonces será mejor que busque…

—Convivamos como artistas, o al menos hagamos el intento. ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser?

¿Recuerdan lo que había dicho antes? Lo de pensar mejor las cosas antes de abrir la boca… aunque no me arrepiento de haber dicho lo último. Para nada, la verdad. Porque no sé si me lo había ganado de alguna forma, o había resultado ser algo espontáneo, el beso en la mejilla que sentí justo después. Junto con el jodido calor que definitivamente no era ni por obra del café ni mucho menos por la estufa.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Pregunté, sorprendido. Mirándola.

—Porque a veces es lo mejor para tipos pesados como tú.

—¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y soltó una pequeña risa al mismo tiempo. Levantó un poco la manta y me cubrió con lo que alcanzaba de ella.

—No sé si te has fijado, pero la navidad se acerca en dos semanas —Dijo con un toque de calma en su voz—. ¿Deberíamos comprar un árbol? Oh, y luces. ¡Muchas luces!

No creo que sean necesarias las luces. Deberías ver cómo te brillan los ojos cuando las mencionas, Pequeña…

Sin embargo la idea de comprar un árbol y darle un poco de espíritu navideño al departamento no sonaba una mala idea.

—No te preocupes. Tendremos un árbol. Incluso si tiene que ser uno como el de Charlie Brown. —Bromeé. Ése era sin dudas el mejor árbol de navidad que había visto en mi vida, y no mentía.

—¿Te parece si escribimos una lista de regalos? —Sugirió ella, dándole un último sorbo a su café.

¿Una lista? ¿Por qué no?

—Claro, sólo dame un papel y lápiz… va a ser una lista interesante.

Lo primero que anotaré para que me regales será…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas capitulposas de una criatura maligna: <strong>Lo sé. ¡LO SÉ! Fueron _casi_ cuatro meses. Todo un semestre. Pero ¿valió la pena? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Me van a querer matar? Espero que no, porque de hacerlo se quedan sin la escena extra (ejem) que tocaría la próxima semana. SÍ.

La verdad es que mucho no tengo para decir sobre el capitulpo de hoy. Más que nada me disculpo por la demora, en serio. No pretendo que se vuelva a repetir. Ahora que salí de vacaciones tengo planeado subir el próximo 13 de enero, y luego el 13 o 14 de febrero (cuando "Till I find you" cumpla su primer añito de vida)

Las curiosidades de los capitulpos las puedes encontrar en el tumblr de la historia:** till-our-art-finds-us.** Si tienes cuenta en tumblr, ¡síguelo!** Es una orden. **(no pretendía que eso último saliera en negrita, lo juro xD salió solito)

Otra cosita que quiero mencionar es acerca de las cuentas de facebook. Tanto la de Syaoran, Sakura y Luke. Me parece un poco... curioso... que reciban tantas solicitudes, y estoy **segura **que más de la mitad de sus listas de amigos ni siquiera los conoce. Por lo tanto me pondré un poco más pesada a la hora de aceptar las solicitudes. Déjenme un review al menos diciéndome quiénes son ._.

¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS!

SE ACEPTAN APUESTAS! ¿Qué será lo que anotará Syaoran en su lista de regalos? ¿Qué anotará Sakura? QUIERO VER APUESTAS!

¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización! Será dentro de una semanita. Esta vez, es un "extra" en la historia, así que el modo de narrarla no será el mismo ;)

¡Un abrazo de oso mutantoso a todos quienes esperaron por tanto tiempo y siguen aquí!


	7. Capitulpo extra: Enjoy the silence

********Disclaimer:** ******Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de ****CLAMP**. **Sin embargo, **Luke Lafertte** _sí_ me pertenece. JA, tomen eso! _Enjoy the silence_ le pertenece a** Depeche Mode.** Los demás personajes incluidos aquí... son magia de sus autoras.

**Nota capitulposa: **Este extra está dedicado especialmente a Hikari-sys, Asuka-hime, sam-ely-ember y Chocolate-con-menta.

* * *

><p><strong>~Capitulpo extra: Enjoy the silence~<strong>

**Luke's POV**

Hubo un tiempo en el que las cosas resultaron muy diferentes a como están ahora. Sí, lo digo muy en serio. Es extraño, pero si te detienes a pensar, resulta que si varías un poco en la rutina —además de que se te van todos los planes a la mierda—... no, se te jode todo y punto.

Y me hubiera encantado por un segundo que la conexión de internet de Syaoran no fuera una basura. Vamos, llevaba al menos unos treinta y dos segundos mirando mi propia cara frente a la cámara web sin nada mejor que hacer. Por otra parte, durante la agonía de mi tiempo desperdiciado, encontré sorpresivamente que este programa me daba las opciones de personificar a muchos personajes muy curiosos. Tan así, que le di una oportunidad a lo primero que vi.

—Meow.

Justo así iba a terminar algún día si mi visita virtual no aparecía de una jodida vez.

Suspiré, y pensé que sería una buena idea darle la bienvenida por fin al silencio. Está todo tan silencioso. Pero antes de comenzar a quejarme, di cuenta de algo: en mi pequeño mundo no bastaba nada más. Después de una función terminada, la paz de un pentagrama vacío es sencillamente perfecta, que no podría pedir algún obsequio que lo superara.

Conté un minuto y cinco segundos cuando alguien se atrevió a escribir la primera figura musical.

—¿Por qué mierda tienes un gato en la cara?

—¿Por qué mierda no buscas un mejor servicio de internet y te dejas de joder? —Le respondí a Syaoran, quien me miraba con una de sus cejas alzada mientras yo le regresaba una sonrisa amistosa y para nada sarcástica. De ésas que sólo yo puedo dar a las personas que me caen bien, o que pretendo y les engaño para que lo crean—. Bonne nuit, mademoselle.

Pero con esa pequeña niña no tenía la necesitad de pretender. Sakura me devolvió el saludo tan sólo con un movimiento de sus labios. _Bonne nuit, _había sido su respuesta vi sonreír luego. Y la curva de sus labios me lo dijo todo. Me limité a negar con la cabeza sin decir nada para evitar que cierto alguien escuchara, pero al ver que mi gesto no daba el resultado que estaba esperando, tuve que abrir la boca.

¿No lo entiendes, Pequeña?

—No te disculpes con esa sonrisa. No tienes la culpa de convivir con un idiota.

—No está viviendo con su amigo británico.

—Qué lindo —le dije a cierto alguien—. Me refería a ti.

De la misma manera en la que convivíamos cuando Syaoran se quedaba conmigo en mi departamento. Sin embargo, ahora tenía la esperanza —diminuta esperanza— de que su actitud hubiera madurado tan sólo un poco. Si fuera su psicólogo, estoy seguro que lo dejaría peor… pero con muy buenos motivos. Lástima que soy un actor nada más, porque sería una gran ayuda para aquéllos que tienen problemas. Partiendo conmigo.

Lástima también que me culpe a mí de su desgracia. Sé que algo de culpa tengo, no lo voy a negar nunca, pero no toda la culpa es por obra mía. Y no me arrepiento de ninguna de mis acciones. Me importa poco que le cueste la vida aceptarlo, él sabe que lo hice con buenas intenciones. Que no resultaran como lo planeara ya es otra historia.

—Entonces —Comenté luego de quitar el gato de mi cara—, ¿para qué me querían?

Sentí las ganas que tenía Syaoran se cortar la video llamada en ese segundo, y a Sakura cuestionándose sobre si responder a mi pregunta o no.

—Bueno… fuiste tú el que quiso acompañarnos en los preparativos —Me respondió ella al instante de tomar su decisión.

—¡Ah, claro! Ya lo sabía —mentí—. Sé que necesitan de mis recuerdos para sus listas de regalos.

Syaoran tenía un cigarrillo entre sus labios y una libreta en sus manos. A pesar de que fue su lápiz de tinta morada lo que me hizo dudar un momento. ¿Fui yo quien se lo regaló? Lo medité un par de segundos hasta que lo negué. No, yo era el responsable de lo que él tenía en su boca. Sentí un ligero alivio y con eso me quedé tranquilo.

Es una noche brillante en mi ciudad de luces, y al parecer una muy fría en Londres. Déjenme contarles un secretito: Syaoran sólo fuma cuando tiene frío, está nervioso o incómodo.

Sakura estaba sentada junto a un pequeño árbol de navidad, adornado con algunas esferas rojas y bastones de dulces —espero que reales—. Tenía su portátil sobre su regazo y una taza de… café si no me equivoco, a un lado de ella. Un ambiente acogedor la envolvía. Desde mi lugar no tenía más que la compañía de la Torre Eiffel que brillaba a la distancia a través de mi ventana. Me gustaría estar allí junto al fuego de su estufa eléctrica jugando con algunos acertijos de ésos que siempre me han gustado.

—¿Ya tienes el regalo para la chica pelirroja? —Preguntó Sakura. Me asombré ante la mención. Oye, a mí me gustan las chicas con el cabello rojo. Algún día encontraré una para mí… sí— Dijiste que te encargarías de los regalos de las chicas y yo el de los chicos, ¿verdad?

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza y encendió el cigarrillo. ¡Estaba usando mi regalo! Es un bonito gesto de su parte.

—Lo tengo. Es un regalo sorpresa —Eh… no, amigo, tus juegos misteriosos no tienen el mismo efecto como los míos, pero se agradece el intento—. Es algo que se quedará _tras el telón_.

¿Por cuánto tiempo? Vamos, si la función tarda en comenzar, el público pierde todo el interés, y cuando por fin te decides a actuar, sólo lo haces frente a un montón de butacas vacías. Detente con el misterio, hombre.

Por otro lado, ¿Tras el telón? ¿Estamos hablando de un teatro, entonces? Claro, no tendría otro sentido…

¡Ah, un segundo que ahora entiendo! ¿Se refiere a la chica disfrazada de Alicia? Joder, no recuerdo mucho alguna interacción entre nosotros. No obstante sí recuerdo al tipo que iba de sombrerero…

—Para él tengo planeado un poco de tabaco y un José Cuervo. —Comentó Sakura siendo muy oportuna esta vez. Como si ella pudiera leer mi mente también. Qué tierna.

—¿Puedes regalarle un trébol de cuatro hojas, también? —Sugirió Syaoran—. Tal vez se sienta afortunado de recibir tales regalos.

En ese caso no sería necesario, idiota… Oye, ciertas actitudes tuyas, señorito, me hacen sentir como un pésimo padre. Yo pensé que te había criado bien en esos dos años que te tuve bajo mi especial cuidado. Qué vergüenza me da. Pude habértelo hecho saber, pero sería una pésima idea joderte tus comentarios irrelevantes. No podría más. Syaoran no necesita de mi ayuda para esas cosas.

—¿Qué tan sorpresa es ese regalo tuyo? —Curioseé para sacarlo de quicio si se me permitía, consciente de la reacción que tendría él.

—No te incumbe.

Cuatro o cinco años atrás su respuesta hubiera sido: exactamente lo mismo. Igual de corta, precisa y fría.

Vi cómo Sakura miraba de reojo a Syaoran, e intentaba disimularlo bebiendo un sorbo de la taza. Y al momento de observarla a ella, pude notar que llevaba el collar de piano que le había obsequiado en el aeropuerto. Asentí con la cabeza luego de confirmar un detalle. Sin duda alguna, ella seguiría preguntándose cómo fue que supe que era pianista. Pero ése es un asunto que discutiré con ella cuando se presente la ocasión. Espero que no muy tarde.

—El siguiente en la lista es el chico panda.

Mi vago recuerdo me decía que él andaba acompañado por una chica disfrazada de… ¿conejito? También recordaba que mi misión era entretenerlos mientras los _adultos responsables_ se emborrachaban. No había ido del Joker por nada. Ah, pues si se trata de ellos, entonces no será muy complejo encontrarles un regalo.

—¿Por qué no le regalas un nuevo traje de panda? —Propuse— El chico crecerá, está en la edad. No creo que el próximo año el traje se ajuste a él.

—Me parece una buena idea —Respondió Sakura alegremente. Los pandas son la debilidad de la mayoría de las mujeres, después de todo. Sin embargo la alegría en ella se apagó un poco luego de ver a Syaoran—. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

¿Pero, por qué le pregunta a él…?

Bueno, parece legible si pudieran observar la expresión que tenía ahora mismo en el rostro. Tendría que ser yo el encargado de sacarlo de ese trance. Con una bofetada, un agarrón de brazos o hasta un beso de ser necesario. Agradece la distancia, en serio.

—¿Es tan difícil para ti aceptar que el chico se ve bien en un traje de panda?

—Joder, no estaba pensando en él —Aseguró mirándome. Me pregunto si en este programa puedo agregarle el sombrero de copa que aparece… hmm, no—. Las decisiones de los chicos las decide Sakura, no es necesario que esté de acuerdo con ella.

—¿Y qué tienes para la conejita? —Insistí.

Apagó su cigarrillo con la suela de su mocasín. Claramente aún no se dignaba a apagarlos en el cenicero que tenía a unos pasos de él. Vamos, no era para pensarlo dos veces. Antes te jodes los zapatos, perezoso de mierda.

—Una tarjeta mágica que invoque algo que brille —Dijo, no muy convencido de su idea. En el sentido de si fuera real o no lo que pretendía obsequiarle a la chica.

Sakura dejó su portátil a un lado y se puso de pie. No eran tan alta en cuanto a estatura, por lo tanto aún podía distinguir con facilidad su rostro. Caminó hasta el árbol de navidad y comenzó a buscar algo de por medio. Ambos, Syaoran y yo, le prestamos atención. Él más que yo, porque estaba seguro que no tenía idea que también se ganaba un poco de mi atención.

Desde mi punto de vista, podría decir que la Pequeña estaba jugando con el árbol. ¿Quería ver si podría perderse entre medio de todas las ramas y adornos? Tal vez, aunque luego de ver cómo las luces de éste comenzaron a funcionar de forma intermitente, comprendí que sólo pretendía darle un poco de vida al símbolo navideño que tenían en el departamento.

Es como una luciérnaga, lo reitero. Una muy brillante.

—Miren cómo brillan —Comentó ella con la mirada perdida en aquellas chispas de colores.

—Perfecto, ya sé qué regalarte para navidad.

—¿Le regalarás la galaxia? —Pregunté irónicamente—. No tenía idea que ahora eras un _Guardián de la estrella_.

Él ni siquiera me miró ni nada. Ni el esfuerzo o la intención de hacerlo se notó. Mi trabajo, señores, era siempre joderle la vida a mi amigo cada vez que podía. Nada cambiará en la relación de ambos. Syaoran seguiría siendo el chico de doble faceta que mostraba cero interés por fuera, pero que aun así se preocupaba de su alrededor lo quisiera o no. Yo por otra parte… seguiría siendo el que se divierte delirando de forma consciente (o inconsciente) frente a un grupo de personas.

Como ahora, por ejemplo.

—Claramente te imagino, vestido con un traje blanco y sombrero que le haga juego, invocando algún tipo de magia mientras utilizas un báculo. Uno de color rosa con una brillante estrella en el centro. Batallarías día y noche con un único propósito: acabar con la oscuridad que amenaza al mundo. Serías algo así como… ¡la súper heroína de la ciudad! ¡Sí! Salvándonos de toda desgracia…

—Mierda, ¿por qué siempre te refieres a mí utilizando el género femenino?

—Porque siempre has sido mi niña.

—¿No era yo el hombre en nuestra relación?

Chasqueé los dedos y lo apunté. Vaya, me has jodido. Tú ganas esta vez.

Me recliné sobre la silla de mi escritorio y busqué entre mis cajones la cajetilla de cigarrillos que había comprado en la tienda esta mañana. Cuando los tuve, tomé mis guantes de cuerina roja junto con el encendedor, que ya poca vida tenía como para sacarle provecho a todo el chocolate que quedaba.

Fumar con estilo y estropear el único conjunto de ropa decente que tienes. Es mi fiel consejo para ti.

Volviendo con el tema de los obsequios, esta pareja no era la única menor de edad. Según mi imagen visual, también había un par más de chiquillos que compartieron con nosotros ese día. Estaba la chica que se había preocupado de hornear los pasteles de cumpleaños para los chicos, y su acompañante que lucía sin gracia un sombrero de chef.

—¿Qué tal si compramos ingredientes para hornear pasteles? —Dijo Sakura luego de revisar la lista en la libreta de Syaoran—. Puedo preparar algunos y enviarlos.

Sonreí ante la ternura que irradiaba la pequeña. Nada podría hacerme cambiar de opinión. Alguien se había ganado la lotería aquí, y no se trataba de mí.

—Eso sería una pérdida de tiempo y dinero —Objetó Syaoran—. La chica sabe hornear, que ella lo haga. No creo que nuestros pasteles signifiquen más que una muestra de aprecio, porque claramente no los tomarán en cuenta. Se los arrojarían encima, te lo aseguro.

—Pero quiero obsequiarles algo a ellos, Syaoran —Comentó Sakura—. En especial al chico.

Atención. Vendo boletos en primera fila para ver el espectáculo de preguntas sin sentido que saldrán de la boca de Syaoran Li. Contáctense con el rubio de pañuelo rojo que les está hablando en este momento. No querrán perdérselo.

—¿Por qué tienes que regalarle algo en especial a él?

—Sí… ¿por qué a él? —Agregué sólo para añadir más tensión a la situación. Después de todo, en esa fiesta yo no había visto ninguna muestra de cariño o cercanía entre ellos dos. A menos…

—Me quedé dormida, ¿lo recuerdan? —Sí, lo recordamos— No tengo idea en dónde se fueron a meter ustedes dos, pero cuando yo desperté, me enteré que fue este chico el que se había preocupado por mí.

Ese argumento no funcionaría, Pequeña. Te lo digo… mentalmente.

—Pero yo salvé tu vida cuando te ahogabas.

¡Oh, espera un segundo! No, no… ¡basta ahí!

—Syaoran, cierra la boca. —Dije rápidamente.

Jamás se deja a la damisela sola. Qué gran metida de pata. No fue con intención, así que me disculpo por ambos. Probablemente para Syaoran la culpa de todo sea sólo mía… y puede que lo sea. Vamos, algún día aprenderé a orientarme si es que ya no es demasiado tarde. Que les sirva de lección también a los demás en no confiarme nada.

—Sakura —La llamé—, si quieres intentarlo, hazlo.

—Sigo insistiendo que será una pérdida de tiempo y dinero. Aunque te pongas de su lado.

—Déjala —Reclamé—. Tú comprarás los ingredientes para los pasteles. Será su _dulce venganza_.

Mi comentario pudo resultar lo suficientemente jodido para él. Sin embargo, no se me ocurría otra forma de aprovechar el pánico y pedir disculpas.

De forma victoriosa al sentir que había sido de gran utilidad, me puse a sacar un par de cuentas mentales. Si mi cálculo estaba en lo correcto, ya no quedaría nadie más en la lista. Sus obsequios eran más allá del límite de extraños, pero en ese aspecto debía admitir que me gustaba. Por otra parte… comencé a hacer un par de muecas cuando noté que ninguno tenía ni el más mínimo interés de preguntar qué es lo que yo quería para navidad. Y pude haber hecho saber mi queja al respecto. Sin embargo fue Sakura, quien seguía sumergida bajo la luz de su portátil, hizo una acotación que pareció importante.

—Nos falta alguien.

¿Se acordó de mí? ¡Lo hizo, lo hizo!

—El chico que usa lentillas de colores.

¡Ah, mierda! No estoy de forma presencial con ustedes, pero joder, sigo aquí.

—Creo que él es músico —Dijo Syaoran mientras jugaba con el lápiz de tinta morada. No importa cuántas veces lo muevas así, no me engañará esa ilusión—. Tú lo entenderás mucho mejor que yo.

Uno de los placeres de la vida es relacionarte con personas que jamás en la vida has visto. Decirle muchas cosas con respecto a sus vidas, las cuales muchas podrán resultar ciertas, y otras serán un simple error que no se corregirá. Lo he hecho tantas veces en lo que va de mi vida, que uno más no cambiará absolutamente nada. Ningún sentimiento de por medio, nada que pueda producir algún daño.

Nada de lo que digo puede tener sentido, es por eso que puedes olvidarlo con facilidad…

—Yo me encargaré de su regalo —Acaté, llevándome de sorpresa las repentinas expresiones de ambos—. Envolveré lo primero que se me ocurra y en la tarjeta escribiré _¿De parte de quién soy? _No tendrá la menor idea del remitente, pero eso le importará poco. Lo importante aquí es una cosa: Si es músico, ¿quién sabe? Puede componer una canción utilizando ese título. Lo veo sin problema alguno rodeado de dulces. Chocolate, sobre todo chocolate, mientras que toma su guitarra y escribe. Sería una estupenda idea... ¿Qué tienen que me miran así?

—En serio, jamás comprenderé cómo mierda lo haces.

—Viviste dos años conmigo, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Sonreí de manera triunfal, y le di una calada a mi cigarrillo. El humo del tabaco envolvió luego con delicadeza mis guantes, tal como yo quería. El día que éstos no huelan a chocolate, será porque su tiempo conmigo habrá terminado. Para ese caso, entonces podría pedir un nuevo par. Y como aún no escuchaba alguna mención de mi nombre —siendo éste el principal motivo por el cual quise ser partícipe—, aclaré mi garganta, atrayendo la atención de Syaoran y Sakura.

—¿Dejamos lo mejor para el final?

Me quedé quieto. Esperando. Sonriendo…

—Tienes razón —Habló por fin Syaoran luego de ponerse de pie—. Y es algo que tenemos que discutir Sakura y yo. Buenas noches, Luke.

—Bonne nuit —Dijo Sakura desde su puesto.

¿Eh?

—¿Disculpa? —Pregunté luego de ver cómo se acercaba a la cámara. ¿No estará intentando…?— Hey, espera. ¡No bajes la tapa de tu portátil!

_Syaoran ha finalizado sesión. _

**Syaoran's POV**

No era asunto de Luke. No tenía ningún motivo para saberlo tampoco.

Sakura y yo habíamos acordado realizar un intercambio de regalos, si es que le podemos llamar así. En realidad, todo se trataba de dos pequeñas listas con tres deseos que el otro debía cumplir como obsequio de navidad. De los tres, teníamos la opción de escoger cuántos quisiéramos, ya que no era obligación cumplir con la lista completa.

Desde nuestro trato, me había detenido a pensar más en lo que ella podría pedir más de lo que yo podría pedirle a ella. Porque la verdad, yo no necesitaba más de lo que tenía. Todo lo que siempre quise y necesité lo tenía ahora.

Mis deseos navideños se encontraban anotados en la libreta de Sakura. Curiosamente había llegado a mis manos luego de que ella tomara su portátil para buscar ciertas cosas que no llegó a decirme, pero que yo no quise preguntar.

Sólo tenía una cosa clara: lo que fuera a leer en los próximos minutos, tendría que darme tiempo de conseguirlo. La Navidad sería en un par de días nada más. Y a la vez, incluso si no estuviera escrito, el disco de "_The Smiths"_ equivaldría como uno sí o sí.

—¿Estás lista, Pequeña? —Pregunté. La vi asentir con la cabeza un par de veces hasta que se puso de pie y se acercó hasta quedar frente a mí. Noté que no tenía nada en sus manos, y dudé por un segundo sobre su lista de deseos— No tienes nada.

—No lo necesito —Respondió con una sonrisa en los labios—. Sólo quiero una cosa.

Igualmente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Respiró profundamente antes de hacérmelo saber.

—Quiero ver luces —Dijo—. Llévame a un lugar dónde pueda verlas.

Sé que en ese momento entreabrí la boca para decir algo. Lo que no sé es… si las palabras salieron o sólo lo imaginé. Su deseo era algo que podía obsequiarle, y tenía una idea en mente. Lástima que tendría que esperar al menos un buen par de meses. Por otra parte —y para respetar un poco la equidad que requería la situación—, con una gran modificación a mis planes, tuve claro qué sería lo que pediría yo.

—Sé exactamente el lugar.

Me di la vuelta y caminé en dirección al balcón. Estaba nevando. No importaría, saldría sin que me lo impidiera. Repasé la lista que tenía escrita en su libreta. Quería que se diera cuenta de las cosas que pasaban ahora, que dejara de preocuparse por las cosas que quedaron en el pasado. No quería que se involucrara con el tema del mago ni que intentara arreglarlo. Compartir un poco de música y tal vez una taza de chocolate caliente hubiera sido una humilde idea, pero todas fueron descartadas.

—Es tu turno.

Mi deseo, Pequeña, es disfrutar del silencio.

Iremos a un lugar en donde la música y el teatro se juntan. Donde el arte nos juntará… dime tú, ¿cuándo estará _Coldplay_ nuevamente en la ciudad?

Sonreí desde el reflejo de la ventana. —No te lo diré… por ahora.

_Disfrutar del silencio mientras las luces que quieres ver nos acompañan._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota maligna: <strong>No me gusta ponerme melosa con los saludos ni nada por el estilo, pero espero de todo corazón que este pequeño presente navideño les haya gustado :')

En caso de dudas, explicaré más o menos de qué se trató la cosa: En Julio celebramos el cumpleaños de Shaoran/Syaoran/Li/Xiao Lang en todo un juego de roles que resultó en un... bonito recuerdo para los chicos xD. Y como motivo de regalo, decidí ocupar esos recuerdos para armar esta escena. Las involucradas son (en orden):** Tras el telón** (Chocolate-con-menta), **Hoshi no Gadian** (sam-ely-ember), **Dulce Venganza** (Asuka-hime) y finalmente **Dochirasama desu ka?** (Hikari-sys) que a pesar de no haber estado en esa ocasión con nosotras, se merecía una bonita mención aquí, y una muy especial también.

Al ser en su mayoría un extra relatado desde el punto de vista de Luke, utilicé a _Depeche Mode_ y no a _Coldplay_, ya que escogí a esta banda para él. En el caso de Sakura (que ha tenido capitulpos con Coldplay), para ella es _The Smiths. _

¡Feliz navidad a todas las personas que ahora mismo están leyendo este mensaje! Muchísimas gracias por seguir aquí, apoyando la historia a pesar de todo. ¡Son lo máximo, en serio! Mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes.

Y de regalo, patudamente les pediré unos reviews capitulposos :DDDD

Abrazos de oso mutado en camaleoncitos con pañuelos rojos.

Pau.


	8. Capitulpo VII: Electrical Storm

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de **CLAMP**. La canción me la prestó **U2** amablemente luego de que desplazara sólo por esta vez a Coldplay. El tipo que aparece más adelante dejando la embarrá'... ése me pertenece...

Espero que lo disfruten, que se tomen un cafecito mientras leen. Abríguense que hace bastante frío y escriban un **review en vivo** a medida que vayan avanzando. Sí, de esos reviews taldosos que me gustan a mí. Y lo destaco just because I want to.

* * *

><p><strong>~Capitulpo VII: <strong>_**Electrical storm~ **_

**Syaoran's POV**

—El invierno, tú sabes. Es sorprendente quedar totalmente empapado cuando una tormenta decide que es el mejor momento para entrar en acción. Te congelas incluso si estás abrigado como un oso polar, o podría resultar aún peor; terminas cogiendo un resfriado… sobre todo uno de esos malditos…

—¿Verdad que es maravilloso?!

Uno normalmente esperaría un argumento que soportara todas las mierdas que estaba diciendo producto del insomnio. Tal parecía que pedir una cosa así era mucho. La primera reacción que tuve fue reí mientras agachaba mi cabeza con un toque amargo de derrota. Para lograr dar con sus ojos valía la pena bajar un poco la mirada, aunque Sakura estuviese justo frente a mí. Si no había comprendido mi comentario con palabras, pues entonces que mi expresión le diera una pista. Era la milésima vez que me hacía la misma interrogante: ¿Cuándo llegaría el día en que ella comprendiera mis sarcasmos? Sería una espera un tanto larga por lo que se veía, pues al parecer aún no estábamos ni siquiera un poco cerca de esa fecha que llevaba anhelando desde hace un par de semanas atrás.

¿Por qué siempre tienes esa costumbre inconsciente de dejarme el trabajo sucio, Pequeña?

—No. Es una mierda —dije sin tener la necesidad de levantar el tono de mi voz—. Odio el invierno más de lo que tú odias a Eriol.

Semanas atrás, probablemente mi acotación no hubiera sido recibida de la mejor manera por ella. Entonces aquí te sorprendes tanto como yo. Por esta vez, Sakura no hizo ningún comentario para hacerme cambiar de opinión. De hecho la oí reír a causa de la mención de aquel nombre que —lamentablemente (o no) —, aludía a un hijo de puta de primera división, el cual no tendría ni siquiera competencia dentro de la lista mental que tenía.

—Pero, Syaoran ¿en serio no te parece agradable? —agregó— Las celebraciones más lindas ocurren en invierno. No entiendo cómo no te gusta.

Celebraciones las hay todo el año, ¿por qué te preocupas especialmente por las de esta estación?

Hice un chequeo tanto para mí como para la situación en general. Mes del año: Enero. Estábamos ya en la segunda quincena, y seguía haciendo un frío de mierda que no lograba soportar con facilidad. Claro, era sin dudas el momento más oportuno para estar casi a media noche, en pijamas, y en el balcón de tu departamento gozando forzadamente de la brisa polar. Luego le di un vistazo a ella, quien estaba usando su pijama también. Pude ver el color amarillo. Vaya, no me sorprendía en lo absoluto ni esperaba algo diferente. Después de todo alguien se había dado el trabajo de insistir en que Sakura podría recordarle al mundo a aquel bichito que aparece en los veranos y resplandece libremente.

En definitiva; No me gustaba el invierno. Jamás me ha gustado y nada me hará pensar lo contrario. Por otra parte, ya no quedaba mucho para el próximo cambio de estación, ¿verdad? Sin embargo llegaba a darme igual. No era como si el clima de Londres fuera a darse un descanso para diferenciar las estaciones. Jodido perezoso y depresivo.

—Ah —suspiré—, después llegan los días de sol. Puedes tener la posibilidad, y un poco de suerte, de ver algún trozo de cielo azul. Porque aunque tú lo quieras, jamás verás hacia arriba con la esperanza de ver un manto sin nubes grises. Además, las personas seguirán abrigadas incluso si hay…

—¿Como tú? —preguntó de golpe— Debes incluirte en ese grupo de gente, Syaoran.

Y así como su comentario llegó de sorpresa, también lo fue el mío.

—Hey, detente ahí, Pequeña… mierda, ¡Sakura!

"_Es el frío, de seguro es por el frío."_

Intenté convencerme con ese mensaje. Incluso si me había autocorregido al instante. No la había llamado de esa forma intencionalmente, joder. Por lo mismo procuré tomar un poco de aire, aunque existiera la posibilidad de que se congelara gran parte de mi sistema, y volví a abrir la boca en busca de una segunda oportunidad.

—Detente ahí, Sakura.

Y si es que mi falla no había sido suficiente, ahora tendría que lidiar con aquella cara risueña, sumado con una de sus cejas alzadas. Pues qué buen trabajo había realizado aquí. Sabía que desde hace algunas semanas llevaba intentando llamarla por su nombre, y no con el apodo con el que solía referirme a ella de ambas formas; inconsciente y conscientemente. Pero en ocasiones como ésta, simplemente lo olvidaba y ella terminaba burlándose cada vez que podía.

—Te dije que no tenía gran problema con ese asunto, Syaoran. Además, no es la primera vez que lo dices esta noche.

Oh, déjate de joder. ¿Ahora es cuando recuerdas mi nombre? Estoy seguro que la razón por la cual comenzó todo ya quedó olvidada en algún lugar de tu memoria. Pero no esperarás a que me quede en silencio.

—Oye, ¿cómo fue que pasó todo esto? —curioseó, dándole un sorbo a su café.

—Comenzaste con la estúpida idea de llamarme como el personaje de Charlie Brown —expliqué—, aun cuando te dije un millón de veces que entre él y yo no hay ni una sola cosa en común.

—¿Me dices eso mientras te cubres con tu mantita, Syaoran?

Ah, qué mierda.

Hice una mueca. Esto es lo que recibes al meter la pata o cuando te distraes. Bien por mí. Qué bien que estaba en presencia de la única persona en el mundo que podría llamarme con ese apodo.

—… quizás tengas un _poco_ de razón —afirmé, aceptando que la comparación tenía sentido justo ahora. Tomé la taza de café que Sakura sujetaba con sus manos, y la acerqué a mi boca para darle un sorbo. Estaba dulce, tibio, y tenía gusto a caramelo— ¿Compraste un nuevo café o qué?

—Sí —respondió ella—. Lo vi en oferta en el supermercado el otro día. Valió la pena variar un poco.

—¿Qué tiene de malo el café de vainilla?

Pensé que comenzar una discusión sobre la cafeína sería uno de esos temas ideales para desperdiciar el tiempo. Sobre todo en esta noche. Sakura se detuvo un segundo antes de darle un nuevo sorbo a la taza luego de que se la regresara, y miró su contenido sin mucho detalle. No es cosa común ponerse a analizar café a estas horas de la noche. Ella no era analista, mucho menos lo era yo.

—Olvídalo —le dije.

Hay preguntas que es mejor dejar sin responder.

La puerta del balcón estaba cerrada, y no me había percatado sino hasta ahora. Quizás el viento habría sido el responsable, pero ni idea. Por fortuna no estábamos atrapados aquí afuera. Eso era lo que realmente importaba.

Y al mismo tiempo llegaba cuestionarme sobre la razón por la cual habíamos terminado aquí. Por una parte resultaba ser de lo más curiosa.

No faltaba mucho para que fuera media noche cuando Sakura había salido con la idea de ir a la cama temprano. Su argumento básicamente consistía en una cosa: No estaba dispuesta a quedarse dormida por la mañana y llegar tarde en su primer día de clases. Acabé agradeciéndole sin que ella lo supiera. Pues, no sé, era un estrés que no tenía planeado aguantar. Sin embargo luego de apagar las luces del departamento, y de que las manecillas del reloj avanzaran hasta medio camino, opté por levantarme de la cama. Sabía que seguiría despierto sin contar con la suerte de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Ahí estaba lo que le llaman _"ansiedad antes de tu primera experiencia". _Y claramente a una parte de mí le interesaba una mierda el hecho de que yo ya había vivido algo similar la vez que me mudé a Francia. No tenía por qué ser tan complejo, pero con tal de joderme un poco la vida, ¿qué se le iba a hacer?

Todo este asunto había sido más o menos así: En plena oscuridad dentro de la habitación, tomé la manta y me cubrí con ella. Busqué la cajetilla de cigarrillos en la mesa de noche y caminé en dirección al balcón. Me convencí de que tal vez una dosis de chocolate serviría para quitarme la ansiedad. Y hubiera resultado épico si tan sólo mi única compañía hubiese sido el silencio. Pero, vamos, no podía quejarme tampoco. Quizás aquella interrupción a mi tranquilo espacio había sido culpa mía después de todo.

—¿Te desperté?

—No —respondió—. Tenía problemas para dormir al igual que tú.

No parecía raro que Sakura hubiera aparecido repentinamente en el balcón, cargando una taza de café caliente entre sus manos. No bastaba ser un buen observador para darse cuenta de que acababa de prepararlo. El vapor que ésta desprendía hablaba por sí solo. Conociéndola, estaba al tanto de que esperaría un poco más antes de beberlo.

—Sabes, el café no te ayudará a conciliar el sueño.

—Lo sé —afirmó—, pero me quitará el frío.

—Regresa a dormir, Pequeña. Tienes clases mañana.

—No. Me quedaré aquí contigo.

¿Fue en este punto de la noche en que comenzamos a hablar sobre el clima, la gente y sus costumbres? Pues sí. Y también fue cuando comenzamos a perder el tiempo y horas de sueño despreocupadamente. Sería así hasta que el reloj diera las seis y treinta de la mañana. Momento ideal para darnos cuenta de las ojeras marcadas que tendríamos estampadas en el rostro.

La cuestión consistía en que ni ella ni yo parecíamos dispuestos a dar el punto final y regresar al dormitorio. Habíamos estado gran parte del día en el cuarto desempacando algunas cosas que nos harían falta. No sé con exactitud por qué habíamos optado por dejar el último día para realizar todas las tareas domésticas. Es raro en mi rutina que suceda algo así, pero desde que convivía con Sakura, la puntualidad inglesa había perdido sentido. Oh, y el orden también. Si es que alguna vez lo hubo, la verdad.

—¿Por qué decidiste continuar tu carrera en Inglaterra?

No tenía ganas de contestar. Ésta no era la primera vez que esto pasaba. Anteriormente, Sakura había hecho una variedad de preguntas de este tipo. Preguntas que inconscientemente daban en el clavo de lo que pasaba por mi mente en esos momentos. Jamás me enteré si era mi expresión lo que le daba pistas, o simplemente preguntaba para romper el hielo y entablar un nuevo tema en la conversación para alargar nuestra velada bajo el efecto del insomnio.

Me acerqué a la baranda y miré hacia abajo buscando algo que no lograría encontrar.

_Tú estás solo, pero no por eso mereces algo similar o peor._

¿Cómo fue que decidí venir aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve pensando antes de llegar a concluir mis opciones? Esperemos a que el público imaginario dé un veredicto a esta incógnita; ¿Ocurrió después de saber cómo se sentía?

Parece que ahí tienes la respuesta.

Después de haber abandonado Francia para volver a casa, la planificación de mi proyecto de vida no me tomó más tiempo del que había durado el largo viaje de regreso. En cuanto puse un pie en el avión, simplemente supe que quería algo así para mí. La experiencia me lo había dejado muy claro. Era aquí… y en ningún otro lado más.

—Mis primeros pasos sobre el escenario fueron aquí en Europa —comenté, encendiendo el cigarrillo que acababa de sacar de la cajetilla—. No creas que quiero decir que en China no existan grandes posibilidades de triunfar, pero vamos —Anda, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua. Conocía muy bien la única razón por la cual decidí huir de casa nuevamente. No contaré hasta tres para decirle al mundo el gran secreto oculto detrás—… si me quedaba, iba a permanecer atascado en ese lugar. Fue por eso que busqué nuevas alternativas para subir un escalón más. Quise probar suerte aquí en Londres.

Y esperaba no llegar a arrepentirme de haberlo hecho. Tampoco quería lamentarlo.

Fue un deseo casi espontáneo. Y una vaga promesa a mí mismo de que en los seis meses que estaría aquí antes de terminar el último año, tendría que dar por finalizado aquello que había dejado inconcluso cuatro años atrás. Entre tanta oscuridad bloqueando mi mente, pensamientos e ideas, tenía una diminuta cosa clara: No me verían en China hasta que la mierda que me carcomía por dentro hiciera el mutis que merecía.

Sin embargo, esto es algo que ni Sakura, ni el mocoso del departamento del mismo piso, ni siquiera Luke conocerían. No es un tema de su total incumbencia, ¿verdad? Aunque siempre te encontrarás con pequeñas cosas que revolotean alrededor tuyo buscando respuestas. Y muchas veces no serás capaz de contestar.

Pero en este caso los roles de la obra podrían dar un vuelco.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —pregunté luego de sentir el aroma del caramelo y el chocolate combinarse— ¿Viniste aquí buscando el trébol de cuatro hojas?

_Irlanda, idiota. Los tréboles de cuatro hojas los encuentras en Irlanda._

Tsk.

Fruncí el ceño intuitivamente luego de escuchar una voz hablar dentro de mi cabeza. ¿La mía, quizás? Quién sabe. De todos los testigos presentes, dudo mucho que la respuesta pudiera hallarla en las cenizas de mi cigarrillo a medio consumir. De los dos colores en los cuales Irlanda se dividía, me gustaba más el que se teñía de color verde. Siempre había rechazado el color naranjo.

—Va lo mismo para mí, aunque no forma parte de la misma historia —dijo Sakura, obligándome a concentrarme más en ella que en una clase cultural que jamás en la vida había tenido el placer de participar—. Vine hasta aquí en busca de algo que difícilmente encontraría en casa. No se trata de fama, o de subir escalones hasta llegar a un tipo de escenario que no cuenta para mí.

Suspiré. Probablemente había llegado a interrumpirla a pesar de que no pretendía hacerlo. Me pregunté a mí mismo si valdría la pena o no el explicarle mis verdaderos motivos. Digo, sin ocultarlos detrás de frases que evitarían llegar al punto.

—Me malinterpretas ahí, Sakura —aclaré. Y sería lo único que diría al respecto—. Yo no vine en busca de fama.

La mirada de ella realizó un pequeño recorrido desde mis ojos, mi cigarrillo, hasta su taza ya vacía de café.

—Busco un poco de inspiración para mis composiciones musicales —admitió tranquilamente—. La verdad es que no tenía la intención de hacer un viaje tan largo, pero las cosas que puedo ganar lo valen —Sonreí. Todo lo vale, ¿ah? No puedo esperar otras palabras provenientes de una chica como ella—. Nunca sabes lo que la vida tiene preparado para ti.

Su comentario había culminado con una leve carcajada. Se le notaba ansiosa y nerviosa a la vez. De no estar así, no se hubiera expresado de la manera en que lo hizo. Oh, claro, hablaba el experto en leer a las personas…

La última vez que había chequeado la hora eran más de las dos de la madrugada. Cuando fui a darle una calada al cigarrillo, dándome cuenta que ya no era más que un montón de cenizas esperando un ligero golpe, supe que era la señal de alerta para volver a la cama e intentarlo nuevamente.

Comencé a mover mis brazos y hombros antes de acomodar la manta alrededor de mí. Arrojé la colilla del cigarrillo al piso del balcón y propuse, quizás, la mejor oferta de la noche:

—Regresemos. No estoy seguro si nuestra pequeña fiesta servirá para conciliar el sueño perdido, pero si nunca intentamos jamás lo sabremos.

Ya habíamos dicho suficiente por esta noche.

Sakura bostezó, y tuve la suerte de no haber sido víctima involuntaria de una serie de bostezos.

—Oye, Syaoran —le oí decir una vez que abrí la puerta para entrar. Me volteé para verla y averiguar qué detalle se le había quedado en el camino—, ¡hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo mañana! Todo estará bien.

**Sakura's POV**

Si hubiera estado al tanto de lo que tardaría en llegar hasta la universidad, probablemente la opción de hospedarme en una de las residenciales habría resultado la mejor idea que pude haber tenido. Por otra parte, la sola idea de imaginar que pudiera encontrar algo mucho mejor a lo que ya tenía ahora, me provocaba cierto calor en las mejillas y una sensación desagradable en el pecho. No podía quejarme de la distancia cuando el motivo por el cual iba tarde caía todo sobre mi espalda. Y si me detenía aunque fuese un segundo a pensar en una de las tantas opciones que se me pasaban por la cabeza, definitivamente la hostal de Eriol quedaba aún mucho más lejos de la estación de trenes que el mismo departamento de Syaoran, y mío.

Wow.

_Mío_.

Nuestro.

¿Cuándo iba a imaginar que tal cosa pudiera siquiera ocurrir? Jamás vi venir que algo así pudiera llegar a pasar. Y junto con eso, un sinfín de cosas que transcurrían frente a mí sin detenerse para que yo pudiera dedicarles el poco de atención que requerían para lograr apreciarlas. Soy despistada, siempre lo he sido. Es algo mío que no lograré cambiar por mucho que yo lo intente. Pese a todo, desde ahora tendría que combatir con este problema… _particular_ mío cada mañana si no quería comenzar el día con una ola de histeria inundando el departamento.

Es más sencillo de explicar de lo que parece: Vivir con Syaoran no es un reto imposible. Pero, vamos, no es del todo fácil. Tal vez sólo sea cuestión de tiempo para que ambos aprendamos a vivir con la compañía del otro, ¿no es así? Por otra parte, ahora que comenzábamos con nuestras respectivas clases, tendríamos que distribuir el espacio dentro del departamento. Y ahí estaba el verdadero problema. Yo debería conseguir con urgencia un teclado para poder practicar, y él un par de orejeras si no quería acojonarse con mis ruidos al practicar con algunas partituras. Pero por sobre todo… necesitábamos más espacio. Desde que había logrado que Eriol me trajese la '_maleta que no es maleta, de la señorita Daidouji'_, como suele llamarla Syaoran, el espacio se redujo notablemente. Especialmente en la habitación. Motivo por el cual me llevó a pensar que tal vez sería un buen momento para buscar un departamento propio y al alcance de mi bolsillo para hospedarme sin generar molestias. No digo que no me agrade vivir aquí, pero lo que menos quería que sucediera, sería comenzar a discutir a causa de distracciones y ese tipo de cosas tediosas.

En cuanto la oportunidad se presente, la atraparé antes de dejarla ir. Correré tras ella como cualquier persona lo haría. O tal vez sólo soy yo la que está dispuesta a salir corriendo.

Pero, ¿sabes? Tenía un punto a favor en todo este asunto de la distancia. Esta mañana cuando salimos del departamento rumbo al estacionamiento, y posteriormente a la estación de trenes, Syaoran había salido con un comentario que, ni en sueños o pesadillas, pude haber imaginado que vendría de parte suya.

—Oye, llegará el día en el que tendré sueño y te las arreglarás tú sola. Te dejas las llaves y conduces hasta Kingston. No haré el trayecto ida y vuelta a la estación todos los malditos días, Sakura.

Ni sus buenas vibras, ni el _rómpete una pierna_ que le había dicho segundos después de haber descendido del auto tuvieron un efecto similar al que causaron sus palabras. Porque si habíamos llegado al punto en que Syaoran me confiaba su auto para conducir un trayecto de más de treinta minutos, pues entonces pasaba lo siguiente: Estaba realmente cansado por el desvelo de anoche o en serio confiaba en mí.

¿Eso estaba bien, o no?

En este juego la regla era ser positivos y realistas. Incluso si llegaba a referirme a este acontecimiento tan importante en mi vida como un _juego_, pero pasaba que si me detenía a pensarlo desde ese punto de vista, sería muchísimo más ideal para mí vivir la nueva experiencia. Ya sabes, es el tipo de aventuras que siempre buscaste. Una vez que comienza tienes que aprender a nunca rendirte y seguir hasta el final. Jugar limpiamente.

Y así como me aferraba a esta idea en mi cabeza, mis manos lo hacían cubriendo del frío mi collar de piano y mi boleto de tren. Qué bien que había acertado cuando me decidí por utilizar los guantes de Tomoyo. ¡Es que hacía tanto frío en este país que jamás pude imaginar una cosa así!

Entonces llegaba la ocasión en la que abres tus ojos para darte cuenta de la maravillosa escenografía que tienes a tu alrededor. El manto blanco que cubría el lugar daba ánimos para olvidar todo y comenzar a armar hombrecitos de nieve. ¡Oh! ¿Y qué me dices de ese delicioso aroma a chocolate caliente proveniente de la cafetería más cercana? Sería increíble si una tormenta cayera sobre Londres ahora. Así la estación de trenes cerraría y podría degustar de la cafeína que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos. Gritos desesperados que se escuchan luego de dar un cabeceo al sentir el calor de una mano fría sobre mi hombro.

—Sakura, el tren se marchará sin ti. Si te quedas atrás de seguro te perderás.

—L-lo siento —me excusé sorprendida. ¿Qué no se había marchado de regreso cuando nos despedimos en el auto?—. Procuraré tener más cuidado.

—No se trata de tener más cuidado —objetó luego de sacar su mano de mi hombro—. Se trata de no andar en las nubes todo el jodido tiempo.

Intentando buscar algún argumento rápido para defenderme, las puertas del tren que me llevaría a Kingston se abrieron de par en par, llevándose con ellas todas mis ilusiones sobre aquella tormenta. Abrí la boca con el fin de pronunciar cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera, al mismo tiempo que veía cómo las personas comenzaban a abordar rápidamente antes de que el pito de cierre de puertas comenzara a sonar por toda la estación.

—Aunque tal vez verte correr todos los días para que el tren no se vaya sin ti puede resultar un gran pasatiempo.

Recuerdo haber hecho una mueca antes de voltearme y correr en dirección a las puertas. En mi memoria, ésta sería la segunda vez que era parte de los curiosos pasatiempos de Syaoran. Por lo tanto me prometí a mí misma una cosa luego de abordar el tren: para la tercera ocasión cobraría lo que me correspondía.

Por otra parte, tenía al menos unos veinticinco minutos para una pequeña siesta. Dormir cuatro horas definitivamente no estaba bien para un primer día de clases. Y por fortuna había logrado conseguir un buen asiento junto a la ventana. La comodidad de éstos me daba la seguridad de que podría descansar un poco durante el viaje hasta la estación.

**~Till I find you~**

Mi mayor preocupación hasta ahora había sido no despertar y pasar de largo quién sabe hasta dónde. Por fortuna la chica que iba sentada junto a mí me había hecho el gran favor de avisarme una vez que el tren se detuviera en la estación de Kingston. Aunque por otro lado, seguía igual de cansada, incluso luego de la pequeña siesta. La ola de bostezos que me atacaba cada dos por tres me obligó a parar en la cafetería por una taza de café. Siendo ésta la primera compra dentro de la universidad. Ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de comprar un bocadillo para hacerle compañía. Eso resultaría muchísimo peor, de seguro. Touya me mataría si supiera en la precaria condición con la que me presentaba. Sin el corrector de ojeras que había utilizado en la mañana, mi apodo de _monstruo_ tendría tanto sentido como nunca. Ah, es una verdadera lástima que no estés para verlo, hermano.

Habiendo tachado la primera nota en mi lista, agradecí nuevamente a la chica del tren cuando me encontré de pie frente a la facultad de música. Había ocurrido un verdadero milagro. Digo, de que no me hubiera perdido en el camino, principalmente. Este detalle definitivamente me hacía olvidar toda la travesía que había tenido que cursar para dar con el edificio. Si tan solo este lugar no fuera tan grande… pero viendo el lado positivo, estaba sana y salva en la zona de descanso que se encontraba a un lado.

Luego de revisar la hora en mi teléfono, y de comprobar que no había llegado tarde, tomé asiento en el primer banco disponible que hallé. Tenía una fuerte sensación en mi pecho. Tal vez estaba un _poquitín_ nerviosa, puesto que mi corazón latía mucho más rápido de lo habitual, aunque ¿sabes? no llegaba a inquietarme. Que pasara esto era normal al fin y al cabo. Por lo mismo inhalé aire bien hondo y exhalé luego. Se sentía… bien, fresco y con aroma a café. Justo ahora tenía depositadas todas mis esperanzas en él, incluso estando consciente que una vez que el efecto terminara… o mejor dicho, cuando me encontrara descafeinada, sería algo digno de recordar.

Por otra parte, si dejaba un poco de lado el tema de mi extremo cansancio, estaba a gusto al saber que no necesitaba a nadie a mi lado para decirme qué es lo que tendría que hacer de ahora en adelante. A pesar de que existía una cuestión que debía admitir, y me sorprende que fuera a pensar algo así dadas las circunstancias: Echaba de menos el hecho de no tener a Tomoyo grabándome con la excusa de _"es el primer día de clases en Inglaterra de Sakura, ¡no me lo perdería por nada!"._ Fue justo después de eso que la sensación y los latidos de mi corazón se volvieron incluso aún más fuerte, adjuntándose un escalofrío recorriéndome toda la espalda.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza un par de veces, apretando con fuerza las manos sobre mi pecho. Debía refrescar un poco todos mis pensamientos y comenzar a analizar lo que tenía frente a mí. Mi asombro se justificaba sin necesitar de mayores argumentos.

—Muy bien, ésta sí es la facultad de música.

Con sólo echar un vistazo general desde mi punto de vista, me tranquilizaba saber que el lugar lucía exactamente igual a la imagen que había visto hace unos días en la página web de la universidad.

Cerré los ojos por un momento. Intentaba que todo aquello que sentía desapareciera, pero si aquello era mucho pedir, pues entonces rogaba que por lo menos disminuyera un poco para poder ponerme de pie. Conté lentamente hasta el número veintiséis cuando me detuve y abrí los ojos ante el sonido de lo que parecía un xilófono a lo lejos. Si necesitaba de algo para hacerme dar el primer paso, no dudaba que éste fuera la música. E imaginé un camino compuesto de notas musicales el cual me guiaba a una muy empañada puerta de entrada, dándome finalmente la tan ansiada bienvenida.

—¡Wow! —me dije— ¡Este lugar es increíble!

El ambiente cálido que me recibió logró que aflojara mis manos, considerando la opción de quitarme el par de guantes que traía aún puestos. Pero sabía que el calor me cansaría aún más, y probablemente el cambio de temperatura me afectaría. Hice una mueca antes de mirar el vaso de café. Mitad lleno o mitad vacío, si esto no me ayudaba a sobrevivir toda la jornada de la mañana, entonces alguien tendría que llamar a Syaoran para que viniera por mí.

—Ah… bien, Sakura. ¡Aquí vamos!

**Syaoran's POV**

Llegado este punto de mi vida, ya no me preguntaba si era casualidad o no el hecho de que siempre me sentaba de los últimos en el salón de clases. Quizás se explicaba con el motivo de que prefería este puesto en particular frente a todos los demás. Después de todo, desde aquí podía observar en su totalidad todo el salón, sin necesidad de voltear pretendiendo disimular si es que me interesaba dirigir mi atención a algo que no fuese el pizarrón. Así que vamos, no hay mayor ciencia detrás de esto. Además debía considerar que había llegado tarde luego de quedar atrapado en un jodido tráfico de regreso al departamento. Éste era el único asiento disponible, así que no podía comenzar un debate interno conmigo mismo por una cosa así. Sin embargo la mueca en mi rostro tal vez dejaría en claro aquellas quejas que no saldrían de mi boca.

La clase había iniciado hace veinte minutos y sin nada interesante para reportar. Oh, esperen, sí había ocurrido algo extraño, pero nada fuera de lo común dentro de este tipo de ambiente. Pero permítanme: ¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar ante la presencia de un profesor vistiendo un atuendo del siglo XVIII? Resultaba ser bastante curioso, para ser sincero. Es más, no había visto a alguien lucir una de esas pelucas blancas en años. Siendo más detallista con respecto a esto —y porque difícilmente podría olvidarlo—, el recuerdo de la vez que Luke y yo nos ocultamos luego de los ensayos en la bodega de vestuario vino a mi mente de golpe.

Eran aquellos días en los que los últimos ensayos de la obra del mago eran en plato principal. Ese día habíamos terminado casi entrada la noche, mucho más tarde de lo que habituábamos. Nuestro director quería asegurarse de que estuviésemos preparados antes de los ensayos generales, en los cuales subiríamos al escenario con el vestuario de una vez por todas. Y la historia de cómo habíamos terminado ocultándonos en la bodega partía claramente por ahí.

Luke nunca se destacó por ser el tipo de personas que se involucra en un tema así. Jamás mostraba interés en cuanto a la escenografía, las butacas, la música de fondo. Básicamente por nada. Su único objetivo siempre se centraba en su personaje y todo lo que tuviera particular relación con él. Sin embargo durante el ensayo, una de las chicas había comentado sobre lo _espectaculares_ que eran los trajes de los protagonistas. O sea, nosotros dos, y eso bastó lo suficiente como para despertar la curiosidad de mi compañero, quien me arrastró sigilosamente por todo el teatro hasta llegar al lugar que andaba buscaba, y al cual no teníamos permiso para entrar sin la orden del director. Vaya a cumplir uno las reglas.

—Es un día —le reclamé— ¿No puedes esperar un jodido día?

—Claramente has notado que no —respondió—. Ahora sería una buenísima idea que te callaras y me ayudaras, ¿no te parece?

—Dime, ¿es que tengo otra opción? —comenté sintiendo nada más que resignación.

La única fuente de luz que teníamos era la que provenía del gran farol que estaba a un costado de la ventanilla. Debíamos tener especial cuidado en no mover nada que pudiera delatarnos al día siguiente, y por supuesto apresurarnos si no queríamos quedarnos toda la noche atrapados aquí. Al pasar por el primer estante, nos encontramos con el grupo de vestuario de todo el elenco. Yo me había quedado paralizado por unos segundos, mientras que Luke no se tomó ni dos segundos para plantearse por segunda vez lo que hacíamos antes de continuar. Y es un detalle que debía destacar: él jamás se detenía a pensar en nada. Sólo lo hacía.

La vez que me encontró en París y me alojó con él en su casa, cuando me convenció de acompañarlo a sus clases de teatro y música, fumar nuestro primer cigarrillo juntos, escaparnos del instituto para recorrer las calles en busca de algún panorama nuevo... nunca hubo una segunda vez para ninguna de aquellas ocasiones. Según él, las acciones debían ser auténticas y frescas, de lo contrario dejaban de interesarle.

—Respóndeme una cosa —le dije— ¿Siquiera pensaste antes de venir hasta aquí?

El eco de mi pregunta lo hizo detenerse a mitad de camino. Recuerdo haberlo visto volteándose para verme con una sonrisa en la cara, y el conjunto de palabras que se interpretaron como su respuesta.

—Si vuelvo a pensar las cosas dos veces puedo llegar a arrepentirme. Eso le quitaría toda la magia a la situación, Syaoran —volteó una vez más y tomó la etiqueta de uno de los vestuarios, hasta que lo oí reír antes de mirarme.

—¿Qué?

—Antes de que lo preguntes, porque de seguro lo harás —lo vi abandonar su lugar y caminar hacia mí, poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi hombro—; tampoco lo pensé dos veces la vez que te besé.

Lo que no logré recordar en ese instante… fue mi reacción cuando me comentó tal cosa. Incluso si había ocurrido antes, siempre terminaba obviando el hecho de que aquel beso entre nosotros dos había sido sobre las tablas durante una presentación. Si me detenía un segundo a pensar, quizás desde su punto de vista y conociéndolo, él jamás contaría ese detalle que parecía ser tan significativo. E incluso me lo había hecho saber, afirmándome que resultaba más llamativo andar por ahí diciendo que había besado a Syaoran Li, además que le encantaba poder salir con aquella verdad de vez en cuando. No supe cómo, pero aprendí a vivir con la idea, y al igual que él, yo tampoco le haría saber a quién escuchara la historia que todo había sido parte del teatro.

—Eso fue vergonzoso.

—No, Syaoran. Eso fue a lo que yo llamaría _arte_ —aclamó él—. Vergonzoso fue cuando le dijiste mierda a mi madre.

Jodido hijo de…

¡Eso no había sido a propósito y él lo sabía! Porque, en serio… cualquiera podría equivocarse al pronunciar _merde_ con _mère_… ¿Idioma del amor? Sí, claro. Una vez que lo enfrentas de la manera en que me tocó hacerlo a mí, piensas que es el idioma de todo, pero menos de algo como el amor.

_Merde_.

_Usted debe ser la mierda de Luke._

Han pasado más de cinco años, sin embargo, cada vez que escuchaba una de ambas palabras sentía como si alguien me despojara de todo mi vestuario frente al público. Joder, luego de eso jamás pude ver a la madre de mi amigo sin sentirme el tonto de mierda más grande del mundo.

—¡Por cierto, qué bien que tu francés ha mejorado! —exclamó desde el fondo de la bodega, haciendo ruido al revolver cosas— Oh, ¡hey! No creerás lo que acabo de encontrar. No, no lo harás. Por favor no insistas demasiado, Syaoran. Definitivamente tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos para…

—¡Habla ya de una maldita vez, Luke!

Quizás fue aquel momento en que mi vida comenzó a acercarse hacia ese fatídico círculo negro, y yo le había dado el visto bueno sin darme cuenta. Cuando logré divisar la silueta de mi amigo acerándose con dos grandes fundas en cada mano, lo único que se escuchaba además de sus pasos era el sonido de los latidos de mi corazón. Luke traía consigo un sombrero de copa sobre su cabeza y el vestuario de Mièrenté envuelto para evitar que éste fuera cubierto por el polvo. En su otra mano, sostenía lo que parecía ser la razón por la que habíamos terminado aquí.

—Sabes, creo que lo conservaré —me dijo mientras me enseñaba un pañuelo de seda roja brillante. Lo anudó alrededor de su cuello para luego buscar entre su bolsillo la vieja cajetilla de cigarrillos de chocolates que había encontrado, y la cual habíamos comenzado a fumar en secreto—. Oye, te has quedado mudo. No estás presentándote frente a nadie como para que te quedes disfrutando del silencio. Ven, es hora de marcharnos y dejar que una de estas maravillas se consuma.

Abrí los ojos después de respirar profundamente, como si aquella acción fuera a despertarme del flashback que acababa de tener. Aquel recuerdo había sido tan oportuno para el momento en el que me situaba justo ahora, y debo decir que no llegó a sorprenderme más de lo normal. Si Luke tenía que ver con el tema, pues… te acostumbras y aceptas los hechos. Aunque _casi_ pensé que podría tratarse de aquellas sorpresas que te da la vida para que te prepares y puedas enfrentar con valor alguna situación. Tal parecía que no se equivocaba. Uno de los chicos estaba de pie frente a la clase, pretendiendo lucir confiado de estar bajo la atención de todos, pero ni él mismo se lo creía. ¿Se han fijado que cuando llega el momento de presentarte, justo luego de decir tu nombre o el título del tema que abordarás frente a todos los que están ahí para escucharte… haces una pequeña pausa? Pues ya saben a lo que me refería hace unos segundos atrás. En serio, jamás logré comprender qué tanto podría tomarle a las personas decodificar el mensaje que estaban recibiendo. El chico había cerrado su boca por lo menos unos tres segundos antes de iniciar con su monólogo introductorio. Y así como él, lo había hecho también el resto de la clase.

El tema protagónico de la clase había sido sobre la fuente de inspiración que los actores utilizaban. Cosas singulares como de dónde provenía, por ejemplo. Muchos habían hecho especial hincapié en que la inspiración era lo que más les dificultaba la tarea a la hora de interpretar un personaje en particular. Asimismo, su objetivo en esta escuela era encontrar una manera más fácil de conseguirla. Creo que por eso fue que decidí desviar la mirada a la ventana y dejar de escucharlos. Personalmente, la inspiración no era lo que yo andaba buscando. Mi prioridad era hallar mi reflector en el centro del escenario. ¿Existiría siquiera la posibilidad de encontrarlo aquí?

Bah.

La primera clase siempre consistía en hacer este tipo de cosas. ¿Qué tan necesario era? Pues ni idea. Por mi mente vagaban otros asuntos que poco tenían que ver con lo que el chico del frente estaba diciendo. Y por lo mismo, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando mi nombre fue pronunciado por el profesor. La repentina mirada de toda la clase hacia mí había sido el golpe en el brazo que solían darme para que prestara atención. Y justo después de oír una voz imaginaria en mi cabeza dándome órdenes para levantarme de mi asiento, suspiré procurando no ser tan notorio, y puse marcha hacia el escenario improvisado. Mientras avanzaba, podía escuchar claramente murmullos o especulaciones para ser más exacto en relación a mi nacionalidad. Con gran seguridad puedo decir que llegaba a ser una insoportable molestia.

Me detuve a un lado del escritorio del profesor e instantáneamente sentí esa tensión que te carcome al tener un centenar de ojos puestos sobre ti. Por otra parte, esta vez no era tan jodido como lo había sido hace años atrás. Intenta presentarte ante un elenco, hablando en un francés básico combinado con tu acento chino. Creo que aunque lo pida mil veces jamás voy a olvidar las expresiones en los rostros de los demás. Así que la idea de hacer mi presentación en francés para engañarlos había sido descartada ante el incómodo recuerdo.

A diferencia de lo que percibías desde el escenario en una presentación, aquí el público era visible en su totalidad. Por donde mirarás no hallabas aquel manto negro y oscuro que te impide desviarte de tu parlamento y acciones. Encontrar al profesor al fondo del salón había sido más fácil de lo que pensé. Sólo necesitaba escuchar la palabra mágica para abrir la boca y comenzar a hablar.

—Acción.

Aclaré mi garganta y adopté la postura más cómoda que pude encontrar. Sin apoyar una pierna sobre la pared ni inclinarme hacia un costado. Ya saben, uno de los típicos defectos en cuanto a la acción corporal. Sin estar demasiado sonriente, serio o incluso asustado, relajé mis manos principalmente. Éstas son siempre las que te delatan. Levanté la cabeza, inhalé bien hondo y exhalé con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

—Mi nombre es Li Syaoran. Estudiante de Arte Dramático proveniente de Hong Kong, muchas gracias.

Sin pausa innecesaria, hice la obligada reverencia luego de terminar con mi práctica presentación. Ellos no necesitaban saber nada más de mí por ahora. No les incumbía. Esperé unos segundos luego de escuchar los aplausos de mis compañeros, a ver si el profesor a cargo tenía algo que acotar antes de que regresara a mi asiento al final del salón.

Evidentemente lo tenía.

—… Muy bien, S-syaoran… Syaoran —dijo con cierta inseguridad en su tono de voz— ¿He pronunciado bien tu nombre? —Asentí con la cabeza, manteniendo mi postura— Perfecto. Tu presentación me ha dejado clara una cosa sobre ti: eres de aquellos actores que sólo se deja conocer en el escenario. Qué bien que encontramos variedad en estos días. ¿Eres… chino o algo por el estilo?

Una parte de mí había estado sonriendo mientras oía esos… ¿halagos hacia mi persona?, hasta que la especulación del momento llegó y disolvió a la nada aquella sonrisa satisfactoria que había logrado conseguir.

—Por supuesto que soy Chino —aclaré— ¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser?

—Tranquilo, no tengo ninguna duda de que lo eres —lo vi descruzar sus brazos de la forma más _delicada_ posible, con el fin de señalar el que era mi asiento—. Puedes dejar el escenario para que otro actor suba a escena.

No dije nada en respuesta a la indicación que me habían dado. Estaba convencido de que una vez que haces la última reverencia frente a tu público, sólo debe quedar en el escenario el silencio de una presentación bien dada. Si decides abrir la boca nuevamente para pronunciar cualquier tipo de frase improvisada, estarías abriendo un nuevo espectáculo que carecería de sentido en todo aspecto. El mutis es siempre mejor cuando te alejas con una sonrisa en la cara, sin palabras, y escuchando a lo lejos el sonido de las palmas agradeciendo tu trabajo. Así el último reflector se apaga y ahí lo tienes: La caída perfecta del telón.

**Sakura's POV**

—Cada ordenador tiene conectado un teclado. ¿Qué tiene de impresionante eso, Sakura? Todos los ordenadores tienen uno.

No había logrado percatarme hasta unos segundos después de la confusión que pudo haberle causado mi comentario. Y resultó entendible si consideraba toda la emoción que estaba intentando contener mientras le comentaba a Syaoran todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora.

Por mi mente pasaron mil y una maneras de hacerlo sentir… ¿mal, tal vez? En relación a lo que acababa de decirme. Sin embargo jamás había sido de ese tipo de personas que disfrutan con hacer sentir mal a los demás. Simplemente era una cosa que no admiraba hacer ni observar. De hecho era una cuestión que trataba de evitar siempre a toda costa. Pero no podría quedarme con la consciencia tranquila sin antes entregarle un poco de aquella dosis de realidad que traía guardada conmigo, y de paso que se culturizara un poco en el caso de que no tuviera la menor idea.

—Syaoran —lo llamé—. Me refería a que cada ordenador tiene conectado un teclado musical.

No hubo tiempo de pensar en reacciones cuando oí al otro lado de la línea telefónica un ligero chasquido de su lengua. No podía evitarlo. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo notable para no pasar al lado de las personas que me desagradaban, pero vamos, soy humana y este tipo de cosas conllevó a que comenzara a reír de inmediato sin tener otra opción. Que me perdonara más tarde, pero si Syaoran pensaba que me había impresionado de tal forma al comprobar que los ordenadores tenían teclados normales, que no me pida por nada del mundo que me quede callada al respecto.

—O-oye… y-ya lo sabía —dijo desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica

—Sí, claro que lo sabías.

—Anda, Sakura, no es gracioso. No te rías.

—¿De qué me hablas? Por supuesto que lo es —afirmé—. ¿Cómo fue que terminaste pensando que me emocionaría por algo así?

Cuando él no contestó, mi risa comenzó a cesar de a poco hasta desvanecerse completamente, dando paso a una agradable ola de tranquilidad. Sin embargo no comprendía del todo a qué se debía, pero ahí estaba. Quizás necesitaba sentirme de tal manera, sumando el hecho de que no había dormido casi nada la noche anterior producto de la ansiedad. Un poco de medicina natural era la cura perfecta, y la risa siempre era la mejor solución.

—Así que —comenté—, cuéntame. ¿Qué tal tu primer día? De seguro te lo pasaste genial. ¿Entraste ya al salón del escenario? Ya sabes, aquél que me enseñaste el otro día. ¡Oh! ¿No llegaste tarde, verdad? Perdón por hacerte conducir hasta la estación de tren tan de prisa. Te prometo que no se volverá a repetir mañana. Aunque si llueve…

—Vaya, ya me extrañaba la falta de preguntas viniendo de ti, Pequeña.

—¡Hoe! —exclamé. Aquella interrupción había sido casi como un amargo karma. ¡Tenía curiosidad! No hay nada malo en sentirse un poco curiosa. Era cierto que estaba igual de ansiosa que la noche antes del viaje, y aparentemente también lo estaba ahora. Por otra parte, en estos momentos me costaba trabajo diferenciar dos cosas: Entusiasmo y Ansias.

Una siesta al llegar a casa. Sí, definitivamente tomaría una al llegar... dormir en el tren resultaría fatal.

—No fue una de las mejores clases —dijo después de un suspiro—. Tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Hicimos la típica presentación de principio de semestre, a partir de ahí ejercitamos expresiones en el escenario… mi profesor es un tipo muy extraño. Vestía un atuendo…

—¡Espera, Syaoran!

No había sido la mención de su profesor lo que había provocado que me sobresaltara así, más bien era por las expresiones a las que acababa de mencionar. Necesitaba la ayuda de alguien que tuviera conocimiento y experiencia en el tema, y Syaoran era el indicado para eso.

—¿Qué mierda tienes ahora?

¡Sí, tiene que ser él!

—Syaoran, verás —busqué la banca más cercana y tomé asiento. Examinar tu bolso para encontrar lo que te hace falta, estando de pie, seguramente hubiera terminado aún peor que el posible hecho de dormir profundamente en el tren—, me han asignado una tarea en la clase de música y realmente sería genial si me ayudaras —cuando tuve mis apuntes en mano, le di un repaso rápido antes de continuar—. "Interpretar una pieza musical sin sentirla es como observar una hoja en blanco luego de haber escrito varios versos en un gran lapso de tiempo. Tu tarea consiste en llevar más allá aquello que llevas a la realidad con tu talento. Muéstrale al mundo eso que sientes, para que ellos puedan sentirlo también."

Al terminar de leer, esperé paciente por una respuesta, sujetando el teléfono de una forma casi inestable producto del frío. Había olvidado ponerme los guantes al salir del edificio, y que mis manos se estuvieran congelando era el producto de mi despiste e irresponsabilidad. Una pianista debe cuidar sus manos más que nada en el mundo. Quizás me daba tiempo de abrigarme mientras Syaoran respondía. Pero incluso luego de apresurarme a buscar el par de guantes dentro de mi bolso, él aún no daba señales de enviar un mensaje de vuelta.

—¿Y bien? —pregunté— ¿Lograste entenderlo?

—Quieres que te ayude con algunas técnicas escénicas —agregó al fin—, ¿a eso te refieres? Porque según lo que entendí, lo que tienes que hacer va involucrada la interpretación más que nada. Es eso o no me ha quedado tan claro.

Sonreí por un momento. Sabía que no me equivocaba en esto. Agradecí mentalmente a quién me había dado la oportunidad de compartir con alguien que entendía el arte tan bien como yo. La suerte la tenía de mi lado, y la sostendría con tanta fuerza para no dejarla ir hasta… fin de semestre.

Mi próxima clase comenzaba en no más de tres minutos. Tendría que apresurarme si no quería llegar tarde.

—¿Te parece si comenzamos al llegar a casa? —le dije—. Tengo que cortar ahora, ¿no tienes ninguna duda sobre el tema?

—No, creo que no la hay —contestó—. Aunque, ¿necesitas que vaya por ti a la estación?

Mi respuesta hubiera sido un "sí" exclamándolo de la forma más notoria posible, pero el tono de su voz me decía lo cansado que estaba como para hacerlo entrar a Pegaso y conducir todo el trayecto —que no era corto—, sólo para ir por mí.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras. Me las ingeniaré para volver. No puede ser tan difícil si tomo un taxi.

Syaoran pareció no convencerse, y pude notarlo.

—¿Estás segura?

Menos de dos minutos, Sakura. Tienes menos de dos minutos para llegar al salón de clases.

—Totalmente. Descuida, esta vez no me perderé.

**~Till I find you~**

Había decidido bajarme un par de cuadras antes. No estando lo bastante segura del hecho que me llevó a tomar tal decisión. Supuse que estaba tan acostumbrada a caminar a casa luego de clases cuando era una niña, que la idea de que un taxi me dejara en la puerta del edificio no me pareció del todo buena. Hacía frío y mucho, el cielo seguía tan cubierto como en la mañana y amenazaba con dejar caer una nueva tormenta entrada la noche, para lo cual no faltaba mucho por cierto.

¿Tendría sentido correr una vez que ésta llegara?

Lo medité un par de segundos hasta llegar a una conclusión: No. No importaba hacia dónde quisiera escapar, o cuán rápido pudiera ser capaz de correr, ella estaría en todas partes. Pero existía una posibilidad de estar a salvo, y pude darme cuenta de eso al mismo tiempo que supe que había dejado de caminar, quedándome de pie justo en frente de la escuela de arte a la que asistía Syaoran.

Si los actores tienen la posibilidad de escapar de la realidad sobre el escenario, pues los músicos lo hacíamos interpretando ilusiones a través de nuestros instrumentos musicales. Lo que me recordaba que en uno de estos días tendría que ir a como dé lugar a la hostal de Eriol, pero no precisamente para verlo a él. Necesitaba con urgencia tocar aunque fuese una canción en su piano de cola negra. Si bien los instrumentos en la universidad calmaban mis ansias, no eran lo suficientemente buenos para saciar de todo lo que sentía. Y ese piano había dejado una alta expectativa en mí, casi como si se tratase de un amor a primera vista. Suponiendo que lo fuera. Sería un sueño hecho realidad poder teletransportarlo al departamento de Syaoran y poder tocar en él todas las canciones que yo quisiera las veces que pudiera. Por otra parte existía un único y particular problema: El espacio. No había modo alguno de que algo de ese tamaño…

—¡Achís!

Oh, no.

Cubrí mi boca instantáneamente con mi antebrazo anticipando otro estornudo. Empezaba a hacerme la idea de que no era normal que me estuviera sintiendo tan cansada, a pesar de todo el sueño que había perdido. Definitivamente algo no estaba yendo bien conmigo. Había vuelto a estornudar un par de veces más, y con eso mis piernas de alguna forma reaccionaron, obligándome a moverme, dándome prisa para llegar al edificio en donde podría, quizás, evitar a toda costa que un simple estornudo pasara a peores.

Pero cuando llegué a las escaleras, sentí como si estuviese cargando sobre mi espalda la maleta de Tomoyo. No, yo no iba a subir un centenar de escalones hasta un tercer piso en este estado. Preferiría torturar mis oídos con una tétrica sinfonía antes de desvanecerme en las escaleras y caer. Las posibles situaciones que imaginaba en mi cabeza me llevaron a pensar de forma muy astuta, tomando la opción de esperar pacientemente a que las puertas del elevador se abrieran. Y mientras el número que se marcaba en la pantalla iba descendiendo poco a poco, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Sabía quién estaba llamando, y también que contestar el teléfono iba a ser innecesario.

Necesitaba dormir. Mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, pero tenía que cumplir con la tarea. Si tan sólo existiera algún tipo de magia que me diese la energía. ¡Como una bebida energética, por ejemplo! Oh, pero luego de que el efecto se termina… realmente estaba jodida, ¿no? Y por supuesto que la música ambiental lo volvía todo más difícil de soportar. Ya había tenido suficiente por un día. Sólo pedía un poco de silencio, un lugar oscuro, cómodo y lograr descansar un buen par de horas, o la noche completa de ser posible.

Cuando llegué finalmente a la puerta del departamento, golpeé una vez y esperé con los ojos cerrados. Habitualmente era Syaoran quien abría la puerta y me dejaba pasar al lugar que ya era tanto mío como de él. Tenía mis llaves, sin embargo no me daban los ánimos siquiera como para abrir mi bolso y buscarlas entre el gran caos que cargaba bajo mi hombro.

Al sentir sus pasos al otro lado de la puerta, me hice a mí misma una propuesta que debía cumplir. Por ahora sería un único objetivo: Pretender que todo estaba bien conmigo. Aunque no me gustase sentirme así.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando escuché el sonido de la manija moverse.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —exclamé cuando la puerta se abrió— Comencemos con la tarea, no hay tiempo que perder.

Pero, ¿por qué debería pretender?

—Tardaste.

—No sería yo si hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Porque de lo contrario, la carga que llevaba sobre la espalda sería para Syaoran también. Injustamente.

Sin embargo, gran parte de ésta era a causa de él.

**~Syaoran's POV~**

—Alegría.

—Listo.

—No puedo verla —acoté desde el sofá— Sigues en el cuadro anterior, Sakura.

—¿Cómo que no puedes verla? No estoy sonriendo aquí parada en medio de la sala por nada.

Chasqueé la lengua, comenzando a impacientarme luego de media hora observando un espectáculo vacío. Ella no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada. Y si bien no tenía muy claro hasta ahora para qué requería que yo le enseñara técnicas escénicas, llevábamos todo este tiempo en el ejercicio del cuadro de las emociones sin ver resultado positivo, o cualquier tipo de resultado. Se me ocurría que tal vez mis explicaciones al principio habían sido muy complejas para un ejercicio tan _básico, _pero que sin embargo podía llegar a ser lo bastante complicado si no se realizaba correctamente.

Alegría, pena, rabia, miedo.

Ésas eran las cuatro emociones que había escrito en hojas y pegado con cinta adhesiva en el piso de la sala. Pero Sakura había ignorado todas y cada una de ellas, optando por mostrarme emociones que ni siquiera estaban incluidas en el ejercicio. Podría decirme a mí mismo que estaba siendo un poco exagerado con mi comentario, pero de la misma manera poco me importaba. Por lo menos había tenido la disposición de ayudarla en un ejercicio tan _camaleónico_ como lo era éste, incluso cuando estaba rogando por irme a la cama y recuperar todas las horas consumidas en el balcón la noche anterior.

Es el mejor momento de interrumpir.

—¿Haz al menos el intento de moverte? —pedí— No tienes que quedarte quieta y gesticular sólo con el rostro. Con una sonrisa… ah, si a _eso_ le puedes llamar sonrisa —dije más como un comentario interno la verdad, pero a la vez con la intención de que me escuchara. Suspiré antes de continuar—. Escucha, mi plan no es tenerte como una decoración a escala real aquí en el departamento…

—Me pides alegría, estoy sonriendo, ¿no es eso lo que quieres que haga?

Uno.

Con esa respuesta, opté por buscar algo que había sido de mucha utilidad tiempo atrás. Sobre la mesita de al lado reposaba la nueva cajetilla de cigarrillos de chocolate que había comprado luego de salir de clases. Luego de romper el plástico y guardarlo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, encendí el primer cigarrillo que encontré dentro. A la primera calada me levanté del sofá bruscamente y me acerqué hasta la puerta del balcón para abrirla.

—N-no… espera, ¿por qué no la dejas cerrada? —preguntó Sakura cuando me volteé para regresar y sentarme otra vez. Arqueé una ceja mientras acercaba el cigarrillo a mi boca para darle una segunda calada. Comenzaba a confundirme. Y confundirme no era algo que debía pasarme justamente a mí, puesto que no era yo la víctima de aquel ejercicio teatral que a más de un actor lo dejaba temblando sobre el escenario.

Por un segundo pensé que se trataba de un mal chiste, pero cuando la expresión de Sakura me dio a entender que hablaba en serio, le dije:

—El departamento quedará impregnado con el olor de esta mierda.

La única diferencia entre todas las personas que habían experimentado el cuadro y ella, era que Sakura no era una actriz. Pero temblaba y actuaba tal como si lo fuera, sólo que… en los tiempos equivocados.

Respiré hondo, sintiendo el aroma a tabaco y chocolate.

Conté hasta dos.

Intenté olvidar el desvarío de la puerta y volví a mi posición de director improvisado. No sin antes echar un vistazo al cuadro sobre el piso del departamento. Sabía que no podía exigirle tanto, por mucho que yo lo quisiera, así que debía pensar bien en la próxima emoción.

Quería que entendiera las emociones, que las interpretara, que las _sintiera_ como si fueran reales. Sin importar cuánto tiempo le tomase encontrar la gesticulación adecuada o el movimiento perfecto, yo me quedaría aquí hasta ver alguna mínima mejora. Y probablemente también lo haría ella, puesto que aquí la persona que recibiría los beneficios no sería yo.

El darme cuenta de las dos posibilidades que le quedaban me obligó a hacer una mueca. Aunque la razón de ésta no tenía nada que ver con ella. Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera que haya experimentado esta mierda, y siempre escucharás la misma respuesta: Estas dos estaciones son de aquellas que no planeas entrar jamás. La pena no había funcionado. De hecho me había causado pena a mí por tal horrible intento. La historia con la alegría había resultado siendo un asco también. Sólo me quedaban dos; rabia y miedo.

Por otra parte, para que ella lograra entenderme, tendría que utilizar el idioma que hablaban en su mundo.

—Quiero sonido.

¿Lo harás?

_Tú sueles pensar las cosas dos veces antes de actuar. El resultado final es siempre lo más importante, ¿no?_

Claro que no. Yo no pertenezco a ese mundo, ni ella al mío. Quizás se complementaban en cierto modo, pero no del todo para que uno de los dos lograra entender a la perfección la perspectiva del otro. No obstante, si deseaba llegar a un punto clave para dar con lo que andaba buscando, tendría que entrar a jugar un papel improvisado y al mismo tiempo fundamental. Es decir…

Alejándome del telón. Acercándome a un piano.

_Pero si tan sólo pudieras verlo, tal vez entenderías._

Tres.

—Lo único que me estás dando es ruido. —le dije. Y tal como lo esperaba, ella reaccionó.

—Estoy cansada.

—Ésa es una excusa barata.

—¡No es una excusa, Syaoran! —gritó, elevando su voz no lo suficientemente alto para que reaccionara como ella, pero sí bastó para que me percatara del cuadro emocional en el que se adentraba.

Luego de mirarla, me sorprendí al notar que cerraba su boca luego de decirme sin necesidad de palabras que lo dejara todo así, tal y como estaba. Hecho un desastre emocional en el centro de un escenario basado en papeles y un poco de lápiz tinta. Al dar la siguiente calada al cigarrillo, obtuve la respuesta. Sakura debía pensar que ya no tendría sentido continuar si las cosas no funcionaban como yo quería por ser tan perfeccionista y pretender tener el control de toda la situación. Sabía que estaba molesta conmigo por el trato que le estaba dando especialmente ahora. Pero la verdad es que yo no estaba molesto con ella. Al contrario. Por fin comenzaba a ver lo que quería.

Sonreí.

Vamos, Pequeña. Hazlo.

Si quieres gritar, hazlo. Estás en la estación de la rabia. Puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana con todo, incluso conmigo. Puedes acercarte a la puerta y cerrarla de un golpe, porque algo tienes contra la corriente fría y no pretendes decírmelo. Puedes quitarme las llaves del auto, conducir hasta la hostal de Eriol y gritarle todo lo que tienes guardado y no has querido decirle porque no se te ha presentado la oportunidad para hacerlo. Mi guitarra está a un lado del sofá, descansando. ¿Por qué no te acercas a ella y la despiertas? Es lo único cercano a tu mundo en este lugar.

—… olvídalo.

No. Anda, despiértala de ese sueño. Da ese paso que no te atreves. Sé que puedes si lo intentas, incluso si no le encuentras mayor sentido. O es que tal vez de la rabia a la otra estación la brecha es muy frágil. Y caer justamente ahí es toda una desgracia. Justo como aquella que estamos viviendo aquí.

Ella no lo entendía. Yo no lo entendía. Pero estaba seguro de una cosa, y nadie podría decirme lo contrario.

—Que no te dé miedo despertar, Sakura —le dije estando de pie frente a ella— ¿Es eso lo que sientes? ¿Tienes miedo?

No sabía qué tan buena idea sería continuar. Cada segundo que pasaba la improvisación perdía fuerza por parte de la responsable de llevarla a la realidad. Sakura había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza y agachado la cabeza al mismo tiempo. No había forma alguna de que pudiera hacerme el tonto y comenzar a pretender yo también. Porque a fin de cuentas nada tendría sentido si decidía hacer las cosas así. Asumí que todo terminaría aquí, y que el público imaginario debería marcharse a casa sin entregar los anhelados aplausos. No es ésta la idea de un buen juego de emociones. Por lo que decidí cerrar el telón.

—Se ha terminado —comenté—. Ve a la cama y duerme, no te ves bien.

—Pero apenas estábamos comenzando.

Había volteado un segundo cuando Sakura acató esto último. Giré la cabeza en dirección a ella, quitando ya el consumido cigarrillo de mi boca. Sus ojos seguían cerrados. En ese instante sentí la impotencia de querer acercarme a ella y tomarla de los hombros de la misma manera en que lo había hecho en el aeropuerto. Y creo que el esfuerzo que hice para contenerme me llevó a empujar la puerta del balcón, cerrándola de un golpe.

Esta vez era mi turno de pedir un mutis y terminar con toda esta mierda. Comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenía a estas horas de la tarde.

—Olvídalo. No ha pasado nada.

Tomé la guitarra, haciéndome un favor innecesario. Cinco de sus cuerdas estaban bien, a excepción de una que amenazaba con abandonar su carrera musical, obligándome a buscar una tienda de música para adquirir una nueva. Pero mientras tanto, le sacaría todo el provecho posible. Si existía una canción que pudiera describir el cuadro de las emociones, ésa sería la que tocaría justo ahora, jubilando la moribunda cuerda de mi guitarra.

Comencé a tocar los primeros acordes, dándole al silencio de la sala el pase para salir de escena y dejar que la música hiciera su trabajo. Conocía muy bien la canción. Me gustaba desde siempre, a pesar de los malos recuerdos. De ésos que luego ves reflejados en otras personas y te haces una idea de cuánto te afectaron en su tiempo. Y te agrada pensar que desde tu punto de vista, lo disfrutas.

Qué desgraciado, ¿verdad?

Inconscientemente me puse a tararear, siguiendo detenidamente el ritmo de la canción. Esperando el momento en el que la música llegara al clímax, y me propuse que, cuando eso ocurriera, levantaría la mirada para enfrentarla a ella.

No había necesidad de tomar un impulso previo. Sólo realizas la acción, antes de darte a ti mismo la oportunidad de arrepentirte.

Alcé la vista hacía la puerta. Sakura estaba de pie a un lado de ésta, mirándome con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Me detuve en ese instante. Dejé atrás el tarareo, sin embargo mis dedos jamás se alejaron de las cuerdas de la guitarra ni permitieron que la canción se apagara. Lo que fuese que estuviera incomodándola, había logrado que me congelara por dentro con un escalofrío. No me gustaba lo que veía.

Su mano no tendría por qué estar sujetando la perilla de la puerta.

—No dormiré contigo esta noche. Me quedaré en el auto —afirmó, haciendo un pequeño giro con su mano y empujando la puerta del departamento. Arqueé las cejas instantáneamente. Eso había sonado muy mal por donde quiera que lo escucharas—. Te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí la próxima vez que juegues así con mis emociones.

Mis manos se detuvieron. Lo ha dicho. No había oído mal como me hubiese gustado. No tenía duda alguna de que lo que acababa de decirme había sido conscientemente, y yo me había enfadado sin poder evitarlo. Sin embargo, cuando quise hacerle entender que nada de lo ocurrido recientemente tenía que ver con lo que ella protestaba, escuché un nuevo portazo, sólo que esta vez no había sido por un impulso mío.

Eran las 20:43 PM. Londres era víctima de una tormenta eléctrica. Mi guitarra había caído sobre el piso de la sala y conmigo la decisión de irme a la cama en silencio, pateando a mi paso los papeles con las emociones escritas encima y la idea de Sakura durmiendo en mi auto.

—No soy bueno para este tipo de cosas.

**Sakura's POV**

Sentía mi cuerpo estremecerse de una manera sobrenatural. Estaba temblando, y una ola de escalofríos recorría cada parte de mí con tal fuerza que dolía. No sabía con certeza cuánto más iba a soportar estar despierta, pues la voluntad de mantener mis ojos abiertos empezaba a apagarse poco a poco.

Todo había terminado tan mal.

Apreté con fuerza mis manos, pretendiendo que, tal vez así, la impotencia que tenía desaparecería. Sin embargo todo lo que obtuve fue calor. ¿Cómo puede tu cuerpo estar así mientras sientes que estás hecha de un cubo de hielo? La situación en general conllevaba a aquel dolor de cabeza que acarreaba conmigo desde hace un par de horas. Supe que no iba a tardar mucho tiempo para que yo terminara rompiéndome al igual que el cielo si tomaba en cuenta el estado en el cual me hallaba, cayendo de rodillas a un lado del auto de Syaoran. El cual por cierto, estaba cerrado.

Suspiré, buscando tranquilizarme solo un momento, pero a medida que el aire iba escapando a través de mi boca, todo mi pecho temblaba. Me había equivocado de una forma fatal. Un error que me llevaría a estar toda la noche a un lado del auto, congelándome aún más, esperando que la tormenta eléctrica acabara. Por otra parte, apreciaba el sonido de la lluvia y el de los relámpagos. Desde siempre la lluvia había sido mi compañera a la hora de crear música, y entonces comprendí que no le debía el tiempo a querer cambiarla por un cuadro de emociones.

Mi vida estaba hecha para ser contada a través de un pentagrama, con corcheas y similares. Si debía hallar una forma de expresarme, tenía que ser con la música, con un piano, con aquellas pequeñas cosas que me hacían sentirme viva y llena de energía. Mi mundo giraba en torno a esa perspectiva del arte. Y no había sido hasta ahora que comprendí que con el solo contacto de mis manos con las teclas de un piano, bastaba para que yo reflejara con las expresiones de mi rostro todo aquello que sentía al estar dándole vida a una pieza de música. El eje de la tierra gira en una sola dirección, y para mí, ésa no tenía que seguir el rumbo que va por las tablas cubiertas por un telón rojo.

Existen recuerdos que te estremecen con solo visualizarlos una vez más. Pero si éstos son recientes… la historia puede cambiar de forma tan brusca. Estar de pie sobre ese cuadro no sería una de esas experiencias que sueles contar dos veces. Vamos, cada una de esas emociones, cada expresión, cada movimiento, todo lo que debí haber hecho estuvo en mi mente todo el tiempo. Sabía que era capaz de realizar lo que me pedían, sin embargo, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué de un momento a otro me vi como una chica totalmente desorientada? Algo en mí no me permitió gesticular nada. Estaba bloqueada, perdida, temiendo que todo se desmoronaría en cualquier segundo.

La necesidad de salir corriendo del lugar pareció ser lo mejor. Y estoy casi segura que la hazaña habría funcionado perfectamente si el despiste que tuve no hubiera resultado de esta forma. No bastaba con haber cerrado la puerta detrás de mí para darlo por terminado. El broche, definitivamente, hubiera sido el hecho de tomar las llaves del auto y traerlas conmigo. Y la verdad es que no estaba en las mejores condiciones ni tenía los ánimos para subir por ellas.

El estacionamiento del edificio estaba vacío. Pero supe de alguna forma que no me encontraba del todo sola. Los constantes escalofríos me impedían siquiera sentir un poco de miedo al estar aquí sin nada más que autos y con la idea de fantasmas caminando libremente por alrededor. ¿Quién sabe? Probablemente terminaría delirando sobre aquellas cosas que quería ver realmente sin la necesidad de imaginarlas.

Mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, bloqueando la escasa luz proveniente del interior del edificio. Alguien sabrá que hice el intento por abrirlos de nuevo, pero al igual que con el cuadro de las emociones; simplemente no fue posible. Me hice la idea de que dormiría aquí, y que por la mañana iría como fuese a la estación de trenes para ir a presentar la tarea que no pude realizar. El apoyo que necesitaba lo había encontrado en la puerta del auto, lugar donde dejé que mi cabeza reposara. En cuanto ésta hizo contacto con el metal, me arrepentí por un nuevo error. Cada parte de mi cuerpo entró en alerta al sentir aquel choque entre ambas temperaturas. Estaba tan frío, sin embargo, y por mucho que yo lo quisiera, no podía apartarme de ahí. No tenía la fuerza que requería para levantarme. Estaba tan decaída, cansada, enojada y… llorando.

Sentí una cálida lágrima toparse con mi mano. Y luego de ésa, fueron muchas más. Quizás no necesitaba de la lluvia para alejar la mala suerte. Con aquel llanto me di cuenta que estaba teniendo suficiente como para aguantar una sola cosa más por hoy. La alarma del auto, por ejemplo. El constante sonido de ésta llegaba a irritarme, sin tener opción alguna de poder ignorarla. Quería que se detuviera. Cada segundo era más complejo de soportar. Anhelaba un poco de silencio nuevamente, incluso si por mi mente todo era un ruido permanente que no cesaba, y al cual se le adjuntaban muchos otros. Llegué al punto de irritarme al sentir que ya no estaba sola como yo quería. Y eso conllevó a que las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas aumentaran. Por favor, vete.

Y de pronto algo se desvaneció, pero no se trataba de lo que yo pude haber querido. La alarma del auto había dejado de sonar. Y probablemente yo le seguiría.

—¿Siempre eres así de terca?

No, no lo soy.

—Sakura —insistía él, pero yo permanecía en silencio—. Oye, respóndeme.

Perdón. En serio lo estoy intentando. Sería perfecto que entendieras que mi intención no es ignorarte.

Es sólo que… no puedo. Estoy en la estación del miedo.

**Syaoran's POV**

—¡Mierda, Sakura!

Me había tomado menos de un segundo llegar hasta ella y atraparla antes de que se diera un golpe contra el piso del estacionamiento. Mis sospechas de que algo andaba mal con ella se confirmaron en ese instante, incluso si Sakura no había dicho palabra alguna.

Con la escasa luz que llegaba desde el interior —y junto con la de los relámpagos del exterior—, hice uno de los mejores intentos para ver su rostro. Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados. Eso no me aseguraba si es que se había quedado dormida, algo que solía pasarle a menudo según ella, o si estaba completamente desmayada. La llamé una vez más, pero no obtuve una respuesta de su parte.

Joder, no era médico, ni estaba al tanto de mis propios conocimientos sobre primeros auxilios. ¡Era un pésimo momento para que a ella se le ocurriera salir con una cosa así! Pero, vamos, debía tranquilizarme. Entonces quise recordar la frase que Sakura repetía cada vez que necesitaba de alguna ayuda. ¿Cómo es que era? Todo funcionará, todo se arreglará… no, mierda, así no era. Demonios, si eso no bastaba para que yo me calmara, entonces estaría realmente en un lío.

Sólo espera a que despiertes, pequeña.

Lidiar con una situación así no había estado en mis planes. No me extrañaba el hecho de que Sakura decidiera marcharse, y no la culpo por ello, pues en su día yo terminé haciendo lo mismo. Sin embargo, luego de que ella cerrara la puerta del departamento con aquel portazo, y de que yo me dirigiese a la habitación para "dormir", supongo que estuve al menos unos minutos mirando el techo del lugar hasta que, buscando el cigarrillo que había guardado en el bolsillo, di repentinamente con las llaves del auto. Se me ocurrió que no sería más que un cuarto de hora para que ella regresara arrepentida, pero mis expectativas hacia ella fallaron.

Tampoco fue cuestión de tiempo levantarme y dejar de lado toda la mierda que había pasado instante atrás, porque había una jodida tormenta eléctrica afuera, y si la chica que estaba bajo mi responsabilidad terminaba quién sabe en dónde, pues todo aquel que la conociera vendría a matarme. No obstante, ésa no fue la razón por la que decidí bajar a buscarla. Fuese cual fuese el verdadero motivo, pues tendría que actuar rápido.

Toqué el rostro de Sakura con la intención de despertarla, y cuando lo hice me preocupé aún más. Mientras uno de mis brazos la abrazaba para que no cayera, usé el otro para tomar mi teléfono e iluminar un poco alrededor. Había algo que me temía y ésta era la única forma de averiguarlo. Cuando desbloqueé la pantalla, enfoqué la escasa luz hacia su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, y por encima de ellas pude notar un rastro de lágrimas.

Me sentí como total hijo de puta.

—Vamos, Sakura, despierta —la llamé, mientras comenzaba a moverla suavemente para hacerla reaccionar. No me detuve en ningún momento, pues ella tendría que abrir los ojos. Y estaba dispuesto a continuar hasta que ella respondiera.

Obtuve una respuesta de su parte, o tal vez siempre había estado ahí y yo aún no me daba cuenta sino hasta ahora. Cuando sentí que su cuerpo temblaba, opté por tomar la primera idea que se me pasó por la cabeza. Tomé las llaves del auto y abrí una de las puertas deslizantes. La decisión más sensata era entrar al auto, pues no iba a exponerla a un cambio de temperatura tan extremo como lo sería si la llevase de regreso al departamento. Todo lo que podía hacer por ella definitivamente debía ser aquí. Cargué a Sakura en mis brazos, me levanté e ingresé a la parte trasera, recostándola sobre los asientos. Luego de cerrar la puerta, me acerqué nuevamente a ella. En ese momento me importó una mierda lo que pudiera pensar.

Estaba lloviendo y hacía un frío insoportable, pero eso no me detuvo al momento de quitarle el abrigo que traía puesto junto con el sweater, dejándola sólo con una delgada camiseta para cubrirla.

Arrojé las prendas de ropa a los asientos delanteros y luego me senté junto a ella. Quise acercar mi mano nuevamente hacia ella hasta que recordé algo mucho más útil que no había realizado.

Junté mi frente con la de ella. Y al hacerlo conecté de una buena vez todas las sospechas que llevaba acarreando desde que la vi sentada de rodillas afuera. De pronto pude sentir su respiración más agitada de lo normal. No necesité claves extras en esta parte del juego.

—Syaoran…

—No, tranquila —dije sin alejar mi frente de la suya—. Tienes fiebre… vamos, no llores. Así no solucionarás nada.

—… lo siento mucho.

Siempre estás al tanto de lo que me pasa, incluso cuando te reitero todo el tiempo que no te preocupes por aquellos asuntos. Tal como querías; dormirás en el auto, y yo me quedaré aquí contigo. Así que calma. No me gusta escucharte llorar.

Tomé su mano y le sonreí aunque tal vez ella no pudiera verlo.

—Hey, pequeña —cuando ella abrió sus ojos, pude recordar la frase—, _todo estará bien._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de una Anshi maligna:<strong> Ehm… ándate para arriba inmediatamente! NO LEAS ESTO SI NO HAS LEÍDO EL CAPITULPO!

Ahora sí, hola (?) Lo sé, ustedes lo saben, todo el mundo lo sabe. Me tardé más que la chucha, pero lo importante es que al fin está aquí el esperado Capitulpo del mal. La verdad es que me costó escribirlo, sí, fue difícil. Con decir que comencé a trabajar en él en Enero. El que me sigue en Facebook sabrá por qué me demoré xD Y por lo mismo creo que tengo que definir desde ahora ya el plan para el siguiente. Mi malvado plan es actualizar sí o sí el 13 de Junio. Es mi cumpleaños y eso me hace feliz, yaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Así que no sé, algo subiré ese día. Puede ser un extra, who knows, pero de que recibirán el correo de FF avisando que se subió algo acá… bleh, just sayin. Lo otro… (y es tan raro decir esto), quiero actualizar al menos dos veces antes de irme a Inglaterra *sajdksajhdkjh34#"$#")$/WER)FUDSF* Con qué tiempo, pues no sé xDD pero es la idea que tengo hasta ahora.

Con respecto al Capitulpo en general, tengo que aclarar que estuvo escrito gracias al apoyo de tres canciones: Speed of Sound (que se nota mucho su influencia en los primeros POVs), Creep (si alguien se dio cuenta en qué parte la incluí, le regalo un abrazo psicológico. Pero si no se dieron cuenta, quizás Syaoran tocando una canción en la guitarra les ayude, ejem ejem) y finalmente la que se llevó el título: Electrical Storm.

No sé mucho qué escribir aquí, y además que es la segunda vez que debo escribirlo porque FF está actuando como un total imbécil. PERO! **Deben **decirme si sobrevivieron al súper beso de Luke y Syaoran, por favor. Eso me interesa muchísimo ***reviewreviewreviewreviewwwwwwwwwww***

Con respecto al cuadro de las emociones. Es un ejercicio que he tenido la oportunidad de contemplar y participar (sí) en la primera academia de teatro a la cual asistí. Si alguien no se convenció, personalmente debo decir que es así de jodida. En serio, todos terminábamos en el piso simulando la muerte más dramática del mundo. Así que probablemente no se la recomiende a nadie. Si lo quieren intentar, bueno, ya conocen cómo podría terminar la cosa. Además los chicos estaban cansados, se entiende perfectamente.

Bien, creo que cualquier cosa que olvide mencionar aquí lo haré a través de Facebook. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen aquí sin importar cuánto tiempo pase. A los que taldean conmigo… y a todos la verdad :)

Apreciaría de todo corazón (sí, estoy siendo muy insistente con esto) un review de aquellos lectores silenciosos. Vamos, no es una excusa decir que no pueden porque no tienen cuenta. Todos pueden comentar con su humilde opinión.

Sería todo!

_PD: El próximo Capitulpo se viene igual de taldoso, oohohohooho._

Un beso de camaleón :)


	9. Till our art finds us

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de **CLAMP**.

Antes que comiencen a leer me gustaría aclarar algo importante. Este One-shot está vinculado a la historia, sin embargo no con la trama en sí. Por lo tanto no es la continuación del Capitulpo anterior. Ése ya vendrá, luego uwu.

¡Feliz cumpleaños al señorito Syaoran! Esto va para él.

* * *

><p><strong>眩しい光<strong>**銳****く****目を背ける一瞬****へ **

—¿Es éste el nuevo guión que tienes que ensayar?

—Sí… ¡joder Sakura! —reclamé con los pocos ánimos que tenía, o quizás con una pizca de 'histeria'. Ya saben, aquélla tan singular que se había acomodado a mi perfil personal por obra de cierta pequeña persona— No lo agites así. No es como si estuviera en llamas o algo.

—Lo siento.

Casqueé la lengua y me rasqué la cabeza. El _beanie_ que traía puesto comenzaba a joderme con una molestosa picazón, pero vamos, era aguantarla a ella o al frío. Por estas fechas el calendario marcaba la última semana de Enero. ¿Son éstas las fechas en que la universidad comienza a joderte con los primeros exámenes? Sí, la verdad es que era así justamente. Por lo mismo tenía en mis manos uno de los primeros ejemplares que había sacado al azar en una de mis clases de actuación. Era nada más que un guión incompleto, que contaba la vida de un individuo en una de sus aventuras por quién sabe dónde. La cuestión iba en que sólo había tenido la oportunidad de ojearlo brevemente en la tarde, mientras esperaba a Sakura en la estación de trenes en Kingston. Sin embargo, la simple ojeada me había dejado el consuelo de que esta vez no sería una princesa o cursilerías como aquéllas.

Créanme, es odioso.

Uno de estos días me prometí a mí mismo que pronto sería capaz de comprender mi suerte a la hora de escoger a mis personajes, pues ya parecía cuento viejo que siempre saliera con este tipo de cosas. Era acostumbrarme a la idea o esperar un milagro por parte de algún fallecido dramaturgo que me diera la posibilidad de interpretar a alguien que sí valiera la pena.

Ah, mierda.

Tendría que comenzar a actuar como un profesional de una vez por todas.

—Es injusto —me quejé, quitándole a Sakura el guión de las manos—. Ni siquiera estudias actuación, ¿cómo es que te llevas el personaje principal?

Sakura rió, típico de ella e ignorando completamente el hecho de que yo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de bromear al respecto. Hablaba en serio, y ella no lo comprendía. Éste parecía ser uno más de esos golpes bajos que me había topado en el camino y parecía coleccionar sin razón aparente. Me vendría muy bien considerar la idea de ser un coleccionista de amuletos, pero de mala suerte. Ni siquiera tendría suerte en coleccionar de los buenos. Qué jodido.

—Relájate, Syaoran —agregó luego de volver a tomar posesión del guión—. A cualquiera le puede ocurrir, ¿no?

¡No, eso es mentira!

—Pero…

—Me ha tocado más de una vez enfrentarme a piezas musicales que he odiado como no te imaginas —interrumpió—, ¿y qué si ahora eres un turista? Yo soy un pintor y jamás fui buena para esto. Deberías ver las horribles pinturas que hacía cuando tenía 10 años. No eran lo suficientemente buenas, pero al menos me daban méritos por intentarlo. ¡Oh! Pero las de Eriol eran…

—¡No lo metas a él en esto!

—¿Por qué estás enojado?

—¡No lo estoy! —me defendí. Joder, no lo estaba. Es solo que no quiero tener que pensar en este… hijo de su madre mientras actúo.

Luego de eso me quedé en silencio un par de minutos, quizás tres, apoyado en la puerta del balcón. Busqué en mi bolsillo la cajetilla de cigarrillos y tomé uno. No quería fumar, pero el impulso de tener algo en mi boca me obligó a encenderlo de una forma tan veloz, que no tardé en darle la primera calada. Sakura no me había quitado la mirada de encima, y cuando llegó a inquietarme le dije:

—Es una cuestión de saber acoplarse a las situaciones, después de todo.

—Sólo estoy ayudándote.

Lo entiendo, sin embargo eso no quitaba el amargo sabor de mi boca que quedaba cada vez que Sakura me salía con aquellas charlas.

Así es la cuestión.

—Lo que sea —comenté, alejándome de la puerta y arrojando el cigarrillo de chocolate al suelo, desperdiciándolo aun cuando me quedaban no más de tres en la cajetilla—. Comencemos con esto.

Me acerqué a Sakura y tomé su mano para que se levantara del sofá. Si iba a ayudarme, pues tendría que hacerlo bien. Aquella acción pareció ser tan natural para ella, que en ningún momento demostró inquietud o extrañeza. Vamos, a este punto ya estábamos acostumbrados a tomarnos de manos y brazos de esa forma.

—Sabes, me encantaría tener un teclado aquí conmigo para tocar un poco de música y crear un ambiente adecuado para esto.

—Perdón por no poder ir a casa de señorito artista y robarle el piano —dije irónicamente—. Ya veremos qué hacemos al respecto.

—N-no diré nada —comentó Sakura agachando su cabeza. Claro que si pensaba que con eso no podría ver su rostro ligeramente sonrojado, estaba muy equivocada.

Me reí. Quizás no lo comprendas ahora, pero ten un poco de paciencia y ya verás.

—No necesitamos música, Sakura —expresé—. El arte del teatro está guiado por la imaginación. Supongo que para los músicos será igual.

—Puedo tararear la melodía en mi cabeza —comentó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

No quise agregar nada que pudiera seguir atrasando lo que nos tenía de pie en medio de la sala.

—Te agradecería si pudiéramos iniciar con esto.

—¡Oh, claro! —exclamó— ¡Acción!

**~Till our art finds us~**

Esta sensación era diferente a cualquiera que haya experimentado antes. Me encontraba de pie en un escenario que estaba muy lejano a ser catalogado como _neutral_. Por mucho que yo lo quisiera, no lograba convencerme de que el ambiente que me envolvía podía resultarme familiar, puesto que no lo era. No hallaba ningún tipo de semejanzas que acompañaran mis recuerdos u opiniones al respecto. Jamás las encontraría, la verdad. Sin embargo, llevaba un buen rato intentando persuadirme a mí mismo con la idea de que el mismo camino me otorgaría una respuesta. Alguna vaga… lo que fuese, pero era seguro que terminaría aceptando una idea totalmente contraria. Cada paso que dejaba atrás quedaba en compañía de un montón de pétalos de flor de cerezo caídos producto de la brisa del viento. El color de éstas era justamente lo que no le permitía a mi mente convencerse de lo opaco que parecía el entorno percibido por mis ojos a simple vista.

Sentía unas ansias enormes de dejar abandonado todas aquellas responsabilidades que cargaba conmigo a mis veintitrés años. Deshacerme de éstas a como dé lugar. Quizás querer desligarme de ellas como si nada resultaría en un acto cobarde, y créanme cuando les digo que la cobardía jamás calzaría como una característica dirigida a mí. De ser así, no estaría en un lugar como éste buscando un misterio oculto. Similar a aquéllos que leía en mis libros de arqueología. Misterios que pudieran ayudarme a espantar estos pensamientos de mierda que no quiero conmigo.

Tal vez debería dejar de joder y olvidarlo.

Sí, claro. Como si resultara tan fácil así como lo era pensarlo. A veces podía ser tan ingenuo… o idiota. Probablemente un poco de ambas.

Me rendí ante aquellos pensamientos inútiles y continué caminando hasta dar con un gran árbol a mitad de camino. ¿Cuál era mi destino? No tenía la remota idea. Llegaría a algún lugar, de eso estaba seguro. Por otra parte, la cantidad de gente con la que me había topado al entrar a esta gran plaza me hizo detenerme a reflexionar un momento.

Esto no era…

Joder, ¿cómo fue que confundí una plaza con un templo? Y toda esta gente… ¿acaso estábamos en época de festivales? No conocía ninguno que pudiera darse a mediados de Julio, la verdad. Aunque no debería llegar a sorprenderme tanto, después de todo en Japón este tipo de situaciones suelen ocurrir con frecuencia, especialmente en temporadas de verano. El gran colorido que invadía cada rincón del templo llegaba a ser casi ridículo, sin embargo podía ver entre los varios colores el verde a montones. Cuestión que me hizo olvidar mi pensamiento tan de mierda ya que el verde siempre había sido mi color favorito.

Estando de pie frente al inmenso árbol, un par de dilemas comenzaron a molestarme junto con algunas decisiones que definitivamente tendría que tomar aunque yo no lo quisiera. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? ¿Debería seguir caminando hasta que cayera la noche y que alguien se compadeciera de mí? ¿Qué pasaría si continuara?

¿Qué pasaría?

—La luz penetra mucho más fuerte cuando entrecierro mis ojos. Pero al hacerlo, ésta se enfurece. Es por eso que brilla con mucha más fuerza.

¿Qué?

Me volteé tras escuchar aquel comentario tan repentino. La voz proveniente correspondía a una chica joven, oculta detrás de pequeño atril manchado por completo con pintura al igual que ella. Sostenía con su mano derecha un pincel, el cual agitaba constantemente arrojando así algunas gotas de pintura por doquier. No había dudas de por qué estaba todo a su alrededor hecho un desastre. Si tuviera que comentar acerca de mis primeras impresiones con respecto a ella, pues se resumiría a la vaga idea de una artista común y corriente realizando un poco de arte a plena luz del día. Sin saber una razón clara, terminé acercándome a ella en lugar de alejarme y continuar con mi camino.

—¿A qué te refieres? —curioseé desde el otro lado del atril.

Claro, tal vez esto lo explicaría. La chica dejó de jugar con el pincel por un segundo, y fue en ese instante que noté que ya no estaba observando su propia pintura, sino que alzaba la cabeza para mirarme y sonreírme al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué todo el mundo había tomado la manía de sonreírme? A mí nada de esto me parecía merecedor de una sonrisa.

—He podido observar que llevas trayendo contigo esa expresión en el rostro por un gran lapso de tiempo, ¿no es así?

Fruncí el ceño intuitivamente

—¿Me estabas observando?

—Necesito saber qué es lo que quiero pintar a través de mis bocetos —respondió con calma sin dejar de sonreír—. Si no observo, ¿entonces qué pinto? Las imágenes visuales en mi cabeza pueden ser muy diferentes a lo que percibo en realidad. Créeme, por lo que he notado, te ves realmente diferente dentro de mi mente.

Justo ahí algo me impulsó a dar un paso más y apoyarme a un costado del atril para hallar una pista que me indicara qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y joder, mi repentina sospecha sobre esto no estaba tan equivocada como yo pensaba. No podía creer lo que tenía justo en frente.

—¿Por qué pintaste esto? —pregunté anonado, casi atrapado por la imagen que no me permitía mirarla a ella.

—No, veras… yo no he pintado nada —respondió—. El que te ha pintado son tus propias emociones. Ellas han guiado mi pincel a través del lienzo, y justamente han retratado lo que sientes, pero que no te atreves a mostrar.

El escenario del cual les había hablado antes, esta vez había alcanzado un tono totalmente diferente. Uno que yo jamás había visto antes. La pintura que tenía en frente… joder, la chica me había pintado de una forma que para mí resultaba difícil asimilarlo. Simplemente no lograba captar cómo las emociones de una persona podrían pasar de ser comunes u ordinarios, a algo parecido a esto.

No.

No era justo, joder.

La pintura me daba la impresión de que en algún punto había muerto y estaba en espíritu viendo a un pobre tipo desorientado estando de pie frente a un árbol. Y por pobre tipo claramente me refería a mí, por mucho que yo no lo quisiera asimilar. Lo único de la pintura que estaba a color era yo, mientras que todo a mi alrededor se encontraba cubierto por un tono gris imposible de obviar. ¿Tan deprimente era la imagen que les daba a las personas? Mierda, por eso todo el mundo me sonreía.

Quise decirle algo a la chica, lo que fuera, sin embargo nada me motivó a hacerlo hasta que vi la pequeña firma a un costado de la pintura. Ahí estaba lo que necesitaba para abrir la boca e intentar entablar una conversación coherente con ella.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste… Sakura?

La chica me dio un golpe en el brazo y se echó a reír una vez más.

—¿Por qué te fijas en mi nombre? —acató— Eso es lo menos importante. Sólo es un detalle, ¿sabes?

—No respondiste mi pregunta —dije sin tomar en cuenta su comentario. Su nombre estaba en el retrato, gran cosa. ¿Pero qué pasaba con todos los detalles reflejados en el lienzo? Necesitaba saber por qué estaba rodado de gris y lluvia, cuando estábamos a mitad de Julio en pleno verano. La chica había obviado todo el jodido ambiente del festival, o éste me había ignorado completamente a mí. No calzaba, no éramos compatibles para nada.

Sakura tomó su paleta de colores y untó el pincel en el tono más oscuro que tenía, luego acercó éste al lienzo y continuó pintando. Esto no ayudaba a que yo me sintiera mejor bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—No hay un gran misterio oculto —aseguró—. Cuando eres un artista, reflejas ciertas cosas de acuerdo a lo que te dedicas y amas. No soy una pintora que se pasa todo el día ilustrando paisajes y cosas por el estilo. Lo que yo hago, es encargarme de captar e ilustrar en mis lienzos las emociones de las personas, ya que ellas no pueden hacerlo.

—Bien, pues entonces permíteme —mi mano alcanzó la suya, quitándole el pincel. Me senté junto a ella y tomé uno de los lienzos en blanco que tenía a un lado. Lo acomodé en el atril luego de quitar la pintura que Sakura acababa de terminar, y antes de comenzar la miré de la misma forma en que ella lo había hecho conmigo—. Alguien debe captar las tuyas también, ¿no?

Fue entonces que unté el pincel en pintura verde y le di los primeros toques al lienzo, pintando sus ojos. Si una cosa podía observar en ella eran sus ojos, los cuales eran un buen punto de partida. Si desde su perspectiva yo le parecía una nube gris, yo tomaría en cuenta sus primeras palabras y las usaría en ella de la misma forma.

La chica representaba luz. Las luces del festival que comenzarían a brillar en un par de horas, iluminando todo el templo. Sakura no hizo ningún intento por quitarme el pincel de las manos. Sólo tomó uno nuevo y comenzó a pintar junto a mí en el mismo lienzo…

**術**

—¡Oye, Syaoran! —gritó Sakura de repente— ¡Detente justo ahí!

—Argh… ¿qué mierda te pasa, Sakura?

—El papel de pintor era mío, ¿por qué me lo quitas?

… No me jodas que paró el ensayo para reclamarme por una cosa así. Intenté que el repentino cambio no afectara mi forma de reaccionar y así lograr contestarle algo que era bastante sencillo, la verdad.

—El guión está incompleto, puedo dirigir la situación como se me dé la gana siempre que la situación lo amerite —expliqué, cubriéndome el rostro con el _beanie_—. Además, teníamos que seguir la temática y de alguna forma hacer que los personajes interactuaran de igual forma con el arte.

—Pero… estábamos haciendo un retrato juntos —Alcé una de mis cejas al mismo tiempo que Sakura comprendió que había resultado innecesario cortar todo—… creo que metí la pata, lo siento. ¡Aunque hice un gran esfuerzo siguiendo todo tipo de mímicas y expresiones!

Su tono de voz había cambiado de tal forma que parecía animarse a sí misma. No podía llegar a culparla de todas formas. Y posiblemente era el karma por haberla metido en todo el embrollo del cuadro de emociones hace unas semanas atrás… qué lío de mierda fue aquél.

Sin embargo, el tiempo que teníamos para el ensayo no era suficiente, y teníamos que ir de compras una vez más ya que nos habíamos quedado sin comida en el refrigerador esta mañana.

—Se nos hará tarde si no vamos ahora —le dije mientras buscaba las llaves del auto en la mesita junto al sofá.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—No vas a conducir.

—¡No era eso! —respondió— Es sólo que… ¿por qué escogiste Julio?

Me detuve a pasos de la puerta y recordé que no le había mencionado nunca a Sakura esto.

—Fácil —afirmé—. En Julio es mi cumpleaños.

No conté con el hecho de que Sakura se entusiasmaría tanto al escuchar esto, pero de alguna forma no quise arruinar aquello. La pequeña había estado tan enferma, que además de comida debíamos comprar medicina para que terminara de recuperarse pronto, y así retomar con normalidad su rutina de estudio.

—Syaoran, ¿te parece si compramos una tarta?

—¿Para qué?

—Pues pensé que sería un lindo detalle. No es seguro que estemos juntos para Julio… y bueno, yo quería…

La interrumpí antes de que pudiera agregar algo más.

—Compraremos una y se acabó.

—¡Oh! —exclamó— ¡Y también globos!

Mientras esperábamos por el ascensor, me pregunté para qué iba a querer yo unos putos globos. Iba a cumplir veintitrés, los globos ya no son para mí, sin embargo sólo asentí con la cabeza hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Esta vez, lo único que se escuchó fue a Sakura tarareando una canción.

—Me encanta que los parlantes de esta mierda se hayan fundido —comenté—. Es el mejor regalo adelantado que pude haber pedido.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Capitulposas: <strong>No tengo nada más que agregar xD Sólo el hecho de que extrañaba un montón escribir a estos tontitos y me encanta el resultado! Tenía la idea de escribir un OS en el que uno de los dos cumpliera el rol de un pintor, y me costó tanto decidir cómo hacerlo ;_; No sabía cómo, en serio. Aunque creo que logré lo que quería a un 80% y estoy feliz por eso.

Por ahí le agregué algunas cosas a último momento, sobre todo en el final ;)

Les pediré lo de siempre: **reviews reviews reviews reviews. **

No prometo fecha para el siguiente Capitulpo, pero lo tendrán antes de Septiembre! Eso ténganlo por seguro.

Una vez más, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, histérico de mierda!

¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo!

Pau.


	10. Capitulpo VIII: The Hardest Part Part I

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de las criaturas malignas mayores a.k.a **CLAMP. **Luke es mío. No lo toquen.

* * *

><p><strong>~Capitulpo VIII: <strong>_**The Hardest Part~**_

**Parte I**

**Sakura's POV**

Había perdido algo tan cercano a mí, incluso si nunca llegó a ser mío. La primera vez que mis ojos lograron captar cada detalle de él, incluyendo su increíble color, su brillo y la forma en que se robaba el protagonismo de todo el lugar, supe inmediatamente que sería el amor de mi vida. A pesar de que hasta ahora estaba convencida de que el amor a primera vista no funcionaba. Sin embargo, era consciente de lo especial que era y más aún… sabía a la perfección que era el indicado para mí.

Mi vida consistía básicamente en emprenderme a nuevas aventuras, convenciéndome siempre a mí misma de que debería seguir luchando sin importar las circunstancias adversas que hallaría a medida que iba avanzando. ¿Por qué digo todo esto? Es sencillo encontrar una respuesta, y si es que la tienes por favor dímela.

Verás, no es que no pueda comprenderlo, es solo que he tenido que batallar muy duro con la fiebre estos últimos días… por lo que he permanecido envuelta en delirios y no he sido capaz de distinguir cuando estoy en el mundo real. No es una situación muy agradable si me permites decirlo. Pero, ¿te comento una cosa? Esta mañana soñé con él, y ya nada pareció importarme.

El amor de mi vida se encontraba aquí en Londres. Nadie me iba a quitar eso de la cabeza. Nos conocimos y nos enamoramos al instante, entonces… ¿por qué lo alejaste de mí? De verdad no tuviste corazón cuando nos separaste. No tienes la mínima idea de cuánto me duele no poder tocarlo por horas y maravillarme con las dulces ondas de sonido provenientes de él. Escuchaba su delicada voz cada vez que cerraba mis ojos, y sólo así también podía verlo. ¿No es maravilloso sentir que puedes llegar a amar de esta forma? Se había creado un lazo de un increíble color rojo entre nosotros, y yo no iba a permitir que tú llegaras y lo cortases tan fácilmente.

Quizás me conozcas desde hace años, pero hay una cosa en particular que jamás llegaste a saber de mí: No me doy por vencida así como así. Y espero que estés al tanto de que este silencioso monólogo es para otra persona además de ti, porque no eres el único que me está privando de hacer lo que quiero.

Para llevar a cabo mi deseo más querido, debía escoger entre un sinfín de opciones. Sentía constantemente a mi corazón acelerarse a la vez que tomaba una de las decisiones más sorprendentes de la semana.

¿Sabes? Tenía un magnífico plan. No llegarás a imaginar nunca que yo pudiera ser capaz de hacer algo como esto, y aunque Syaoran me lo negara un millón de veces simplemente había optado por ignorarlo. Además, él no tenía por qué saber sobre esto después de todo. Con que sintiera las indirectas provenientes de mis palabras me bastaba. Pues si yo estaba sufriendo en esta prisión a la que él llamaba su departamento, que él compartiera el sentimiento conmigo. Al fin y al cabo, ésta no era la parte más difícil.

Sin embargo, el hecho de ignorarlo no iría más allá de que yo metiera la pata y terminara llamándolo para ir por mí. Aunque me duele pensar que seguiré siendo la chica a la que deban rescatar, y que él siga tomando aquel papel que jamás ha llegado a aceptar. Por otra parte, puede que llegase a cambiar algún día. Si me preguntas cuándo, pues quizás sea pronto.

Sí... puede que sea hoy mismo.

—Voy a ir a casa de Eriol.

… ¿acababa de decirlo en voz alta?

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Syaoran.

¡¿Pero qué pasa contigo, Sakura?!

Rayos. ¡Tonta fiebre, tonta! ¿Y ahora cómo se suponía que debía actuar? Me había jodido a mí misma sin darme cuenta. Definitivamente me venía pésimo idear planes en este deplorable estado de salud. Había olvidado completamente que Syaoran llevaba gran parte del día conmigo aquí en la habitación. Puede que esté equivocada al decir que no se había movido de aquí ni siquiera una vez, pero cada vez que abría mis ojos luego de una siesta, podía encontrarlo sentado junto a la cama leyendo un libreto, utilizando su portátil e incluso en calma sin decir ni una sola palabra. No obstante, con o sin él, yo ya había tomado una decisión. Y vamos, no me iba a entregar al miedo de que pudiera regañarme una vez más. Yo era mucho más fuerte como para renunciar a algo por lo cual había decidido luchar.

—Lo que escuchaste —aseguré—. Iré a casa de Eriol. Es más, iré esta misma noche.

Muy bien, ahí tienes. Te he relevado mi plan, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Decidí cerrar mi boca luego de que Syaoran repentinamente se levantara de la alfombra de la habitación y se acercara a mí para juntar su frente con la mía. Mis ojos se negaron a cerrarse ante la gran impresión que de pronto sentí ante el contacto, y mi mirada se mantuvo fija en la suya todo el tiempo. Se trataba de una acción mutua, a pesar de que estaba convencida que ésta era la única que compartíamos. Mi corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza y de un momento a otro mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar ante una ola de escalofríos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Fue justo en ese instante que mis ojos se cerraron de golpe, y junto con aquella acción, Syaoran se alejó de mí rápidamente.

—No irás a ninguna jodida parte, Sakura —dijo—. Aún tienes fiebre.

¿La parte más difícil?

Sin dudas era ésta.

He sido víctima de muchas gripes. Pero ésta no se comparaba con ninguna de las anteriores. Llevaba un par de días recostada en la cama como quien no puede mover un singular músculo de su cuerpo, cuando en realidad lo necesitaba con urgencia, y tal parecía que mi rostro no expresaba lo que por dentro me mataba. Esto me ayudaba a entender un poco el por qué Syaoran aún no se percataba de que realmente no podía quedarme en cama otro día más.

Había recibido un e-mail de la universidad anunciándome de que un examen de piano se aproximaba. Por lo mismo había estado soñando reiteradas veces con el que para mí se había convertido en mi amor a primera vista. Y se suponía que hoy sería el día en que debía comenzar a practicar aquella nueva canción que habían incluido en el repertorio hace unas semanas.

Entre todo el revoltijo que tenía dentro de mi cuerpo, ya no sabía si lo que me tenía tan agotada era el dolor de cabeza, la fiebre o las horas de sueño que se me fueron arrebatadas a mitad de la noche. La tos de pronto había encontrado un buen pasatiempo, y me había escogido a mí para divertirse. Si tan sólo supiera que yo no pretendía jugar con ella. Se había vuelto tan molestosa e irritante, que hasta beber un sorbo de agua se convertía casi en una misión imposible para mí. Creo que no es necesario mencionar que conciliar el sueño luego de despertar era igual de complejo, a pesar de que al conseguirlo podía dormir por horas, pero nunca las suficientes para sentirme a gusto. El cansancio simplemente no se iba… sin importar cuántas veces quedara "inconsciente" sobre la almohada.

Si pudiera levantarme, podría ir perfectamente hasta la cocina y preparar un poco de sopa. Siempre me había sido de mucha utilidad, y no veía una razón por la cual tendría que ser diferente ahora. Pero mi cuerpo no respondía a mis órdenes, y tal parecía que Syaoran había impuesto reglas en el departamento y me tenía prohibido levantarme de la cama bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Maldita sea. A menos que alguna emergencia se presentara, me temía que era una esclava en mi propio refugio. Respiré hondo un par de veces, evitando desesperarme.

No, un segundo. La palabra correcta es _intentando_. No obstante, estaba fallando como nunca.

—Te he dicho por milésima vez que no es —Mi propio intento por defenderme había fallado cuando una ola de tosidos me interrumpieron a mitad de camino—… nada grave.

A veces es humillante ver cómo te jodes a ti misma cuando intentas lograr algo. Yo no tenía el don de la palabra, de eso estaba segura.

Syaoran se cruzó de brazos y me dirigió una mirada tan notoria, que preguntarle si me había creído o no realmente no valía la pena. Supuse que si mis palabras no funcionaban, y si tomaba en cuenta que mi rostro no reflejaba lo que sentía realmente, quizás podría engañarlo gesticulando alguna mentira para que él se la creyera.

—Si quieres comenzar a jugar, no tengo ningún problema.

Ante su comentario, sólo me quedó tomar la manta con ambas manos e intentar cubrirme todo lo que pudiera con ella. Esto me estaba resultando más difícil de lo que pude haber imaginado.

—Estoy bien…

—No lo estás.

—¡Te he dicho que estoy bien! —Grité, sintiéndome lo bastante molesta como para disculparme por alzar la voz y a la vez soportando el desgarro en mi garganta. Lo miré con cierto rencor por unos segundos, sólo hasta que simplemente ya no pude verlo a los ojos. Desvié la mirada con una expresión terrible en mi rostro y de la cual ni siquiera me importaba.

_¿Cómo te sientes ahora? _

—Cuando me demuestres que eres capaz de levantarte sin tambalearte, pues entonces me preguntaré si debo creerte.

Me siento terrible, histérica…. ¡histérico! Quise decir… histérico.

—Tranquilo —le dije fríamente mientras me abrazaba a mí misma bajo la manta—, no iré a ningún lado.

¿Así es como iba a terminar todo? Ah, muy bien Sakura. Quiere decir que todo lo que había dicho anteriormente acababa de ser arrojado a la basura. Llega a ser patético, la verdad. ¿Y a quién culpo de todo esto? Me encantaría convencerme de que sólo se trata de un delirio a causa de la fiebre. Lástima que no lo sea.

Y lástima para el que pueda llegar a creerme que sería capaz de quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. Porque la sensación que sentía por dentro me impedía permanecer quieta, tranquila… resignada. El hecho de cerrar mis ojos y respirar profundo sólo daba paso a una melodía que anhelaba con poder tocar en ese mismo instante. Sabía que era fuerte, pero también estaba al tanto que no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo.

Lo extrañaba.

Mi pecho comenzó a apretarse tan rápido, que llegué a morder mi propio labio de lo fuerte que era sentir toda esta angustia comiéndome por dentro. Esto es tan injusto, y lo sabes. No me hagas esto.

Por favor, no me hagas hacer algo de lo que tú y yo podamos llegar a arrepentirnos más adelante.

Miré la hora en mi teléfono sólo para confirmar que la oscuridad del exterior marcaba un poco más de las diez de la noche. Y era, quizás, la hora perfecta para actuar de acuerdo a lo que sentía. Me volteé hacia el otro lado de la cama, esperando que Syaoran se convenciera de que descansaría y que todo estuviera bien. Procurando al mismo tiempo ser lo más cautelosa posible, evitando que mis expresiones faciales me delataran una vez más. Intenta convencer a un actor de que quieres algo cuando tu cara dicta todo lo contrario. Es una batalla difícil, y por lo mismo terminas perdiéndola.

Pero nada me importaba. Estaba tan encantada con aquella melodía dulce sonando en mi corazón, que pelearía incluso si era la parte más difícil de todo esto. Jamás había necesitado tanto conectarme con la música como ahora, y el hecho de sentir que se me estaba arrebatando sin ningún derecho a luchar por ella me dejaba con el pecho aún más apretado.

En el momento que sentí que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba, me despojé de la manta y me levanté de la cama rápidamente. Decisiones o más bien impulsos que me llevaron casi a delatarme de la peor forma posible. ¿Adivinas? Fue una pésima idea salir de la cama de golpe. Sin embargo, y por una vez en la vida, el equilibrio me acompañó y no terminé en la alfombra desmayada. Por mucho que el aeropuerto y esa cinta tengan mi nombre, no iba a permitir que esa vergonzosa situación se repitiera de una forma tan lamentable como ahora.

Tomé mi espejo pequeño y el reflejo que éste me dio pudo haberme hecho cambiar de opinión, pero no. Mi decisión estaba tomada. Até mi cabello en dos coletas como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña y tomé el primer par de zapatos que encontré. Entonces cuando pensé que ya era hora de enfrentarme a una nueva aventura, un pequeño brillo captó mi atención y me frenó, dándome a entender que aún faltaba un último detalle antes de comenzar. Sonreí, porque comprendí que podía interpretar lo que acababa de pasar como la señal que necesitaba para no temer. Sostuve entre mis manos el collar de piano y lo apreté con fuerza antes de volver a ponérmelo.

No te preocupes.

Luke, yo sé que tú me apoyas en esto.

¿Qué tanto daño puede hacer un poco de música?

**Luke's POV**

Para ser sincero, a veces me cuestionaba a mí mismo si había resultado ser una buena influencia para él o simplemente había sido una mierda como modelo a seguir. Cosa de la cual, por cierto, me sentía orgulloso de vez en cuando. Pero la verdad es que pese a que fui… no, un momento, sigo siéndolo… ¡Soy! Sí, soy un hermano para él (porque lamentablemente jamás pude llegar a más), me sorprenden las ganas que tenía de tomarlo por los hombros y darle un golpe justo en la mitad del rostro.

Porque sí, tampoco te extrañaría pensar de esa forma cuando te llega un maldito mensaje al teléfono diciéndote que tienes a una moribunda chica en tu cama y todo porque se te dio la gana de creerte un director de teatro. Déjenme decirles una cosa; Si Syaoran era el príncipe que rescataba a Sakura, yo tomaba ese papel con él. Por lo mismo siempre recibía una alerta de S.O.S cuando este idiota metía la pata. Así que la historia giraba más o menos así: para Syaoran yo era un pésimo modelo a seguir, un hermano, su madre y su novio de vez en cuando. Oh, pero no me malinterpreten ahí, ni a él tampoco. Cuando digo novio es simplemente por el amor que le tengo como persona. Ninguno de nosotros podría definirse como un homosexual (por mucho que se demostrara lo contrario) Después de todo, y hablando por mí, me enamoraré de ti por lo que hay en tu corazón.

Mierda, me desvié un poco del tema.

¡Bien! Retomando, justo ahora me encontraba con un gran libro de maternidad tomado de la biblioteca de una sección sobre resfriados. Sí, han leído bien. Pero en mi defensa, éste había sido la primera maravilla que encontré luego de recibir los gritos de Syaoran por escrito. Y había resultado muy oportuno el hecho de que llegara el mensaje justo cuando merodeaba por los pasillos recurrentes de futuras madres. No pregunten la razón. Ah, si tan solo hubieran visto las expresiones de las señoritas mientras me paseaba por los estantes. Creo que jamás en mi vida había escuchado tantos buenos comentarios sobre mi falsa paternidad. Quizás resulte ser un buen padre en el futuro, y mi futuro progenitor no termine siendo un hijo de puta como yo. ¡Pero será guapo! O guapa… dependiendo del caso, por supuesto.

Por otra parte, a pesar de que Syaoran había cometido un error tan estúpido, me alegraba de cierta forma que fuera lo suficientemente maduro como para tomar la responsabilidad que merecía. Y eso, señores, me bastaba para perdonarlo… solo un poco.

—O fumas chocolate o te emborrachas con vainilla.

Déjame contarte un secreto: Ambas adicciones eran mi culpa. Y ya ven, no lo negaba en lo absoluto.

—No es como si tuviera más opción.

—Debes admitir que es el mejor intento fallido de tu vida —le dije—. ¿Te he dicho que tu francés era una mierda, Syaoran? Aunque por cierto, debo agradecerte por el buen rato que me hiciste pasar ese día en el café de París.

Lo vi haciendo una mueca, y nada más eso bastó para que me hiciera reír desde el otro lado de la pantalla. ¡Oh, claro! Gracias por arreglar tu maldita señal, hijo de tu maravillosa madre. Ahora podía pasar mi tiempo libre contigo sin interrupciones, porque si tu pasatiempo era ver las reacciones de las personas, el mío era joderte la vida y otorgarte algunas cosas dulces que dejarán un sabor amargo cuando las toques.

¿No es curioso? Es la segunda vez que presencio a dos pequeños ingenuos ordenando un café y metiendo la pata. El destino sabía lo que me gustaba. Y me parecía demasiado conmovedor saber que ahora ambos ingenuos compartían el mismo techo. Pero eso no era _tan_ importante ahora, ya que había otros asuntos que arreglar.

—Bien —aclaré mi garganta, acomodé mi viejo pañuelo rojo sobre mi cuello, me acerqué un poco más a la pantalla de mi portátil y procedí—, de acuerdo a mi ardua investigación en libros para futuras madres y cuidados para bebés… puedo concluir que la pequeña mademoiselle, aquella que ha vivido contigo por un mes y que será la razón por la cual alguien te golpeará pronto por ser un idiota. ¡Ya sabes! esa joven y despistada pianista que lleva un valioso tesoro colgando desde su cuello, y que por mucho que lo niegues, tú…

—¡Ve al punto, Luke!

—Joder, señorito… estaba motivado, ¿no te has dado cuenta? —suspiré y fui yo el que hizo una mueca esta vez.

Syaoran no dijo nada al respecto, pero bastaba con ver la expresión en su rostro para darse cuenta que no andaba de ánimos para soportarme ahora. Qué lástima. Con lo mucho que lo quiero.

—Tranquilo, grandísimo imbécil. Sakura sólo tiene una gripe.

—Dios, no me había dado cuenta.

—No uses el sarcasmo conmigo. No te sale.

—¡Pues no le des tantas vueltas al asunto! —reclamó—. Mierda, ¿necesitabas un libro de maternidad para decirme eso?

—Corrección: _tú_ necesitabas un libro de maternidad para estar seguro de que cierta persona no iba a morir por tu maldita culpa. Y me necesitabas a _mí_ para hacer el trabajo humillante de pedir un libro así en la biblioteca.

—¡Bien, bien! —se quejó—. Tiene una gripe, ¿cómo la curamos?

Un útil consejo: Siempre entrega tu confianza a libros así en situaciones como ésta.

—¿Ya revistaste si tiene fiebre?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo?

—¿A qué te refieres con "cómo"? —preguntó lo bastante molesto cuando yo comencé a reír. Esto era tan adorable— ¿De qué mierda te ríes?

El tiempo se detuvo por unos segundos, imposibilitándome a decir algo. La sonrisa en mis labios era demasiado grande como para permitirme matarla con palabras. Si este idiota no se daba cuenta pronto, entonces se arrepentiría cuando los últimos granos de arena terminaran de caer en el reloj.

—Ah, pues nada —respondí mientras encendía un cigarrillo—. Sólo me parece bastante curioso la confianza que se tienen. Aunque vamos, ¿qué puedo decir contra eso? Si hasta duermen juntos.

¿Eso era un sonrojo? ¡Lo era!

—Ah, deberías verte —le dije conmovido—. Es una buena chica después de todo.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Sí lo sabes, te conozco.

—No te preocupes —contesté— De seguro hay… —Me detuve inmediatamente luego de notar que alguien se asomaba por el pasillo de una manera poco sigilosa, pero haciendo el mayor intento del mundo para no ser descubierta— ¡De seguro hay muchas cosas aún por descubrir, Syaoran!

—¿Qué?

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo la pequeña?

¡Oh, oh!

—Nada, nada —respondí.

¡Claro, estaba intentando escapar! Esto se ponía cada vez mejor, y hasta puedo decir que sentí ciertas ganas de ayudarla. Normalmente la delataría teniendo en cuenta su estado, pero… de eso se debía preocupar otra persona. Me propuse que si Syaoran resultaba ser lo suficientemente despistado para no darse cuenta… abriría la boca. O quizás no lo haría. Soy un experto a la hora de pretender, y por lo mismo me consideraba un buen actor sobre las tablas e incluso fuera de ellas.

Sin embargo presentía que la intención de Sakura no me incluía a mí en lo absoluto. Una verdadera pena. Diablos, estos dos jamás me involucraban en sus planes… ¡Ah! Pero Syaoran aún no se enteraba de que él sí formaría parte. Es tan obvio como para no darte cuenta, corazón.

Había llegado mi tiempo de cerrar el libro y desaparecer.

—¿Sabes? —le dije— Puede que llegue el día en que me agradecerás esto. Pero también llegará el momento en que me odiarás, y yo ignoraré tus gritos histéricos. Incluso tú lo harás porque no importará.

Le regalé una sonrisa junto con un gesto indicándole que algo sucedía. Y me sentí verdaderamente orgulloso de verlo sonreír al mismo tiempo que suspiraba.

—Me alegro que te dieras cuenta.

—No es difícil cuando tu pantalla refleja lo que sucede detrás de ti —me respondió mientras ajustaba el beanie que llevaba puesto.

—Bonne chance.

—Merci.

_Luke Lafertte ha finalizado la videollamada._

**Syaoran's POV**

—Estaba convencido de que terminarías saliendo de la habitación, pero joder… no te tomó ni media hora.

Me puse de pie y me acerqué hasta la puerta de entrada, bloqueándola mientras me apoyaba sobre ella. Sakura hizo una mueca al momento de tambalearse levemente, lo cual casi me hizo querer tomarla en mis brazos y regresarla a la cama… pero quería saber qué traía en mente.

—¿Qué fue lo que me delató?

—No fue Luke, créeme —respondí—. Él jamás te hubiera delatado. Puedes culpar a la pantalla.

La vi tan desanimada en ese instante, que incluso me conmovía de cierta manera toda la imagen que tenía en frente. Había vivido esta situación. Sé lo que sucederá, y pueden estar seguros de que tarde o temprano terminaría respondiendo por ella una que otra pregunta.

La entendía. Estaba consciente de lo desesperada que se encontraba con sólo verle la cara. Le di un vistazo de pies a cabeza sólo para asegurarme de que realmente estaba lista para ignorar mis palabras y hacerme el tonto, huyendo del departamento como si se tratase de un secuestro o algo mucho más estúpido. Como si nunca me fuera a dar cuenta, Sakura.

Ella quería hacerme entender que todo marchaba bien. Un secreto que compartiré con mi estimado público: A este punto, había aprendido a leer ciertas expresiones suyas... Pero, ¿sabes una cosa, Pequeña? Hace poco me prometí a mí mismo que haría la mierda que fuese con tal de que evitaras matarte otra vez.

Antes de cometer la idiotez del día, iba a ser sincero. Existía una posibilidad de que todo se jodiera y termináramos en la estación de policías por meternos en una casa ajena, pero… un momento.

—Sakura —la llamé.

—¿Sí?

—¿Ibas a casa de Eriol? —pregunté sin más que decir. Sólo necesitaba una respuesta para confirmar lo anterior, tomar las llaves del auto, su mano de paso e irnos de una buena vez.

—Era la idea.

—_Es_ —afirmé. Ah, hijo de puta. Cómo te vas a arrepentir de esto más tarde.

Su expresión de sorpresa absoluta me causó más ternura que cualquier otra cosa. Aunque si la miraba con un poco más de detención, podría jurar que estaba más confundida que sorprendida. Ella no esperaba que yo saliera con una cosa así. Bien, Sakura, ¡Sorpresa!

Espera, ¿yo acababa de decir eso?

Ah, pero fue irónico. Todo bien.

—No… espera, creo que en serio tengo la fiebre demasiado alta —comentó, apoyándose de la pared para darse media vuelta y regresar a la habitación. Chasqueé la lengua y me acerqué hacia ella, procurando no empujarla al pasar por su lado y quedar justo en frente—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Junté una vez más su frente con la mía y cerré los ojos por un par de segundos. Logré sentir aquel cambio de temperatura al hacer contacto con ella, sin embargo ya no parecía ser tan grave como hace unos días. Por supuesto que era menos grave.

—No tienes fiebre —le dije aún con mi frente sobre la suya. Abrí los ojos, y al hacerlo fui yo el que llegó a sorprenderse. No sabía que podría llegar a tomar una decisión así a causa de alguien como ella. ¿Quién se creía? De igual forma, no se lo cuentes a nadie… pero he de admitir que ni por Luke hubiera hecho algo como esto.

—¿De verdad irás conmigo? —preguntó— No quiero que te metas en problemas por culpa mía.

_No pienses las cosas dos veces. Te puedes llegar a arrepentir. _

—Maldita sea —me quejé. Vamos, sólo dilo, ¿qué puede salir mal?—. Escúchame, señorita, porque no lo volveré a repetir otra vez. Vamos a ir a la maldita casa de Eriol, entrarás a esa habitación y tocarás las mil maravillas que se te ocurran en ese jodido piano, ¿está bien? Y si el imbécil nos descubre, me encargaré de traerte a casa e irme a prisión.

Vaya.

Yo no solía ser así.

La oí reír muy bajo entremedio del silencio que había luego de que cerrara mi boca. Sonreí al mismo tiempo y aquel gesto se incrementó un poco más cuando me di cuenta que tenía su mano alrededor de su muñeca izquierda. ¿No les dije que ya era costumbre?

—No puedo creerlo.

—No tienes que creerme, pero lo digo en serio.

Solté su mano y caminé hasta la puerta junto con ella. Si teníamos suerte, quizás no encontraríamos al idiota en casa. Después de todo, las casas de tres pisos siempre están vacías. Caminamos hacia el auto sin decir una palabra, con el riesgo de que pudiéramos llegar a cometer algo que nos hiciera regresar. Sin embargo tenía una cosa que aclarar antes de subir al auto.

—Sakura.

—Dime.

—Sólo será esta vez —aclaré. Ella asintió con la cabeza desde el otro lado del auto. En cuanto estuvimos listos para partir, pregunté una última cosa— Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

—Evitar prisión.

—Perfecto… ¿Sakura?

Prometo que ésta sería la última mierda que diría.

—¿Qué ocurre?

La última.

—Te ves… adorable con coletas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Capitulposas: <strong>Weón… no estaba muerta, ni desaparecida. Estoy en Inglaterra, cuando se cumplen dos años desde que subí el primer Capitulpo de esta historia, y no podía quedarme sin celebrarlo con nada. Me parece que subir esta primera parte es una buenísima idea c: Así se hacen una idea de lo que se viene.

Sí, Syaoran habla en serio. Sí, le dijo a Sakura que amaba (lo hace) sus coletas skljfkjdsfdf. Y Sí… Luke admitió su sexualidad. Adivinan cuál es? Ohohohoho…

Estoy a dos días de viajar a París, ctm dude… buscaré las locaciones de TIFY allí también. WEON AJDHJSAD Y encontraré a Luke. Aunque me cueste… y me lo raptaré.

¡Feliz San Valentín! Y perdón por taaaaaaaaaaaaaan larga espera :c pero es que la pereza… En fin :') Me dirán qué les pareció en un review. Y si me quieren, me regalarán algo ustedes por Valentín y su cumpleaños. Reviews, gritos, amenazas, canciones, obras, dibujos, comida, cualquier weá… pero manifiéstense! No sean como yo.

Nos leemos … pronto.


End file.
